


Secrets and Lies: A Lin X Reader

by UselessBard1031



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Heavy Angst, LGBTQ Character, Love at First Sight, Not Canon Compliant, POV Second Person, Police, Pre-Canon, Queer Character, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 01, Secret Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Strangers to Lovers, Undercover, Useless Lesbians, letsgolesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 93,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessBard1031/pseuds/UselessBard1031
Summary: Everyone had assumed the New Ozai Society had died out seventy years ago and rightfully so, seeing as its namesake had died in prison and there had now been two fire lords after him.But you knew better. The society had raised you just as much as your own mother, it's second in command.You had just received a new mission from the society - one that would change your life forever. The mission? To infiltrate the RCPD.It was easy enough, at least until your feelings for her got involved. Now, you had dragged her down this twisty road of secrets and lies.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 263
Kudos: 207





	1. Meeting The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Oneshot in my LOK X Reader collection

Everyone had assumed the New Ozai Society had died out seventy years ago and rightfully so, seeing as its namesake had died in prison and there had now been two fire lords after him.

However, you knew better because you had, afterall, been raised in a part of The Republic Nations that had once been the fire nation Hu Xin colonies, a fact your mother would never let you forget. She was proud fire nation through and through just like her mother before her and so on and so forth for generations.

Your mother had climbed her way up the societies totem pole to second in command, just under a woman named Himari and she expected you to do the same. She wanted you to lead the fire nation back to glory, but in your mind, it already was something to be proud of. 

You had been born a citizen of the United Republic, in fact you had been born right in the heart of Republic City. You felt more at home here than you ever did on visits to the Fire Nation. 

No matter how often your mom swore up and down that you were on land that belonged to your home nation, you just couldn’t see it. There were so many people here, people of all different nationalities, all living unique lives. It was something you loved about the city.

Of course you could never tell your mother about any of these feelings or she’d have your head.

Your dad died when you were young, too young to remember him, and after he did your mom had clung to the society like her life depended on it. You never had a choice when it came to what you were ‘destined’ to do. She always told you it was to help the society take back stolen land and prove that Fire Nation blood was the strongest. 

Wether that meant trying to subtly recruit people to your side or plotting full blown infiltrations of the Republic City Police Department, you had to do whatever they asked of you.

In fact, infiltrating the RCPD is exactly what was now being asked of you.

“You three are young, loyal, soldiers of the society.” Himari states. 

You stifle a laugh and glance to your side where Kaen, a beanpole of a man a little younger than you, and Katsu, a beautiful ravenette with whom you had shared your darkest secret - that you were gay; She was the only one in the whole society that knew. They both stood arms crossed behind their backs, eyes focused sternly forward.

You wanted to laugh not just because of everyone’s seriousness, but because for a moment it seemed your little sliver of the Fire Nation in this room really was the same as the one so many years ago.   
Himari sat, legs folded, high on a platform. Dancing orange flames crackled before her. You, Kaen, and Katsu, all stood at attention, your stance being a little more lax, in Traditional Fire Nation clothing. Everyone’s hair was charcoal; Everyone’s eyes were amber. On the surface, this small back room of the bar your mother ran as a cover, really could have been mistaken for a Fire Lord’s chamber.

“You are strong.” Himari continues, clenching her fist with a grin. “You are true, pure blooded, Fire Nation. It is for these reasons that you have been chosen to carry out a very important task for me.”

“We get to help the society?” Kaen beamed.

“Silence!” Himari warned, the flames growing with her anger. “You have plenty of enthusiasm, young Kaen, but you must learn to keep it to yourself.”

You bite your lip to keep back a laugh that once again threatens to work its way free.

“You three are young, fit, and intelligent.” Himari continues. “The exact three things Republic City’s Police Department claims they are looking for.” 

She holds up a poster asking for recruits for the RCPD. Sure enough, it says these three traits in big bold letters. 

Seriously, how could you take her seriously when this is the kind of stuff she thought was big and bad? 

“You will join the dirt people’s backwards police force and report to me with any updates on what they know about us.” She rolls us the poster as she continues to speak. “My hope is that at least one of you will be skilled enough to actually make it past the training. Now you may ask questions.”

Kaen’s hand shoots up into the air but Katsu is answered first because she just starts talking.

“What intel do you already have on the RCPD, ma’am?” She asks, keeping her professional form. “Any advice as to what we should expect?”

“There will be a debriefing packet for you all to read.” Himari replies. “It has everything we know both public knowledge and more hidden information on the department.”

“Will we get to use code names?” Kaen kept his eager hand in the air.

“That will be up to Y/N.” Himari and the others all look at you.

“Wait why is it up to me?” You stamper, feeling your face turn red. 

“Y/N will make all tactile decisions while you are undercover.” Himari explains. “She will be your unit head; Your me for when I’m not there to hold your hands.”

“Wait, what?” You step closer to her platform. “But Himari, ma’am, with all due respect, shouldn’t Katsu lead this? She’s read the societies constitution six times over already.” You knew how disappointed she would be. “She’s professional, punctual, and well, perfect for the job.”

“You will lead.” Himari says again. “Your mother and I have already discussed this matter and I will discuss it not further, especially not with an insolent child.”

“Yes ma’am.” You frown, catching a glance at Katsu who, like you guessed, looks hurt.

*

You catch Katsu’s arm on the way to the recruitment center, slowing her down so you could talk out of earshot of Kaen.

“I’m sorry.” You tell her. “I really didn’t know.”

“It’s fine, Y/N.” She sighs. “You tried your best. I know your mom and Himari basically share a brain, there’s nothing you could have done to change her mind.” She kicks a rock in front of her, sending it flying off so far you couldn’t see where it landed. “I just wish I had that sometimes, you know?”

“A mother?”

“A mother who gets it.” She corrects. “My mom just abandoned me here, on the doorstep of this society, without so much as a note. I know she wanted me to succeed in brining the Fire Nation to victory, but I don’t know why she just left. Wouldn’t she have at least stayed around long enough to explain everything?”

“We can trade if you want.” You offer. “You take my abusive mom, I’ll take your ghost of one?”

Katsu laughs. “Deal.”

“Hey what are you two fine ladies talking about back there?” Kaen calls.

“Periods.” You call back.

He nearly chokes on his own spit causing both you and Katsu to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Come on,” You chuckle, taking the lead. “We’re almost there.”

You guide your companions around a corner only to stop dead in your tracks when you see the long line outside the recruitment center.

“Wow.” You utter.

“Damn, that’s a lot of dunderheads.” Kaen remarks. 

You elbow him right in the ribs.

“Ow!” He protests, turning his attention to you.

“We’re not on the east side anymore, people here actually care about what other people say.” You scowl. “You can’t go around insulting people.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kaen sounds kind of impressed at you taking charge.

You lead them to the line and as you near the front you’re surprised to see the chief of police herself, Lin Beifong, is checking people in.

“Kaen, Katsu, you see that?” You discreetly point to the woman. “Isn’t that-?”

“Chief Beifong.” Katsu says. “Yeah, I remember her from the debriefing Himari gave us.”

“What is she doing here?” Kaen asks. “Isn’t she a little too busy to be concerning herself with this?”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you.” You respond, your eyes not leaving her.

You remembered thinking she was beautiful from the photos in the debriefing but up close she was captivating. 

Her green eyes stood out against her warm ivory skin and despite her near constant leer, they held compassion in their gaze. 

Her short silver hair was tucked neatly into a style that was both practical and fashionable, though you already got the feeling she only tried for the practical side of that.

You watched her obvious muscle shift under her uniform as she moved as if you were looking at some new and amazing beast.

“Don’t even think about it, Y/N.” Katsu whispered in your ear. “I know you. I know what you’re thinking. Cut it out.”

You wanted to say something back but you were afraid Kaen would hear so instead you just keep watching her.

It was strange that she was here, you thought. Wasn’t she supposed to be protecting and serving? Why all the clerical work? You began to admire her more as you thought about how surely she had requested to be here today; It was simply laudable.

“Next.” She called, sounding a mix of bored and angry.

Your heart skipped a beat as you approached her. 

“I guess that would be me.” You smile. 

“Lucky me.” She rolls her eyes. 

Kaen and Katsu were still outside the open door, but considering the amount of chatter going on inside you figured you were safe to flirt a little.

“Right you are.” You cock your head slightly. “Now tell me, what’s our gorgeous chief of police doing checking in random off the street sign ups herself?”  
She seems bemused at your choice of words.

“I like to see what we’re working with.” She says. “Even if it is kiss ups like you.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong.” You lean down on her fold out table. “I’m no kiss up. I just can’t help but get lost in those emerald eyes.” 

She clicks her tongue at you but turns bright red and finds herself unable to meet your gaze.

“Sorry kid, you’re not force material.” She says, scribbling something down. “Get lost.”

“Oh don’t be like that.” You push off the table and cross your arms. “I can fight, I’m quick on my feet, and I-” You catch the pen she threw at you with one hand, not even stuttering. “Can easily out think a criminal.” You smirk. “Oh, and did I mention quick on my feet?” You nod to the pen.

“Fine.” She groans. “Give me my pen back and tell me your name.” She puts her hand out.

You press the pen into her palm, lingering for a moment as you lock your eyes with hers.

“Y/N.” You say, as seductive as you can. “Y/N Sasaki.” 

You, Kaen, and Katsu had already agreed upon using fake last names. You were like ninety nine percent sure no one in the Republic Nations even knew the New Ozai Society still existed, but it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

She blushes even harder and yanks back her hand, clicking her tongue once again. She scribbles down your name before looking back up at you.

“Your first day of training will be tomorrow.” She declares. “You will meet the other recruits here, at eight am, and beg the spirits that you don’t puke your guts out on your first run.” She smirks slightly.

“Oh I bet I can out run even you.” You tease, biting your lip. 

“Doubtful.”

“I guess we’ll see then. Tell me, are you going to be here again tomorrow or do I have to wait in agony until I get to see your beautiful face again?”

She blushes harder.

“Just shut up and come back tomorrow.” She orders. “Next.”


	2. Betting The Enemy

You stood in front of the body length mirror with your hands on your hips. It was stupid, but doing this every morning did make you feel more powerful and today you needed powerful.

You hadn’t really thought about what you were going to wear today until last night. After meeting Lin you knew you had to look perfect.

You’d never admit it to anyone but you had been up half the night trying on different workout outfits and making a mess of your new apartment in the process. 

You had never had an apartment before, always having lived with your mother. But Himari insisted you get one of your own while you lead the mission since it was on the other side of town. She had set Kaen and Katsu up in one down the hall together but yours was entirely your own.

You had decided on some high waisted black sweatpants that were loose enough to run in but hugged your muscles enough to show off your ass, a bright red sports bra with the fire nation symbol on the breastband and an ember red zip up to wear on the way. 

You focused on your reflection, trying to ignore the mess of boxes and clothes behind you.

“You are a leader.” You say. “You are badass and powerful and hot. You will lead the society to victory, no matter how stupid they are.” You smile slightly before adding a new affirmation. “And if you so happen to sleep with your fake boss while doing that, hey, no harm no foul.”

You look to the clock you had leaned against the wall instead of hanging up. 7:45.

You had already had your breakfast, a high protein meal of eggs and sausage with some nice jasmine tea to wake you up. All that was left was to get Kaen and Katsu from their apartment and get to the recruitment center on time.

You don’t bother to knock on their door, just opening it. You were sort of relieved to see that they hadn’t begun to unpack either.

“Kaen! Katsu! It’s Y/N!” You call into the empty unit. “We gotta get going, hurry up!” 

“Almost ready!” You hear Kaen call followed closely by a crashing noise.

Katsu walks out of the kitchen all ready in her red sweat suit and black tank top. She looked pissed off and crossed her arms.

“He just woke up.” She tells you.

“What? We have to be at the recruitment center in fifteen minutes!” You respond.

“Tell him that.” She huffs. She blows at a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her face, something you had seen her do many times when she got annoyed. “I’ve been ready since five.”

“Okay.” You sigh. “You go get a hair tie, I’ll get Kaen. Worst case scenario we leave without him and meet him there.”

She nods and heads down the hall to one of the bedrooms. You follow the grunting noises of struggle to the other bedroom and open the door.

Kaen blushes brightly at your sudden appearance. One of his legs is stuck halfway into a pant leg but other than that he’s in nothing but his maroon boxers. 

“Gah!” He falls to the ground. “Y/N!” He stutters.

You pinch the bridge of your nose.

“Finish getting dressed quickly. Katsu and I are headed out.” You say. “You can meet us there.”

You turn to leave but he calls after you.

“Wait you’re just gonna leave me?” He whines.

“I assume you are capable of dressing yourself.” You retort, closing the door behind you.

Katsu exits her room, hair tie in her mouth and hair in her hands.

“Is he coming?” Her words come out muffled until she takes the hair tie out to finish pulling her hair up and repeats herself.

“Eventually.” You say, blushing slightly at how pretty she looked. “Come on, we can’t be late.”

You felt your face go warm as you neared the center. 

Lin was standing by the door, arms crossed in front of her, looking as pretty as ever. You suddenly didn’t feel so silly for working on your outfit all night.

“Names?” She asks.

“Katsu Ito.” Katsu says, standing at attention the way Himari had taught her.

“Come on, Lin, you don’t remember me?” You smirk. She blushes and tightens her glare. 

“Check your names off on that sheet and grab a stopwatch.” She orders, nodding to a table beside her. 

You had been so focused on her you didn’t even notice the station that had been set up.

Katsu finds her name and checks a box before handing the pen to you. 

You scan the sheet, finding your name quickly but taking time to make note of some other Fire Nation sounding recruits. 

Maybe if the police force didn’t work out, they’d like to join up with the society. 

You made a mental note to keep an eye on them before checking off your own name and grabbing one of the small machines that must have been a ‘stopwatch’.

“There’s one button.” Lin says. “Hit once now and once again when you finish your run.”

“Run?” Katsu raises an eyebrow.

“Yes. Around the entire border of Republic City.” Lin smiles. “You have ninety minutes to make a full lap. Follow the signs we’ve set up and you should be fine.”

“Whats the catch?” Your smile grows.

“No catch. Ninety minutes. The whole city. Good luck.”

You look between her and the stop watch and a thought crosses your mind.

“What if I do it in forty?” You ask. You can feel Katsu giving you a look but you brush it off, too focused on Lin.

“You won’t do it in forty.” She scoffs, her smile snapping away.

“What if I do?” You ask. “The whole city, one lap, forty minutes.”

“Impossible.” She stares into your eyes, sending butterflies to your stomach. “Even I can only do it in sixty.”

“Well I did say I’d outrun you.” You wink. “But fine. How about fifty? If I can run the whole thing in fifty minutes, you have to admit I’m quicker than you.”

She thinks it over.

“Okay, fine.” She puts her hand out to shake. “But be warned, those stopwatches have trackers in them so I’ll know if you cheat.”

You take her calloused hand firmly, fighting back a blush.

“I don’t need to cheat.” You let her let go of the handshake first, not wanting to lose her warmth. 

“I guess I’ll see you in fifty minutes then.” She says.

“You can count on it.” You nod.

You walk a few steps past her, followed closely by Katsu.

“Y/N, why would you do that?!” She asks with a hushed stern voice. 

“It’s just friendly competition.” You rolls your eyes and look down at the stopwatch.

“It’s flirting!” She scolds. “Stop flirting with her!”

“Remind me, Katsu, whose in charge here?” It was low blow and you knew it. “Sorry. Just let me do what I need to do, kay?” You press your start button and rush off.

Just as you start your run you can hear Kaen and Lin in the background.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kaen huffs.

“No worries. I wouldn’t have recommended running here though.”

“Why? Oh. Oh no.”

You chuckle to yourself. Idiot.

***

Its twenty minutes into your run and you’ve already made it halfway around the city. You had passed a few other runners that you assumed must have also been from the Police Academy but none of them were talking. You were starting to get bored.

You thought back to Lin, wishing you had bet her something higher. Maybe a date? No. Katsu would never have let you bet on that. 

You thought about her face and how hot she looked no matter what expression she was making. Though you did find yourself wondering about her scars and how she had gotten them. No doubt it was a good story. 

Your mind wandered to your own scars, reminiscing over the stories behind each one.

Soon enough it had been thirty five minutes and you were turning onto the Recruitment Office’s street.

You began to wonder if maybe you should have bet her forty minutes.

You passed another group of weakly jogging recruits and shook your head. No competition there.

You wondered how much trouble you’d get in for dating her. Not by your mother of course, who would definitely murder you because one, she was a she, two, she was at least thirty years older than you, and three she was an earthbending cop. No, you wondered how much trouble you would get in with Himari. You could stage it to be tactical, she might like it then. 

Forty two minutes and you could see Lin’s form. 

You sighed through your pants, admiring her in her natural state. She hadn’t seen you yet so her guard was down. 

She looked bored, examining some of the recruit papers to see who had showed up and picking at her nails.

When she finally looked up at you, you unzipped your hoodie and slowed into a jog. You pulled the layer off and used the fabric to dap your face dry, smirking at her blush.

You slowed down even more to a walk to cool down as you approached her. 

Finally, you dropped the hand holding your sweatshirt back to your side and took out the stopwatch.

“Huh,” You say between breaths. “Forty Five minutes? Thats, lower than fifty right?” You tease.

“What?” She snatches the stopwatch from you. “Let me see that.”

“Don’t worry.” You breathe. “Not everything I do is quick.” Your joke seemed lost on her but you were too tired to care.

“My.” Her eyes widen. “You didn’t even cheat.”

“I told you I’m no cheater.” You brush back your hair with a hand. “You got some water?”

She picks up a clipboard and begins to copy some stuff down. 

“Inside.” She nods to the door. “Take a shower, get some water, and then report to room 213, it’s on the second level.”

“Oo, what’s happening in there?” You smirk.

“Onboarding.” She finishes her notes and looks up at you. “Congratulations, kid, you made it. Welcome to the force.”

You were proud of yourself in a weird way. You had never wanted to be a cop, not really, but you had proved yourself.

“That’s it? A run? That’s the only test?”

“Well there’s normally more, but you just got a record breaking score so I’ll make an exception.”

“You sure there’s not another reason you’re making an expectation?” 

Her face goes red and she refuses to meet your gaze.

“Go take a shower.”

“I will.” Fuck it, Kaen and Katsu were blocks away. “Wanna join me?”

She turns redder.

“Watch it recruit.” Now she finally meets your eyes.

“Or what?” You step closer. “You gonna punish me, chief?”

She was almost as red as you now and that was saying a lot considering you had just run like forty blocks in under an hour.

“I, um, I” She can’t find her words.

“Awe.” You step closer so your faces are mere inches apart. “You’re so cute when you stutter.”

“I don’t stutter.” She protests.

“Sure you don’t. What’s wrong, do I make you nervous?”

“No.” She meant yes. You could tell. You lick your lips.

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a bad liar?”

“I’m a great liar!”

“Oh yeah? Tell me you don’t think I’m hot then and I’ll judge you on it.”

“I don’t.”

“Hm. Not very convincing.”

“You’re too young for me.”

“And yet here I am, openly flirting with you.”

She goes silent, eyeing your lips. Spirits did you want to kiss her, but you decided to make her wait.

“Well, I gotta go take a shower.” You say, stepping back and stretching. “I’ll see you later, chief.” You do a little two finger salute her way before entering the building and leaving her there, a blushing mess.


	3. Kissing The Enemy

Onboarding is simple, basic, and boring. You watch a crudely made video welcoming you to ‘the extraordinary exciting life of a Republic City Police Officer!’ and take a test on basic laws and how to not sexually harass your coworkers.

 _Well good thing it doesn’t say not to sexually harass your boss._ You think, chuckling at your inner joke despite the looks it gets you.

All in all, it takes a few hours and when it’s done you get your uniform and badge and are sent on your way.

You use your time to meet up with Katsu and Kaen to fill them in.

“Man it was that easy?” Kaen whines, nearly faceplanting into his ramen. 

“It was only easy because she was flirting with the enemy.” Katsu glares, picking at her own noodles with her chopsticks but keeping her eyes on you.

“Wait.” Kaen raises an eyebrow at Katsu. “Who was she flirting with? The only person we saw today was that grouchy old lady.”

You glare at Katsu as Kaen puts it together.

“Wait…” He realizes with a gasp.

“Yep.” Katsu still doesn’t take her eyes off of you.

“That’s so gross!” Kaen sticks his tongue out. “Why would you do that?”

“Because the quicker one of us got to full cop status, the better off the operation would be.” You lie, glancing at him but really still in a stare off with Katsu.

“Well I guess that’s smart.” Kaen shrugs. “But still, you should have told us your plan so I could have done it.”

“You’re not charming.” You tell him. He still doesn’t seem to notice the silent argument between you and Katsu so he continues to talk and eat.

“Yeah but I’m a man.” He says with his mouth full. “So it would be more likely to progress ya know? Think about what we could do if we had a full blown relationship with the boss! Ha!”

“Yeah, Katsu.” You smile at her and cock your head. “Maybe Kaen’s onto something.”

“Kaen’s an idiot.” She spits. “And so are you.” She points her chopsticks your way.

“Careful who you point those things at. You don’t want to forget who your leader is.”

“Himari’s my leader.”

“Himari isn’t here right now.”

“Oo, guys!” Kaen pipes in. “We should tell Himari about Y/N’s plan!”

You both turn to him and sternly say no at the same time.

“Okay.” He gulps. “Just, just a suggestion. Heh. Is it hot in here?”

You sigh and eat your lunch, glancing up at Katsu apologetically. She does the same.

You knew she wasn’t mad at you for real, she was just frustrated. Katsu was your friend, she’d never want you to get hurt or in trouble and what you were doing was not only playing with fire but almost asking for it to burn you.

You parted ways with them after lunch, wanting to sneak back into the recruitment center after hours. It would be your last chance to be there with an excuse and though you doubted there was anything of importance hiding there, you knew Himari would ask you about why you didn’t go when she read your report.

You pick the lock with ease and start to head towards the stairs when you hear grunts coming from a room down the hall on the base floor.

Who the heck was still here?

You followed the noise, past the locker room, past the showers, and past some rooms you hadn’t yet been in until finally you were outside a windowed door to what looked like a gym. 

Inside, glistening with sweat and dressed in a white tank top and black sweatpants, was Lin. 

She hadn’t yet noticed you outside the door, too preoccupied with the punching bag she was beating on. 

_Spirits._ You think. _She’s got anger issues._

You felt kinda bad for whoever got on her bad side yet, also kinda turned on if you were being honest.

_She’s distracted. She doesn’t know you’re here. You’re not supposed to be here. Go upstairs, look around, then leave._

Your hand finds the doorknob.

_Leave, Y/N._

You turn in slowly and quietly.

_That’s not leaving, Y/N._

Your feet were moving on their own now, bringing you closer to her. She must have sensed you at some point because now, as you were mere feet away from her, she turned to you with a fist aimed right for your face.

You catch her wrist and bend it inwards and back, using the leverage to twist her arm behind her back out of reflex. You let go instantly.

“Sorry!” You blush.

“Spirits, Y/N!” She turns back towards you, furious. “What are you doing here? You damn near gave me a heart attack!”

“I forgot something earlier.” You lie. “What are you doing here? Don’t they have a gym you can use back at the station?”

“I like the quiet.” She crosses her arms.

“I like the view.” You cross yours and smirk. 

She looks away from you with a blush and a click of her tongue.

“Get whatever you forgot and go.”   
“Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me?” You tease, admiring her muscular form. “Maybe we should take advantage of the fact that it’s just the two of us here.” You step forward, dropping your arms to your sides.

“Why do you do that?” She stiffens and keeps her gaze pointed away from you.

“Do what?” You almost laugh. 

“Flirt with me.” She specifies. 

“Because I like you?” You laugh. “Because you’re hot? Like, honestly, why else would I flirt with you?”

“Why?”

“Why what?” She doesn’t respond. You roll your eyes and grab her chin, tilting her face to look at you which causes her to grow even redder. “You know it’s very rude to not look someone in the eyes when speaking to them.”

“I just mean…” She trails off. “Look, you’re young and some might even say beautiful, and I’m, well, me. I mean.” She struggles once more to find the words. “It just doesn’t make sense!” She throws her hands up before crossing her arms again and looking back at the floor.

Was she serious? Did she not know how perfect she was? Who had broken her heart so bad? 

Your mind wanders to Katsu and Kaen. They knew you were flirting with her and that was bad enough in their minds so you knew they would kill you if you escalated things even more. 

But then you think about this beautiful badass woman in front of you who didn’t seem to think she was worthy of your affection. How could you not show her how just plain perfect she was? Didn’t you owe her that? Didn’t someone owe her that?

It’s not like the society needed to know. It didn’t even have to happen twice, maybe after the first time you would both get over it and the tension would fade and things would easier. 

If it didn’t, if things got more developed, if you started to truly fall for her, well, maybe you could keep it a secret from them. All of them. Maybe you could give in to your desires for once. 

Maybe. Just maybe.

You reach your hand out before you even knew you had decided and hold her face gently before leaning in and pressing your lips against hers. 

You feel her turn warm to your touch but she doesn’t pull away. In fact, she hold you back, pulling you in closer by the small of your back. You smile into the soft kiss pulling away for only a moment to check in on her.

“Is that okay?” You ask.

She can’t think of what to say so instead replies with another kiss, a deeper one this time.

Your stomach fills with butterflies and you knew, from this moment on, things were about to get a lot more complicated. Right now though, you didn’t care. Right now, all you wanted, all you thought about, was her.

You wrap your arms around her neck and tangle your fingers in her silver hair. 

This time when you pull away it’s only from lack of air. You can’t help but smile and are happy to see her doing the same. You continue to hold each other in silence, just looking into each others eyes for a moment.

It was like when you and Katsu spoke without words, expect with Lin, it was different somehow; Softer. 

“I have to admit.” You finally break the silence. “I wasn’t sure you were into me.” 

She smiles warmly.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” She says back. “I tried not to be, I really did. But there’s something about you, Y/N, something I just can’t resist.”

“Let me take you on a date.” The words leave your mouth without your permission as you brush her hair back behind her ear. “Tonight. I want to see you again. See where this leads us.”

“I’d like that.” She kisses your cheek gently before pulling out of the embrace. “What time?”

“When do you get out?”

“Whenever I want.”

You chuckle.

“Then how does eight sound?”

“It sounds perfect. I’ll see you at eight, Y/N.”

“I’ll see you at eight, Lin.”

Your eyes linger on her for a moment before you leave, your mind now fully focused on the reality of what you had done. 

Himari was going to kill you.

Your mother was going to kill you.

Kaen and Katsu were going to turn you in.

Kaen and Katsu didn’t have to know.

You find yourself looking over your shoulder the whole way back to your apartment, unfoundedly terrified that somehow they knew. They all knew; They all were ready to turn you in; To kill you for it.

You slumped against the back of your door unsure if you wanted to jump up and down or cry.

You bit down on your thumb hard and felt a smile tug at your lips.

You imagined her face, her smile, her lips.

It was bad, you knew that, but spirits did it feel so right.


	4. Dating The Enemy

You threw clothes around from box to floor to another box, trying desperately to find an outfit suitable for your date. You normally liked your clothes but now nothing seemed right. Nothing was perfect enough for her.

You sigh in frustration, still fighting back fears over your mom and Himari and the others.

Ever since you were a little girl, you had been told that the city was filth and it’s people, trash. You had been told homosexuality was a crime and that intermixing with other nations was muddying the bloodline and confusing for future offspring. 

You remembered when you had caught your older cousin with his boyfriend. You were only five, but already the society had its hold on you. You had been the one to turn them in, proud of yourself and of the praise Himari and your mother gave you.

That was, until they had dragged the couple into Himari’s makeshift throne room in shackles. It was the first time you had seen a black eye up close and the fact that it was on your cousin made it even more impactful.

His father, your uncle, had yelled so loud it made you want to cover your ears. He blamed it on the city for corrupting his son and begged Himari to let him live. She had agreed but only if your uncle promised to take him back to the Fire Nation as to not be corrupted further by the dirt people. 

His boyfriend didn’t get off so easy. He had been a ward of your uncle’s and for obvious reasons was now just an unclaimed boy with a troubling affliction. 

You tried to look away, but your mother had forced you to watch, literally holding your eyelids open, as Himari burned him alive in front of your cousin, your uncle, and everyone.

They had buried him in a shallow grave behind the bar. No one came looking for him. Who would?

Your cousin and uncle had moved back to your grandparents hometown of Hira’a the very next day and you hadn’t so much as heard from your cousin since.

That was the first time you could remember ever being truly scared of what the society was capable of.

Now, as you tried to decide between a dark red off the shoulder top and a bright red high necked crop top, it all began to feel pointless.

 _I should cancel._ You think. _What if they find out? What if they hurt her? Hurt me?_

You shake the thoughts away.

It was selfish, you knew that. Surely if Lin knew what she was getting herself into by going on a date with you, she would have said no. But it was only one date, right? How much harm could it really cause?

You finally decided on your go to date outfit, something that ironically your mother had put together years ago when she had set you and Kaen up on a date as teens.

Kaen’s father was another high ranked society member. His family had ties going back generations to the founders. 

Your mother had beat you when she found out you broke up with him. It was worth it though, even if both her and Kaen had never quite gotten over it. 

It was freshly after this beating that you had come out to Katsu. You expressed your feelings over tears and tea and she had helped you realize what or rather who you were. So far, she had kept the secret.

You look in the full body mirror, standing in your power pose and mumbles affirmations.

“You look hot.” You say. “You are a badass and anyone would be lucky to have you. You are strong and beautiful and the society won’t find out about this. You will let loose and have fun. You will stop worrying or else Lin will know something is up.”

You sigh and go over your outfit once more. It was as Fire Nation as it gets but then again so were you. You wondered if Lin would dress in neutral tones or in greens like the Earth Nation. You figured she’d look beautiful in either. 

You grabbed your floor length jacket off the chair it had been thrown over and put it on. You didn’t want to risk running into Katsu and Kaen in the hall and having to explain away the outfit. Kaen would be easy to fool, but Katsu? Well you just hoped your friendship didn’t come with limitations.

It was a good thing you had thrown a jacket on because right when you opened the door you were met with Katsu. Her fist was up by her face as if she was just about to knock.

“Y/N.” She raises her brows. “Perfect timing.” Her face relaxes back into its natural state. “I was just about to come ask you how it went at the recruitment center. Where are you going?”

“Actually, I was just about to head back out there.” You smile. You had been trained your whole life on how to convincingly lie but a part of you felt like she could hear your heart beat quicken. “There was this one locked door I didn’t have time to check behind. I wanna go back and see if I can open it.”

“Sounds fun.” She smiles. “Can I come?”

“No.” You say almost too quickly. “I mean, you and Kaen should study for that test tomorrow. We need more than just me on the inside so you have to pass.”

“Oh. Okay.” Katsu shrugs. “Whatever you say, boss.” 

You step past her and get about halfway down the hall when she calls after you.

“And if you run into you know who again, don’t flirt with her.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” You call back, not turning to look at her. 

“I’m serious, Y/N.”

“Yeah. Bye Katsu!” You disappear down the stairwell, letting out a breath you weren’t aware you were holding. 

***

You picked her up at the station and damn did she take your breath away.

She was dressed in a mix of silvers and greens that brought out her eyes perfectly. 

“Ready to go?” You muse.

“Stop gawking at me like that.” She blushes and glares.

“Then stop being so damn cute.” You tease. 

She rolls her eyes and takes your hand in hers. You love the feeling of her callouses, of just being able to touch her, but you get nervous and the thought of someone seeing you holding her hand.

“Let’s race.” You say, pulling your hand away.

“I don’t even know where we’re going.” She looks confused.

“That’s alright, we both know I’m faster so you can just follow me.” You smirk.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” She smirks back. 

“Until you prove you can outrun me, yes.” 

“Okay, fine then.” 

“Go!” You dash down the street with a laugh and she sprints after you. You remain pretty evenly paced for the most part, but eventually you manage to pull ahead as you turn a corner.

When you finally reach your destination, a Fire Nation style restaurant you and your friends had been going to for years, you raise your hands in the air.

“I win!” You pant. 

She’s only inches behind you and instead of arguing, pins you to the wall of the building with a hungry kiss. 

She pulls away and you both laugh and try to catch your breath.

You blush brightly and look around as discreetly as you can.

This place was special to you and it was because of that that you wanted to share it with her, but you began to wonder if taking her on a date right around the corner form the societies headquarters bar was a bad idea. 

“So what is this place?” Lin asks, pushing off the wall and reading the sign.

“A restaurant. You’ll love it.” You take her hand. “Trust me.” You pull her inside, partly because you’re hungry and partly because you want to get off the streets.

“Two?” The server asks. 

“Yes please.” You reply.

She leads you to a table in the back corner and you sit facing the door. It was a traditional Fire Nation style chabudai, something you had grown up eating at, but to Lin it was forgien. You giggle at her hesitation to sit.

“What?” She looks at you.

“Nothing.” You shake your head and look back at her kind green eyes. “Just you.”

“What about me?” She smiles.

“You’re just so…” You trail off “You.”

Before she can respond the server comes back up to take your orders and by the time they leave the moment has passed.

“So, ever eaten real Fire Nation food before?” You ask.

“Of course I’ve had Fire Nation food.” She scoffs.

“Yeah, but was it real Fire Nation food or was it that gross takeout stuff?”

“Is there a difference?”

“Yes there’s a difference!” You think back to all the days you spent with your mother in the kitchen. When you cooked together, it was almost like she was a different person, kinder, more motherly for lack of a better word.

“You seem very into your heritage.” Lin comments. “Is your whole family Fire Nation?”

You kind of forgot mixed families existed for a moment so this threw you.

“Sorry, should I not have asked that?” She looks concerned.

“No, you’re fine.” You insist. “I just, never really knew my family.” The lie came as easy as your breath. “I kinda clung to my history as a way to connect with them somehow. You know?”

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I had no idea.” She reaches across the table to hold your hand but you pull it back into your lap and look down.

“It’s fine.” 

At least the grieving orphan angle made it easier to avoid her touch. Flirting was easy when it was just the two of you but here, you couldn’t stop thinking that everyone was a society spy.

She notices your discomfort and changes the conversation, not wanting the date to go sour already.

“So what made you want to join the force?” She asks. You smile and look back up at her.

“I want to help people.” You reply. “Growing up on the streets I’ve seen some of the awful things humans can do to each other and I want to make it stop. I want to help fix it.”

“That’s very noble of you.”

“What about you?” You lean closer, careful not to put your elbows on the table. “What made you join?”

“I never really had another option.” She shrugs. “My mother was a cop. Chief, actually. I guess I just wanted to show her I could do it too.”

“Sounds like you were fighting for her attention.” You say. If she only knew how much you could relate. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well you said you had no other choice. I think it’s because you saw it as proving to her that you were worth paying attention to. I know your job can be pretty time consuming. I assume it was the same way when your mom did it?”

“Yeah.” She confesses. “She was always either at work or working from home. My sister and I had different ways of competing for her attention.”

“What did your sister try?” You didn’t know she had a sister - there was nothing about it in the debriefing Himari had given you.

“Trouble.” Lin scoffs. “Anything and everything she could that was illegal.”

“I bet that put a rift in your relationship.” You joke. 

“Yeah.” Her hand goes to her scar. “I guess it kind of did.”

The spy in you wanted to press her further on this, find out why she had subconsciously done that; But the woman in you wanted to change the subject again and get her laughing.

“So what’s the stupidest criminal you’ve ever had to track down?” You smile. 

“Oh that’s easy.” She smiles back, letting her hand drop back down to her side. “One of my first months on the force there was this guy that came in and confessed to putting a hit out on one of his ex girlfriends. Said he felt terrible and wanted us to stop the man before he got to her. Well, we get the guys name, find his address, and arrest him only to find out he subcontracted the hit to somebody else.”

“Oh my gosh, what did you do?” You laughed.

“We asked him who he transferred the job to and then tracked that guy down, only for him to tell us that he also subcontracted the kill.”

You laugh harder, covering your mouth. This gets her to laugh slightly too.

“Anyway, we kept this going all day until finally, five guys later, we got the right one. Lucky thing too, because he was only an hour away from killing the ex girlfriend.”

“Okay, that’s kind of funny.” You can’t stop laughing. “There were really five of them?”

“Six if you count the ex boyfriend who started it all.” She laughs.

You laughter dies out just as your food arrives. You thank your server and catch your breath.

“Thank you for agreeing to tonight.” You say, unwrapping the napkin around your chopsticks. 

“I should be the one thanking you.” Lin says, picking up a piece of fried squid. “I haven’t been asked out on a date since my last boyfriend.” She looked embarrassed.

“I find that hard to believe.” You stuff a bite of food in your mouth.

“It’s true. I think I intimidate people.”

“With your beauty maybe.” You flirt. She blushes more. “Seriously, your ex, whoever he was, he’s a fool. You, Lin Beifong, are a damn good catch.” She rolls her eyes but you catch her smiling slightly.

You finish your meals with some more light hearted stories, hers all being true and yours of course all being lies. 

What else could you tell her but lies? About the time you got your cousin shipped off to an island after getting his boyfriend killed? Oh how about the time the society had pulled you out of school for a full week because you had made friends with a girl from one of the water tribes? No. Lies were safer, for her and for you. 

You walked her home, knowing she could one hundred percent take care of herself if anyone gave her trouble, but still feeling obligated to see her back safely. Plus, you really weren’t ready for this date to end.

When you reached Lin’s door, it became obvious that she didn’t want the night to end either.

“I had fun tonight.” She tells you.

“Me too.” You bite your lip.

“You know, you can come in if you want.” She offers. 

You wanted to say yes so badly. You thought about how easy it would be to do so if she was a man, especially if she was a Fire Nation man. However, you were already nervous someone had recognized you at the restaurant and you knew Katsu wouldn’t go to bed until you were back home, safe and sound. 

She was probably worried sick about you already and was at this very moment most definitely ranting to Kaen about how you needed to be more careful and blah blah blah. 

So no, as bad as you wanted to extend the night, you couldn’t.

“Another time.” You kiss her lips. “I should get some sleep. I don’t know if you know this, but I start a new job tomorrow and I hear the boss can be a real jerk.” You wink at her and she smiles softer.

“I’m sure the boss would let it slide.” She tries. Why was she making this so hard?

“In that case…” You kiss her deeper, pinning her to the door and sliding your tongue into her mouth. 

_Don’t do it, Y/N. Five minutes will turn into ten then fifteen then the next thing you know your mother has half the society out looking for you because Katsu can’t keep her fucking mouth shut and has convinced them you’ve been kidnapped._

“Shit.” You sigh, hitting your fist against the door. “I really shouldn’t.” You caress her cheek and smile into her emerald eyes. “Please believe I’m not just trying to get out of spending the night with you. I really had an amazing time tonight, but I have work and I just moved into a new apartment.”

“I get it.” She sounds and looks sincere. “Maybe I can help you move in this weekend.”

“I’d like that.” You reply, already thinking about ways to get Katsu and Kaen out of the building.

“I’ll see you at work?”

“I mean you do run the place, so yeah probably.” You chuckle. “Hey, could we maybe, not mention this tomorrow? I don’t want people getting the wrong idea about why you fast tracked me.”

“Of course. I won’t mention it.” 

“Thanks.”

She kisses you gently once more before you part ways for the night.

You replayed the nights events in your mind the whole way home.

Fuck it. If dating her, loving her, was wrong. Then you didn’t want to be right. 

She was the only thing, in this entire city, on this entire planet, that felt right to you. 

How could the way she makes you feel be wrong? How could that smile and that voice and those lips and her jokes, how could they all be wrong? 

When you were with her, you felt more free, more you, and more right than ever before. When you were with her, everything made sense. When it was just the two of you, it all felt right.


	5. Reporting The Enemy

You dream of Lin that night and to you its just the same as dreaming about sunshine or flying: its perfect.

Perfect, that is, until you awake to your mother’s voice hissing in your ear.

“Y/n!” She calls. “Y/N wake up!”

You jolt straight up.

“What in the flameo are you doing here, mother?!” You spit, still a little shaken up by how she woke you. 

You knew you couldn’t escape her clutches. You knew she would find out. 

This was it. She wasn’t going to give Himari a chance to send you to Hira’a with your uncle, no, she was going to kill you right here and now. Then, like a flash of lightning or the snuff of a candle flame all of her troubles would go away.

“You hadn’t updated us.” She pushes your hair behind your ears. “I was worried.”

You had literally just woken up and she was already concerned with appearances.

“It’s been three days.” You complain. “News flash, there’s nothing to report.”

Your tone met with the harsh gripping of your chin. Her long sharp nails dig into your skin, drawing some blood. You gasp, regretting your defiance instantaneously.

“Insolent child!” She snaps. “Speak to me that way again and I’ll have your tongue cut out just like in the better times! That’s when they really knew how to discipline children.” 

‘Better times’ was your mother an Himari’s way of saying ‘during the war’.

“I’m sorry!” You stutter. “I won’t do it again!”

She releases you just as quick as she had grabbed you and her leer fades back into a smile.   
“Good.” She says, clapping her hands. “No, get up! Katsu and Kaen tell me you start the force today? Something about being moved up after a run?”

How much about that run did she know about?

“You spoke with Katsu and Kaen?” You ask, swinging your legs over the side of your bed with a yawn.

“Of course I did.” She stands. 

“Why didn’t you come to me first?” You bite your tongue, not knowing if that went too far or not, as you move to your closet to retrieve your uniform. 

“Because I like them better than you.” She says it like its obvious, which, to be fair, it is, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t still sting. “Chop chop. Can’t be late.” 

You flinch as she kisses your forehead which causes her to growl.

“Quit acting like I hit you!” She scolds before leaving the room and your apartment, hopefully for good.

You sigh out a breath of relief.

After a morning like that, you definitely needed to see Lin. You smile at her image in your head while you change.

You check your face in the bathroom mirror. You dab up the blood but eventually have to give in and put a bandaid over your mother’s claw marks. Of course, the only bandaids you have are a bright Fire Nation red.

“Way to look stupid, Y/N.” You mumble.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Maybe now Lin would see you as an idiot who injured herself and only used non-skin tone bandages and realize she was too good for you. 

You arrive at work, barely on time because of your mother’s intrusion, only to be met with the judgmental stares of the other cops.

You sunk into yourself. 

Was it that they had heard about your exception to the rules when it came to training, or the fact that you were looking like a two year old with three almost neon bandaids on your chin?

You finally relax when you catch sight of Lin. You smile. She always makes you smile.

“Y/N.” She smiles back before remembering what you had asked of her the previous night. She clears her throat and tries again. “Y/N.” There was the all business stick-in-the-mud everyone here knew. 

“Chief Beifong.” You greet with a nod.

“What happened to your face, recruit?” She hides her concern well but not well enough.

“Oh.” You put your hand to it as if you’d forgotten about it. “I have a cat. She hates people. Well, she hates me.”

_ Note to self: Buy a cat.  _ You think, seeing as she would be visiting your home this weekend.

“Sounds like the reason I hate cats.” She grumbles, crossing her arms.

“You can’t hate cats.” You tease. “No one hates cats.”

“Well when they injure your pretty face, I-” She starts to tease back but cuts herself off when she catches your look. “Nevermind. Follow me, I’ll show you around and then introduce you to your partner.”

You knew what she was thinking: How would she be able to keep herself from flirting with you today if you kept on flirting with her? You knew it was unfair but you had already established yourself as a flirt so it would look suspicious to backtrack. Besides, in a sick way it was kind of fun to tease her in a setting where she couldn’t tease you back.

She lead you around, showing off all of the different rooms and you tried to keep your focus, you really did, but she was just so sexy in her uniform that your mind kept wandering and your eyes kept finding their way to her.

“And this-” She starts to say. 

You pin her to the wall and kiss her roughly. She’s a blushing mess when you pull away.

“Y/N, I thought you wanted to keep this private?” She huffs, trying to look angry and failing.

“I do. But there’s no one in this hall and you look so good in uniform.” You bite your lip and lean in to kiss her again but stop yourself when you hear whistling from down the hall. 

“So this is which room?” You ask, turning your attention to the door.

“Oh, um.” She’s still flustered but manages to explain as the other cop walks by. “This is one of our file rooms. The doors are always locked but all of the higher ups have keys so if you need to get into one just ask one of them to help you.”

It was a short hall so the other cop was already gone.

“What about the key to my heart?” You joke. “You have that lying around too?” 

She was still bright red. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun. 

She finishes the tour before dropping you off at your new desk. Right across from you sat your partner, an armadillo bear of an Earth Kingdom man named Fin Pang. 

Seconds into meeting you he wrapped his colossal arms around you and squished you into a hug. 

“Sorry!” She beams. “I’m a hugger!”  
You catch a glance at Lin who looks smug. Oh she so did this on purpose. 

“I’ll let you two get acquainted.” She says, proud of herself. “Catch Y/N up on the triad case.”

“Will do boss!” Fin Pang replies. He lets you go as Lin walks off.

“So, Fin Pang was it? You should know I’m not really much of a hugger.” You try not ot hurt his feelings but he doesn’t even seem to hear you.

“Oh okay, my bad. Hey what happened to your face?” 

He pokes your chin with one of his giant sized fingers and you gently push him away.

“My cat’s not a big hugger either.” You reply. “Now, about the case?”

“Oh!” He opens the file on his desk and begins to fill you in.

It was basic gang stuff. Triple Threats were causing trouble in another new part of town and you had to stop it. None of this was what you were looking for.

“Cool.” You point to a random part of the report to keep his eyes away from you as you palm a paperclip off his desk. “Could you explain this part again?”

“That’s just some stuff on their leader. Our main job is keeping them from expanding further west.” He says.

“Won’t knowing their leader’s intentions when it comes to expanding help with that?” You offer.

“I’m pretty sure his intentions are just to take over more territory.”

“Yes, Fin Pang, but why now? Why west? Why that part of town? We have to think like the criminal if we want to catch the criminal.” It was pure bullshit but he acted as if it was some profound sliver of wisdom.

“Wow, Y/N.” He smiles. “You’re really good at this!”

“Thanks.” You keep your palm pinned to your side. “I’ll be right back, I’ve gotta use the bathroom.”

“Do you remember where it is?”

“It’s a small station. I think I’ll be able to find it. You just sit here and focus on the why.” You step back. “Remember, think like the criminal. Be the criminal.” He looks down at the file and mumbles your words to himself. 

He continues to mumble to himself as you leave, happy to finally be getting away from him. 

You make your way back to the file rooms. The hall is just as empty as before so you’re safe to snap the paperclip in half and bend it with your fingers into the shape you need to pick the lock. 

You had made note of three things when you had been here earlier with Lin; Number one, they were cylinder locks so they were easy to pick. Number two, the doors were labeled with letters so you knew where the societies file would be. Finally, number three, her ass looked damn good in her uniform pants.

Three didn’t really matter right now though as you made your way to the door labeled R-TU. 

You leaned into the door causaily, maintaining your focus on the hall as you worked.

You slid the flat piece of your makeshift lockpick into the keyhole to hold pressure on the bottom of the shaft before hooking your poker piece into the keyhole above it.

You wiggled your poker piece up and down back and forth until you found the first pin. You continued this three times until you heard a click and felt the pressure on the lock release. 

Easy as pie.

You enter the room with one more glance down the hall and lock the door behind you.

Filing cabinets line the walls floor to ceiling in the walk in closet sized area, all neatly and clearly labeled. 

You head over to the drawer labeled SM-SO. Luckily for you, the drawer is already unlocked. 

You flip through the files, careful not to bend any edges or place your fingers in a way that would leave a full enough fingerprint to trace. 

This was the kind of stuff you were being taught when other kids were being taught what happened to Mary’s little lamb. 

Nothing on the Society. 

“Figures.” You murmur. 

You close the drawer and stand to leave but just then you hear a familiar voice outside the door.

“I’ll grab the file really quick and meet you back at my office. This is great work, detective.” Spirits, even when she was the last person you wanted to hear, she still sounded sexy as ever.

Your eyes scan the area for someplace to hide but there’s nothing but cabinets on the walls. You dash swiftly behind the door just in time for her to open it.

She doesn’t seem to notice you as she makes her way to the far wall. 

She left the door open so it’s easy for you to slide around to the other side of it. You watch her as you back out of the room but you should have been watching your feet because like an amature you bang your heel on the doorway. The vibrations against the metal doorframe alerts her.

She spins around and you offer a sheepish smile.

“Hey there Chief.” You say.

An idea crosses your mind and you step back into the room, kicking the door shut behind you. 

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” She tries to sound stern but her face can’t help but soften when she looks at you.

“I was just headed back from the bathroom when I heard a lovely voice saying something about getting a file?” You step towards her with a smile. “I figured there’s nobody in the file rooms so…” You wet your lips and she does the same.

“This is highly inappropriate.” She protests, stepping towards you.

“Oo, don’t let the boss find out then.” You tease.

She crashes her lips into yours, running her fingers through your hair as she runs her tongue along your bottom lip.

You give her access and grab her ass, pleased by her gasp.

You make out for a moment that feels too short before she pulls away.

“I should run this file back before anyone notices I’m gone.” She says, turning back towards the filing cabinet.

“Or,” You say, wrapping your arms around her from behind. “You could just stay here with me.” You kiss her neck gently, feeling her blush beneath your lips. “You’ll find I can be pretty persuasive.”

“Y/N.” She moans as you continue to kiss down her neck, eventually finding that spot that drove her crazy. “I can’t.” 

“Come on, Lin.” You whisper in her ear. “You’ve been driving my crazy all day in that uniform.” 

She turns around to face you. You kiss her but she pushes you gently away.

“You’re just going to have to wait. I have work to do.” She kisses your cheek and leaves the room, much to your disappointment.

***

After work that night you meet back up with Katsu and Kaen at your apartment and exchange notes over dinner. 

They’ve gotten a few academy dropouts to sign up for the society which you suppose is something that should make you happy. 

They also mention a timeline of about a month before they’re fully behind enemy lines which is something that actually makes you happy because it means you get more time with Lin before they ruin it. 

Katsu pulls you aside to help her wash dishes while Kaen stays in the living room and plays with the black cat you adopted on your way home.

“Okay spill.” She orders as she scrubs a plate.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You run a fresh towel over some freshly cleaned silverware.

“I know you, Y/N. I know that look.” She was referring to the little sideways grin you got when you talked about Lin.

“It’s just flirting.” You insist. “It’s no big deal.”

“If it’s just flirting, then why is there the shine of chapstick on your cheek?” You rub your check with your sleeve and blush. There was no mark. “Ah ha! Liar!” She hands you the clean plate before grabbing another.

“Okay so I’ve kissed her.” You shrug. “It’s a natural progression.”

“She’s the enemy, Y/N.” Katsu finishes with another plate and starts scrubbing the next one like doing so will somehow scrub the attraction out of you. 

“She’s pretty, Katsu.” You stick your tongue out. “And she’s kind and badass and just, well, perfect for lack of a better word.”

“And an earthbender and a cop and oh yeah did I mention,” She forcefully shoves the plate into your hands. “The enemy?!” 

“Katsu-” You start, but Kaen interrupts.

“Sorry to interrupt whatever’s going on in here, but your cat just bit me. Got any-” He starts. You and Katsu answer him in sync.

“Bathroom. Top shelf.” You both say. 

“Thanks.” He leaves the room and you’re left looking at your best friend.

“Listen, I won’t take it any further, okay? I promise.” You say.

“You better not.” She looks back into your eyes with her amber ones with a look you don’t recognize. “Don’t make me choose between you and the society, Y/N.”


	6. Moving With The Enemy

It had been a month and even with Lin’s help you still had unpacking to do. The two of you managed to get very distracted whenever she came over and so here you were, still opening boxes.

You had sent Katsu and Kaen out on yet another goose chase of a mission, this time having them trail some poor cop you overheard talking about his friend’s poker night under the ruse that he was having a secret meeting with other anti-society people. You had to admit, it was fun coming up with lies to distract them.

It was less fun lying to her though. 

There were now so many to keep track of, some white lies and some full blown years of your life that hadn’t really happened. Everytime she said she loved you, even the first time, you couldn’t help but think she didn’t mean it because she didn’t really know you. Not the real you anyway.

“Do that one more time!” Lin was warning your cat, who you still hadn’t named, not to swipe at her again. 

It was a shitbag of a creature that was grumpy all the time. It hissed and clawed and when it wanted to do something, in this case sit on top of the box she was trying to unpack, it did it. 

You giggle and watch the two over your shoulder.

“He reminds me of you.” You joke.

“It’s nothing like me!” She protests. She turns to look at you and the second she does it swipes at her again and hisses. She regains eye contact with the terror and wags a finger at it. “One more time. I dare you.”

You chuckle some more and turn your attention back to the box in front of you. 

You were finally getting to the end of what you had brought, mostly clothes and books, but in this box, underneath a few novels, was a leatherbound copy of the societies constitution. 

You hold your breath and glance back over your shoulder. The cat and Lin were both still busy with their stare off. Maybe you could just cover it back up and come back to it later.

You put the books back in the box, spreading them to cover the constitution.

You don’t even remember packing it. How did it get there? And such an ornate version of it? Only one answer made sense: your mother. 

Why would she bother to pack the stupid thing, especially when she knew you were going undercover? She had read it to you every night before bed as a child and you swear you knew the words ‘nation’ and ‘ascendancy’ before ‘mommy’ and ‘daddy’. You could, with the confidence and accuracy of a messenger hawk, recite the damn thing backwards and forwards at the drop of a hat. Why? Was? It? Here?

It was like the universe was laughing at you. 

_ ‘Oh you’re happy?’ It seemed to say. ‘Here, let me just throw this red leather book of bullshit your way. How does that feel?’ _

Your heart nearly jumps out of your chest when you feel Lin’s arms snake around you.

“Well I think the cat has claimed that box so I hope nothing useful is in there.” She says, kissing your cheek. “What’s in here? Anything useful?” She pulls out a book and turns it around in her hand to read both covers.

“Nah, just junk that can wait.” You turn around to face her, praying she couldn't feel you shaking right now. “I think I’m done with unpacking.” You bite your lip and she sets the book down with a grin.

“Already?” She teases. “I figured we’d finish today.”

“Nope.” You push her to the ground and climb on top of her.

You pull of your shirt. She licks her lips. 

You kiss her while unbuttoning her top. 

Then someone knocks on the door. 

“Hold that thought.” You say, kissing her once more and ignoring her annoyed growls. 

You stand and sigh, pulling back on your top.

_ With my luck today that’s Katsu and Kaen already.  _ You think.

You inch open the door just enough for whoever’s on the other side to see your face.

Not Katsu. Not Kaen. Your partner. Great.

“Oh hey, Fin Pang, now’s not really a good time.” You try to shut the door on him but he sticks his foot in the way.

“Sorry to intrude, Y/N, but I really need to talk to you.” He says. “I hope you don’t mind me just showing up like this, I just got this lead and then I got your address from your file and-”

“Yeah, I definitely mind you just showing up like this.” You scowl. “Can this wait until work tomorrow?”

“No.” He raises both eyebrows. “That’s the problem. This is, well, this is big. So big in fact that I was originally gonna take it straight to the chief, but she wasn’t at home or work so, I came here.”

You held back a laugh. Oh yeah, she wasn’t at home or work. She was here. Right behind this door that he wouldn’t let you fully close.

“Why don’t you go wait for her?” You push the door against his foot. “I’m sure she’ll be back eventually and I’m just a rookie, really not the kind of person that you want helping you with something as important as this sounds.”

“Y/N what’s going on?” He asks, resisting the door. “You’re acting weird.” He tries to look around you but can’t see. “Okay, I’m sorry about this, but I really need to talk to you and I’m not entirely convinced you’re not being held hostage in there.” He pushes the door wide open with ease and takes in the scene before him.

You hide your face in your hands. Not only was this entirely embarrassing, but now that he knew, which, with Lin’s shirt still half unbuttoned and your reaction, he definitely did, more people would soon know too. 

Word would travel through the force to Katsu and Kaen and they would bring it up to Himari and your mother and then you would be sent to Hira’a with your uncle if you weren’t murdered by your own family and Lin would, well you weren’t sure what they would do to her but whatever it was she wouldn’t be prepared for it because she doesn’t even know why you cared so much about going public because she doesn’t even know about the society. 

“You’re, um…” Fin Pang stutters. “Oh.” He looks between you. “Oh!” He says louder.

“Please, you can’t tell anybody about this!” You nearly scream, fighting back tears of pure terror.

Katsu was right, this was a bad idea. You had taken this too far. Everyone was in danger. She was in danger. Worst of all, she didn’t even know it.

“Y/N.” Lin looks concerned as she steps towards you. “Y/N, you’re crying?” She wipes away some tears, obviously confused. 

You want to run into her arms and flee from the city all at the same time.

“Chief, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make her upset.” Fin Pang says.

“Go!” Lin screams at him, pointing at the door.

“Chief, I-”

“Go!” She orders, shoving him. “And keep quiet about what you saw tonight!”

He gulps and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Lin softens once more and holds you tight as you cry, falling to the ground with you when your legs give out.

“It’s okay, Y/N.” She says with a soothing voice. “I’m here. It’s all going to be okay.”

You let yourself cry into her, big wet tears. 

“I’m so sorry, Lin.” You sob.

“Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She kisses the top of your head and holds you closer.

You shake your head, unable to explain.

“I’m so sorry.” You repeat. 

The image of what happened to your cousin’s boyfriend plays on a loop in your mind.

“Y/N, what are you sorry for?”

“I’m so sorry.” You continue to cry into her.

She pulls you off of her and looks you in the eyes with real worry.

“Y/N, answer me. Why are you sorry? What happened?” 

You look into her kind green eyes and for a moment consider telling her everything. She deserves to know after all, doesn’t she? But then you just imagine her face in place of that poor man’s and you start to cry harder.

“I brought you down.” You cry. “I pulled you into my filthy life, my disgusting way of loving and now, everyone will know. I broke you and turned you into, into-”

“Y/N, what are you talking about?” She was almost laughing.

“You were so perfect. Then I had to go and make you fall in love with me. It’s not natural. It feels so right but it’s not. We shouldn’t have flirted or dated or slept together or any of it. It’s wrong. It’s wrong and now everyone will know and your reputation will be ruined and you’ll get hurt.” 

She starts to realize what’s going on.

“Y/N listen to me.” She grabs both sides of your face. “Being gay is not wrong. Okay? It’s not. And you didn’t make me anything. I love you, Y/N. Yes we’re both women but who the flameo cares?” She wipes away some of your tears and some more fall in their place. “No one is going to care and no one is going to hurt me or you. I think you take this whole proud of your culture thing a little to seriously. This isn’t the Fire Nation and this isn’t fifty years ago. Everything will be fine.”

Oh how wrong she was. This may not have been ‘good old days’ Fire Nation for her, but it was for you. 

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this with me.” You caress her cheek and sniff.

“Never apologize for making me love you.” She kisses you gently. 

You don’t kiss back but you don’t pull away. When she pulls away, it is only to put her forehead against yours and continue drying your tears.

“We’re going to walk into that station tomorrow together, okay?” She says. You nod. 

“Okay.” Your voice was still broken from crying.

“We’ll do it together, hand in hand. I’ll be right by your side the whole time.”

“Okay.” You sniff.

“We’re going to stand up in front of all of them and tell them, Y/N.” You try to shake your head but she forces you to keep looking at her. “No listen to me. I don’t like the way this is hurting you. I know you, Y/N. You’re strong and witty and quicker than me.” You let out a solitary laugh and she smiles. “These tears? This isn’t you. We’re going to tell everyone at work tomorrow and that weight will be lifted, okay? No one will care and if they do, I’ll fire them.”

You don’t say anything, just looking into her caring eyes.

“Okay?” She asks.

No. Not okay. None of this was okay. 

But telling everyone, that was a start. At least then it would be one less lie. If Fin Pang knew, then everyone knew. Maybe getting ahead of it was best. 

You would do this now, do this for her, and then maybe you could explain it to Katsu and Kaen later. Maybe they would understand.

Just one step at a time.

“Okay.” You agree. 

“Okay.” She smiles and kisses you.

“I’m sorry for over reacting.”

“You can’t help being scared.” She hugs you tight. “But I’m here now and I promise you’ll never ever have to be afraid of anything now that I am. I’ll protect you, Y/N, from everything the world throws at us.”


	7. Going Public With The Enemy

“You’re going to be fine.” Lin reassures you as she fixes the collar on your uniform.

“I’m gonna be fine.” You agree.

On the inside, you didn’t believe it. No matter how many times you did that stupid power pose in the mirror or told yourself that everything would work out, you still knew it wasn’t true. 

Today you wouldn’t just be telling random people but also Katsu, who you had specifically promised you wouldn’t take things further than flirting, about your relationship. Katsu, who was just last night enthusing about her first day fully undercover as a cop and asking you how things were going on your end to which you had replied that there was nothing big going on. Katsu, who had asked you time and time again to confirm that you weren’t hiding something.

In less than an hour she would know about your lie.

Lin, on the other hand, still thought your only issue was being closeted. Luckily she was too in love with you to see why that didn’t make sense seeing as you had openly been flirting with her since day one. 

No, your real issue with this wasn’t just Katsu who would tell Kaen (who had been cut from the academy a few tests ago but still lived with her and tried to help the mission) but the society itself. She wasn’t someone they would approve of and yes, partially because she was a woman but also because she wasn’t ‘of pure blood’ like they liked. On top of it all, she actively protected a city they hated and bent an element they considered inferior; They would have preferred it if she was a non bender like you over her bending earth.

You take in a deep breath and take her hand in your own. Suddenly, the door to the station looked a lot more intimidating, like they were the flames that guarded Himari in her sanctuary. 

“Are you still okay to do this, Y/N?” She asks you.

No. 

No, you were never okay to do this. 

No, you only ever considered doing this because you knew it would be better to get in front of it than to let it trickle down through gossip and get warped into something you couldn’t lie your way out of.

No, because you could already see Katsu’s back through the glass of the door; You could already hear her screaming at you and running to your mom.

No, because this was dangerous. 

Yes, because you loved the woman that now squeezed your hand tighter.

“Yes.” You say, comforted by her touch.

The two of you walk in together, hand in hand, and are instantly met with stares and murmurs. You catch your partner’s eyes and know from his apologetic look that he hadn’t done what he was told and forgotten what he saw two nights ago.

You avoided looking at Katsu, feeling the anger radiating off of her even from across the room where you now stood right outside of Lin’s office.

“Everybody listen up.” She commands. 

You were thankful that she still held your hand, convinced it was the only thing keeping you from bolting out the door.

All eyes were on the two of you now. All whispers quieted. You accidentally locked eyes with Katsu for only a split second, but it was long enough to know she was seconds away from burning you. Literally.

“I know some of you may have heard a rumor going around about Y/N and I.” She sounded professional and collected which was something you envied. You felt like you were going to melt at any moment. “I don’t like rumors. So I just wanted to inform you all that yes, Y/N and I are dating, no that is not why she moved up the ranks so fast, and in the future, I hope you all will feel comfortable coming to me directly with your concerns instead of gossiping about my personal life like a bunch of children.” You loved it when she spoke all directly like this. It was so badass and kind of hot. “Understood?”

A cogent and simultaneous ‘yes chief’ rippled throughout the crowd. Even Katsu mumbled along.

Lin turns to face you with a small smile.

“You okay to brave it on your own or do you want to come in with me for a bit?” She asks.

“I think I can handle it.” You reply with your norma jocular tone. You kiss her gently. “Thank you.”

“Of course. If you need anything let me know, okay?”

“Okay.” You nod.

Her smile fades back into her usual stoic look and you part ways. 

You have to walk past Katsu to get to your desk, ignoring her as she tries to grab at your arm.

When you sit down you finally let free a breath you didn’t even know you were holding.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry.” Fin Pang rushes. “I swear I didn’t mean to tell anyone but then Lee mentioned how you skipped past half of the training and he was saying he thought you were sleeping your way to the top and I felt like I just had to say it wasn’t like that and Aika overheard us talking and so then she asked and-”

“Fin Pang.” You interrupt. “Stop talking. Okay? We’re past it. Just, tell me about that break in the case you said you got.”

You didn’t really care but it was something else for him to talk about. 

“Oh!” He opens a file and slides it in front of you. “I never did get a chance to tell you about that did I?”

You tried so hard not to be mad at him, but even just looking at his face made you feel like punching something.

You let him ramble for a bit before finally just not being able to stand it anymore.

“Wow that’s very interesting.” You say, obviously not meaning it. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom real quick you keep thinking on this just fascinating theory.”

He looks hurt as you leave but you don’t care - you just need to be alone for a moment.

You notice Katsu get up to follow you but make your way to the bathroom anyway. Better to face her here and now with the protection of being in public than later at home when she could kill you herself and take your head to your mother.

“Okay.” You say, turning around just in time to see her lock the door behind you two. “Go ahead. Rip me a new one.”

“You’re an idiot.” She grits her teeth as she speaks, inching her way towards you. “You’re reckless. You’re insane.” She almost laughs that last one. “Seriously, Y/N, you promised me it was just flirting. You lied to me about that just so you could, what, have some fun with a fucking dirt for brains lower blooded cop?”

“Katsu, I love her.” You try. She throws you into a wall and punches you right across the face.

“Say that again!” She threatens.

“I love her!” You say louder. She punches you again, this time adding just the tiniest bit of flame. 

“You can’t love her, Y/N!” She scolds. 

“Why not?!”

“She’s the enemy!”

“Why does she have to be?!”

“Because it’s what Himari says! All our lives she’s told us what’s right and what’s wrong, whose superior and whose inferior and she, Y/N, she’s the definition of inferior.”

“Well maybe Himari’s wrong!”

This time she knees you instead.

“Don’t you ever say that again.” She growls. “This is my fault. I saw you slipping the day you came out to me but I stayed silent. I covered for you when you said you liked women and I covered for you again when you started flirting with that rockhead and I lied to myself when I knew, I knew, you had taken it too far.”

“What, you’d rather me be sad and alone than happy with someone Himari says is wrong for me?”

“No. I would rather you date someone you’ve known for longer than a month though.”

“Ha! You really think I waited a month to ask her out?” You lean closer to her with a smirk. “I waited like two days max.” 

She growls and punches you again before grabbing you by the hair and throwing you into a different wall.

“I thought you were my friend!” You say, wiping blood from the corner of your lip with a glare.

“I am your friend!” She argues. “That’s why I know you deserve better than her!”

“You mean someone Fire Nation?” 

“Yes!”

“And I assume you want them to be a society member too?”

“Obviously!”

“Oh great.” You roll your eyes and stagger to your feet. “So you and my mom talked and now both agree I should be dating Kaen.”

“No, not Kaen.” Katsu scoffs. “I told you it’s not the gay thing I have an issue with.”

“Oh so you just want me to find happiness with a lesbian that somehow agrees with the societies beliefs?”

“They don’t all hate gay people, Y/N.”

“Name one that doesn’t.”

“Me.”

“Other than you.”

“Why do you need someone other than me?” She throws you back into the wall, pinning you there with her forearm to your throat.

“Because I want love, Katsu. I want a girlfriend, maybe a wife someday. I want to be happy.”

“I can make you happy!”

“What, you’re going to marry me?”

“Maybe!” She realizes what she just said and lets you go. “I mean, isn’t it obvious, Y/N?”

Her face softens and turns pink. She won’t meet your eyes.

“Katsu, you like me?” You shake your head. “I didn’t...I mean...I kind of always thought you were straight.”

“I wish I was.” She clenches her fist. “When you came to me that day, when you came out to me, I was so relieved. I wasn’t alone. Finally, I wasn’t alone. I thought, if you were gay and yet they all still loved you, maybe they wouldn’t throw me aside for feeling the same way.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You take a step towards her and she takes a step back.

“I was going to. On this mission.” She hugs herself protectively. “Away from them. Away from all of them. I was finally going to tell you but then.” Her face tightens again and she shoves you backwards. “But then you had to go an be an idiot about everything! You’re wrong, Y/N. You’re corrupt. You corrupted me. I won’t let you do it anymore. I won’t let you continue to lead me astray.”

“Katsu, it’s not my fault you feel that way.” You scoff.

“No. But I can’t feel that way about you anymore.” She emphasized the word ‘you’. “You’ve turned, Y/N. You’re fraternizing with the enemy. You’ve gone blind to our differences.”

“Maybe that’s how it should be.” You argue. “Katsu, please, you’re my best friend. I know you. I know you must see that what the society thinks is wrong. Look around. Do these people, any of them, seem to care about the society? Do they even seem to know about us? How can they be our enemy, Katsu? How, if they don’t even know they’re fighting us?”

Her ember eyes water with tears. She looks at you with what seems to be understanding but just when she is about to speak, there’s a knock at the door. 

“Everything okay in there?” You didn’t recognize the voice. “I heard yelling?”

You look at katsu and sigh.

“Lover’s quarrel?” She offers in a hushed voice, eyeing your beaten face.

“No.” You whisper back. “That could ruin things with Lin.”

“Who cares?”

“I care!”

“If you don’t answer I’m coming in.” The person outside says. You hear the lock click.

“Triad spy?” You ask.

“Which one?”

“You.”

“No. You be the spy.”

“I can’t be the spy, Lin will kill me.”

“That’s the point.”

The door opens.

“She’s working undercover for the triad.” You say before she can. She glares at you but given your beat face and her being forced to go along with it, the cop that opened the door has no choice but to believe you. 

He rushes for Katsu who dodges, sliding past him and out the door. She hates cardio so it was kind of revenge that you were making her run.

“You good?” The cop asks you.

“Yeah. She knew Fin Pang and I were getting close.” You rush after her and the cop follows your lead.

She’s started a full blown fight in the middle of the station now, but she was talented so you had no worries.

“Y/N!” Lin calls to you, doing little to hide her worry. 

Ugh, why did Katsu have to hit your face of all places?

You want to go to her and explain that you’re fine but that can wait. Katsu on the other hand was minutes away from getting officially arrested for a crime she technically didn’t commit.

You were mad at your friend but that was just it, she was your friend. 

You join the fight, getting close enough to her to be able to speak. You had been taught code words just for times like this when you were kids and luckily, neither of you seemed to forget them.

“Give up.”

_ Translation: Time to run. _

“When the dragon does.”

_ Translation: Cause a distraction. _

You look around, trying to find a path to the door for her but there is none.

You use a move that’s code for ‘plan B’. She uses it back as if to question you. 

You hit a pressure point on her shoulder that paralyzes her. 

She looks confused and hurt.

“That’s just how the candle burns.” You mutter, drowned out by the excited chatter around you and the cop reading her rights. 

_ Translation: There is no other choice. _

You make a mental note to break her out tonight and if what Fin Pang was telling you earlier about his lead was correct, it would be simple enough to do.

“Y/N, Fin Pang, my office.” Lin orders. “Lee and Aika, take the prisoner in for interrogation and I’ll join you shortly.”

Your mind ran wild with possible lies Fin Pang could support as you made the short walk passed the knocked over desks and chairs to her office.

You don’t have a chance to say a lie after the door closes because she wastes no time getting down to business.

“You were right, they’re starting to attack us directly.” She sounds frustrated. 

You hate the feeling of knowing you can help but not being able to. Katsu wouldn’t turn you in, not after you help her escape, so if you were being honest, you could probably get away with telling her the truth right here right now.

Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. The society was horrible, but they were family and Katsu was right, they knew you better than she did if only because they had been there longer.

“What should we do, chief?” Fin Pang asks. 

“We fight back.” You interrupt. They both look at you and if you were anyone else you would have been in trouble right now, but they both respected you so they let you continue. “Fin Pang was telling me he was able to track down a meeting they were having tonight. It’s supposed to be a lot of them. I say if they’re coming to us then we go to them. The longer we wait, the more their numbers grow and the more spies they can send. We have to fight back now, while we still have the upperhand.”

It was bullshit. There were no spies and attacking now would most certainly end in defeat. But if they went after them tonight they would need the full force meaning you could get Katsu out easily. 

“We’re not prepared for that.” Lin protests.

“Do we have another choice?” You press. Lying to her was hard enough, convincing her to do something you knew would set her back was even harder. “How much do you want to bet she wasn’t working alone? How long do you think we have before they gain the intelligence upperhand?” You subtly flashed your bruises her way. You knew it would help convince her but you still felt bad doing it. 

“Alright.” She finally agrees. “Tonight then.”


	8. Hurting The Enemy

It was easy to convince her to let you be the one to stay behind and guard Katsu. You just flashed your bruises a little bit and rubbed your neck just above your bloodstained collar and it was enough. She didn’t want you getting hurt worse.

You watched as everyone funneled out of the police station, your eyes lingering on her. You hoped she didn’t get hurt but deep down you knew you were sending them all into something they weren’t prepared to handle. She was a badass, you told yourself, so she would be okay. Then again, she also had an annoying tendicacy towards self sacrafice.

When everyone was gone, when it was just you and Katsu, you approached her holding cell.

“Before I let you go I need you to promise me you won’t tell Himari, Katsu.” Your voice was as serious as the thunder outside.

“You know she’s wrong for you, Y/N.” Katsu leans her face against the bars. “That’s why you sent her out there.”

“What are you implying?” You growl.

“They’re not ready to face the triad head on, you know that.” Katsu held no malice in her voice, just the soft sincerity of a friend trying to help. This made it worse when she called you out. “With the storm on top of it all, you’re sending them into a situation you know they can’t escape.”

“They’ll be fine.” You say, trying to convince yourself and her.

“Maybe.” Katsu bites her lip with worry. “Look, Y/N, I don’t approve of her. But, I know you mean it when you say you love her. I think your subconscious is trying to get her hurt or killed or captured tonight so that you don’t have to deal with the coming aftermath of me finding out. I won’t tell Himari, I promise you that much. I won’t tell your mom either. But after you let me go, you need to find her Y/N. Before it’s too late.”

You unlock the door and Katsu steps out. 

“Y/N?” She asks. You don’t meet her eyes. She was right. 

“Just go Katsu.” You tell her. “I’ll make it look like there was a fight. Go back to the east side until this all blows over.”

“What are you going to do about her?” She asks.

“Well.” You sigh and finally look her in her amber eyes. “I have to finish up here, and then I’m gonna go save her.”

“Do you want me to help?”  
“You would help?” You almost laugh.

“For you?” She smiles. “Of course I would.”

“Thanks. But I’m the one that sent her on the suicide mission, it’s my job to get her back before it goes too far.”

Katsu nods and leaves. You spend maybe two minutes roughing up the scene to make it seem like her escape was accidental before you pulled on your jacket and braved the storm.

When you reached the hideout you made sure to do so from higher ground so that you could see them before they saw you.

There were tens of cop cars outside, lights still flashing. The door was busted down and from what you could tell the fight had moved deeper inside.

You slink closer. You press your back against the wall and peek inside. It’s dark and empty. The only light, was the flashing red and blue from outside that danced through the doorway and along the walls.

You slip your way inside, hugging the chill walls tight and checking each doorway before you passed it. It was quiet. Too quiet.

_ I’m too late. _ You think, as you follow the muddy bootprint trails. 

Your heart sinks a little deeper in your chest when the tracks start to get bloody. 

You know you must be nearing the end now because the trail has turned into flat rivers of blood as if someone had been dragged past this point.

_ Please let it be the bad guys.  _ You beg.  _ Just let her be safe. If you just let her be safe universe, I promise I’ll leave. I’ll leave and let her be. Just please, please, please, don’t let any of that be her blood. _

As you get closer you can hear a man’s voice.

“I think we got them all.” He says. 

You can tell he’s about 10 yards away. 

The society may have messed up beliefs, but being raised by them had it’s advantages. Like now, you were able to decipher not only how far away this man was, but that the way his voice echoed showed signs of him standing right next to the door of the room he was in.

You inch your way around to the doorframe while he and another man speak.

“Good.” The other man says. “How many of them were there?”

“Ten, maybe twenty.” The first man laughs. “Idiots sent like half the force.”

_ Yes they did.  _ You think.  _ On my suggestion. _

Was it really your fault if they all agreed?

“And the chief?” The second man asks.

“She got away.” The first one hesitates. “But don’t worry boss, we’ve got men out looking for her.”

_ Thank the stars.  _

It takes everything in you not to sigh a breath of relief. 

She was probably headed back to the station, back to you. Shit, if she was headed back then she would see that Katsu was gone and that you weren’t there either. She’d worry.

“Good.” The men continued to talk. “Make sure we have guards on the ones we do have; She’ll be back for them soon enough.”

“Yes boss.” 

The first man leaves and luckily turns away from you before he can take notice of your presence. 

You figure he must be headed towards the captive cops. You debate a moment, to follow him or to go straight for the boss. Either way, it would be helpful, right? 

The smart thing to do would be to go back outside; To leave.

Going in alone was just as stupid if not more stupid than telling them to rush in on the meeting earlier. 

Then again, you were stealthy. No sirens. No flashing lights. No sense that any of them even knew you were here.

He could be alone in there, the boss, just basking in his victory, blissfully unaware of how close you were to taking him down. 

However, he could also be surrounded by fifty really beefy men that would defend him until their dying breath.

Then there was the other man, who as you wasted time thinking, was getting further and further away. He could lead you to the others. You could break them out. 

Time was ticking by. You had to make a choice.

You hold your breath and slide around the corner of the doorframe, into the dimly lit room.

The boss was an Earth Kingdom man with his back to you. He was alone. He was vulnerable. You got this.

Sneaking was second nature for you. You had, after all, been raised to be a spy. 

You kept your footfalls light and close to heavy objects, your eyes trained on him the entire time as he scribbled at a paper on his desk.

When you got close enough, you dashed behind his chair and reached over it, using the same pressure point to paralyze him as you had with Katsu. 

“You’re under arrest.” You say. You knew it was cheesy but you wanted him to know whose side you were on. 

After that it was easy to get him to call off his buddies; All you had to do was drag him down the hall to where the others were being kept with a letter opener to his neck and they turned over your coworkers in a flash. 

By the time Lin had circled back around, because as predicted of course she came back, you and the other cops were already loading the men and women into the back of cars.

“You guys really got your asses handed to you, huh?” You smile as you walk up to her. She’s not smiling. She looks a mix of worried and furious. 

“Y/N, I was worried when you weren’t at the station.” She scolds. “Why would you leave your post?” 

She staggers as she walks towards you, at one point nearly falling over and gripping her side in pain.

You try to help her but she shoves you away.

“I’m fine!” She growls.

“You’re clearly not.” You roll your eyes. 

“The spy, she was gone.”

“I know.” You don’t meet her eyes. “She tricked me. I figured she’d run back here. She didn’t. But,” You smile and gesture to the scene before you. “We got them and the storm stopped so I’ll consider that a double win.”

“You weren’t supposed to be going after them.” She glares at you but it’s impact is undermined by her inability to stand up straight.

“What was the alternative?” You furrow your brows at her. “Let you rush in there alone, clearly in bad shape-”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“Try to say that without looking like you’re two seconds from passing out.”

She tries to straighten up out of defiance but winces and bends back over.

“That’s what I thought.” You cross your arms.

“You could have been hurt, Y/N.” She says, still stern.

“You were hurt.” You wanted to add ‘and it’s my fault’ but bit your tongue. 

You sigh and take her arm, fighting against her protests and wrap it around your shoulders.

“You can yell at me once you’re home resting.” You tell her.

“I’m not going home.” She scoffs, begrudgingly giving into your help. “We have to interrogate all of these people, track down their other locations, find out their plans, and not to mention the paperwork.”

“Okay,” You give her a look. “The people that can actually walk on their own? They can do that. You need to go home and lay down and let me help you feel better.”

“I feel fine!”

“Oh, so you want me to let go?” You tease.

“No.” She grumbles, leaning into you further. She sighs. “Fine. I’ll go home.”

“Like you have a choice.” You kiss her cheek. She blushes and leers harder.

***

Now, even here, tucked under a blanket on the couch with the woman you love, your tainted mind still wanters to the the society and Katsu. 

You hope she got far away, far enough to not get caught. But, this other nagging part of you, hopes that she went back to the society; Hopes she told them everything. 

You hold Lin closer, careful to avoid the deep set bruise on her side.

“What are you thinking about?” She asks, running her fingers through your hair.

“Nothing.” You shake your head. 

“Remember when we first met and you called me a bad liar? I think you’re worse.”

You let out a laugh. If she only knew.

Your laugh causes you to brush up against the bruise and she jumps.

“Oh, sorry!” you sit up. “I should go anyway.” You kiss her gently and get up.

“You’re really going to put me on bedrest then not lay with me?” She whines. 

“Somebody’s gotta feed the cat.” You joke, tucking her back in and pulling on your jacket.

“Fuck that thing, let it starve.” 

“That’s so fucking rude!” You laugh. “Okay, tell you what, since you’re being such a crybaby about it, I’ll go home, feed the cat, change as quick as I can, then be back soon, okay?”

“I really can’t get you to stay?” She gives you that puppy dog look you love.

“I’ll be fast.” You kiss her forehead and leave before she can convince you to let the cat die.

You smile the whole way back to your apartment but your grin drops faster than a bullet when you open the door to see Katsu, Himari, Kaen, and your mother all sitting on your couch.

“Y/N.” Himari grins. “Take a seat.”


	9. Caught With The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short update but don't worry, there's more coming this week including a smut for the next chapter. ;)

“Y/N.” Himari grins. “Take a seat.”

You stand your ground in the doorway, feeling like somehow that was safer. 

Your feet are planted lightly, ready to turn on heel and run at a moment's notice.

Your eyes can’t decide who to focus on. There was Katsu, who looked to be on the verge of tears and refused to meet your gaze, your mother who looked angrier than you had ever seen and whose knuckles were already glowing red as she pushed back the need to burn you, Kaen who looked more serious than you had ever seen him and somehow actually intimidating, and then there was Himari, who was now standing and headed your way with that evil grin.

“Relax, Y/N, you’re not in trouble.” Himari says. 

Your leader rests a hand on your back between your shoulder blades and guides you forward into the room. You shiver at her touch but know it’s best not ot resist her. 

She forces you to sit beside Katsu and Kaen on the couch while she sits in the armchair. Your mother sits on the chair’s arm like she’s Himari’s little pet, her eyes nearly burning holes in you.

“Look, I don’t know what Katsu told you, but it’s not true! She’s had it out for me since day one and it’s only because-” You’re about to out her when Himari puts up a hand for you to stop speaking.

“You don’t have to defend yourself.” She says calmly. “Katsu didn’t tell us anything, Kaen did. He said Katsu came home upset from the station. When he asked her what was wrong her reaction told him everything he needed to know.”

You shoot Kaen a look of betrayal. 

“Relax, Y/N.” Himari says, gaining back your attention. “I know you didn’t tell me about your plan because of its intricacies.” Now you were confused, was this not about Lin? Himari sighs. “Kaen originally told us you were dating that boss of yours out of interest but your mother and I spoke and she assured me that could not ever be the case so we made our way out here to speak with Katsu directly on the matter.”

“She told us about your plan to get insider information and expressed her discomfort with the lengths you were willing to go to get it.” Your mother says. She was the only one allowed to interrupt Himari and everyone in the society knew it. “I don’t much care for it, Y/N, I believe you should have sent Kaen to date her.” 

“Yera, we talked about this.” Himari says to your mother. You mom sighs and loosens her first as though doing so was harder than pulling taffy.

“We are on board with your plan.” Your mother states. “You will face no punishment for acting against the constitution because your actions suit the societies needs.”

“Wait.” You blink. “So, you’re okay with my plan, that I kept from Kaen and Katsu because it involved lesbianism?” You wanted to make sure you got all the details right. “The one where I date the chief of police to gain well hidden information on the society?”

“Yes.” Himari smiles. “Self sacrifice is hard, Y/N. I want to applaud you for seizing the opportunities you saw and suffering for the good of us all.”

Yeah. Suffering. That’s what you’d call it. Sure.

You look at Katsu who apologizes with her eyes. You forgive her with your own gaze before turning back to Himari.

“Thank you, Himari.” You look at your mother. “Mother.” Your mom clicks her tongue.

“I want it to be known that while I support Himari’s ruling on this undercover operation, I do not want you going further than a kiss with that dirt lover!” Your mother can’t bite her tongue any longer.

Too late.

“Yera, I know this is hard for you.” Himari places a comforting hand on your mother’s knee. “But think about how hard this must be for Y/N.” She turns back to you. “I would never ask you to do something you aren’t comfortable with, but feel free to take this as far as you need to.”

Did Himari herself just give you permission to sleep with your girlfriend? Of course, she didn’t know your feelings were real and all that, but still.

“I will meet you on the east side weekly for reports at your mother’s bar.” Himari continues. “Do not try to hide your plans from me again, or you will be punished.”

“Understood.” You nod.

“Kaen and Katsu will come with me, seeing as one has been compromised and the other failed to fully infiltrate the force.” She stands as she speaks. You too rise. “If you need any backup, I will happily send you some but for a week at least I want you to attempt to do this on your own. Thank you, Y/N, for your great service to the society.”

“You’re welcome, Himari.” You bow and all four of the familiar faces funnel out of your apartment.

When the door closes behind them you can’t help but bust out laughing.

_ What in the spirit world was that? _ You think. 

You had been so sure they would kill you, yet, look what happened.

You fall to your knees, holding your stomach because it hurt so much from laughing too hard. 

Your cat comes over and licks your face. You scratch between its ears.

“Hey little buddy.” You say. “Guess what? The society, you know those big scary angry people? They don’t have a fucking clue what’s going on. Better yet, did you hear what they said?” It meows at you. “Awe, I know. I’ll feed you after I change but then I gotta go. I have a now perfectly allowed date.” 

That’s exactly what you did: changed, fed the cat, and went back to see the woman that you no longer had to hide.

You may have been in the clear with the society, but you hated that you still had to lie to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay didn't mean to queer code your mom and Himari there but yeah no definitely convinced myself they're fucking on the side.


	10. Healing The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was going to be smutier but it didn't flow right. I like to let the words choose themselves and the story work it's way out only vaguely to my plans. I hope you still enjoy.

The minute you open the door your hungry eyes fall onto her sleeping form on the couch. She was so peaceful. Time to wake up.

You strip off your shirt as you walk towards your now perfectly allowed girlfriend and wake her with a kiss.

“Mm!” She jumps half a mile but gives into the kiss when she realizes it’s you. 

You pull away but only to start kissing down her neck, careful to be gentle seeing as she was injured. You want her. You need her.

“Y/N~” Lin moans. “Y/N, I thought you wanted me to rest.”

“Fuck that, you can rest later.” You growl. You look into her eyes with a smile. “If that’s okay?”

“Of course it’s okay.” She smirks. “I’ve been telling you I’m fine.” She tries to sit up to kiss you but her smirk fades into a look of pain and she lays back down.

“Lin.” You look at her worried. You had been so caught up in your own celebration plans that you had convinced yourself she was better than she was.

“I’m alright, Y/N.” She sighs, holding her side and still looking obviously hurt.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried anything just yet.” You brush back her hair kiss her forehead. “I just can’t control myself around you.”

“Come on, Y/N.” She smirks again and wraps her arms around you. “You’re gonna let something like this stupid bruise stop you from fucking me?”

You smile. 

“Are you sure?” You ask.

“It’s not like I have to move.” She nods. 

You can tell she wanted to kiss you but that sitting up would be hard for her. You decide to make her wait.

You stand, picking her up bridal style and take her to the bedroom. You set her down gently a top the dark green comforter.

“You’re positive this is okay?” You ask. Your sex was already throbbing with lust for her but you wanted to be one hundred percent sure this is what she wanted.

“Just shut up and touch me already, Y/N.” Lin growls. “This is going to be a long night if you keep asking permission every two seconds.”

You bite your lip and climb on top of her, straddling her lower than normal to avoid placing your weight on her injury. 

You kiss her warm soft lips deeply as your hands get to work undoing the buttons to her work pants and the zipper too. 

Once her pants were undone, you move to her tank top, splitting the kiss for only a second so that the white fabric can slide past.

You grab at her breasts. She moans into the kiss. 

You’ve been with her many times and every time it was about now that your mind started to wander back to the society and that image of your cousin’s boyfriend burning, screaming, pleading. Now, however, that wasn’t a possibility for her. Now, she was free from their terror. Now, so were you. Now, well now you were going to fuck this woman senseless with no regrets.

You kiss down her neck and collar bone and into the valley between her breasts. You linger here, leaving a mark, as you play with her hardened nipples with your fingers.

“Y/N you know, no hickies.” She moans, trying to sound stern but way too turned on by your touch.

“No one will see it.” You say, moving to make a second mark, this one right on top of her perfectly curved right tit.

“What if they do?” She protests.

“Then I want to punch them for seeing what belongs to me.” You bite down on her causing her to gasp followed by a moan. That got her to hush up about it. 

You slide your fingers into her panties and rub them across her soaking wet folds. She moans even more as you rub circles around her clit.

You smirk and trail more kisses downwards, stopping when you get to about the middle of her ribs because that’s when the bruise starts.

You pull away from her and examine the wound you knew you had caused. 

It ran along almost her entire side from mid ribs to her hipbone and stretched long across her in an ovular shape, stopping at about her her belly button. You knitted your eyebrows together and traced the edge lightly with your finger.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” You hear her ask. 

Neither of you had checked when you got home. Her, because she knew it was bad and was afraid to admit it and you, because you didn’t want to see what you had done to her. 

Guilt crept in as you continued to gaze upon the purplish red splotch. It was speckled with browns and greens. You recalled this type of bruise from first aid training with the society; internal bleeding.

“We need to get you to a healer.” You shake your head. “Now.”

“Why?” Worry crept its way into her voice. 

She tries to sit up and look at it but falls back down in pain. How did you let this happen?

“I should have looked at this the minute we got home.” You felt tears threatening to fall from your eyes now. 

Spirits were you selfish. You were really going to just have sex with her, ignoring the elephant in the room? You were going to celebrate the societies permission to be with her, something she didn’t even know about, at her expense?

“Y/N, now you’re worrying me. What is it?” She asks.

You look back at her eyes while you pull her pants back up for her and rebutton them.

“It’s internal bleeding.” You kiss her quick. “But don’t worry, I’m here and I’ve dealt with this before. As long as we get you to a healer soon you should be fine.” You offer a smile but she still looks a mix of mad, which she always looked, and scared, which was very much new.

“Should be?” Lin questions. “Y/N, how have you seen this before?”

Oh, because I’m a spy for a secret society that should have died out years ago. We cover this stuff on like day one.

“A friend on the streets.” You don’t even hesitate when lying to her, you would say anymore but you never really had. 

One of the side effects of being a perfect little society spy was being able to think up and drop a lie at the snap of fingers. 

“He got into some shady illegal bending matches. Got hurt pretty bad. I’ve seen this kind of wound in him.” You continue.

You help her sit up so you can put her shirt back on.

“I’m sorry.” You place a hand on her cheek. “I should have been there. I know you, I should have known you’d try some stupid self sacrificial ploy.”

“I heard the words I’m sorry followed by an insult.” She crosses her arms. 

“Yeah.” You chuckle. “I guess you did.” You kiss her gently once more before standing. “You can’t walk, can you?” You think out loud, trying to figure out how to get her where you need to go.

“I can to walk!” She tries to stand but falls into your arms. You laugh and hold her tight. She blushes and glares at you, just like that first day you met.

“Okay, so since I know you can’t walk and I also know you won’t let me carry you the whole way, we’re gonna have to take a car.” 

“I have one.” She says, pushing off you so that she’s only just barely leaning against you. This was as independent as she could manage. “I never use it though.”

“Well today, it’s getting some use.” You hold her as close as she’ll let you, still fighting the guilt.

***

When you get home it’s late, but they were able to stop the bleeding and she could walk on her own now so she was happy. 

You help her to the bedroom, despite her protests, and tuck her in before turning to leave. She catches your arm.

“Are you not going to continue where we left off?” She teases. You smile and turn towards her with the roll of your eyes.

“You were just healed. You’re not at 100% yet. Rest.” You try once more to walk away but once more she grabs you.

“At least lay with me?” She almost begs. It was unlike her to beg.

“Lin, is everything okay?” You sit on the edge of the bed. Her eyes fall and she doesn’t let go of your arm.

“I’m fine.” She says before forcing out the truth. “I’m scared, Y/N. I thought I’d have to go back there alone for my men. For you. When I got to the station and you weren’t there, I got so worried. I thought they took you. The whole way back there I had thought that I at least still had you. At least that much.” She actually starts to cry at this. You can’t remember ever seeing her actually cry before.

“Lin, you’re always going to have me.” You reassure her.

“I thought you were gone, Y/N.” She can’t meet your eyes, too embarrassed by her tears. “I thought I lost everyone.”

“Hey, I’m right here.” You hate seeing her like this. You lay down next to her, not bothering to get under the covers, and hold her tight.

“I thought I was alone.” She sobs into you. “I don’t ever want to be alone again. Before you, Y/N, I was alone. I was surrounded by people but I was alone.”

“I know.” You hold her tighter. Your heart aches in your chest. You had done this to her. You had broken her. This was all your fault. “But I’m never going to leave you, okay? I promise you that much. So long as I’m alive, you, Lin Beifong, will never be alone again.” You kiss the top of her head and add, “I love you.” 

You hold her close that whole night, fearing that if you let go she’ll think she’s lost you again. So even when your arm falls asleep beneath her, even when your leg starts to cramp, you don’t move a muscle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the 'that's where the blood's supposed to be' line here so bad but held back.


	11. Spying On The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your help when I asked! I'm always glad to have your input and think I have a solution to my needing a subplot romance problem. (Don't worry, the reader will never betray Lin. Well, romantically. Read on for the other stuff....)

You stretch out your arms across the empty bed as you wake up, groaning as you search for her warmth. 

“Mm.” You whine, reaching out further. 

You finally open your eyes and your eyes and your heart drops when you see she’s not there; She’s not even in the room.

“Lin?” You call, trying not to panic.

You jump out of bed, still in yesterday’s clothes.

They got her. They were messing with you - lying to you. They didn’t approve. They knew it wasn’t a plot to help the society. They waited. They waited for you to get her guard down before they snuck in and took her from you. 

They were probably torturing her right now, just waiting for you to wake up so they could end her life for good before your eyes.

You open the bedroom door, ready to fight.

“Lin?” You call again. Still no answer. 

You sprint down the hall and sigh in relief when you see her washing a dish in the kitchen. 

You hug her tight from behind, not caring that she was still hurt. You cry into her, unable to stop the tears.

“You have to answer me!” You scold. “You scared me!”

“Woah, Y/N.” She turns around and pulls you off of her to look you in the eyes. “Hey, It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m sorry, I didn’t think I’d worry you.”

“I thought you were gone.” You cry, trying to dry your eyes but unable to stop crying. 

“It’s my house.” She chuckles, helping you wipe away tears. “Where else would I be?”

Kidnapped by a secret society that you don’t know wants to kill you.

“I don’t know.” You look into her eyes, finding comfort in them. “Just, promise me you’ll respond next time.”

“Come here.” She shakes her head and pulls you into a hug. “I’ll answer you next time, I promise.”

You take a few slow shaky breaths and finally manage to get ahold on your tears. You pull away and kiss her.

“I’m sorry.” You take another breath and hold her cheek. “I overreacted.”

“A little.” She teases with a grin. “But it’s not your fault. I know I worried you yesterday.”

“Yeah.” Your eyes fall to her side. “Can I see?” 

She lifts her shirt. Her bruise is already ten times better than it was the previous day.

“Well it look better.” You smile and she recovers the bruise. “And my mark is doing fine too.” You wink and she turns red, rolling her eyes but smiling a little.

“I called in today because of you, you know.” She crosses her arms.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, because I knew you’d yell at me if I went to work after the events two nights ago.” She complains. “I figured I can work from here for the day to make you more comfortable, but I’m going back tomorrow.” There seems to be no arguing this claim. She was so cute when she was like this.

“You could work.” You tease. “Or you could spend the day with me.”

“Let me at least get some paperwork in while you eat.”

“Eat?”

“I made you breakfast.” She nods to the table. “It’s probably cold now, but that’s on you for sleeping in so late.”

“Awe, you cooked for me?” You smile wide and despite her attempts to remain stone faced she smiles too.

“Yeah. What can I say, you’ve made me go soft.” She kisses your cheek. “Breakfast and paperwork first, then I’m all yours.”

“Deal.” You steal a kiss on the lips before she can walk away but then you let her leave the room.

You sit down to eat and can’t help but notice a hastily hidden file under a pile of books at the end of the table. You try to focus on your food but the spy in you is too intrigued. 

You check down the hall. No sign of her.

_ Well I am still technically supposed to be getting information for the society.  _ You think, taking the file. You mentally mark down some key points to how it was laid out so that you could put it back perfectly when you were done.

It was labeled ‘Equalists’ so you knew right away what it was about. That should have been the end of it. You should have put it down the second you knew it wasn’t about the society. But as they say, curiosity killed the cat.

You opened it, surprised to find it in such marred condition; Some of the papers were upside down, some were crinkled, one even had a fold in it. 

You noted exactly how each page was laid out as you sorted through it all.

You had heard of the Equalist Movement but didn’t know they were seen as such a threat. You had always just assumed they were all talk like the society, but if that was the case why did Lin have this file here instead of locked up at the station?

You reviewed some stuff you already knew, like their leader, Amon, and their views on bender elitism. Honestly, they weren’t wrong. 

Your mother had hated that you weren’t a bender and used every opportunity she could find to remind you that without the force of fire you would never mean anything to your nation. 

You tried to tell yourself it was only words, but still, late at night when your mother was asleep you and Katsu would always sneak out and try to bend. She was a natural but try as she did she could never teach you anything.

You never really wanted to be a bender, but you couldn’t shake the thought of how much easier life would be if you were one.

Still nothing on the society.

The department didn’t seem to have much on the Equalists and you assume that’s why Lin had brought the file home and so rashly put it away in what must have been a fit of frustration. 

You put the file back meticulously. 

You had cleaned your plate but still Lin was down the hall working. You figured knowing her she wouldn’t stop until you came to get her. That left plenty of time to look around.

_ No Y/N.  _ You mentally scold.  _ Don’t snoop. _

_ But on the other hand,  _ Your thoughts justify.  _ You do need something to give to the society tonight at the bar.  _

_ She’s your girlfriend. _

_ She’s your target. _

Spirits was life getting difficult. 

You ultimately decide to snoop, but only a little bit. Just to find something you can feed the society to make them think this whole you and Lin thing was still useful to them. 

The kitchen was connected by an open floorplan to her living room so you start there. 

You knew the basic layout, having been here before, but now you took notice of the littler things. 

For instance, how nearly everything had some hidden bit of extra metal on it. You figure its because she must be paranoid about having to defend herself. She really doesn’t know how to relax.

You smile at the thought of her planning out attacks with people she hasn’t even met yet. Poor burglars wouldn’t know what hit them. 

You move on to a shelf with a Radio on it. It was tuned in to a jazz station you recognized. Huh, maybe she did know how to relax. 

This only adds to the growing image in your head of her practicing defending herself because now she was practicing to smooth jazz. You almost laugh out loud at the thought.

Beside the radio is a framed photo of what must have been her first day on the force. She looked so proud standing beside her mom. 

The spy in you, however, knew enough about human behavior to know that what’s showing in a photo frame is only what the person wants you to believe; It’s what’s behind the photo that really counts.

The date’s and notes written on it, the way their handwriting showed their emotions, these were all the deeper truth.

_ You’re going too far, Y/N. _

As you slide out the back of the frame, a second photo falls from it. You catch it with one hand while removing the front photo with the other. 

You look at them side by side. Here was her truth.

The second picture was still of her and her mom but she was younger, a lot younger. It had a thick crease line next to the pair as if it had been folded over and over again to hide the third person in the frame. 

This third person was another girl. She appeared to be younger than Lin but not by much. Lin had only ever spoken about having a sister once. Was that who this was?

You check the backs of both pictures. 

The first one was basic with a date and the words ‘swearing in with mom’. The hand writing was bold and confident. 

The second one was captioned by another person. It had a date and three names, in a row that matched the people it showed on the other side. 

Based on how young both Lin and the other girl looked in the photo and how neat the handwriting was, you figured it must have been someone else who wrote it. Not her mom, you knew she was blind. The photographer maybe? Maybe that’s why the note was so simple.

The names were listed as follows:

_ Lin Beifong _

_ Toph Beifong _

_ Suyin Beifong _

Suyin. That was a new name. 

_ Okay, Y/N this is too far. Put it back and don’t ask her about it. _

You put the first photo back but hesitate on the second one. 

The society knew nothing about Lin’s sister. You hadn’t told them in your briefings because it was something you had learned about her on a date that at the time you weren’t supposed to have been on. 

You remember her mentioning a falling out but she hadn’t elaborated on it. Her hand had subconsciously gone to her scars though, so you knew it must have had something to do with that.

Once again, the lying spy in you beats out the loving girlfriend so you stash the family photo in your waistband before putting the frame back perfectly in place.

_ Fire Nation better be worth this. _

Your guilt eats away at you so you decide it’s time to go see Lin.

You walk down the hall to her office and knock.

“Come in.” She says from behind the door. 

You enter and are quickly greeted with a smile.

“I’m done eating and you’re done with paperwork.” You tell her.

You grab the back of her chair and spin it around so that you can plant a kiss on her lips.

“Are you sure I can’t just finish this page?” She asks.

“Nope.” You snatch the pen out of her hand and set it aside. “Time to pay attention to me.”

“You’re as bad as your cat when it comes to needing attention.” She crosses her arms with a grin.

“Nah, he’s more like you.” You boop her nose and she growls.

“I keep telling you I’m nothing like that thing. It’s a jerk.”

“Yeah, but a cute one.” You kiss her. “Just like you.”

***

“You sure I can’t convince you to stay another night?” Lin asks, holding your hands at the front door to your apartment. She always insisted on walking you home.

“If I spend the night you know what we’ll end up doing.” You tease. “Can’t let you be distracted by that when it’s your first day back tomorrow.”

“You’re always a good distraction.” She kisses you goodnight before leaving.

You act like you’re unlocking the door until she is fully out of sight. Then, you head off on your own to your mother’s bar.

The east side was always clear of cops and stocked with criminals and in the corner of it that was nick named ‘Little Fire Nation’ because of its traditional style and majority Fire Nation peoples, there was almost no one you didn’t know.

“Y/N, you’re back!” Katsu hugs you at the entrance. Her greeting is a lot more personal than the shouts and raised mugs of the patrons.

“Yera, you didn’t tell me your little girl had gotten so big!” A barfly says. “Or so pretty!”

“Don’t talk about her like she’s some beauty.” Your mom replies, wiping down the bartop. “Besides, she’s more into dust throwers than true pureblooded patriots like us these days.” 

“Children.” The man scoffs. He downs his drink. “Another beer!”

_ Yeah, I’m the child.  _ You think with a glare.

“Y/N, I have to tell you something as soon as you get the chance.” Katsu says, clearly excited. 

“Of course Katsu.” You look back at the tarp behind the bar that shielding Himari’s chamber from prying eyes before looking back at her. “And thank you. I never got a chance to say that before.” You add in a hushed tone.

“I still don’t approve.” She whispers back. “But, I’ll never out you, Y/N.” 

She must have known how close you were to outing her that night.

“Well, I’ve gotta go fill Himari in real quick.” You say back in a normal voice. “See you in a few.” 

You do a little two finger salute at her and head back into Himari’s chamber. 

Per usual, she has her flames up as if it was a throne room or something. Also per usual, she looked ready to kill at a moment’s notice.

“Himari.” You bow, waiting to be released.

“Y/N.” She greets. “You may kneel.” 

You keep your head bowed until your knees hit the ground before looking up at her. It was second nature by now.

“Any news on the infiltration front?” She asks calmly.

“Yes.” The words come out before you can back out. “For one thing, the police are looking into the Equalists.”

“That pitiful movement?” Himari raises a brow. “Why?”

“No clue. But it was important enough that the chief brought the file home.”

“My, you’ve already made it to her home?” Himari smiles. “I’m impressed. Anything else?” Her smile drops as quick as it came.

“Yes.” Once again you don’t have time to think before you speak.

_ I really need to learn to bite my tongue. _

“I found this.” You say, reaching for the photo. “Hidden behind another picture in her home. It’s obvious that despite the attempt to fold back the other girl, she still cares deeply for family.”

Himari steps forward through the flame and takes the photo, examining it. 

“Good. We could use a weakness on her.” She reads the back. “A sister I presume?”

“Yes.” You nod. “With a clouded past. I haven’t gotten her to open up about it much yet, but I know they had some sort of falling out involving her facial scars. I will report back as soon as I learn more.”

“Thank you, Y/N, this information will be a great asset to the society.” She walks back up to her stage and takes a seat. “You are dismissed.”

“If I may, Himari.” You say, rising. “Why the sudden interest in Republic City’s police force? Until you approved my plan I had thought we were only there to find out what they knew about us.”

“That is not for you to be concerning yourself with.” Himari scolds. Her flames rise and your breath hitches but she does not burn you. “Just focus on learning what you can about the enemy. The society thanks you for your service to us. Long live the Fire Nation.”

“Glory be to the purebloods.” You respond automatically. You leave without another word.

“Y/N, can we talk now?” Katsu beams. “Please?”

“Sure Katsu.” You try to smile but your heart hurts at the thought of what you just did. It wasn’t important information by any means, but it was private. You knew you had crossed a line. 

Katsu takes you to a booth near the door. As always, you face the door.

“After I came back to the east side,” Katsu starts, her smile almost becoming too large for her face. “Himari asked to speak with me in private.”

“And that’s a good thing?” You laugh, motioning at your mom for some drinks.

“Normally, no. And I’ll be honest, after getting captured by the enemy, I thought she was going to burn me. But,” Katsu takes her drink off a tray a waiter had brought over and you take yours. “She didn’t. I tried to kneel and she told me to rise.”

“In her throne room?” You ask. “Alone?” She sometimes allowed groups to stand before her but individuals always had to kneel. Always.

“Yes!” Katsu squeaks. “Oh forget the story. Basically, she told me who I really am. You know how I always told you I felt connected to the society, different somehow?”

“Yeah, because your mother left you here and blah blah blah.” You sip your drink.

“That’s just it, Y/N. Himari told me I wasn’t abandoned. I’m her daughter!”

You nearly spit out your drink. How dare she lie to Katsu like that?

“Katsu, you can’t possibly think that’s true. Why would she just now be telling you this?”

“I know. I was skeptical at first too.” Katsu smiles and pulls a locket out of her shirt. “But then she explained. Y/N, what I’m about to tell you is a big secret okay? Your mom and Himari are the only ones other than me who know.”

“I can keep a secret.” You lean in.

_ Yeah like you kept Lin’s secret. _

Katsu opens the locket and you gasp.

“Is that Himari?” You whisper. 

“Uh huh.”

“With,” you look at it harder. “That man, is he, is he Earth Kingdom?”

“Yep.” She snaps it closed and tucks it back into her shirt. “He’s my dad. Obviously she couldn’t tell anyone. Your mother helped her hide the pregnancy and when I came out looking Fire Nation enough, she couldn’t let me go. They came up with the ruse that I had been dropped off on the doorstep of the bar. An orphan. Lost.”

“Katsu.” You weren’t sure how to respond. It made sense, Katsu did have some Earth Nation features. “How do you feel about all of this? Are you mad at her?”

“A little.” Katsu confesses. “But, Y/N, she said she’s proud of me. She says after that last mission, our mission,” she reaches across the table and grabs your hand. “That she saw so much of herself in me and the way I came up with that plan about the triad spy on the fly and it made her realize that she couldn’t keep it a secret anymore.”

“But Katsu, it still is a secret.”

You had no problem beliving what she said was true factually but you knew Himari had to be using the whole being her daughter thing in an evil way.

“Not to me.” She pulls both her hands to her heart. “She says when we’re alone, I can even call her mom.” Katsu smiles deeper.

You didn’t want to hurt your friend but you knew Himari. Even if this was true, and you really were starting to believe it, it can’t be good.

“Just, promise me you’ll be careful okay?” You ask. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I will, Y/N.” She says. “Don’t worry about me. You just worry about that girlfriend of yours.” She winks at you. 

Maybe the her being half Earth Nation was working in your and Lin’s favor.

Maybe, if Himari had really gotten knocked up by an Earth Kingdom man, that too would work out for you. 

Maybe, the universe wouldn’t make you keep the secrets and lies much longer.

Maybe, you could finally just be in love.


	12. Abandoning The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Your mom uses the F word slur near the end of the chapter. I debated on wether or not to come up with an avatar-esk style insult instead but didn't feel right coming up with my own slur for gay people. 
> 
> I myself am gay and thus obviously as a writer don't use this term in a negative way. I know some people are trying to reclaim it while others still don't like to use it. I wanted to show the escalation in your mother's verbal abuse that parallels her deescalation of physical abuse when drunk. 
> 
> I apologize if that triggers anyone, I do not mean it in a triggering way. I hope you still enjoy the chapter.

It had been two months since you gave the photo to Himari and you still felt guilty about it.

You tried to rationalize it. 

You had only known Lin for three months and you had known the society for years. Still, you were so in love with her and so inimical towards them.

Lin had started to question the marks that appeared seemingly every time she let you go. You couldn’t say they were from your mother but when she asked you straight out if they were from someone you cared about, you had to come up with an excuse fast to drain her eyes of that troubled look.

“It’s just the cat.” You had said. That was after all what you had gotten the cat for in the first place: to be an excuse for your mother’s claw marks.

“The cat leaves scratches, Y/N, not bruises.” She replied, cupping your cheek.

You held her hand against you and leaned into it, your heart aching at the sight of her unease.

“Whoever it is, I can help.” She insisted. “You don’t have to be afraid of them.”

You wanted to drop the conversation but you knew she would continue to worry if you didn’t tell her something, anything that made sense.

“I owe some money to a guy, it’s no big deal.” You assured her. “From my time on the streets. He wants me to pay my debt either in coin or police secrets. I refuse to do either.” You tried to kiss her to end the conversation but she stepped back out of the way.

“Who is this guy?” She was speaking with her all business tone now. “I’ll have him put at the top of the watchlist.” 

You giggled, loving this protective side of her and gave her a name and a vague description. 

No matter how hard she tried she would never catch the guy, seeing as you made him up. But you had told Himari about Lin’s suspicions and she had ordered your mother to stop getting physical with her punishments for at least the time being. 

It was kind of satisfying to watch her face go red with fury at some of the things you said, knowing her favorite little leader would scold her for laying a finger on you.

As for Lin, she was content that the cuts and bruises had stopped appearing. You said the guy you owed money to was scared off by the increased police looking for him and that seemed to make her proud. 

Just another secret.

Just another lie.

Currently, she was dropping you off at your apartment after a dinner date. You had raced up the stairs and you had won.

“Told you I’ll always be quicker than you.” You tease.

“I’m starting to believe that.” She pushed you against the door and kisses you deeply. 

Your hands wrap around her and you feel a tinge of annoyance at the fact that you can’t feel the way her body curves beneath her uniform. 

She pulls away for air with a smile.

“I love you, and I love the way you look in a uniform, but I hate that it keeps me from being able to tease you while we kiss.” You admit.

“Maybe that’s the point.” She teases. “If you keep teasing me everytime we kiss then I’ll have no choice but to give in. Then I’ll be late everyday and then soon enough you’re dating a jobless bum.”

“Hm.” You pull her closer. “A hot one though.” You pull her back into a kiss.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kisses your forehead. “Don’t be late.” 

“I’m too quick to be late.” You joke with a laugh. 

She turns to head off before stopping and turning back to you.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” She smiles and a blush runs over her cheeks.

“Oo, you’re blushing. What is it?” You cross your arms with a smirk. 

“It’s our three months today.” She says, pulling something out of her pocket.

“You celebrate stuff like that?” She turns redder. “Awe, that’s cute.” You step closer and place a hand on her cheek. 

She rolls her eyes and takes your hand off, pressing something into the palm. 

You look down and see a simple yet beautiful dark taupe colored bracelet. 

“It’s pretty.” You say, remeeting her eyes. “Thank you.” 

“It was my mothers.” She tells you. 

It should have made you feel overjoyed that she trusted you with something like this, but instead you felt guilty for taking it, like you didn’t deserve it after all you did to her.

“Its carved from some meteor she and her friends saw crash down to earth during their travels.” She continues to explain. “Eventually, after the hundred year war, she used it to track down possible metal benders for a school she was running. When she retired from the force and I took over, she gave it to me to help me find more metalbending officers.”

“That sounds important.” You say. “Are you sure you want to give it to me?”

“There’s no one I would rather have it.” She smiles. She takes it and puts it on you, bending it to size. “It will keep you safe.” she says. “I always felt it was my good luck charm.”

Spirits she was so perfect. How did you deserve this woman? 

“Have I mentioned I love you?” You ask, holding her close and resting your forehead against hers.

“A few times, yeah.” She jokes, holding you back. “I should get to work.”

“Or you could stay here with me. Be late for once.”

“I’ve been late plenty of times because of you.” She chuckles. “You’re kind of a bad influence.”

“Oo, I like that.” You giggle. “I’m the bad girl corrupting our esteemed chief of police.”

She kisses you quickly before pulling away.

“I have to go. See you tomorrow.” She tells you.

“Tomorrow.” You agree. 

You watch her walk away with a sigh and a smile, your fingers finding their way to your new gift. 

When she’s finally out of sight is when you open your door, ready to fall into bed for a good nights sleep.

To throw a wrench in those plans, Himari was seated on your couch, legs crossed, reading that stupid ornate copy of the constitution.

“For a man and a man nor a woman and a woman can procreate to further the truest, purest, bloodline.” She reads. “It is thus the reason such infatuations shall be criminalized under society law. Just like the good old days.”

You press down your smile from Lin.

“I wasn’t expecting you.” You bow.

“This is really a beautiful edition, Y/N.” Himari says, closing the book and holding it up to you. “From your mother no doubt? Well, I’m just glad it didn’t get you caught.” She sets it down and walks towards you. “Quit being so formal, this is a day of celebration.”

You lift your head and an eyebrow.

“It is?”

“Yes.” She places two firm hands on your shoulders. “It has been three months since we started the mission and there has been no sign of the police force knowing anything about the society. On top of that, we have a full list of weaknesses on the police chief thanks to you so we are ready for part two of our plan.”

“Which is?”

“Don’t you worry about it.” She smiles and releases you which is good because you feel as though if she had held you any longer she would have felt your rapid heart beat. “All you need to know is that you can finally quit that repulsive joke for a job and breakup with that dirt for brains woman. Just in time too.” She grabs your wrist and pulls it up to her gaze. “Seems she’s trying to acculturate you.” She looks at the bracelet with disgust.

“Good.” You say, taking your hand back. “I will do so first thing in the morning.”

“Why wait?” Himari claps her hands together. “Your mother is throwing a party at the bar tonight to celebrate. Just leave a note or send her a letter and then we can leave this backwards part of town.”

Your heart sank so deep in your chest that you couldn’t feel it beating anymore. It took everything in you to force back your tears.

You had promised this woman you’d love her forever, never leave her, never break her heart, yet here you were about to do just that on the day that marked three months for you.

“Himari, excuse me if I’m speaking out of turn, but perhaps you should allow me to do the breakup in person?” You knew there was no arguing the having to leave part. Himari didn’t change her mind. “She’s a very damaged woman. I fear if I leave a note, she won’t belive it and will come looking for me.”

“Well, you do know her best.” Himari sighs. “Okay, you have one hour to tie up any loose ends then meet me and the rest of the society back at your mother’s bar. If you’re late, I’ll send Katsu out to look for you.” It sounded comforting but you knew it was a threat. “I want to thank you for keeping my daughter’s secret by the way.”

“Of course, Himari.” You bow, wanting to threaten her back but biting your tongue. “I will get going immediately.” 

She nods and you leave.

The whole way there you rehearse in your head.

_It isn’t you, it’s me. No. Too cliche._

_I know I said I love you and I do, but I just can’t do this anymore. No. That would crush her._

You sigh and find that for once in your life your feet are trudging slowly beneath you.

 _I don’t want to break up with her._ You think. _I love her._ A jolt of hurt shoots through your heart and you bite your quivering lip to keep back the tears. _She’s been hurt so bad in the past. I can’t do that to her again. Spying was one thing but this? She’ll see right through it. And even if she doesn’t, I don’t know if she’ll ever come back from another heartbreak. Especially another one that came out of nowhere._

You finally reach the station. All of sudden, you feel small. 

The moonlight dances down from above, illuminating inside of the glass doors just enough for you to see that there were only a few cops working the night shift tonight. That was good. If you were going to have to hurt her, you wanted witnesses there so she didn’t kill you. 

You take a shaky breath before stepping inside. 

You mumble a hello back at the officers as they greet you and in almost too little time, you find yourself outside of her office door. It would be suspicious to linger so you head inside, shutting the door carefully behind you.

“Y/N?” Lin smiles. “What you couldn’t go two minutes without seeing me?”

You try to speak, but can’t manage the words. You avert your gaze, hoping that would help but still nothing. 

“Are you okay?” She stands and walks towards you.

You step back and hold yourself, forcing your eyes up to hers. 

How could you break up with her when she looked so worried about you.

“Is it that guy again? Did he hurt you?” She steps forward and you once again step back, this time shaking your head.

“No.” You choke out. “I came here to…” your sentence breaks down at the memory of her smile. “Look, I have to…” the words come out in a sob. 

Your tears threaten to overflow from your eyes like a cup filled centimeters to high. 

You want to run to her arms, hug her tight, and tell her you love her. You want to hear her laugh, see her smile, feel her lips. You want her, everything about her. You need her.

You can’t do this.

“I love you.” The words come with tears and this time you don’t back away when she tries to comfort you, allowing her to hold you tight in her arms. 

“Hey, Y/N, it’s okay.” She soothes. “What’s going on, you can tell me.”

You shake your head against her shoulder and hold her tighter.

“I love you so much, Lin.” You sob. “I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.”

“Hopefully neither of us will have to find out.” She jokes. Her laugh makes you hold her even tighter.

“I promised you I’d never leave you.” You say, gaining at least some control over your tears. “Now I need you to promise me the same.”

“Y/N, of course I’ll never leave you.” She promises. “Now do you want to tell me what this is about? You’ve been so cryptic lately.”

She pulls out of the hug and with some protest you let her. You place a hand on her cheek and gaze into her emerald eyes.

“It’s the stress of it all.” You say. “This job. Ever since you got hurt I can’t go two minutes without thinking it’ll happen again. That it will be my fault. My judgment call, just like it was that night. Every decision I make, keeps me up at night, hoping it was the right one and that no one will get hurt.”

You weren’t talking about the job. You were talking about the society.

“Y/N-” She starts.

“Just listen.” You interrupt. “Please.” You take in another shaky breath, your tears all but dried by now. “I had a dream tonight. A nightmare that someone wanted to hurt you and was using me to do it. I can’t handle that, Lin. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you again and it was my fault. I know your job is dangerous, but I can’t be the one adding to that danger.”

“Y/N, it’s okay if you don’t want to be a cop. It’s not for everybody.” She smiles comfortingly.

“I don’t.” You say. “I just can’t do it anymore.”

“That’s all?” She holds you close. “Honestly, I kind of thought you were breaking up with me from the way you walked in here.”

“I would never, ever, leave you, Lin. I promised you that before and I stand by it.” You offer a smile back.

She tries to kiss you but you look away, not feeling you deserve it.

“I’m sorry to disturb you.” You say, pulling out of her embrace. “I just was so scared when I woke up. I had to make sure you were okay.”

“Well I’m definitely okay.” She keeps her eyes on you. “Do you want me to take a break and walk you home?” She offers. 

“No, that’s alright.” You smile a little stronger. Even just looking at her made you feel better. “Thank you, for understanding.”

“Always.”

***

Katsu knows from the second you enter the bar.

“You couldn’t do it.” She hushes. “Could you?”

“Y/N!” Your mom greets, walking up to you before you could answer Katsu. “Just in time! I was minutes from asking Mari to send Kitty Cat here after you.” She was very obviously drunk. It was the only time your mom called people by nicknames.

“You know me.” You sigh. “Always punctual.” 

“Yes.” She wraps an arm around you. “That’s my little Y/N.” She pinches your cheek. 

You hated when she was like this. She never beat you when drunk, but she did get clingy.

“I am so surprisingly proud of you.” Your mother adds. “This mission? For the society? Ha! Who would have thought I’d see the day my little shit for brains Y/N really made a difference. Now, run along home and take a shower, relax, wash that dust making faggot off of you and then come back and enjoy the party!” She raises both hands in the air.

You wanted to curse her out for calling Lin that but you knew you had to bite your tongue.

 _Welcome home, Y/N._ You think. _To the one place you can’t speak your mind._

You do as you were told, your mind wandering back to her. You can’t help but wish you were with her right now instead of here. Hearing her voice and smelling her scent. Holding her close as you chat for hours.

Instead you were reentering the rowdy bar where you were instantly kissed dead on the lips by Kaen. You shove him off of you with a growl, nearly knocking his drunk ass to the floor.

“Y/N!” He shouts. “Gotta admit you had me going there for a minute. Thought you were actually a crossbreeder or something. Figured I’d welcome you home with a kiss from a real man.”

“Lin’s a woman.” You say, crossing your arms.

“Oh that’s right!” He laughs. “Well you definitley needed my kiss then!” He steps towards you to kiss you again and you push him away by his face, walking past him to get to Katsu.

You spend the night with Katsu, who you knew never got drunk at these things, and try to enjoy yourself. Only, your thoughts keep racing back to her. 

Fear engulfs you every time you realize what you did and guilt every time you realize what you didn’t do. The two emotions catch you in a malicious cycle of pain and hurt that you choose to drown out with drink.

“You sure you want to be drinking that much?” Katsu asks as you down another shot.

“I need to erase her from my brain right now.” You tell her. “I need her gone. Just for an hour.”

“Okay.” Katsu sighs. “Just know you’ll hurt in the morning. I’ll make sure you don’t say anything stupid.”

“Come on, Katsu, I’m not getting that drunk.” Your words were already starting to slur together. 

Every time you think of her face you take a shot. Every time you hear her voice, you order another round. Until finally, slowly, everything dissolves into a fuzzy image of the present.


	13. Breaking The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying that this chapter did not write itself the way I intended it to. I was holding off on this story because the plan I had felt off. Now, I know why. The reveal was initially planned to be too late. Now, well, I think it flowed the way it was supposed to. 
> 
> I have to edit my plan but the major arcs will remain the same. I might take out the love triangle since I feel the below writing suits the relationship tension I wanted to add well but I might not. The cute fluff ideas I asked for will still be involved though, so no worries. 
> 
> Apologies in advance for....this.

“I’m late but it’s okay because I’m here now and I brought wine.” You say right as your girlfriend opens the door. 

“Looks to me like you already had some wine today.” She remarks with crossed arms.

“More like whiskey last night.” You correct, squinting even with your sunglasses on. “I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to cancel on you.” You hold your pounding head. “When I went back to my apartment last night an old friend was there. I didn’t know she was coming to town and I hadn’t seen her in forever. We celebrated. A lot.”

“And when did this celebration stop?”

You knew you should have showered off the smell.

“About noon.” You admit. “Then I crashed and now it’s what, nine?”

“Eleven.” 

“And we were supposed to meet at eight.” You sigh. “I’m so sorry.”

She sighs and steps out of the doorway to let you in.

“Come lay down, I’ll make tea.” She says.

Seriously, how lucky were you? Minus the whole having to drink to forget her out of fear of how you’re not supposed to be here on orders from a secret society of homophobic, racist, idiots that would murder you in an instant for sneaking out of your mother’s house to see her thing.

You flop face first onto the couch, setting the bottle of wine on the coffee table as you did so. 

A groan escapes your lips.

You turn your head and groan again when your eyes land on that picture frame, already feeling the pain of the guilt push its way past the pain of the hangover.

She enters the room with two cups of tea, one that she sets gently on the floor in front of you and one that she sips on.

“Move so I can sit down.” She orders.

You whine as you force yourself to sit up, taking your cup in one hand as you do so. 

She sits down where your head was before patting her lap. 

“Lay down.” She says, still with that commanding tone that on any other night you would have found so sexy. Now, it was just noise.

You do as you’re told, laying with your face up towards her. You sip your tea before setting it down gently on the floor next to you.

“What would I do without you?” You ask, smiling up at her beautiful face.

“Probably die.” She responds, taking your sunglasses off and folding them up. 

The sudden light causes you to squint harder and wince.

“Awe, does the light hurt your eyes love?” She strokes your hair. You nod. “Good.” The sympathy left her voice. “Maybe that will teach you not to drink so much.”

“You’re mean.” You whine, covering your eyes with your forearm.

“Seriously, Y/N, what has gotten into you lately?” She was glaring at you, you could feel it. It wasn’t in the cute way either. No, this was the scary glare. “You’re hot and cold. It’s like half the time you’re crying out of no where over something that barely makes sense and then the other half of the time you’re acting manic, throwing yourself at me, going out drinking, or doing something else that’s reckless.”

She was right. To her, your behavior must seem very out of nowhere. It was after all a result of all of the lies you had been telling her. They built up and up and you felt like the weight of them all would just crush you beneath it. 

You bite your lip, not sure how to answer.

“Talk to me or I’ll turn on another light.” She threatens.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Lin. You snap.

“I want you to tell me what’s really going on.” She says back, firm but not angry. “I’m not an idiot, Y/N. I’m trying to be supportive but I know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Yes, there was. The whole telling her secrets to people who wanted her dead or at least out of a job thing.

“You’re paranoid.” You scoff, instantly regretting the words.

She stands up, sending you rolling to the floor.

“Ow!” You complain, more out of annoyance than pain. 

She started to walk out of the room.

“Lin, are we not going to talk about this?” You ask, frustrated.

“Apparently not.” She shrugs. “I tried to talk to you about it but you clearly don’t want to listen.”

You sigh. You couldn’t tell her the truth, but you couldn’t let her be mad at you either. 

“Wait.” You stand up. She stops walking away and turns towards you, arms crossed. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I’m hiding something.”

Just one more big lie. Then that was it. Just cover this up, and then you’ll be done lying to her. 

Your heart hurts to see her walls up around you. You hadn’t seen this tough front she used to cover her own hurt in months. Now, she was back to hiding how she truly felt around you.

“I wasn’t celebrating anything last night, I was drinking to forget.” You start, buying yourself time to figure out how much of the truth you wanted to give her. “To forget you.” Her facade falters at this and her pain shines through the cracks in her armor. Shit. 

_ What’s the lie, Y/N?  _ You think as you reach for her. She steps back and fixes her stone faced leer.  _ Cheated? No. That would hurt her worse than the truth. An ex? Maybe. Might be too close to what happened with her own though. _

“I don’t deserve you. You’re beautiful and strong and in a word, perfect.” You stall. 

All you wanted was for this to be over. You wanted to protect her from pain but instead you were the one causing it. You wanted to hold her and tell her it was okay but it wouldn’t be. Not if the society found out. 

The image of your cousin’s lover being burned alive flashed through your mind. 

Maybe you should have broken up with her.

“I’m not like you. I’m far from perfect. I’m a liar, for one thing. A big one. I lie about everything impulsively, even if it isn’t really something that needs to be lied about.” You continue, still telling the partial truth but the closest to the full truth you had ever gotten with her. “I’m a flirt. I never expect women to flirt back so sometimes when they do I flee. With you, it was like a game to me at first. But then, well, then I didn’t flee. It scares me how much I love you. I’ve never felt this way before. My heart, hurts, when I see you in pain. It nearly jumps out of my chest when I hear you laugh. Even when it’s just a glance, seeing you makes me smile. I can’t help it, I just smile. And that, well that scares the shit out of me. 

I don’t date, it’s not something I think I’ve ever really done. Not this long. Not long enough to celebrate anything. Yesterday, when you mentioned three months, it scared me. I don’t do anything for three months. You were right. I was planning on breaking up with you. But then, when I saw you, I just couldn’t. All I wanted to do was kiss you and tell you just how much you mean to me. 

I wasn’t entirely lying though because imagining something happening to you because of me it does terrify me. Every day I’m afraid I’m going to fuck up and you’ll get hurt or you’ll leave; I’m selfish. I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t think I could handle that. The fact that I don’t think I could handle that is part of what scares me. 

Every time I do something I’m not proud of, which is a lot. I picked up many bad habits in my time. I cover it up with a lie because that’s easier than telling you the truth.

The truth is that I hate being in love with you but oh spirits am I. I am so deeply in love with you that I’ve even imagined a future with you and I hate that. I hate it so much. I want to run away, but I’m forcing myself to stay because I can’t risk losing you. You might be the only good thing to ever happen to me. I’m not about to lose you because I’m too stupid and embaressed to admit to you that I’m not perfect. 

I’m a liar, a flirt, a cheat, a criminal honestly. I’ve done things I’m not proud of and I still do.” Without expecting it you tell her a full truth. “I quit partially because I’m afraid of sending you to get hurt but mainly because I felt guilty about that night. Not guilty in a normal way, guilty because I knew you would fail. I made sure of it. That spy didn’t escape, I let her go because,” you realize what you’re saying but can’t backtrack now. “Because I was working against you too. They never told me to flirt with you, that was all me. They never told me to date you or love you. I never used you, I need you to believe that. Please. I’ll explain everything. Just, don’t leave me. Believe that I love you.” 

Every beat of your heart sent a new wave of pain through your whole body. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes. You kept your feet still out of fear that if you moved, your legs would give out under you. Your head still throbbed from the drinking. 

You hadn’t yet decided on if you were going to tell her it was a triad or the society you were spying for. Would it make a difference? Would she stay with you either way? 

Her face had melted into one of shock and betrayal. Her arms had fallen to her sides.

“Please.” A single tear drips down your cheek and once it does, you can’t stop others from following it’s lead. “Please, I love you so much. If you’ll just let me explain.” You step forward and she pushes you back.

“Leave.” She spits.

“What?” Your lip quivers as you stutter out the word. “Please. Just let me explain.” 

“Y/N, I don’t want to hurt you but I am moments away from sending shard shards of metal at your face and I’m not sure how much longer I can restrain myself.” She says the words slow, through gritted teeth like she was trying to avoid yelling.

She didn’t mean that, did she?

“Lin.” You step forward again.

“Leave!” She shouts. She can’t hold back her pain anymore. Tears run down her red face and fury fills her eyes. You had never seen her like this before.

You take a step back but force your feet back forward.

“No!” You shout back. “Not when you’re crying. I have never once seen you cry, Lin Beifong, and I am not about to leave when I’m the person who finally broke you down to this point.”

She grinds her teeth together and bends out some of the hidden metal you had noticed in your snooping. She stops just short of letting it pierce you.

“You can’t do it.” You step closer in your realization, your own teary eyes never breaking contact with her own. “You can’t do it because you still love me. You have to understand, I never meant to hurt you. I love you. Truly and forever. I hate that I can’t fix this right now. I hate that I can’t hug you and tell you it will all be okay. I hate that you were so broken when I met you and I built you up only to break you down again. I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you, no matter how long it takes. I promise I will earn back your trust and I will explain it all.” You want to hold her but force yourself not to. You can tell she loathes herself for crying in front of you, in front of anyone. “I promised before that I will never leave you. If you’ll let me, I intend to keep that promise. Just please. Please, Lin, don’t push me away. Don’t leave me.”

She drops her hold on the sharpened pieces of metal and falls to her knees, letting her sobs come out full force and holding herself protectively.

You kneel next to her and, not being able to stand it anymore, wrap her in a hug. She’s too caught up in her own misery to reject you so you pull her closer, tighter, never wanting to let go.

“I’m so sorry.” You cry, burying your face in her hair. “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”


	14. Confessing To The Enemy

The moon grew higher in the sky as the night trudged on. 

You had both managed to calm yourselves by now, after a few false alarms in which when you tried to talk, one or both of you would break back down into tears.

She had moved to the couch, just out of your reach. You felt cold without her. You longed for her so badly. 

Your place on the floor was only maybe two feet from where she sat but it felt like miles separated you.

“And that spy?” Lin clarifies with her usual walls up stoic demeanor. “You said she was your childhood friend, is that correct?”

“Yes.” You nod. She had already asked about this but you were trying to be patient and understanding with her. “Katsu. She’s my best friend. She believes in the society for the most part but she faulters when it comes to the guidelines on homosexialuty. She’s gay, like me. She admitted that she had a crush on me. That’s what started our fight that day.”

“But she’s not okay with people from non-fire nation heritage?” She asks you.

“She views them as inferior. Everyone I know in the society does. Except me. Obviously.” You smile slightly at her but it does nothing to soften her gaze so you drop your lips back into a frown. “Cross-breeders and half-breeds are the worst kind of person in the society’s mind. Worse even than a pureblooded lesser nation man or woman.”

“Lesser nation? Half breeds? Cross breeds? That’s what you call us?”

“It’s what they do. It’s habit. I’m sorry.” You lean into your crossed legs. “I told you, I’m not like them.”

“And their leader, Himari was it?” She ignores you.

“Yes.” You nod, trying not to sigh.

“What’s her end goal?”

You weren’t expecting that question. It was a good one. You honestly had no idea.

“I don’t know.” You shrug, looking away from her. “In the constitution it says the society’s main goal is to take back the glory of the Fire Nation and any land previously associated with it.”

“So she wants to take Republic City then?”

“I guess that means she wants to take all of the United Republic.” Your eyes snap back to her emerald leer. “But, don’t worry. Like I said, they’re harmless. They like to act all big and bad but their base of operations is the back of this shabby little bar my mother runs on the east side. That should give you an idea on how little of a concern they are.”

She chews on the inside of her cheek as she looks at you, seemingly mulling over your claim. Out of no where she stands. 

“I have to start a report on this immediately.” She heads to her room to change. 

You stagger to your feet and follow her.

“Wait, you can’t. I just said they’re not a threat.” You say.

She spins on her heel to face you. Her glare makes you suddenly wish the now mere inches apart you were was back to being two feet.

“You don’t seem to understand, Y/N.” She growls. “They’re sending spies. You may see these people as harmless friends you grew up with, but I see them as a serious threat to my city.” She emphasizes ‘my’ every time she says it as if to alienate you. “My city is being spied on and I need to know why because if they’re sending spies to my police department in my city, it means there’s information they want to get.”

“I told you they just wanted to know what you knew about them.” You force your feet to stand your ground no matter how bad you wanted to back away. “It was only after they found out about us that they asked for information on you. It was a cover for why we were together.”

“You don’t need to remind me of your betrayal, Y/N. I’ve already heard your side of things. You told me about everything you did to stab me in the back already. Now, are you going to help me file an official report on the society and figure out what they’re planning or are you going to make me arrest you? I really don’t want it to have to come to that.”

“I know that’s what I deserve.” You say, slow and calm, hoping if you remained patient things wouldn’t escalate. 

You knew she wasn’t your mother meaning she would never hit you but when she was this close and this angry, you couldn’t help but flinch at her words. 

“You’re damn right it is.” She spits. “Honestly, I don’t know why I’m letting you get away with this.” She wanted to say more but you unwisely cut her off.

“Because you love me.”

“Because you made me love you!” She steps forward, giving you no choice but to step back as you flinch hard. “Seriously, how stupid am I? I gave into your every whim. I let my guard down one time. One time! And I told myself again and again that it was strange that you were flirting with me. I told myself not to get involved, that you were too young and beautiful, that you would hurt me. But you promised, Y/N!” Your back was against the wall now and your heart pounded with fear. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt me and I fell for it!” Her anger turns to sadness. She slams her fist into the wall beside your head causing you to yelp. “I’m such an idiot.” She growls in a lower tone.

You wanted to hug her and run away at the same time.

“Let me talk to Katsu.” You say, choosing to speak about the society instead of your relationship because it was easier. “I’ll figure out their plan and report back to you. She’ll tell me. I know she will. Even if Himari has asked her to keep it a secret, she’ll tell me everything she knows. Then maybe I can prove to you that I’m really on your side.”

You reach out your hand, pulling it back in hesitation, but then finally deciding to rest it on her cheek. She doesn’t pull out of your touch but doesn’t lean into it either.

Her face is now full of pain and sorrow; Any shred of rage had melted away.

You rub your thumb back and forth slowly to comfort her.

“Not everyone in the society is evil. If you report them you risk antagonising them all. Let me talk to Katsu first. Let me help.”

“You’ll talk to her now. Tonight.” Lin orders. “I’m not going to give you until morning. You might tell her you’ve been found out and move your entire operation. I can’t risk that.”

“I will never choose them over you.” You promise. “I love you. That was never a lie. I love you so much it hurts. I love you. Okay?”

She doesn’t reply but doesn’t break your eye contact either. For a moment, it’s like you’re the only two people in the world; Like nothing had changed. 

Then you ruin it by trying to kiss her causing her to push off the wall and look away. She was blushing but still obviously hurt.

“We should go meet up with your best friend.” She throws the term in your face.

“Yeah.” You agree simply, biting back all the other things you really wanted to say to her. 

You wished you could just run away together, start fresh. You wished you could go back to that first day and never meet her or at least not have fallen for her. You wished that if you had to fall for her, if it was destiny, that you hadn’t lied to her. Hurt her. Spied on her. You wished you had told her the truth sooner.

You walk to the east side, stopping around the corner from your mother’s bar. 

Your mom would be asleep at home still and hopefully had no idea you were gone but her regular’s might know where Katsu was. 

They’d keep quiet about seeing you for a drink’s worth of coin however, if you showed up with an cop, in or out of uniform, they wouldn’t promise shit.

“You have to wait here.” You tell her. “They’ll recognize you.”

“No.” She protests, arms crossed and eyes focused on a building just behind you. 

That’s when you realize where you are.

“I remember the first time I took you to this street.” You smile slightly. “Our first date was at that little restaurant, wasn’t it?” 

You nod behind you to where she’s looking and she just clicks her tongue.

You step closer and reach a hand out, unsure where to rest it after she doesn’t reach for you back. 

“I remember you blushing a lot.” You say, stepping even closer and getting her to unfold her arms so you can hold her hand. She still doesn’t look at you. “You were so cute. I liked seeing that softer side of you.” She still wasn’t pulling away, so you wrap your other arm around her back and ever so slightly pull her nearer, forcing her to take a step. “I think that’s the first time I knew that was I felt was serious. It was more than just attraction, it was deeper.”

She blushes at your words but keeps her face stern and her eyes off of you. You knew as well as she did that if you could just get her to look at you, she’d forgive it all.

You use your hand that wasn’t holding her own to pull her free hand to your cheek. You kiss her palm and press your face against it. 

“I was so afraid to touch you that night because of the society.” You continue, your soft smiling growing wider. “It feels freeing to be able to hold you on this street now. I’m still scared to be honest. Someone from the society could round that corner at any time. But I choose you, Lin. I choose loving you.”

She finally looks down at you but your hopes are snuffed out like a candle flame when she pushes you away.

“Six o’clock.” She hushes. 

You turn and see Katsu exiting the little street corner restaurant. She hadn’t yet noticed you two.

“Spirits.” You mumble. You turn back to Lin. “She can’t see you.”

“I know.” She says. “She turned the other way. Catch up to her. I won’t be far behind.”

You smile and though she doesn’t fully smile back, the corners of her mouth do twitch a little so you take that as a good sign.

“Y/N, hey!” Katsu smiles as you jog up next to her. You smile back.

“Katsu! Just the woman I wanted to see.” You wrap your arm around her so she can’t escape.

“What makes you wanna see me at one in the morning?” She laughs.

You were going to ask her to have dinner with you so you could trap her into talking but now, seeing as she had just left a restaurant, you knew you would have to come up with a new lie to get her off the streets.

“What I can’t sneak out of my mother’s evil clutches for the night just to say hi to my best friend?” You joke. She blushes.

“You don’t have to sneak out to see me.” She says. “Your mother likes me, remember?” She stops walking so you stop to, letting her turn to face you but not dropping your arm from her shoulder in case she saw Lin trailing behind you and tried to run. “Unless there’s another reason you wanted to see me.” She eyes your date outfit. “Maybe a, non-friend way?” She blushes more and bites her lip.

 _Sorry Lin._ You think.

“You caught me.” You wink. “I’m sorry it took me this long to realize it Katsu. I woke up, hung over as shit, and, well,” You force a blush the way you were taught to as kids. “All I wanted was to be with you. For you to call me idiot for drinking so much and make me hangover tea.” You hoped those clues were enough to not shatter your eavesdropping girlfriend’s heart further.

Was she still your girlfriend?

You didn’t even know.

“Y/N.” Katsu stutters, bright red now. 

“Can we continue this maybe off the street?” You nod to an alley and give her a sheepish grin. “The bar is literally right around the corner and I don’t want to get caught.”

“Of course.” She stutters, smiling like crazy. 

You take her hand and lead her down the alley. You’re shocked when she pins you to the wall and starts kissing you. 

“I’ve been dreaming about this for a long time, Y/N.” She confesses when she pulls away. “Years.”

“I know you have.” You say, looking past her down to the opening of the alleyway where the person you really wanted to be kissing right now was leaning against a streetlamp, subtly watching you with a jealous look.

“What happened with Lin?’ She asks pulling your chin to face her. “I thought you were all in love with her or something.”

 _You’re doing this for her._ You remind yourself. _It can’t hurt her if it’s for her._

“That rock for brains?” You scoff. “I was only using her, Katsu.”

“Then why lie to me? Why hurt me like that?”

“Because of how loyal you are to the society. I’ve always loved that about you but I couldn’t risk you telling your mom. It hurt me so much to lie to you.” You reply. You grab her cheek and kiss her when she tries to look down the alley. “I know Himari wanted to end the mission, but I knew there was more I could be doing. More for phase two.” 

“You know about phase two?” She asks wide eyed.

“You know about phase two?” You ask, copying her expression. 

“Of course I do. My mom told me when she told me the truth about my birth.” She smiles. “It’s been so hard not to talk to you about it. You really knew the whole time?”

“Duh.” You roll your eyes. “But how can I trust that you do?”

“Ask me about it.” She kisses you again, her lips like bittersweet chocolate in that they felt nice but weren’t what you wanted. “Anything.”

“Okay.” You cock and eyebrow and smirk. “Well let’s start off easy, what’s the main goal?”

“To invade.” She rolls her eyes. “That was too easy. Give me another one.”

“Hm.” You pretend to think. “Where are we invading.”

“The colonies.” She laughs. “Seriously, Y/N, this is basic. Give me a harder one.” She play punches your shoulder.

You look up, pretending to think but really checking for Lin. She was closer now, actually in the alley. You shoot her a look. She shoots you one back. 

“Here’s one.” She says, getting Katsu to turn in the direction of her voice.

 _Damn it, Lin._ You think, grabbing Katsu’s arms and holding them tightly behind her back. 

“When exactly is this attack happening?”

“Y/N!” Katsu says, struggling. “You bitch!”

“I was getting through to her!” You hiss.

“I didn’t like how you were getting through to her.” Lin scolds. 

Katsu opens her mouth to scream but Lin bends some metal from somewhere nearby over her mouth before the sound can escape.

“You’re good at the cop stuff.” You say. “But I’m good at the spy stuff. You should have let me handle this.” You press into Katsu’s shoulder in that one spot that paralyzes her so you can let go. 

She falls to the ground with a glare focused on the two of you, yelling against her gag.

“So you flirt with everyone you need information from then?” Lin folds her arms. 

“Most of the time, yes.” You reply. You sigh and let your anger go. “Look, I’m sorry. I know that hurt you.” You step closer and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She doesn’t shrug you off so you smile. “If it helps I only meant it for real when I flirted with you.” 

She rolls her eyes and scoffs but she blushes a little so that was a good sign.

You let your hand drop back to your side and crouch in front of Katsu.

“I’m sorry I had to use you like that.” You tell her. “I was only going to ask you but then you got so excited and I didn’t want to have to explain the date outfit.”

“I’m not sorry.” Lin pushes you aside so she can glare right into Katsu’s eyes. You liked her jealous. “My girlfriend has told me all about you and your little friends and now I’m going to take you down to the station where you can explain to me just exactly what this phase two is and how it concerns my city.”

“Girlfriend?” You muse. She looks at you.

“What, are we not dating?” She says like it was obvious.

“No, we are. I just, well I kinda thought after the whole spying on you thing you’d break up with me.”

“If I broke up with you, you’d know.” She says. “Just ask my ex.” She smirks a little at this before turning back angrily to Katsu. 

She picks Katsu up like a ragdoll. 

“Not a cop friendly area, tough guy.” You say, sticking your hands in your pockets. “We can’t just march her down to the station. Plus, I guarantee members of the society will see.”

“How do you move people from place to place in secret around here?” She asks, knowing you knew the answer.

“Most of the time they’re dead. If you have ‘em in a trash bag or a body bag, no one asks questions.” You reply. Luckily she doesn’t seem phased by this instead eyeing the dumpster with a smirk.

Soon enough you find yourself standing across from your best friend, who stinks of month old leftovers and has a french fry or two stuck in her hair, in a tiny interrogation room as your girlfriend sits between you, hammering her with questions.


	15. Joining The Enemy

Your heart pounded heavy in your chest as you stood across from the council members. You wanted desperately to take Lin’s hand for comfort but avoid doing so as to not embarrass her. 

“Chief Beifong.” Councilman Taarrlok addresses. “We’re all here, as requested. Now will you please tell us why you called this urgent meeting of the council?”

“Last night, my informant here,” She keeps her focus on them but motions to you. Informant huh? “Assisted me in the arrest of a Spy from a secret society. We spent the night interrogating her and though it was clear that she had been trained a very long time not to crack, my informant was able to decipher a code she was using and uncover a plot to attack Republic City.” 

You had indeed discovered the attack plan last night and Katsu had certainly used society code when speaking to you, but why was Lin covering for you? It wasn’t right. You had already hurt her so much. Why was she putting her job on the line to protect you right now?

You eyed the air bender she was focused on and began to realize that maybe you weren’t mad about her introducing you as an informant because of how it would affect her but because you knew that was her ex and you were jealous. You pushed away the thought. No. Jealousy was stupid. Still, you did imagine what it would feel like to kiss her right in front of him. 

“An attack on the city?” Councilman Tenzin gasps. “That’s a serious threat. What else do you know?”

“We know that they plan to attack within a week, though their plans may accelerate seeing as the spy we captured is their leader’s kid.” Lin says. “We know that there were more spies than just her, maybe even some working in groups, and that-”

“I’m sorry.” You interrupt, successfully getting everyone’s attention. “But I’m done with lies. They only slow down the process. The society plans to attack Republic City in a week. I know how they will most likely do so because until two nights ago, when I admitted to spying on Lin and the RCPD, I was a part of it. I can’t say for sure but I do know that they like to make a list of weaknesses. 

They have spies on all of you. Groups of them. That I didn’t know until we interrogated Katsu, the leader’s daughter. They formed from the old New Ozai Society and believe that the Fire Nation is superior to all. They want all of the United Republic because they still see it as Fire Nation land. I thought of them as a joke before, but after talking with Katsu all through the night, I realized I was wrong. 

They are strong. They have numbers and fighters who have been training since birth. I was able to sneak past your every defense easily and I’m sure others can do the same. Honestly, I still wouldn’t have been caught if I hadn’t-” You glance at Lin and stop yourself. You look back at the council. “If it wasn’t for unforeseen circumstances. I know they will try to use the intel they’ve gathered to create a list of weaknesses for all of you. I’m not sure what that will be for you all, but I do know that Councilman Tenzin’s weakness is listed as his family because it has been for years and that Lin’s weakness is listed as her sister with a close second being her mother. That I know because I told them that. 

We don’t have time to discuss the details. I brought a copy of the society’s constitution for you all to look over but Lin is right, now that we have Katsu, their plans will accelerate. And fast.

Katsu was meant to keep an eye on me because they knew I was drifting from their ideals. Without her, I know they’ll rightly assume I’ve turned on them. They’ll know that you know. They’ll attack soon.”

There is a beat of silence as everyone, even Lin, looks at you in shock.

Lin knows you so well, she reaches out and takes your hand, intertwining her fingers with yours. You look down at your hands together and smile. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” She tells you.

“I wasn’t about to let any more secrets come between us.” You reply.

Tenzin starts to put it together, between the hand holding and your use of her first name. 

“The two of you are dating.” He says, clearly missing the bigger point. 

You opened your mouth to refocus the conversation but Lin answers him before you can.

“Engaged actually.” She pulls you closer, switching from hand holding to snaking an arm around your waist. You blush brightly, surprised. 

Wait, what? Were you forgetting something?

“Engaged? Since when?” He was just as surprised as you were. “Lin she was spying on you, not to mention she’s a child.”

“She’s like twenty eight, that’s hardly a child.” Lin scoffs.

“Actually, I’m twenty two.” You interject, still not entirely comfortable with what’s going on. Was she really using you to get back at her ex right now? During this very important very time sensitive discussion? 

“Twenty two?! She could be your daughter!”

“Are you really only twenty two?” She looks down at you, curious.

“Can we please get back to discussing the attack?” Tarrlok growls. 

“Yes.” You step out of Lin’s arms and hand him the ornate copy of the society’s constitution your mother had snuck into your boxes. “This is the constitution of the society. It’s written in kind of old language with some anecdotes that I’m not entirely sure are true but the basics of it are split into five sub groups.” You explain as he opens it and flips through the pages. “Family, Nation, Conquest, Outsiders, and Honor. I know it by heart. It’s more than the constitution though. There’s a whole culture around the society, songs, holidays, art. You’re fighting more than just a group. You’re fighting an ideal.”

“And how do we know we can trust you?” The Earth Kingdom councilwoman asks with suspicion dripping from her voice. 

“I guess you just have to trust that I’m here with good intentions.” You say. “I did some bad things, ma’am, I know that. I confess to them all. But I’m not going to help with this quite frankly stupid decleration of war.” You look over them all as you continue to speak. “In the constitution it bans a lot of things. It calls other nations lesser than them. They say cross breeding is bad, that it muddies bloodlines; They forbid homosexuality and even have purposed laws against it. I saw them burn my cousin’s boyfriend alive just because he was another man and a of a different nation. If you need proof I’m on your side,” You hold Lin’s hand again and smile at her. “It’s shown in the fact that I love this woman with all my heart.” She blushes at your words.

She wanted to use you to get back at her ex? Fine. But if that’s how things were going to pan out, you were going to use her to get sympathy.

The council passes around the red leather book, each taking a turn flipping through it.

“Lesser bloodlines shall be seen as in themselves a product of their inferior element.” The Fire Nation councilwoman reads. You drop your eyes, already knowing this section. “For it is forlorn to mix ash with water and get a paste, ash and dust to lessen it’s grey and ash and air which only serves to blow it away. For pure ash and flame are all that truly ends with the corollary of strength.”

“Page one hundred and eighty two, paragraph five, subsection two, Nation.” You cite. You squeeze Lin’s hand tighter and meet the other woman’s ember eyes. “On why crossbreeding should be outlawed.”

“I myself am, as your book calls it, pureblooded.” She continues, closing the constitution and passing it off to the next person. “My husband is of the Water Tribes.”

“Then that must have been very hard to read.” You bow your head. “I apologize for ever believing it.”

“There’s no need for that.” She says. 

You look up, your eyes wide and quizzical. 

She was Fire Nation, yes, but she wasn’t like Himari and the others. You had never met a Fire Nation descendent like her before. She was calm. Level headed. Gentle, even.

“I think we all know Chief Beifong here pretty well.” She smiles. “If she vouches for you, I readily believe you have changed your ways. I read that passage not to spite you, but to show to the others here today how willing you have been to put aside this book.” She looks between her fellow council members. “This young woman’s relationship goes against everything it says in that book on love and family. From the mix of nations to the age gap to the gender. I believe that should be proof enough for us that what she says is true. I believe that she’s on our side and that she should be fully forgiven for how she was raised to work against us.”

You look up at Lin questioningly, but her eyes are focused on the council. 

“I think we should vote to forgive her crimes before we move on to planning for the attack.” The woman of your nation declares. 

“I agree.” The Earth Nation woman nods. “We should settle this now before things get messy down the road.”

Suddenly holding her hand isn’t enough. You pull Lin closer and wrap your arm around her waist, burying your face into her shoulder so you wouldn’t have to watch them vote. 

This was it.

You were either going to be officially against the society, or thrown in a cell for ever being with them. There was no going back. There was no more spying or lies or secrets. There was no more double life.

No matter what they decided, the relief of this felt like the weight of the world had just been plucked from your shoulders; Like you had been holding in a breath for years that you just now got to release.

Your eyes are closed against her but you can feel Lin holding you with both arms and stroking your hair. 

“It’s going to be fine.” She whispers.

“All in favor of forgiving,” Tarrlok realizes you haven’t shared your name.

“Y/N.” Lin tells him. “Y/N Y/L/N.”

It was the first time you had ever heard her say your full real name, having just told her the other night. It felt, right. You open your eyes and kiss her cheek before pulling back out of her embrace to be merely holding her hand again.

You faced the council together, just as you had faced the station all those months ago. Brave. Strong. United.

“Right. All in favor of forgiving Y/N Y/L/N of her crimes against the Republic and our police department, raise your hand.” He says.

He raises his own hand.

_ You don’t deserve this, Y/N.  _ You think.

The Fire Nation councilwoman raises her hand too, nodding at you with a smile.

_ They have power, they must be like HImari. They’ll be unforgiving, angry. _

The Earth Kingdom councilwoman’s hand raises high into the air.

_ Surely, he wouldn’t agree. He had to be mad at you. Right? _

Tenzin raises his hand, his kind eyes on Lin and not you. It was almost as if he was giving his approval to her.

“Then it’s settled.” Tarrlok announces. “Y/N will no longer be treated like a criminal.”

You felt a tear drip past your smile. You didn’t know why you were crying. 

“Now onto planning for the attack.” He continues.

That was it? Where was the shouting? The flames? The pain? Where was the ‘you got off lucky’ and threats of a next time?

Your own mother and all of the authority figures you had grown up with all taught with pain. They never forgave, not fully. They were cunning and back stabbing and vile. 

Yet these people had known you for a solid ten minutes and already they were on your side. You made Lin happy and showed remorse for what you had done. To them, that was somehow enough.

You jolt straight up when you hear the doors slam open.

“Why are you having a council meeting without me?” A frustrated female voice asks. 

You spin around, recognizing who this young water tribe girl must be instantly. 

“Is that the avatar?” You whisper to Lin.

“Unfortunately.” She sighs in response.

You sink your hand away from hers knowing the two of them had a, for lack of a better word, rocky relationship. You loved Lin but this was the avatar; you wanted her to like you.

“Korra.” Tenzin greets with frustration. “I thought you were with Bolin and Mako, preparing for the next pro bending match.”

“I was. Until I overheard some people talking about the sudden urgent council meeting that had been called.” She puts her hands on her hips. “I’m the avatar, if something is going on I should know about it.”

“You’re right.” Tarrlok muses. “We should have invited you. We didn’t know what this was about and didn’t want to waste your time. Now that you’re here, why don’t we fill you in.”

Korra joins the group, standing right next to you as she sticks her tongue out childishly at Tenzin. 

“Y/N, care to catch the avatar up to speed on the matter?” Tarrlok more orders than asks. 

You didn’t like the way he was so obviously catering to her resistance of being treated like a kid. It was manipulative. 

Korra and everyone else for that matter looks at you expectantly. 

“Well, um.” You clear your throat, imaging you’re under cover and lying. “There’s an attack being planned on Republic City in a week or less by some extremists that still after all these years believe the Fire Nation is superior.” 

“An attack?” Korra’s eyebrows raise. “Well we have to do something to stop it.”

_ Yeah no shit. _

“That’s why we’re working on a plan.” Tarrlok takes back the focus of the room. 

“I could go back.” You offer.

“No.” Lin argues. “It’s too dangerous. You yourself said that without Katsu keeping an eye on you the society would know you are drifting away from them.”

“Drifting, yes. But not totally against them.” You argue back, looking into her eyes with compassion. “We need to know which weaknesses they have on who and how much of a wrench having Avatar Korra here throws into their plans. Katsu said they’ve been plotting this for years, but the avatar has only been here for a few weeks. I guarantee they don’t have spies on her yet.”

“Society? Katsu? Spies?” Korra questions. “Why do I feel like I’m still missing something?”

“Y/N was a spy.” Lin explains. “The society is what the extremists call themselves. They have spies on everyone in this room. Katsu is a spy we captured after she infiltrated the police department.”

“I was spying on Lin with her.” You continue. “That’s why I know what they have her weakness listed as.” You turn to the council. “But that’s not enough. I only know two of your weaknesses. I guarantee there’s more. The rest of you will be unprepared if I don’t go back to figure out what their full plan is and how they plan to get through to you all.”

“I said no.” Lin protests, spinning you around to face her. “I may be mad at you right now for lying to me, Y/N, but I still love you. I’m not letting you go back to those abusive people.”

“Woah, wait, love?” Korra was still confused.

“I was surprised by that too.” Tenzin notes.

“Okay can we please keep the conversation off of Lin and I’s relationship?” You remark.

“I agree with Chief Beifong.” The Fire Nation councilwoman says. “Y/N is the only one of us that knows how the society thinks. Sending her back to them and risking loosing her is too risky. We can’t afford to take that chance.”

“We don’t even know how much time we really have.” The Earth Kingdom councilwoman argues. “Not after we captured the leader-”

“Himari.” You offer.

“Himari’s daughter.” She finishes. “I say sending her back in as a double agent is the only choice we have.”

“What about going back to their headquarters?” Lin suggests. “Y/N told me once where it was located. If we can get in and capture Himari and Y/N’s mother, the second in command, we can cut the head right off the serpent.”

“That won’t work.” You argue back. “The society is a set of ideas. They already know when and how to attack. They’ll know to fight as soon as we get Himari.”

“So if we can’t send Y/N undercover.” Korra says. “And we can’t fight them directly. I say we take care of the weaknesses we do know for now while the rest of us try to figure out the attack. That way we aren’t wasting any time.”

“That’s a good idea.” You smile. “Tenzin is there anywhere you can send your family to get them out of harm’s way?”

“I suppose I could send them to the south pole with my sister and mother.” He says.

“Good. The society won’t stray that far from the republic. Do that.” You turn to Lin. “Lin, do you know where your sister is? Your mother has been gone for years and not even the society has been able to track her down but your sister must be close by, right?”

Lin crosses her arms and grumbles at this.

“No. I have no idea where she is.” She mutters.

“You’re lying.” You call her out on it. “You have a tell.”

“I do not have a tell.” She growls at you.

“Yes you do.”

“What is it?”

“If I tell you, you’ll stop doing it.” You tease. “Seriously, I know you two aren’t on speaking terms but she’s in danger. I know you care about her. I know you don’t want her hurt. We have to go get her and make sure she’s safe and far away from anywhere they could have spies; That includes the surrounding nations.”

“Beifong has a sister?” Korra asks, mainly directing the question at Tenzin.

“It’s not my place to tell that story.” He responds.

Lin was focused entirely on you.

“I don’t want to see her.” She protests.

“Stop being a baby.” You argue back. 

“It’s not like she’ll do what I tell her to do anyway.” Lin stands her ground. 

“Would it help if I went too?” Korra offers. “Maybe an unbiased third party could help ease some of the tension between you two and convince her she has to leave.”

“Yeah.” You nod, looking between the two women. “Please Lin, I know it’s going to be hard, but I’ll be with you every step of the way and Korra can make sure everyone stays in their place.” 

You take her hands in your own, forcing her to uncross her arms. 

“Please?” You ask again, giving her that look she couldn’t say no to.

“Oh alright.” She finally says with the roll of her eyes. 

“Thank you.” You want to kiss her, but aren’t sure if she’s forgiven you enough for that yet so you settle on resting a hand on her cheek, feeling her scars press against your palm in little ridges. 

“Then it’s decided.” Tarrlok announces. “Tenzin and Chief Beifong will work on shielding their weaknesses as Y/N called them so that they cannot be used against them while the other council members and myself read over the constitution, press Katsu for information, and try to figure out how the society would go about an attack.”

“Maybe I should stay here and help them.” You whisper to Lin. “I know the society best.”

“If I’m not getting out of this.” She whispers back. She grasps your wrist so you don’t take your hand off of her. “Neither are you.”


	16. A Future With The Enemy

Korra was busy helping Tenzin and his family pack for the south pole so you and Lin were left alone to load up the airship headed to Zaofu.

She wasn’t talking to you. Not really. There was the occasional ‘can you hand me that’ or ‘put this over there’ but nothing more.

“So Lin,” You hum, deciding to be the adult she refused to be and start the conversation. “Back at the council meeting, you called me your fiance?” 

“What about it?” She responds, not turning towards you but blushing brightly.

“Well, you kind of surprised me there.” You close the gap between you with a hug from behind. She goes stiff in your arms. 

“Sorry.” She stutters. “It’s just that Tenzin was there and they were all judging me and it slipped out.” She turns redder. 

You smile into a kiss on her nape. You hadn’t seen her with her walls down since you told her about your spying. You liked it.

“I don’t mind.” You muse, now resting your chin on her shoulder as you rock her gently side to side. “Did I ever tell you why I fell in love with you that very first day we met?” You pull some hair back behind her ear.

“No.” She replies simply. She holds your hands in place and leans into you slightly, fighting back a smile. 

“It’s because you were there.” You tell her. “You were doing the grunt work yourself. I admired that. I still do. Look at you now, Lin. Even now you’re doing something yourself that you easily could have sent others to do. That’s just how you are. I love that about you.”

“Did I ever tell you why I fell in love with you?” She asks, not being able to hold back her smile anymore. 

“Come to think of it? No. I don’t think you ever did.” You say. You play with her hair as she speaks.

“At first, I was only interested in you because you actually showed interest in me.” She confesses. “No one ever really does that. I’m-”

“Perfect? Beautiful? Amazing? Strong? Badass?” You tease. 

“A grumpy old woman.” She finishes.

“You’re not old.” You spin her around to look at you.

“I’m not young either.” She holds your hips to keep you close. “Not like you. I was so confused, Y/N, on why you would pick me. You had so many options, you still do, yet you wanted me. After our first few dates I knew that I was falling hard for you. It wasn’t just careless fun anymore. I was head over heels for you.”

Your blush raised to match hers. Your eyes fell to her lips.

“How did I let things get so fucked up?” You ask out loud.

“You’re not the one to blame here.” She says, tilting your chin to look her in the eyes. “I blamed you at first. I did. But then I started to remember all those times you had scratches that you blamed on your cat. All those times you came to me crying. You were so scared, Y/N. You needed someone to help you but I didn’t see what was right in front of me.” She pauses, smiling back in the way she always did when you were alone for the first time since your confession. “I’m not mad any more, Y/N. I love you. I never want to lose you or see you hurt again.”

“Are you sure?” You smile a little more. What had you done to deserve such a perfect woman? “You’re allowed to be mad. You’re allowed to take all the time you need. I know a lot of people have hurt you over the years, and I hate that I’m one of them.”

“You didn’t mean to hurt me.” Lin says. “That’s the difference. You never left me.”

“I promised you I never would.”

“And I hope you plan on keeping that promise for the rest of our lives.”

“Is that why you said we were engaged?”

She looks away, her smiling fading and her blush rising.

“Hey.” You say, now tilting her chin. “I would love to marry you, you know.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Even though I’m grumpy and old?”

“Especially because you’re grumpy and old.” You laugh. Your eyes linger on her lips again. “If you’re not mad at me anymore, can I please kiss you?”

“Is that why you’ve been holding out?” Her eyes widen. “Y/N, I thought you didn’t want to kiss me anymore.”

“Are you kidding?” You pull her into a deep passionate kiss, nearly knocking her over in the process before pulling away with a smile. “We really need to work on communication.”

“Yeah.” She smiles. “Later.” She kisses you again, having to sit on a stack of crates to keep from fully falling over.

She pulls you into her lap and runs her tongue across your bottom lip. You grant her access instantly, having missed her familiar taste. 

You tangle your hands in her hair as you continue to make out with her. 

You missed this. You missed her. You missed touching her and smelling her and tasting her.

You missed the feel of her silky grey locks in your hands. You missed the way her calloused fingers slid along your back, trying to find a grip. 

You missed everything about being with this woman.

You pull away for breath and try to go right back in but she moves back. You whine.

“Let’s get married.” She says. 

“I thought we already agreed to that.” You weren’t really listening, instead trying once again to kiss her to which she once again dodged your lips. 

“I mean right now.” She blushes. “Today. Y/N, I don’t want to go another day worrying that you’ll find somebody better. I want you. Forever. I want you to be mine. Officially.”

“Forever?” Your ears perk up and now you’re listening. “Lin, just two nights ago I had you on the floor in tears.” You hold her face with both hands. “I love you but I want to make sure you’ve thought this through.”

“That’s why I started thinking about it in the first place.” She confesses, turning a warmer, deeper, red color. “I mean look at it this way, Y/N, you didn’t think you could kiss me and I didn’t think you wanted to. Things got so awkward and tense. I don’t want that anymore. I want to know, to show you so you know, that no matter what life throws at us, no matter what kind of argument we get into, I will still always be here for you. I want to know that even if we go to bed angry or sad, we’ll wake up still together. I don’t want to have to worry about losing you. About you leaving me.”

You smile softly into her eyes. She was making some good points. Why not now? Why not today? Why not forever?

You think about your future and all you see is her. You can’t imagine any one else; You can’t imagine being alone. 

You want her. For life. Forever. 

If a piece of paper made her feel more official, then you were ready to go sign your name right now. You love this woman and you can’t imagine ever being apart from her again.

Besides, neither of you really liked big parties or being the center of attention and neither of you had any family you would care to invite, so why would you need the whole wedding side of it all?

Yes. Now sounded perfect. Now sounded right.

“Okay.” You smile wider. “Let’s do it.” 

“Yeah?” Her blush fades and her smile grows.

“Yeah.” You nod and kiss her deeply once again.

***

You weren’t planning on saying anything to anyone, especially not so soon, but it just so happened to come up on the airship ride over to Zaofu.

“So you two are, engaged?” Korra asks, eyeing the two of you cuddling, doing little to hide her judgmental look.

You look at each other then back at her.

“Married.” You correct. “As of earlier today.”

“Wait, what?” Her eyes go wide. “But, you...and her….I….I didn’t even know you existed!” She stutters.

“Of course you didn’t.” Lin scowls, protectively pulling you closer to where she was seated next to you on the couch. “It’s not like I go around making my personal life known to every avatar that wanders into my city.”

You giggle and kiss Lin’s cheek. She smiles.

“Okay. Wait.” Korra puts her hands out as if she needs to steady herself. “So you two,” she points first at you then at Lin. “Met, what, three months ago?”

“Almost four.” You protest as if it made a difference.

“Okay.” She continues. “And she,” she points at you. “Was spying on you.” She points at Lin. 

“Correct.” You nod. 

“Okay, but then - right?” She gets a goofy smile as though she was describing the events of a mover. “Then, you only admitted to Beifong that you were in fact spying on her three days ago?”

You count on your fingers. The night you confessed and captured Katsu, then the day of the council, and now today. Yes. Three days.

“Yep.” You smile, amused.

“And now you’re married?” She asks, clearly invested in this story. “Just like that?” 

“This is going to be a long trip if you keep treating my life like a soap opera.” Lin growls.

“Awe, lighten up.” You kiss her lips gently. “It’s only natural to be curious. I’m sure your family will have lots of questions too.”

“Oh yeah!” Korra laughs. “And then there’s the sister you haven’t spoken to in twenty years? And now you show up married to a secret society spy that’s probably the same age as some of her kids?”

“Why does everyone keep bringing the age thing up?” You roll your eyes. “Nobody at the station seemed to care when we came out to them.”

“That’s because none of my officers are easily entertained children.” Lin scowls at Korra. 

“I don’t mean anything by it.” Korra insists. “It’s just, wow. I thought my love life was crazy.”

“What’s going on with your love life?” You ask to turn the tables. Lin gave you a ‘don’t get her started’ look but you just chuckled and ignored her.

“Oh. Well,” Korra blushes and looks away. 

“Not so fun when it’s you being questioned, is it?” Lin growls.

“Be nice.” You pinch your wife’s cheek and she furrows her brows at you. You stick out your tongue at her and she softens her gaze. You giggle some more, happier now than you had ever felt in the past, when the airship comes to a sudden halt.

“Woah!” You laugh. “Do airships always land like that?”

“You’ve never been on one?” Korra asks.

“No. My mom and I only ever left the city to go back to the Fire Nation and then we took boats.”

You turn to Lin, ready to make a joke, but stop when you notice how her demeanor has changed. She looked stoic, cold, and even a little scared. 

“Don’t worry.” You squeeze her arm tighter. “Korra and I will do all the talking. You just have to stand by our side and keep looking beautiful.” She looks at you, but her threaded brows tell you she still isn’t prepared for this. “I’m right here, Lin. No matter what, I’m never going to leave your side.”


	17. Family of The Enemy

You see the resemblance right away between this older woman standing before you with her guards and the young girl in the photograph you had given the society.

You don’t know why your heart starts to race with nerves. If anyone, Lin should be the nervous one.

You and Korra walk side by side and though you assume Lin is following behind you, a glance over your shoulder tells you she’s trying to chicken out.

You roll your eyes and stop walking.

“Who are you?” You hear Suyin ask.

“I’m Avatar Korra.” Korra introduces. “This is-” She turns to motion to you and you just shake your head.

“Well, avatar, it’s nice to meet you but I’m afraid I wasn’t expecting you and, whoever it is that you brought with you.” She sound’s cautious to believe who Korra is. Maybe she really was related to Lin.

“Oh for crying out loud.” You sigh. “One minute.” You tell them before marching back up the ramp of the airship. “Stop being a baby.” You tell your wife, who stands, arms crossed, just out of view to the side of the top of the ramp.

“I’m not being a baby.” She scoffs. “I just think maybe it’s better if you two talk to her without me.”

“No you just don’t want to talk to her.” You correct, crossing your own arms. You look to your side and see that Korra and Su are still talking but you can’t hear what they’re saying from here. You look back at Lin. “Please? You said you would try.”

“Fine.” She grumbles. 

You drag her down the ramp by the wrist and don’t let her go until you’re back beside Korra.

“Lin?” Su’s eyes widen.

“Su.” Lin growls, crossing her arms the minute you let go. You sigh. This was going to be a long day.

“Korra was just telling me there’s been some trouble in Republic CIty.” Su looked and sounded genuinely concerned. “If she’s gotten even you to come here, it must be serious.” She looks at you. “And who is this you’ve brought with you?”

“Y/N.” You smile, trying to make a good impression. “Y/N Beifong.” You hope she’ll piece it together and she does, just not in the way you’re expecting.

“Beifong?” She questions, turning back to Lin with a smile. “Lin, I didn’t know you had a kid.” 

Oh no. You knew what was going to happen before it even did. 

Korra bursts out laughing and Lin scowls at her to tell her to shut up.

“She’s not my kid!” Lin hisses, stepping forward. You try to pull her back but you only manage to keep her from taking another step. “You know damn well who she is, I’m sure Korra already told you! You’re just judging me like you always do! You think you’re so perfect; You have everyone fooled. But not me. You’ve never fooled me.”

“Lin.” You step in front of her and force her to look you in the eyes. “Korra didn’t say anything. She really doesn't know.” Lin growls in response. “Just, try to calm down okay? Remember why we’re here.” You take her hands and smile. She doesn’t break her scowl, but does stop her attack.

“So.” Su says, getting everyone to focus on her again. “You were explaining who you were and why you’ve come unannounced to Zaofu.” 

“Yes.” You weren’t sure how to address either of those things. 

You had hoped Korra would do the introductions and explanations; It wasn’t like she hadn’t tried. However, now she was still holding her gut in laughter and Lin’s sister looked confused as ever. 

You glance at your wife who was still glaring. She would be no help either.

Su and all of her guards looked to you expectantly.

“Well, hi, um, I’m Lin’s wife.” You start. 

The woman’s brows lift with shock. She turns to a man behind her who had dark skin and a grey beard. He nods to her and she turns back to you with what must have been her attempt at a look of understanding.

“I’m so sorry to assume.” She backtracks. “It’s just, you know last time I saw Lin she was with a man and you’re just so…”

“Young?” Korra finishes for her, having gathered herself. Thank the spirits she was the one talking again. “It’s alright to point it out.”

“No it isn’t.” Lin grumbles. You give her a soft look and she rolls her eyes.

“But it’s gonna have to wait.” Korra continues. “We came here because Republic CIty will be under attack in less than a week, and we have reason to believe the people doing it will be coming after you as well.”

This gets the woman to finally stop silently judging you and Lin. She turns to the older man once again and once again he nods.

“Truth seer?” You nod to the man with a smile. “We were taught how to lie to them in the society. Be careful, they’re often the one’s lying the most.” 

“It’s not possible to successfully lie to me.” He says all high and mighty. You smirk and cross your arms.

“Okay.” You take a breath, slowing your heart rate to an even pace and look him dead in the eyes. “I met Lin when I became a cop. I hated her at first, thought she was rude for no reason. I one time even called her out on it to which I was met with the grueling punishment of spending the entire week doing nothing but writing parking tickets. I fell in love with her only after spending a year working under her and it took us another year before we finally married. We had a huge ceremony with only my family because she has issues with hers and have since been together for three more amazing years. Which part of that was the lie?”

Everyone looks to him to respond and you chuckle at he beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

“The three years.” He says, confidently to mask his uncertainty. “You’ve been with her longer than that.”

You laugh, Korra smiles, and even Lin softens her face a little bit.

“I’ve known this woman for three months, fell in love with her the first time I saw her and met her while spying on her.” You say. “All of what I told you, was a lie.” You turn your smile to Su. “Is there somewhere we can discuss this attack further? It goes a lot deeper than I care to share in front of this many people we don’t know. The people behind it have a lot of spies and they are all trained to lie just as I did.”

Lin wraps an arm around your waist, proud and also a little embarrassed that you said you’ve loved her since day one. 

***

Apparently ‘speaking in private’ meant something different to Suyin than it did to the rest of the world. 

There were twelve people in this room: You, Korra, Lin, and Su, as well as the truth seer, a woman in a guard’s uniform, a man she introduced as her husband, and her five kids. 

“This is way too many people.” You note.

“They’re all family.” Su defends. “They deserve to know what’s going on.”

“Family can’t always be trusted.” You argue, thinking back to your own mother. “Besides,” you nod at the guard. “You’re telling me that one is family?”

“Kuvira has been raised as if she was one of my own.” Su says.

“Okay, I know the society’s rules on relationships is a little tight, but does the rest of the world not see an issue in how the ‘raised as one of my own’ woman there has been making go-go eyes at the eldest this entire time? That doesn’t seem like family to me that seems like a liability.” You cross your arms and narrow your eyes. Lin actually laughs at this, breaking her scowl for the first time since you landed. You missed the sound of her laugh; She didn’t do it enough. “Immediate family is fine I guess, but too many people and the spies they have here will find out.”

“I assure you, everyone in this room can be trusted.” Su says, trying to keep her ever positive demeanor in check. “If anybody I’m worried about you. You haven’t even told us who these attackers are yet but you have confessed to spying for them and using my sister.”

“I never used her.” You argue. 

“You just said you were spying on her.” Su’s calm voice didn’t match her judgmental words. “Forgive me if I don’t instantly assume that someone like you with that kind of past-”

“Someone like me?” You were starting to see why Lin hated her so much. “What’s that supposed to mean, dust blower?” You hadn’t meant to use the slur, it just slipped out.

“I am trying to get along with you.” The woman stands.

“I think we’re all a little bit tense right now.” Korra interrupts. “But it’s important that we focus on the task at hand.” She fills them in about the society and Katsu and all of it before ending with, “any questions?” 

“I have one.” The daughter, Opal you think her name was, says. 

“What is it?” Korra nods to her. 

“So,” Her eyes fall on you. “You said you and aunt Lin were married?” She asks with a head tilt. “Why?”

“Opal!” Su scolds. “That’s rude.” 

“Didn’t you ask basically the same thing earlier?” You call her out on it. 

You steal a glance at Lin who looked moments from throwing something.

“I told you we should never have come here.” Lin says. 

“And I told you they’d be curious.” You remind her, trying to be patient. You turn back to the group. “Any questions that aren’t about my relationship?” 

“Yeah.” Su says. “You said this society makes plans based on people’s weaknesses? Why am I Lin’s weakness?”

“That would be my fault.” You confess. “I found a photo of you and her as kids hidden behind another one in a frame. I gave it to the society and they assumed this meant she still cared about you. They didn’t even know you existed before that. I’m sorry but I’m the one that brought them here.”

“Don’t blame Y/N.” Lin chimes in, pulling you close because she knows you’re uncomfortable. “You don’t know the half of what these people did to her. She didn’t think she had another choice.”

“Thanks.” You smile and kiss her gently. She smiles a little back before dropping back into a scowl.

It was the first time anyone in this room has seen you kiss and for many of them the first time they’d seen Lin smile and thus seemed to make them all a little bit more confused. 

“You all should leave immediately.” You tell your wife’s family. “Get as far away from Zaofu and the United Republic as you can. If you don’t, there’s no telling if you can stand against them successfully. I’m sorry I put you all in danger.”

“Wait a minute.” Su shakes herself back to reality. “I built this city from the ground up. You can’t just show up here, introduce yourself as my sister’s war criminal child bride, and tell me to leave.”

“Think about your family.” You say. “Do you think this place is more important than them? The society will attack and they will kill you. I guarantee they already have spies here.”

“Mother, maybe they have a point.” The eldest son speaks up. “If it isn’t safe, maybe it is best to leave.”

His choice of name for his mom makes you think back to your own. Had she realized your betrayal yet? Surely she must have by now. The minute Katsu didn’t show up back at home, Himari would have sent scouts out to look for her. By now, it was probably known to them all that you had joined the enemy.

Did she know about Lin? Certainly, she couldn’t have found out about the marriage yet, but the whole dating her thing wasn’t much of a secret. She already had her doubts about you, now, they must have all been confirmed. 

You imagined her and Himari discussing ways to kill you. Ways to hurt you. 

Your mother would want you dead, there was no debating it. However, maybe Himari would want to spare you; She might want to try and fix you, to make you their perfect little spy again. 

They would both agree on what to do with Lin if they got to her. The thought was enough for you to squeeze her hand tighter than you already were. 

“Y/N.” Korra’s voice brought you back to the present reality. 

“Huh?” You look at everyone’s expectant eyes. “Sorry, I was somewhere else.” You admit. 

You look at Lin, feeling your fears melt away just at the sight of her.

Your eyes fall back on the group.

“I suggested we all take the night to sleep on it and clear our minds.” Korra says. “We need everyone to agree.”

“The society will want to attack as soon as possible.” You say. “But, I suppose one night won’t change much. I do urge you however, to please, consider leaving. I know it’s hard to hear, but it’s really your only option.”

***

“What’s this for?” Lin asks as you place a second blanket over her. 

“You always wake up half way through the night saying you’re cold.” You explain, climbing into bed next to her and resting your head on her chest. She wraps her arm around you like second instinct. “I figured of your sister was half as hard headed as you, we’d be spending the night here so I came prepared.” 

“How thoughtful.” She muses, kissing the top of your head.

A knock echoes from the bedroom door. Lin groans.

“I’ll get it.” You say, starting to sit up. She pulls you back down.

“No, just ignore it and maybe they’ll go away.” She says.

“Lin, I know you’re in there.” It was Su who spoke from the other side of the door. “Open up.”

Lin groans again, this time adding an eye roll. 

“Oh come on.” You smile, propping yourself up to look her in her light green eyes. “She’s clearly trying. GIve her a chance.”

“You don’t know why we stopped talking in the first place.” Lin says back. 

“Well until you tell me, I’m going to keep giving her the benefit of the doubt.” You kiss your wife quickly before climbing out of bed to get the door. Lin whines.

“Lin I-” Su is cut off by you opening the door and leaning against the frame. 

“She’s being a grump.” You say. “How can I help you?”

“Tell her to go away.” Lin calls. You look over your shoulder and stick your tongue out at her.

“Oh. Um.” Su clearly didn’t expect it to be you that answered. “Here.” She hands you a folded up blanket. “Lin used to always get cold at night when we were kids. I thought this might help.”

“Thanks.” You smile. You notice her eyeing your t-shirt; It was one of Lin’s. “Go ahead.” You say. “I know you’re dying to ask.”

“I’m sorry.” She lets out a huff of air. “I’m really trying to be open here, but it’s just so strange seeing her with you. She was so in love with Tenzin. We all thought they would be together until the end. Then she doesn’t talk to me for years. I had to hear about their breakup from Tenzin’s sister. I tried to reach out to Lin but she never responded. Now she shows up here, with….you….” She was trying not to state the obvious. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in.” You say. “Honestly, I never really noticed the age thing until people started pointing it out to me. I love your sister. With all my heart, I love her. I know how strange this must be to you, but I appreciate that you’re trying. I’m sorry for antagonizing you earlier. That was out of line.”

“It’s alright. I wasn’t acting my best either.” She says. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you exactly?”

“Twenty two.” You say, knowing damn well that was a twenty nine year age gap. 

“You must have girls your age falling all over you. Why pick her?”

“It’s funny.” You say. “Your sister asked me the same thing.” 

“Y/N, what’s taking so long?” Lin comes up from behind you to wrap her arms around your waist. You smile and blush as she presses her lips against your neck. 

“Look.” You hold the blanket up. “Su brought you an extra blanket because she knows you get cold, isn’t that thoughtful?” You throw her compliment back at her. 

“Thanks.” Lin grumbles, not really wanting to. “Now go away. My wife and I are busy.” 

Lin smiles into another neck kiss, trailing her way down hungrily towards your shoulder, pushing your shirt aside so she can attack your skin.

You blush widely and laugh like crazy. 

“Stop it!” You laugh. She continues to kiss you while she lifts you off the ground. You yelp followed by more laughter. “Put me down!” You say, not really wanting her to.

She carries you away from the door, shutting it with her foot, before finally throwing you onto the bed.

“That was so rude.” You giggle. 

“Good.” She kisses your lips harshly.


	18. A Night With The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These 'the enemy' chapter titles are starting to get really difficult as things get more complex lol

_ “You knew this would happen, Y/N.” Your mother muses, smiling wide as she holds a flame near your bound lover’s face. “It’s okay to admit that you wanted this. Mother understands. This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?” She cocks her head at you. _

_ You struggle against your tethered hands with a scream of denial. Tears drip down your face in messy rivers. They catch at the corners of your open mouth as you silently scream and scream, your voice seemingly as trapped in your chest as you were here. _

_ “You can tell me to stop.” Your mother taunts, waving the flame back and fourth before you wife’s wide teary eyes.  _

_ You try to shout the command, yet still, nothing comes out. More salty tears slip their way into your open mouth, stinging like venom.  _

_ “Should We make it fast?” Your mother’s flame grows. “Or slow?” It shrinks. “Or perhaps...”  _

_ Suddenly Himari is by your side. In her hands, outstretched towards you, is a decorative blade that looked to be from the good old days; Back when everything was forged by powerful bender fire; Back when things were right.  _

_ Your hands are free now and you’re standing instead of sitting. Your tears have stopped and though you don’t speak, you can feel your voice has returned. _

_ “Care to do the honors?” Himari asks, bowing to you as you had so many times to her.  _

_ Your hand finds the blade before you even know you’re reaching for it. When you grasp it’s leather bound handle, everything around you disappears. Everything is now silent.  _

_ For a beat it’s just you and the blade. _

_ It reflects your face back at you as though doing so was it’s way of saying this was meant to be. This was its sole purpose in being crafted. _

_ Your heart beat starts, steady and slow in your ears. It rages on, getting quicker and quicker as you turn to your side to face her. It’s loud and rapid in your ears now.  _

_ The room is still faded around you; Himari and your mother both still gone. Now, it was just you, and her, and this blade. _

_ You crouch before her, taking in how she was bound and gagged just like your cousin’s boyfriend had been. She too was on her knees. She too was crying, seemingly begging you with her eyes not to do it. _

_ No tears of your own were falling now. _

_ “Shh.” You hush her. “It’s all going to be okay now. It’s all over now.” You see your smile reflected in the white’s of her eyes before you feel it tug at the corners of your mouth.  _

_ She seems to calm at your words, her breathing slowing and with it your deafening heartbeat.  _

_ “It’s okay.” You say again, leaning ever so much closer.  _

_ She continues to gather herself, even so much as stopping her tears and too, does your heart rate drop and soften as though the two were linked. _

_ “I’m here now.” You hear yourself say, your words lost on your own mind having not been thought before they left your lips. “I promise, I’ll never leave you, Lin.”  _

_ You feel the stab in your own heart, though your spirit sent blade is plunged into her chest. _

_ “Shh.” You hush again, admiring the single tear that drips from one of her eyes, mirroring that tear which drips from your own. “This is how it was always going to end.” _

You wake up in a cold sweat, your chest rising and falling rapidly as you sit up and frantically look around. It takes you a moment to remember where you are. A limp weight lays across your waist, though you haven’t yet looked down to see what it is.

_ Lin. _

The thought crashes into your mind. 

You let out a deep breath of relief when you glance to your side and she’s still there, asleep though you wouldn’t say peacefully, with her arm around you being the weight you felt on your waist.

“Thank the stars.” You breathe, laying back down. 

You knew now that it was only a dream, yet you still found yourself subtly checking her sleeping form for signs of injury. She was fine. She was okay. Everything was all right.

You watch her in this restful state, noting how even now you could feel the stress of the situation radiating off of her.

You try a few times in the next few minutes, or maybe an hour, you couldn’t tell, to close your eyes but every time you do you are met with the image of her dying face and the feeling of that blade in your hand being forced through her muscle and bone until it finally tore into her heart; You can still feel the vibrations of her heartbeat echo down through the blade and into the handle then up your own arm and into your own chest as they slowed and eventually, stopped altogether. 

You take a deep shaky breath before slipping out from under her arm and replacing your body with a pillow so she wouldn’t wake up. 

“I’ll be back, love.” You promise with a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

You leave the room silently and stalk your way through the halls of this unfamiliar place, using all of the spy skills you had spent years perfecting. 

Maybe it was habit, or maybe it was because you knew you were going to end up snooping somewhere you shouldn’t, but whatever it was, something made you dodge the guards that had been put on high alert.

You stop and press your back against a wall when you hear voices speaking around the corner. You recognize them as the two kind of siblings that you had pointed out were getting along a little too well earlier. 

“I don’t care what Su decides.” The woman says. “We need to leave. It’s the safest option for us all. Besides, we can’t help Republic City if we’re too busy acting as cowards.”

“I agree that we should go.” The man responds, more level headed than the woman. “But, we can’t just take off to help if my mother decides to stay here. This is her home and ours too. We have to respect that.”

You wondered if Su knew about how they felt. Probably not. She seemed to be a little self absorbed when it came to emotions, despite how obvious it was that she was trying to focus on others. We all have our faults.

“We don’t have to respect her decision to repsect her.” The woman presses.

You were growing bored with their argument and honestly starting to feel a little bad about eavesdropping, so you turn back the way you came and find yourself in another hall. 

This one had an open half wall to a courtyard on one side and only a few doors on the other. 

Curious. 

One of these doors had a light on.

Even more curious. 

_ Don’t do it, Y/N.  _ You mentally scold as you near the illuminated room.  _ Dumbass, when has snooping around rooms you know you’re not supposed to be in like this, ever worked out in your favor? _

_ Well.  _ You argue with yourself, thinking back to that one night you had first kissed Lin.

_ This is not going to work out like that. You have to trust these people. _

_ I don’t have to trust anybody that works this late into the night. I’ll just pop in, look around, and then leave before anyone knows I was here. Maybe it will be spy that’s inside. Maybe I’ll be a hero. _

_ Maybe one of them is just a workaholic and you’re going to get caught. _

The door isn’t latched. It was like they were asking you to sneak in. 

You check the hinges. Loose. 

You look around for a wedge.

_ This is a sign, Y/N. Go back to your room.  _

Your eyes fall on the particuarly waxy leafed plant that lined the top of the halfwall. Bingo. 

_ Y/N, no. _

You pick a few leaves from inside clusters so that they wouldn’t be easily noticed to be gone.

_ Bad, Y/N. _

You stick the leaves in between the seemingly loose areas of the hinge, uncluding breaking a tip off between a screw and the top of the bottom hinge. 

You move back to the other side of the door and look around. Still no gaurds. 

You push the door gently with two fingers. It opens an inch with no squeak to be heard. 

You smile.

_ Okay, Y/N, you’ve sucessfully proved your a badass. Now go. Back. To. Bed. _

You pushed the door open a little more, just enough to peak around the corner inside. It was empty from what you could tell. 

You closed your eyes and leaned into the door, listening for breaths or footsteps or murmers behind it. Any sign of movement really, any sign of life.

Nothing.

_ Great, an empty room.  _

_ Maybe they won’t mind if I just check it out a little bit. _

You slide the door open just enough to squeeze past it before closing the wood behind you. You make sure to only close it just as much as it was before you entered, in case whoever was working in here came back and you had to hide.

_ No going back now. _

It was an office. To most people, that would have been boring. To you, however, this was much more interesting than any other room would have been.

Second only to the home, an office was the best place to find secrets.

You made your way to the desk first. It was a mess. Papers were strewn about, all unwrinkled, all uncreased, but still in a way that made little sense to you.

You did however have no doubts that whoever was normally here knew exactly where everything was so you made sure not to touch a thing...yet.

Upon closer examination, you realize that these are all plans for the city. You knew enough about tech to read and understand what was written here, but it really wasn’t your specialty. Normally, when you found something like this while spying, you would send it back to Himari who would give it to someone who was raised to do the tech stuff. 

Bored with your findings, you lift your gaze to the walls.

There were bookshelves, which could be fun, but before you could make your way to them, your eyes fell on a familiar photo in a frame on the wall behind the desk.

You step closer, watching your feet to avoid snapping one of the innumerable pencils that were scattered about the floor.

The frame had dust settled along the top and fingerprints over the glass. It hadn’t been touched in a long time. 

You turn to look at the thin space behind it where wall frames were raised at the edges so that you could just barely if you squint see behind them. The paint here, was brighter than that around it. This must have been one of the first things hung in this room. Perhaps even when it was first built.

You turn back to the glass window on the front. 

They all looked so happy. What had gone wrong?

This photo had no crease to mark off anyone. It was framed, instead of stuffed behind another one. 

It was clear that Lin was the one holding the grudge.

“Are you going to give that one to the society too?” Su’s voice from behind you caused your spine to nearly jump out of back. 

You spin around, fighting your instinct to turn into a ready stance and analyze everything as a weapon. 

“I’m sorry.” You say, keeping your cool tone even now. “I got lost. The light was on so I assumed someone was in here to point in the right direction.” You lie.

_ One day, Y/N! Can you go one day without fucking yourself over? _

You smile calmly, unsure if she believed you. 

She crosses the room to stand next to you, now gazing at the photo in the frame herself. You turn your face back to the picture but keep your eyes focused on her, ready to move at her slightest twitch.

“We were so happy.” She comments. She appeared to be lost in a memory but you weren’t fooled. Many times people would do this to force your guard down before they threatened you.

“What happened?” You ask. “She refuses to tell me.”

“Like I would give you something else to use against me.” She replies.

“Use against you?” Now you make no attempt to hide the fact that you were looking at her. “I’m on your side.”

“Sure.” She turns towards you as well, arms crossed. “I mean it’s awfully convenient, right? Falling in love with the chief of police after you were caught spying on them?”

“I fell in love with her before I was caught. I wasn’t even caught actually, I told her because I chose to.” You defend.

“Or did you choose to because you knew she was getting closer to finding out the truth?” She softens her gaze for this next part. “I have no trouble forgiving people’s past. I myself used to run with a bad crowd. But what I do have trouble with, is people who use my family.”

“I’m not using her.” You lean into your words. She was really testing your patience now. “Why is that so hard for you to believe? I love her.” 

“It doesn’t take a genius to start poking holes in your story.” She steps forward and you step back, if only to remain out of striking range. “You come out of nowhere, three months ago, and just start flirting with her off the bat? It takes what, two days, before you’re taking her out on dates?”

“Yes. Because I love her.” You insist. “She has captivated me since day one, I pity your husband if it wasn’t the same way for you.”

“Prove it to me.” She says. “Show me proof that you’ve changed and I’ll believe you. Say something that will convince me you have. Because I’ve heard it all from people of all walks of life, all who regret their past actions and really want to change. I know when someone means it.”

Damn, now she had even you doubting yourself.

Did you really love her? You threw away your entire life for her. Wasn’t that enough to prove it?

Your mind wandered back to your dream. Your nightmare.

You had thrown your promise back in her face. You had hurt her. You had killed her. 

“You want me to prove it?” You take a breath and loosen your posture. “I don’t know else to say it. I love her. I do. When I’m with her, she’s all I think about. When I’m away from her, every decision I make is because of her. I left my life behind. My friends. My family. Sure, my family wasn’t the best, but still, I left them for her. Because I love her.” 

You step forward, smiling as you think back to your wife’s face. “I love the way when she smiles, her eyes light up as if she’s surprised that she’s doing it. I love the way that she always has to put other people first, almost to a fault. I love the way she never admits when she needs help, no matter how much it frustrates me sometimes, because it’s just so her. I love the way her voice dips when someone compliments her because it makes her uncomfortable.” You chuckle back to the first few times you flirted with her and you first noticed this. “I love how despite being so obviously amazing and talented, she never brags about any of the wonderful things she does.” 

You let out a breath. “But I also love her because it kills me with frustration when she rushes into things without thinking them through. I hate it when she resorts to a self-sacrificial ploy instead letting anybody else get hurt. I hate how when she yells she always manages to bring it back to blaming herself. Especially when it’s me she should be mad at because then, how am I supposed to be mad at her?” You shake your head and scoff. You pause, trying to figure out if this was doing anything to convince her you meant it. “I know this must seem odd. Trust me, I get it. My relationship with her goes against everything I was ever taught growing up about love and family. Sometimes, when I’m at my happiest with her, I can’t shake this image in my head of something that happened years ago.”

You look away from her now, lost in the memory of that day.

“I was just a kid. But that didn’t make what I did any better. My cousin was in love, with a man which was bad because he was also a man. I turned them in. I watched as the two begged, pleaded, with Himari, the societies leader and my mother, it’s second in command. They were both so young that their voices still cracked when they asked for mercy. I watched, so proud of myself, as Himari burned that poor boys face off. It just melted, right to the bone. His screams, were drowned out as he choked on his own molten skin. It was horrible. Words can’t describe how horrible it was.” 

Now you look back to her, fighting back tears at the image. “I never want anything like that to happen to your sister. I’m selfish because I know, I knew before she did, what we getting in to. I knew what the society was capable of and yet I still stayed silent about it because I was selfish and because I was in love and because I didn’t want her to leave me. Decide I wasn’t worth it. I’m so scared that they’ll hurt her. Still. Even here. Even now. I’m terrified every day that what happened to that boy will happen to her. I know you know I’m not lying about that. I feel my own heart racing with adrenaline right now. I’m fighting with my own eyes because I don’t want to cry in front of you. Does it look like I’m lying to you? Does it look like I don’t care about her? I love her. And I know it’s strange to you because yes, I’m a woman and yes I’m younger, a lot younger, than her but why the fuck do people keep deciding they care? She loves me too. I know you saw that earlier tonight. I’m not faking anything and I’m not using anyone. I’m just trying to help fix what I caused and I’m just trying to do my damndest to make sure that she doesn’t get hurt because of me.”

“I believe you.” She wastes no time with silence. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I should have believed you before.”

“Yeah.” You let out a sharp exhale as you brush away your tears. “You should have.” 

You take in a shaky breath and back away from her, surprised at how close you had gotten. 

“Now if you’re done accusing me of working against you, I’m going to go back to my wife.” You say.

You head to the door of the office, wanting to hold her; Needing to hold her.

You don’t get a chance before your exit is blocked by the ‘raised as one of my own’ woman in the guard’s uniform. 

Great. Now more people got to see you on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” She says. “But we just got a radio in from Republic City. There’s been an attack. We tried to radio Ba Sing Se but there was no response.”

“What about Capital City?” You ask, knowing they would have taken out either both or neither of the surrounding ally nations to make their conquest easier.

The woman shakes her head.

“Air Temple Island?” Su offers.

“Noone’s there.” You tell her. “They already fled like you should have.” You hadn’t meant to come across so hostile but she was making this hard. “Gather everybody that matters.” You demand. “We need to discuss leaving again. Now.”

“Where else would we go?” Su protests.

“Anywhere.” You spit back. “Anywhere but here.” You push past the guard to get the only person here who matter to you: your wife.

***

“I should never have left the city.” Lin says, clearly frustrated. “It was defenseless without me.”

“You can’t blame yourself for everything.” You say, forcing her to look at you. Her face doesn’t soften but you can tell she’s at least trying.

“I though we had a week.” Korra says. “What changed?”

“They saw an opportunity.” You explain. “I shouldn’t have sent them both out of the city at the same time. I’m the one that made it defenseless.”

“We can’t change what happened.” Korra says. “We just have to figure out where to go from here.”

“Wait.” You do a headcount. “We’re missing someone.” 

“Who?” Korra asks. You shrug and examine the crowd.

“The girl.” You say, turning to Su. “Did you not get her?”

Now everyone notices she’s missing.

“She wasn’t there.” Su stampers. “I assumed one of you got her.”

“No.” You shake your head. “It’s the society. I was right they do have spies here and they’re taking you now. Just like I said they would.”

“But why take Opal?” Korra asks. “I thought you said they were after Su?”

“Yeah, but they needed leverage soon if they were planning to attack.” You explain. “And Su was busy threatening me.”

“She was doing what?” Lin chimes in.

“Come on.” Su rolls her eyes. “You can’t blame me, can you? I mean everyone here had their doubts.”

“I didn’t have any doubts.” You cross your arms. “Korra didn’t have any doubts. You’re all alone on that hill, buddy.”

“I can’t believe you threatened my wife!” Lin growls. “Actually, I can totally believe that. That’s just what you do, isn’t it? You just can’t stand to see me happy, is that it?”

“This is getting us no where.” Korra interrupts. “Y/N, if the society has Opal, how much trouble is she in?”

“Well that depends.” You look at Su. “Is she a half breed?”

“A what?” Su questions.

“A half breed. Half of one nation half of another?” You clarify.

“No.” She shakes her head. “Baatar and I are both Earth Nation.” 

“Great. Will she antagonize them?”

“Opal? No. She’s much too reserved.”

“Good. Is she gay?”

“No.”

“Then she’ll be fine.” You turn back to Korra. “They won’t kill her so long as none of those things apply. 

“What about hurt her?” Korra asks.

“That I can’t promise.” You admit. “If they think she knows something they’ll do whatever they can to get it out of her.”

“She doesn’t know anything. I barely do.” Su argues.

“I said think.” You were really starting to lose your patience with this woman. “She doesn’t have to have the answers. They just have to think she does and they will hurt her to get them.”

“Korra!” It was a man’s voice that called from behind you. 

You turn to see a group of three and a polar bear dog. 

“Mako! Bolin! Asami!” Korra greets. The dog licks her and she laughs. “Naga!”

You recognize two of the names as the guys as her pro-bending team Tenzin had mentioned. For the girl, you recognized her face and her name. The society had once sent spies to her company to steal some plans. You were definitely not gonna mention that.

“Is everyone okay?” Asami asks. None of them looked to be in good shape.

“We tried to help fight but with all of the council members and chief Beifong gone, we-” The Fire Nation looking boy starts before you cut him off.

“Wait. What do you mean all of the council members?” You ask, looking him dead in the eyes.

“They all god called out in different directions.” He explains. “I’m not really sure what was going on with the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation representatives but-”

“Oo! Oo! Can I tell it?” The green eyed boy asks with a grin. 

“Go ahead.” The Fire Nation boy sighs.

“There we were!” The excitable one starts. “Injured, but fighting. Afraid, but braving the scene.” 

“A little less context please?” You wave a hand. 

“Well, long story short, Amon ended up being Tarrlok’s brother and they both chose to die rather than be captured by the firey people.” Everyone gawks at him. “What she said a little less context.”

“No that makes sense.” You nod. “That must have been his weakness. This whole time their plan was to lure all of the leaders and figureheads out of the city so that they could take it from the inside. The next step would be waiting for them to come back so they could close them into an already crumbling nation.”

“Well that’s good to know. We managed to get a message from Tenzin before we left.” Asami smiles. “He and his siblings were headed back to the city but we told him to meet here instead.”

“Tenzin’s coming?” Lin groans. “Could this place get any worse?”

“You need to stop.” You say blankly. “The stress is literally radiating off of you right now.” You kiss her gently and she calms into your lips slightly, though her face remains cold.

“Uh.” The Fire Nation boy clears his throat. “Who is that?” He asks Korra.

“Isn’t that the question of the day?” You roll your eyes.

“Long story. For now, we need your help to catch a spy.” Korra responds with a smile.

“We get to go after spies?!” The excitable one now looked like he was going to pass out from joy. “This is so cool!”

“Not cool.” You say. “Deadly and serious.” You turn to Su. “You need to round up everybody that showed up here in the past few months, wether they look Fire Nation or not. Half breeds can earn their place in the society by working undercover in situations like this. We need to work quick, and not tell any of them why they’re being questioned. For now, the attack on Republic City needs to remain a secret.”


	19. Stressing The Enemy

You had been the one to suggest grouping off in fours, with the exception of the group of five waiting for the other’s arrival. 

Four, as you had explained, was the number of people minimum a spy was taught not to take on alone. 

You doubted they had sent a group of more than maybe one or two spies for this operation, needing only to prepare a strike. In fact, the group of three they had sent to the police department was only so large because they knew some of you would not make it in, like Kaen, or perhaps even get captured, like Katsu; Most of the time, society spies would work alone.

The groups had formed as follows:

Group A (nicknamed ‘team avatar’ by the excitable boy with green eyes): Korra, Asami, and the brothers. Guard the hall so there’s no eavesdropping on the interrogations and keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.

Group B (nicknamed the ‘we want to help but are useless’ ones by you; You didn’t share this nickname with anyone else but found it amusing none the less): The husband, non bending sons, and just frankly creepy twins. They would keep watch for when the others arrived and send the only muscle they had to alert Team Avatar who would then send the information to you.

Group C (no nickname, but very tense and awkward): You, Lin, Su, and the ‘one of my own’ guard woman who you had finally decided to learn the name of, Kuvira. Interrogate the suspects. 

Su had wanted to include the truth seer in group C but you didn’t trust him for a minute and argued that spies can lie to him anyway as you proved earlier. Still, he managed to find use in being the one to go and get the people to be interrogated. He didn’t have a group, so you sent the polar bear dog with him for protection.

Now, you watched with a smile as your wife acted like a badass.

“When did you arrive in Zaofu?” She asks, leaning into the table with a stone faced leer.

“Two months ago.” The guard replies. Poor man looked like he was about to pee himself. You understand why too, she could be scary when she wanted to be, especially now when she was so stressed out.

“Where did you come from before that?” She asks.

“A village nearby.” He stutters out. 

“It’s not him.” You tell her. “He would have given a name. Research. Even before you ask for it.”

“Get out.” She nods to the door.

He jumps to his feet and leaves as quick as he came.

“This is getting us nowhere.” Su complains. 

Your focus wasn’t on her though, it was on Lin who held her head in one strong hand, looking like she was about to pass out.

“Maybe we should take a break.” You offer, moving to hold her.

“I’m fine!” She spits, pushing you away. 

“And I’m the queen of the Earth Kingdom.” You scoff with an eye roll. “You need to rest.” You put a hand on her cheek and this time she doesn’t push away, instead just glaring at you. “Let someone else take the lead on this one. Your stress is getting to a dangerous amount.” 

“No it’s not.” She protests. “I can handle it.”

“You’re trapped in a city with your sister who you haven’t spoken to in thirty years trying to find a secret society spy while you wait for your ex boyfriend who left you for another woman to show up while your city, the one you were sworn to protect, burns to ash.” You say blank faced. “It’s okay to not be okay. You’re allowed to be a little stressed.” She doesn’t soften but doesn’t argue back either. “Maybe you should just take a minute and meditate or something. Then we can resume. One minute won’t change the situation.”

She grows at you before finding a word. “Fine.” She mumbles.

“Thank you.” You kiss her gently and already she seems a little calmer. 

“Group C!” Two voices call at once from the door. 

Instantly Lin’s walls are back in rigid place.

“Ugh! What?” You turn to see the twins, now just as angry and scary looking as your wife. “Why are you not at your post? You were supposed to tell group A if anyone arrived, not us.”

“They looked busy.” One of them says.

“Yeah, busy arguing about their love triangle.” The other laughs.

“But I want to date him!” The first one mocks.

“No me!” The other also feigns a high voice. They both laugh.

“A triangle involves three.” You growl. “Why did you not alert the fourth one?”

“He wasn’t there.” Only one spoke but they both shrug. 

“What?!” Now you were the one who needed to meditate. “Well, where is he?” Their blank faces tell you everything you need to know. “You didn’t ask.” You sign. “Of course not. Why would any of you have any idea what to do in these kinds of situations? I’m working with amateurs and children.”

“Look whose talking.” You hear Kuvira mumble.

“Don’t you start with me.” You glare her way. You turn back to the twins. “Who showed up? Is it who we were expecting?”

“No.” One replies, shaking his head. “Better!” 

“Grandma’s here!” The other cheers. 

You hear Lin hit the floor before you get a chance to see her reaction. Great. As if that woman needed more stress.

***

“So.” Su claps her hands together. “Mom, this is-”

“No.” You cut her off with a glare. “Stop trying to instigate.”

“I was only going to introduce you.” She defends.

“Motive changes the meaning of the actions.” You quote the society on that one but obviously she doesn’t notice.

“Chief.” Lin greets, arms crossed.

“Chief.” Her mother greets in much of the same way. 

This large dining room you all had reassembled into was beginning to feel a bit too small for comfort. 

“Why are you here?” Lin’s words came across harsh, though she didn’t notice nor care. 

“I saw you needed help.” Her mother replies simply. 

“A spy problem.” You explain. “Dealt with them before?” You hoped she would say yes. Maybe that way you could convince Lin to let her take over the interrogations so that she could finally deal with her issues.

“A few in my time.” She replies, putting her feet up on the table and resting back into her hands which were folded behind her head. “Never fought these ones though. I was too busy teaching at the time.”

“Wait.” You raise an eyebrow. “You know who we’re fighting?”

“Of course I know.” She laughs. “Why else would I have shown up? I figured those guys never fully died out. I tried to warn the old avatar that they’d be back some day but he refused to listen. Typical.”

You knew that Lin’s mom was an impressive woman but this went far beyond your expectations. Where the fuck had she been all these years and how did she know what was going on enough to come back? You didn’t care right now. Right now, you were just happy to have someone with actual experience on your side.

You glance at your wife. Her face is tight, her posture is tense, and you swear she looked moment away from hitting someone. You just prayed the ex would take a little longer to show up.

“Good.” You turn back to the old woman. “Mind taking the lead on the search for the society spy then?”

Lin shoots you a look and you all but bit your tongue to stifle a laugh. It wasn’t funny, you knew that, but come on she had to see this coming and besides she looked so cute when she was pissed off.  
“Don’t give me that look.” You smirk. “You have some explaining to do about the backstory of this whole situation.” You motion to her family. “Then, you have some healing stress relieving activities planned for the day.”

“No. I don’t.” She growls. 

“Yeah you do.” You nod with a smile and step closer. “Because I’m not dealing with this all day. Now that we’ve lost the city, I have a feeling we’ll be stuck here for a while and if you’re going to be acting like this the entire time, I can’t promise you’ll make it out alive. You’ll either die of stress or I will murder you. Or, you can take a minute to do some breathing maybe acupuncture and chill out.” 

She grumbles something that you assume is angry person speak for whatever you say just please don’t kill me or divorce me so you smile some more. 

“I like this one.” Her mom says. 

“Oh don’t worry.” You say, turning back to her. “I’m sure you won’t for long.” She lets out a single laugh. “Everybody split back into their groups and continue trying to find the spy. I’m going to make sure my wife here doesn’t give herself a heart attack.”

You grab her hand and catch her looking worriedly at her mom. That’s when you realize what you said. Su looks smug. 

“Look at me.” You get her attention with this and place a hand on either side of her face. “Ignore them.” She nods and you pull her into a deep kiss. 

***

“So are you ready to talk to me now?” You whisper into your wife’s ear as you continue to massage her bare shoulders. 

You had forced her to take her armor off so you could do this and after the first few minutes it already seemed to be working. Now, she was melting to your touch.

“No.” She groans, her eyes closed to focus on the sensation of your fingers working her taut muscles. “I don’t wanna talk, I want to just stay here with you. I want everything else to just go away and fix itself. “

“Okay.” You kiss her neck. “You tell me when you’re ready.” You were eager to hear her backstory, but you didn’t want to push her too hard out of fear she might just reject you entirely. “Try to breathe.” You remind her. “Focus on me. Nothing else matters right now, it’s just us.” 

You place a gentle kiss on the other side of her neck now. She lets out a cute little noise so you kiss her again in the same spot.

“Why can’t it always be like this, Y/N?” She asks, leaning further into your touch. 

She was sitting with her back to you between your spread out legs, her own crossed, her hands resting palm up on her knees and her perfect emerald eyes closed to shield her from the world; To shield her from everything but you.

“It can be.” You say softly. “We can run away from it all. Just the two of us. Become nobodies. Would you like that?” You were just talking to talk, but something about the image of the two of you finally safe and together was enough to spread your smile out further.

“I would.” She sighs. “But I’m needed here. I made my big life choices years ago.”

“It’s never too late.” 

“Maybe not for you. You’re still young. But me? I’m stuck now.”

You weren’t sure what to say so you remained silent for a bit before rasing another question.

“What do you see when you think of our future?” You ask. You realized lately, as people had been pointing out the age gap that neither of you had really discussed a life beyond the present.

“Well definitely not five kids like Su.” She scoffs. “That would be a nightmare.” You chuckle.

“You don’t want any kids?” You kiss down lower on her neck, mirroring it on the other side.

“No. Why, do you?” She sounds concerned.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” You confess. 

You had always assumed you’d never be able to marry and that if you ever did it would have to be a secret. So no, kids were never really an option. 

Besides, if you did want them, how would that even work? Even if you started right now, she’d still be almost seventy by the time they graduate. 

No. No kids. Just her and you.

“Do you…” She cuts herself off and bites her lip. 

“Do I what?” You continue your slow and steady pressure circles on her shoulders and press a kiss behind her ear. 

She hesitates before opening her eyes and turning around to face you, gently pushing your hands off of her.

“Do you ever feel like I’m holding you back?” She asks, the concern she felt evident.

“Holding me back?” You smile and shake your head. “Lin, it’s only because of you I’m not still trapped in that society; It’s because of you that I’m allowed to be myself.”

“Sometimes I feel like I’ve trapped you too.” She admits. It was obvious this was hard for her to talk about. 

You place one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist.

“Why would you ever think that?” You ask with a gentle smile.

“Think about it.” She says, still concerned. “I’ve already lived so much of my life. I made all of these decisions already. You’re just starting to find your way. I don’t want to hold you back from living the way you want to.” You let out a laugh.

“The only way I want to be living my life is with you by my side.” You say, pulling her closer and leaning forward so that your foreheads touched and you could gaze deeply into her beautiful green eyes. “I don’t care about the rest of it. Any of it. The world could burn down around us but as long as I still had you, I know I’d be okay. You are the only thing I want out of life. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much. Don’t you ever forget that.” She smiles. 

You pull away and kiss her forehead.

“Now,” You take in a breath to fuel your bravery. “Do you want to tell me the story between you and your family?”

She sighs and her smile fades away.

“It’s a long story.” She says.

“We have all the time in the world.” You reply.

So, she tells you. All of it. Everything that has made her become this strong yet this broken. When she’s done, you just smile for her sake.

“What are you going to do about it now?” You ask.

“Something I should have done a long time ago.” She seemed angry, but less stressed. 

She didn’t explain further before you were forced to follow her out the door.

***

“Maybe we should-” You start, trying to stop the inevitable. 

You wife doesn’t let you finish before metal bending the door off its hinges.

“Or you could do that.” You say, raising both eyebrows. 

Should you stop her? 

You glance around her to see the new Group C which consisted of her mother, her sister, and, to split up the love triangle drama, Korra and the green eyed brother you were really beginning to wish you had bothered to learn the name of seeing as you were seeing so much of him. 

At the table before them was a guard woman with black hair and green eyes. She looked surprisingly calm considering.

“We need to talk.” Lin huffs.

“After thirty years, you’re finally ready to talk?” Her sister asks, calm in great contrast to your fuming wife.

“When we were in mom’s office that day,” Lin says. “You could have taken responsibility for what you did. But instead you stayed quiet and let mom throw her whole career away.”

“Mom didn’t throw her career away.” Su almost laughs. “She retired the next year. She was a hero.”

“You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you, she didn’t feel worthy of her badge.”

Their mom stays silent, despite how you and the other two onlookers were now looking at her to confirm or deny.

“Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I’ve made some mistakes in the past, but-”

“Oh!” Lin cuts her off. “You’ve made some mistakes?”

“Lin, mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we’d asked, you would know that I’m a different person now. I’ve been a different person for a long time.”

“You think just because you live in a big fancy house and have a chef who cooks you fancy food, that you’re a different person? Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me. I see right through you.”

Now, her sister seemed to be just as angry.

“You know what, Lin?” She says. “You’re the one who hasn’t changed. You’re still a bitter loner who only cares about herself. It’s a wonder this child hasn’t ended things with you the way Tenzin did years ago.” 

You knew even before the first piece of metal wall was thrown that those words were going to start a fight. 

You stagger backwards to avoid their crossfire as they battle out into the hallway. 

You peek around the corner of the doorframe and look at their mom with a glare.

“Aren’t you going to do something?” You demand.

“Sometimes kids just need to work these things out themselves.” She replies with a shrug.

Work things out by hitting each other? She was starting to sound like your mom.

“Well somebody has to stop them.” You growl, worried Lin was pushing herself too far. 

“You don’t have any siblings, do you?” The excitable one asks. “FIghting is all part of the healing process.”

You watch with wide eyes and they tear up the hall.

The new team A, pretty much anyone who isn’t a non bender that wasn’t already in team C, rushes in to see what’s happening. 

They stop and look at each other and what remains of team C. Korra shrugs. They stay gathered at the end of the hall and just watch.

“Go mom!” One of the twins shouts. 

Fine. If they were all going to sit there and cheer and watch, you were going to stop this. 

The fight had broken it’s way outside of the building through an exterior wall. 

“Someone stay here with that guard.” You order. “Will the rest of you please come help me stop this?” You don’t wait for a response before rushing off to follow them. 

The fight had switched from mainly metal to mainly earth now that it was outside. Things flew by so fast you weren’t sure if even you were quick enough to dodge it all. 

“Stop before you hurt each other!” You shout. Your voice only manages to call your wife’s attention, getting her distracted enough that she’s hit with a heavy rock 

_Shit. Sorry Lin._

“You get this out of your system yet?” Su asks. Lin climbs to her feet. 

“Not quite yet.” She growls back.

Then, they’re back at it again.

“God damn it just listen to me!” You spit. Neither does. 

You can sense that some people have joined you to crowd together in the hole in the wall. You don’t even care at this point who they are; you’re just mad that still none of them are choosing to help. 

Can’t they see how fragile Lin was right now? How this was pushing it way too far? How she could get hurt?

She could get hurt.

You imagine now the same image you had many times before: the image of her face, melting like that poor boy’s from years ago. 

You can almost smell the familiar scent of burning hair; You can almost feel the warmth of Himari’s flame. 

She could get hurt.

You can’t find a weapon, but you also can’t let this continue. 

Her sister was winning now. By a lot. One more hit and she could knock her out. Yet still, Lin refused to back down. That stubborn woman.

WIth no other choice you sprint to a place between them and spread your arms out far in front of you. 

“I said stop!” You shout, tears welling in your eyes. 

You’re not here. Not really. 

No; You’re trapped in that damn image. 

Your heart beats rapid and your eyes shut tight. 

Tears force their way free through the cracks of your closed eyes and you wish it will all just go away. 

Why did you have to come here?

Why did you have to make her start remembering the past?

Why did you have to deal with the society and your wife’s family and your own family all at the same time?

“Y/N?” The voice was faded and you weren’t sure who it belonged to. 

Why did everything always fall on you? 

Your dad dying? Your fault. Somehow, that’s what your mother always said it was.

Katsu getting captured? Your fault because you couldn’t just fall in love with a good society man like you were supposed to.

Now this. 

This was your fault.

You had started this fight by pouring salt in the slowly healing wound. You just had to ask about her family you just had to give the society that photo you just had to put her under so much stress that she could barely walk straight.

It reminded you of that other time you were selfish; The other time you sent her to shark infested waters, knowing she wasn’t prepared to face what lie ahead. 

She was walking now just as she had with that bruise.

“Y/N!” Now the voice was clearer. It was coming from whoever was running towards you. “Y/N!” The word is said just as hands grasp your shoulders.

You open your eyes and hear a loud thud. You turn to see it’s Korra who was talking. You rip free of her grasp but she doesn’t seem to care, too excited over something.

“Y/N!” She beams. “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were an earth bender?” 

You blink and raise an eyebrow.

“Because I’m not.” You reply hastily.

You look around, vaguely taking note of the giant chunk of earth that laid in front of you, but mainly focusing on your wife behind you who, as you predicted, had passed out. 

“Lin!” You rush to her side and hold her close with a worried look. 

“She’ll be fine.” Her mom says plainly.

You glare up at the crowd, your eyes finding her quickly.

“You know, I’m starting to understand why she doesn’t like you!” You spit. “Neither of you seem to be very good people!” 

You turn your glare at Su who looked frozen in a state of shock for some reason. “You seem to care way too much about what people think of you to the point that you judge others you deem as lesser. You say you’ve changed, that other people can too, but you still seem to be the same spoiled little brat Lin told me about and as for the other people part? Seems they can only ‘change’ as you say, if they stay beneath you and feed your savior complex.” 

You turn back to her mother who has crossed the wreckage of a courtyard now and was thus a mere few feet away from you. “And you?!” You hiss. “You have to opposite problem! You care too little. You live and parent like a bystander. These two could have killed each other. Oh but don’t worry, I’m sure you would have covered that up for which ever one won then fucked off to who knows where for another twenty or so years. You think people are all like you, but they’re not. People have emotions. You’re just heartless!”

You look down at your wife now, brushing some hair from her face and dropping your voice. “She’s literally the perfect human being and you both had to go and break her. I did too. But you did it first! Everyone she has ever loved has let her down. I know I have too. But you people? You’re her family. Why does family always have to suck?” 

Your fear and rage have now mellowed out to a soft sadness. Tears threatened to fall again but you won’t let them. 

You hold Lin in your arms, feeling comforted even now by her presence, until you feel brave enough to look back up at your now mother-in-law.

“Wow!” She was smiling. Had she just ignored everything you said? “The bracelet’s going crazy over that.” 

What?

She picks your wrist up, leaving you no room to protest.

“In times of a heightened emotional state, this bracelet has been known to detect potential metal benders.”

“Yeah.” You say, yanking your wrist back. “I know. But like I said, I’m not even an earth bender so that’s not possible. If you could actually see me you’d know, I’m pure blooded Fire Nation.” 

You look and the crowd and growl, already knowing what their answer would be to the next question you asked.

“Which one of you stayed behind with that guard?” You say to anyone that would listen. They all just look at each other. “Find her. The excitable boy and the ‘one of my own’ woman are missing. That guard was the spy and she just found a great distraction in you idiots.”


	20. Working With The Enemy

“Come on.” Toph complains just as another pebble hits the back of your head with a thunk. “Throwing rocks worked for the avatar.”

“You senile old woman!” You say, stopping dead in your tracks and turning to face her. “I keep telling you I’m not an earth bender. It’s not genetically possible. I’ve told you a million times it must have been someone else. I have black hair. I have amber eyes like flame. I am not nor have I ever been an earth bender. I’m not even a fire bender. Trust me on that one, my mother forced me to try and fight against nature but It’s just not how I’m wired.”

“I know you’re not a fire bender.” She says. “But you are an earth bender.” She smiles and throws another pebble at you, this one hitting you right between the eyes.

“Ugh!” You growl. “You are so lucky you’re old or I swear to the spirits I would kick your butt right now.”

"Pft." She scoffs. "I bet I could take you."

A conversation to your left catches your attention. Korra’s little love triangle was outside Lin’s door bickering about who would go in to check on her.

“Oh for ashes sake.” You grumble, marching over and pushing them out of the way. You take a calming breath and knock the back of your fist on the door. “Lin, love, you okay? You’ve been sleeping for sixteen hours.” Your voice is soft despite the fact that the spy you managed to recapture and her mother had both been annoying the shit out of you for the past sixteen hours; Your voice is soft because it is for her. “I wanted to give you time to rest, but I’m starting to worry.”

You nearly fall over as the door opens in front of you.

There she stood, as beautiful as ever, wearing clothes that matched everyone else in the city. 

You blush as she yawns in a way that you found adorable. You haven’t seen her this relaxed in days. 

“Good morning.” She muses. 

You expected a kiss but you didn’t expect her to dip you into it like she does so you blush even more. 

“Uh.” You can’t find your words.

“You look absolutely beautiful, Y/N.” She smiles and kisses you once more before letting you stand back up straight. 

You were normally the one being bold so this was very much disorienting. Especially considering the fact that her mom was mere inches away.

She walks off with a pep in her step that you’ve never seen and the five of you left behind all exchange looks.

“Well good to see she’s over that whole situation.” Her mom says, keeping her eyes forward like everyone else despite not having anything to look at. 

She flicks another pebble at you but you don’t even care.

Who the fuck was that and what did they do with your wife?

“Did everyone else just see that?” You ask once she’s out of ear shot. 

Korra, Asami, and the fire nation man silently nod, jaws still dropped. Toph adds a vocal ‘yep’. 

***

You don’t see her again until later when she and her sister enter the room you and her mom were questioning the guard in. 

They both seemed...happy?

Maybe fighting really was all a part of the healing process.

“So,” She says, kissing your cheek and wrapping an arm around your waist. “Catch me up to speed. What do we already know?”

The society spy laughs at the sight. You understood why too; You had just been threatening her life with your arms crossed moment ago and now your suddenly bubbly wife was here embarrassing you.

“A dust blower?” The spy laughs manically. “And she’s an old woman? You people really are messed up.”

“I’m not one of the blind.” You say, slamming your hands on the table and using the society’s word. She stops laughing instantly. “I am a flame that burns for honor.” You quote the society’s pledge. “I am the ash that signifies a victory.” You smirk at her unease. “I am, Y/N Beifong, daughter of Yera Y/L/N. That’s right. Beifong. Not only do I love this dust blower but I married her. Tell my mother that next time you see her.”

She seemed hesitant now. Her once carefree and jocular demeanor now a satisfying mix of fear and regret for her words. Good. She should fear you. Make her regret everything she said to you.

“Y/N!” She stutters herself into a bow. That was new. 

No one had ever bowed to you before, not like this. This wasn’t a greeting it was a formal bow - the kind they would give Himari or maybe, now that she was publicly known to be her child, Katsu. But not you. Never you.

You liked it.

“Everyone has been looking for you.” She says, not breaking her stare off with the table she was chained to. 

“Yes, I figured my mother would have a warrant out for me.” You wave it off.

“A warrant?” She still was looking down which helped you realize she waiting to be released.

“At ease.” You say. She snaps back up to meet your eyes. “Is my mother not seeking to arrest me for being a traitor?” You wanted to add ‘does she not want to kill me’ but you don’t.

The spy looks between you and your wife and her family before she responds cautiously in society code.

“The sun rises high today.”

_Translation: I know you are of the society._

“Indeed it does.”

_Translation: As are you._

“We should ask Eiko for his recipe.” 

_Translation: We should speak in code._

“I wonder if he uses basil.”

_Translation: Why?_

“Don’t concern yourself with that.”

_Translation: Do not blow cover._

“What are you two talking about?” Lin asks. Her arms were crossed now which made her look more herself.

You didn’t respond. Your eyes locked on the spy’s. Society code wasn’t just verbal. The slightest twitch of her nose could tell you something you needed to know.

What cover?

You know your mother and Himari knew about your betrayal. There was no doubt in your mind that Katsu told them all when they inevitably freed her after taking the jail. 

You know your mother would want you dead for this. Himari wouldn’t care either way.

You knew this woman had to have current contact with the society. So she would know. Right?

Unless.

Unless Himari and your mother had covered for you; Unless they had kept it inner circle only. 

But why would they do that? Your mother had always hated you. SInce the day you were born she had very vocal about that. When you turned out to not even be a fire bender, she had snapped and turned to physical abuse. 

You spent years staring into open flames, willing them to move or flicker or anything, just to get this woman to say one nice thing to you. Now, it seemed she was covering for you on a life or death matter during the society’s greatest shining moments?

Why?

“I understand.”

_Translation: Understood._

“The tea from the melting pot is great this time of year.”

_Translation: The prisoners are going to Republic City as we speak._

“What about the tea from the queen’s palace?”

_Translation: Why aren’t the prisoners being sent to Himari directly?_

“They are very similar.”

_Translation: They are._

“The queen’s palace and the melting pot? I assumed this time of year the queen’s palace would be more bitter.”

_Translation: Himari is in Republic City still? I thought she would be invading the Fire Nation by now._

“It normally is.”

_Translation: She tried._

Good to know.

Your communications had been down, no doubt sabotaged by this woman amongst others that were working in the allied nations that surrounded the Republic.

“Himari tried to invade the Fire Nation and failed.” You say, pushing off the table and smirking at the spy’s shocked look. “She’s still in Republic City. I’ll bet she’s holed up in City Hall if not still at my mother’s bar. Your friends are on their way to her now.” 

“Dirt loving traitor!” The spy shrieks, pulling against her rattling chains.

“Damn right.” You smile. 

You turn to your wife and debate a minute before kissing her deeply. She’s a little confused at first but gives into your touch until you both pull away for air.

You look back to the spy, not letting go of Lin. 

“Send that message to my mother for me.” You say. “Do you want me to repeat it?” 

“Wait, are we letting her go?” Su questions.

“We are.” You nod at her. “I want my mother to know we’re coming for her. Besides.” You sigh and finally pull from Lin’s embrace. “As spies we’re taught to terminate when captured.”

“Terminate?” Lin asks. 

You circle around to the behind the spy, already prepared when you see her grinding her teeth. 

You yank her head back by her ponytail and squeeze her jaw at the joints to open her mouth. 

You fish around for the back third molar on the right. Your fingers brush across a rough patch in the divot. She’s managed to loosen it but not break through. 

“This will hurt.” You whisper in her ear, speaking from experience. 

Then, you grab and twist the rough filling. She screams a muffled scream against your hand. 

You manage to pull it free and let the woman go.

“Terminate.” You reply with a grin, handing the filling to Toph because she seemed to be the only one not grossed out by the fact that you just had your whole hand in this woman’s mouth. “Cyanide fillings are installed in one of our back molars.” You explain as she runs it between her fingers to get a better look. “When cornered, like she was, we bite down hard enough for them to pop open and-”

“And kill you?” Lin looks worried. “Y/N, I don’t like the idea of you having that in your mouth.”

“It’s rather freeing actually.” You tell her. “I always have a choice. A backup plan. A way out.” You watch as your every word just adds to her concern before laughing. “I’m just kidding; Katsu and I pulled each other’s out years ago. My mother doesn’t know this for obvious reasons.”

She lets out a sigh of relief.

“Anyway. We have the information we need. I saw we send a message.” You crack your knuckles with a grin.

“No.” Su says stern. “We don’t do things that way here.”

“That why you’re losing.” You cross your arms.

“Su’s right.” Lin agrees. 

“Really?” You sigh and roll your eyes. “I think I liked it better when you two were fighting. But okay, if you all agree that we can’t send her back missing a few pieces, then what do you suggest we do?”

“Got a place we can use as a cell?” Lin asks her sister.

“I can think of a few places.” She replies.

“Just be sure to keep her on suicide watch if you do that.” You grumble, a little disappointed you wouldn’t be able to take your anger out on this waste of humanity.

You didn’t like hurting people by any means but between your nagging feeling that you might have had some slight thing to do with that chunk of earth yesterday, the fact that this woman had bowed to you, and the realization that your mother was still covering for you, you were beginning to feel more and more like you needed to hit something. Why not be a racist homophobe?

Then again, there was another fun way to relieve some stress.

“Are we still waiting on the others to arrive?” You ask.

“Yes.” Su nods. “I’m beginning to worry. It shouldn’t take this long for them to get here.”

“It is a bit strange.” You admit. “I hope they didn’t run into any trouble.”

A secluded spot that you could excuse yourself to? Yes please.

“Why don’t Lin and I go try to radio them again? Maybe they stopped in a nearby village to rest.”

“Good idea.” Lin smiles, clearly not understanding what you really wanted to do.

You pull her out the door and down the hall.

***

“Which channel should we try first?” She was leaned over the desk, reading a list of village channel codes.

“Hm.” You pretend to think while you check her out. “I’d like to check this channel out.” You grab her ass and she jumps.

“Oh?’ She turns to you with a smirk. 

“Oh definitely.” You nod and bite your lip, your other hand now also finding its way to her firm butt. “Sounds way more fun than radios. Plus, you look so hot in that outfit…” You trail off, distracted by the way she brushed your hair behind your ear and licked her lips.

“Maybe we should take this back to our room.” She suggests.

“No.” You pull her closer. “I can’t wait another minute to fuck you senseless.”

***

Your black shirt was still half buttoned; Her outfit was still a few pieces short. Neither of you were half naked by any means, but it was obvious what you had just gotten finished with when the door opens.

“Hey, they showed up you-” Su stops herself at the sight. “You weren’t trying to radio them I assume?”

You both just blush.

Behind her in the doorway stands Tenzin as well as two new faces that you assumed were the siblings he had said he was bringing along. 

“That’s the wife you were talking about?” The sister points a thumb at you but looks at Tenzin.

It was strange to see them act like siblings. You knew he was a half breed but he just always looked so pure blooded air nation. Now, seeing this obviously water tribe woman joke around with him, you started to see that maybe nations mixing could be normalized. Maybe it already was. 

“That’s the mid-life crisis?!” The brother seemed just as entertained by this as the sister, only he had a lot more energy about it.

“Bumi!” Tenzin scolds. “I told you not to say I called her that while we were here!”  
“Awe, I think it’s cute.” The sister smiles. “It’s nice to see Lin happy. Especially after the number you did on her.”

You liked this one. If only because of all Lin’s friends and family, she had been the only one not to judge you right off the bat.

You also might have been won over by the way she could get Tenzin so mad so easily. 

“I’m Y/N.” You smile, having finished your last button and thus now looking somewhat presentable. 

“Kya.” She introduces herself. “Tenzin’s already told us all about you and Lin.”

“I’m sure he has.” You roll your eyes. “All bad things I assume?” She laughs.

“This is Bumi.” She motions to the brother who waves.

“Nice to meet ‘cha!” He beams.

“Great.” You laugh a little and blush even harder. “Can we meet back up with you all and the rest of the group in a moment? Maybe start over?”

“Please?” Lin adds with a sheepish grin. 

You liked this new side of her. Rested. Gentle. Still as beautiful as ever.

“Yes.” Tenzin says, looking thankful for an escape from this encounter. “Sorry we’re late by the way, we made a stop along the way to help out an old friend.”

“Who?” You ask.

“You’ll meet them soon.” Kya winks. 

They shut the door and you can hear them all start laughing from behind it.

Now you were curious. Who had they brought with them? Where had they gone that had taken so long?

You mull it over while you wait for Lin to finish changing. 

Why did you always have to be quicker than her? You just wanted to go see who they brought and what information they had. You hadn’t had any contact from the city since you first heard of the attack. You were sure that Tenzin and the others would know more about how things were going there. Things they would tell you if only your wife would just hurry up.


	21. Infiltrating With The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Heavy In Your Arms - Florence and The Machines (some slight lyrical alterations)  
> ~  
> I hope this long chapter makes up for my lack of posting.  
> ~  
> I'm sorry in advance :)

“Come on, hurry up.” You whine, pulling at your wife’s hand.

“Quit acting like a child.” She laughs, walking down the hall, too slow for your impatience.

“Says the woman who held a grudge for thirty years.” You stick your tongue out at her and she rolls her eyes. “Aren’t you at least a little bit curious who they brought?”

“I guess. I’m sure it’s no one interesting.”

“What if it’s someone who can turn the tides against the society?” You were excited. 

Finally, all the powerful people were here to save you; Finally, the society would be demolished for good.

“I’ll race you.” You smirk. “Give you a chance to prove your quicker than me.”

“What do I get if I win?” She stops walking and crosses her arms with a smirk of her own.

“Bragging rights.”

“You’re not getting me to make a fool of myself running through the halls over bragging rights.”

“Alright.” You think. “Okay what about this, if you’re finally able to beat me in this race, then I will do whatever you tell me to for an entire day.”

“Twenty four hours?”

“Twenty four hours.” You confirm.

“My own personal slave?” 

“Do we have a deal?” You ask. She smirks and rushes past you.

“Hey that’s cheating!” You laugh, chasing her down.

You shove her just gently enough backwards when you pass her, giving a laugh and a wink.

“Hey!” She laughs back. “Now, that’s cheating.” 

She tries to keep up with you, the both of you laughing the whole time, but just like every other time you’ve raced, you come out victorious when you enter the dining room first.

You back into the room with your hands in the air and a smile on your face.

“I will always be quicker than you.” You tease.

She finishes the last few inches of her dash only to pick you up into a kiss. You blush and laugh into kissing her back as she spins you around. 

“Put me down.” You order when you pull away.

“Oh, okay. Have it your way.” She teases, kissing you quickly once more before setting you down. 

You bite your lip, lost in her green eyes before you’re snapped to attention by the clearing of someone’s throat. 

“Sorry.” You say as you turn to the group, abashed by the PDA.

Your smile drops instantly when you’re met with the questioning ember eyes of the two ‘old friends’ Tenzin and his siblings had brought. 

“Oh my spirits.” You gasp.

You drop instantly into a kneeled bow with so much momentum that you feel the all too familiar dull twinge of pain that marks the beginnings of a new bruise on your knee. You ignore the pain, forcing a stoic face. Your heart races with a mixture of fear and embarrassment as you greet them. “Lord Zuko. Fire Lord Izumi.” 

You greeted the eldest first, just as you had always been taught; You used their proper titles for, even after he stepped down, you knew it was disrespectful to call him anything other than at least lord if not still fire lord. 

When was somebody going to warn you? 

The society didn’t much care for these two, but they still saw them as high ranking pure bloods and respected their rule. A coward and a traitor, yes, but still your superiors. You were always told that everyone in the Fire Nation saw it much the same way.

You can’t believe their first introduction to you was that very public display of a very not Fire Nation approved relationship. This was it. You were dead.

“I’m sorry.” You manage to stutter. You knew your fear was evident to those around you. “I didn’t realize the two of you were here. Please, forgive me so being so informal as I entered.”

“Is she being serious right now?” You hear the firebending brother to your front left ask someone, probably Korra.

You bite your tongue to keep from scolding him. Even a half breed like him should know to keep quiet and bow in their presence. 

The other people in this room were all from other nations, but he should at least know how to properly greet a fire lord, shouldn’t he?

There’s a beat of silence before you hear Lord Zuko chuckle.

“I haven’t seen a bow like that since by father’s time.” He says. It was clear he was smiling despite you not being able to see it. “Izumi, she won’t rise until you release her.” 

“You’re released?” It sounded more like a question than a command but you lifted back to your feet before rising your head anyway. 

You shot a quizzical look at first them then your wife then back at them. 

Was this some kind of trick?

Where was the blazing flame to punish you for your insolence? Where were the words of warning to everyone else that was nearby? 

Even if they didn’t think being with Lin was wrong, surly they weren’t about to let you get away with acting like such a complete fool in their presence?

“Ah.” Smiles Lord Zuko. “I know that face well. I had the very same look almost every time I faced my father. There’s no reason to be afraid.”

Yes there was.

He was trying to break your walls down so that the punishment would hurt more; Your mother used to do the same thing all the time. 

You flinch as he steps forward. You mentally curse yourself for doing so, knowing it will only enrage him more.

Instead, it merely causes him to stop and trade out his smile for a look of sympathy.

“It seems the New Ozai Society did a number on her.” He says over his shoulder to the others. Then, he surprises you with a bow. What was with people bowing to you today? “I am sorry for the hurt my father still manages to cause.” 

“Um.” You couldn’t help but say something, feeling it was prompted. “Thank you? You’re not what I expected.” You take a step back so you’re side by side with Lin again and subtly take her hand for comfort, still feeling your nerves rise and fall within your chest like toxic waves.

He rises from his bow back with a smile.

“Not every Fire Nation leader is like Himari and your mother.” Lin says as she squeezes your hand. “You’re safe here, Y/N.” She looked like she meant it, sounded like it too, but there was something else in her eyes too - pity. You hated that there was pity.

“I know.” You say with a little too much haste. “I just.” 

You clear your throat and scan the crowd, trying to find someone to blame it on. Your eyes find Tenzin.

“You didn’t tell me this is who you brought along.” You glare.

He can’t find words to defend himself with which is perfect because you really didn’t want to argue. 

The society had probably taken Republic City by now and maybe some of the surrounding republic villages. You had to act quick.

“Nevermind that.” You sigh, playing off your previous fear and stepping forward, releasing Lin’s hand. “Tell us what you five know about the attack. I know they tried to press into the Fire Nation, I assume that’s what the pit stop was that took you so long?”

“Yes.” Kya answers for Tenzin who was still busy trying to figure out how and why you blamed him for your trauma reaction. 

“Did you see who was leading them? I know Himari is back in Republic City, but I’m wondering if she might have sent my mother to lead the charge in her place.” You decided sticking to business might erase everyone’s minds of how scared you had been and frankly still were.

You were careful to not turn your back to either Fire Lord, still not fully convinced they wouldn’t hurt you.

“It was a man.” Kya shakes her head. 

“So it wasn’t Katsu either.” You bite the inside of your cheek as you think. “That was only the first wave.” You know what you have to ask but don’t know how to ask it without sounding judgmental. You turn to Izumi and take in a stealthy deep breath before asking. “Why did you two leave the Fire Nation?” You want to add qualifiers but force yourself to just ask it plain and simple.

“After successfully fighting back the society troops, I decided it was best to attend this meeting.” She answers plainly. “I figured working together was my nation’s best chance at staying peaceful through all of this. We defended ourselves, yes, but I still refuse to fight on the offensive.”

Shit, this really was a different Fire Nation.

“And you came because she did?” You ask Zuko.

“Yes.” He nods.

You take in a deep breath before sighing it out with your hands covering your frustrated face.

How was everybody so stupid?

Didn’t they see what the society was doing?

This is warfare 101 people!

“Y/N, what is it?” Su asks.

“Well.” You turn to face the larger group. “It is apparent that none of you know how to fight like spies.” You smile through your frustration but your eyes show your true emotions. 

You do a quick headcount just to make sure everyone was still here. They were. Good. At least they learned their lesson about that.

“You don’t have to be rude about it you know.” Korra crosses her arms.

“I’m sorry.” You sigh. “I’m not meaning to be rude it’s just that so much of this is so obvious to me and you all just fall for things so easily.” You literally can’t help but chuckle a little at this.

“Are you going to explain what we did wrong?” Su raises an eyebrow. “Or are you just going to keep judging us?”

“A little bit of both.” You make a face, still not liking her. It was good that she and Lin made up, but you still weren’t friends. You turn to the half breed siblings. “I guarantee I can with like ninety five percent accuracy, guess word for word what the radio call you picked up on was.”

“How did you-” Kya starts. You cut her off.

“I know it was a radio call that sucked you into this detour because that’s how the society works. It was one of their men that made the distress message and they made sure you would be the ones to hear it. They wanted you to go and save the day and pick up these two.” You nod to the Fire Lords before turning to them. “That’s why there wasn’t a leader we knew. That was the first wave. The throw aways. The ones who were told to let you leave after giving you a run for your money. They knew you would flee to us.”

“So they followed them here?” Korra tries. You turn to her and shake your head.

“No. My money’s on them already knowing we’re holed up in Zaofu.” You look back at Su. “On the bright side, that means there’s no more need for you to flee.” You joke. You look back at Korra. “They wanted them to look like cowards. They’re each other’s weakness because family is important to both of them, just like Lin and Su. Only, these two move in a unit because of some deep rooted psychological abandonment issues type mambo jumbo I don’t want to get into right now.” You wave a hand. “The point is.” You turn back to the two. “They knew you would both leave. That’s when they’re planning to send in wave two with an actual leader they trust.”

“We have good defenses.” Izumi argues. “I’m not worried.”

“I am.” You say. “You’re not fighting people, you’re fighting an ideal. That’s the reason the society never truly died out after Avatar Aang and Lord Zuko dealt with them years ago. You can’t fight a belief. Not the same way you fight an enemy anyway. Think about how it looks, you two leaving just after a battle only for the people to be struck again. They’ll not only see the society as powerful but hear their cries for a better, united, pure blooded, Fire Nation and think, huh, maybe they have a point. Imagine.” You turn to the group as a whole and mock what you imagine Himari would say. “People of the Fire Nation, your leaders have left you to fend for yourselves. They see you as weak, too weak to fight back against even us, a mere number of secret society members that until now have been forced into hiding just because of our pride. Remember the time that your fathers and fore fathers fought gloriously in battle. Remember the time your cowardly leaders forced them to stand down to the lesser bloods and gave up their well earned land. Join us.” You roll your eyes.

“Wow.” Bumi puts a hand to his head and look at Tenzin. “She’s starting to even convince me.” 

“My point exactly.” You smile before dropping back into a stern all business look and turning to Izumi and Zuko. “They don’t fight with brawn; They fight with strategy. They’ll have your own people fighting against you by the time you return.”

Now she looked concerned. Good. She should be.

“Father.” She turns to the righteous old man. “Head back immediately. I will follow soon when my business here has concluded.”

***

“The hostages.” Korra starts. “We need to get them back before we plan anything further.”

The room had filtered out after the main meeting so that now it was only you, your wife and her family, and Korra’s love triangle (which at this point had seemed to work itself out into an everybody’s single kind of situation).

“I agree.” You nod. “They’ll start to hurt them if we don’t leave the cities defenses soon. They know they can’t attack us here, it would spread their forces too thin and the city’s domes are too strong. But they also know we can’t stand up to them if we go in for the rescue.” You had been thinking about this ever since the first hostage was taken. You knew what you needed to do. “They don’t care about you all so much. It’s me they want. Well, my mother wants me anyway. I doubt Himari much cares. I should go alone.”

“No.” Lin doesn’t even let you finish proposing your plan.

“Lin, I understand your objections.” You give her a soft smile, warmed by her firm leer. “But it’s my fault any of them were taken anyway. It’s my fault I got you involved and it’s my fault I got your family involved. Let me do this.”

“I say we let her do it.” Toph crosses her arms. “Won’t see my old butt fighting secret societies anyway. I’m here because I saw how much effort the old avatar put into building that city and I’d hate to see it fall. But when it comes to fighting? I say we let her do that part.”

Lin glares daggers at her mother.

“I won’t have to fight.” You turn Lin’s face to you and she instantly softens into a look of worry. “I’m quick. I’m a spy. I’ll sneak into the city, find out where Himari’s base is, and then get the prisoners out. It will be a few days maybe a week undercover tops. Then I’ll be back and I’ll have all three dust-” you stop yourself “earth nation people with me.” You smile softly. “I promise I’ll be back.”

“No.” She stands her ground. She holds your hand to her face and leans into it. “I love you, Y/N. I’m not letting you go into that serpents pit alone.” 

“Yes. You are.” You press. “If I bring anyone else it will be harder to sneak. Especially you.” You smile a little more. “I know what they’re doing to gay couples there and honestly I don’t know if I can keep my hands off of you that long if we’re together. Then we’d be caught and have to run and lie and well, that doesn’t sound like very much fun. I’ll be fine, Lin.”

“I agree with Beifong.” Korra interjects. “You shouldn’t go. Not alone. You’re the only one who knows how the society thinks; We can’t risk losing that.”

“Gee, thanks for making me feel special.” You joke, turning to her. Despite your wife’s protest, you take your hand back from her to cross your arms and cock a hip. 

“They’ll have your face plastered all over the place.” She says. “That spy in there even bowed to you. I don’t know what’s going on, Y/N, but I know there’s something you’re not telling us.”

You don’t respond with words and keep your face unphased. 

It wasn’t a lie, but no, you hadn’t told them about the whole your mother was covering for you thing. What if they thought you were still involved with the society? You couldn’t risk that. Not after hurting everybody so much already.

“You said four was the magic number?” She continues. It wasn’t a question. “Fine. Take three people with you.”

“Do I get to pick the three?” You raise a brow. 

“Sure.” She shrugs. “Who do you want?”

You look at her two friends. Both looked Fire Nation enough to pass.

“You two know how to blank faced lie?” You ask. They look at each other then you.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” The man shrugs.

“Good. You look Fire Nation enough to pass the societies checkpoints. Might not even need to give a proof of blood sample.” You say. 

“You need a third person.” Korra reminds you.

“I was getting to that.” You roll your eyes. You look around at the faces. No way were you taking Lin, it was too dangerous.

“I’ll go.” Your wife offers.

“No.” You shake your head. “I love you, I do, but you’re recognizable.”

“I’ll go in disguise.” She presses. “I’m not letting you go without me.” 

You didn’t want to hurt her but you had to point out the obvious so you take her hands and kiss her gently before telling her why that wouldn’t work.

“I love you so much and I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world,” you start. “But your scars are a dead giveaway. You can’t hide who you are.” Luckily, she seems to silently understand.

You pull away from her and look at the remaining three.

Toph already said she wouldn’t help and you wouldn’t have chosen her anyway.

Korra was the avatar - they’d know her in an instant and even if they didn’t, her dark skin was way too watertribe. 

That left Su. You really didn’t want to be stuck undercover with her but she could pass and she had just enough of a stake in this, seeing that it was her daughter and the ‘like one of my own’ woman that were missing, to try. Maybe some colored contacts to really sell it seeing as she didn’t have charcoal black hair like Asami. Yeah. She could pass.

“Would you be willing to go?” You look her dead in the eyes. “I know I’m not your favorite person, but if I have to pick a third person, then I really don’t see a better option.”

“Of course I’ll go.” She smiles. “It’s for family.”

You turn back to Korra.

“There. I chose three people.” You say. “Now I just need to prepare them a little bit and we can leave.”

***

You drove the car. Mako (you had finally bothered to learn his name) rode shotgun, seeing as he was the most Fire Nation of them all other than you. Asami and Su kept their heads down in the back; You had given them both colored contacts just in case. Better to be safe than to be sorry.

“Papers?” The guard at the city’s entry booth asks. He seemed bored.

“Embers rise though ashes fall.” You say.

_ Translation: I am of a higher rank than you. _

“If ashes fall, how do embers rise?” He replies.

It was the second part of the three part code. Next came the password of sorts.

“Through the power and weight of heat.” You keep a strict face and he nods.

“Let ‘em through.” He calls to the man operating the bar that blocked your car.

You drive through without thanking him. You never thanked those lower than you. It was a rule.

You drove in silence for a few minutes before the inevitable question was asked.

“So, where are we going?” Mako asks.

“A friend of my mother’s owns a motel nearby. She’s pure blooded so I guarantee she’s still there.”

“No offense.” He says. “But aren’t we trying to avoid your mother?”

“She won’t tell her.” You say, not wanting to explain who this ‘friend of your mothers’ really was.

“How do you know?”

“Because she likes me better than my mother.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because.” You say, trying to get him to drop the subject. You glance at Su and Asami in the rearview and press back your embarrassment of their expectant looks. 

“Because?” Mako presses. Clearly, Korra had told her friends to press you for whatever you were hiding. This wasn’t it, obviously, but it still wasn’t a story you wanted to share in front of your sister in law.

“Can’t you just trust me?” You snap.

“He’s just making sure we can trust this woman.” Asami says, leaning forward in her seat. “It’s a dangerous situation.”

“My whole life is a dangerous situation.” You mumble. You sigh. “Fine. You want to know the story?” You hesitate before growling and just telling them with a glare to the road and a bright red blush. “We’re going to see this woman that runs the motel because I know she will help hide us. How do I know this? Because back when she was a regular at my mother’s bar, we got close. She had a husband that she always vented about, she still does. I was a shoulder to cry on. She was also, maybe, just a little bit gay. Things spiraled and well, we hooked up once or twice or, well, maybe it became a thing. She would tell her husband she was out shopping but really we would meet up at the motel and I well, you can guess. So yes, she will hide us. No, I didn’t want to talk about it. And, no, none of you are allowed to bring that up ever again and definitely aren’t allowed to tell Lin or I will turn you into the society’s guards myself now can we please just finish this drive in peace and quiet?”

You turn up the radio and try to ignore their obvious shock and judgment. 

After a beat, Mako speaks again, but only to comment on the song.

“Wow, this is really not a nice song.” He notes.

“Yeah.” You say. “The lyrics suck, but you gotta love that beat, right?” You offer a smile and turn it up a little. They all just look your way with varied degrees of judgment.

Ah, this was going great.

“The singer literally just said, ‘down with the dust blowers, those capitalist pigs, we’ll murder all famlies, and hook them up to rigs.’” Asami states, disgusted.

“Yeah.” You try to hide your discomfort. “My mom used to sing that one to me when she tucked me in.” You switch the station.

_ Yeah! _

You recognized the voice but couldn’t tell just from this one lyric which song it was.

_ I said fuck the north,  _

_ Fuck the south, _

_ I know you know what I’m talkin’ about. _

Oh. Now you knew the song.

“This one isn’t as bad.” You assure them.

_ Those savage brutes got me on my knees, _

_ And I’m beggin’ ‘em please _

_ Oh! _

_ I wanna make a half breed. _

“Okay, so maybe they are all bad.” You say, turning down the volume.

The silence becomes too much.

“So, I know you’ve been asked already.” Asami starts. “But, I have to know, how did you of all people-” she says it like she’s trying not to be offensive. It still stings. 

“End up with Lin?” You finish the question for her. 

“Well, yeah.”

You sigh. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.” You answer. “I’ve never really deserved that woman. She’s amazing. Perfect. Badass.” You smile as your thoughts drift to her. “She’s beautiful. I love her so much my heart feels like it’s going to explode when I see her. I lose my words around her. I guess what I’m saying is that I know why I’m with her; I just can’t seem to figure out why she’s with me.”

“And you really love her?” Asami asks. 

“Of course I do. With all my heart. I can’t imagine my life without her.”

“I get how you feel.” She says. You glance at the mirror and see she’s fiddling with her hands.

“I know that look.” You smile. “The ‘I think I might be gay’ look. Whose the lucky girl?”  
Asami blushes and looks up at you before turning to the window.

“Maybe it is better if we don’t talk.” She says.

You let the conversation drop again. 

“Wait.” Su lurches forward and turns the volume up on the radio.

“What are you doing?” You spit. 

“Listen!” She shouts.

Everyone tunes in.

Behind the guitars that introduced this next song was the faint yet identifiable screams of help from the three hostages you were here for.

You swerve to the side of the road and put on your hazard lights, turning the volume knob as high as it will go.

“Is that?” You trail off.

“My brother.” Mako confirms.

“And my daughter.” Su confirms as well. You make a note that even though both women were heard, she didn’t pluralize the word. Interesting.

A female voice you knew all too well starts to sing some lyrics you don’t know.

Katsu.

_ I was a heavy heart to carry. _

_ My beloved was weighed down. _

_ My arms around his neck. _

_ My fingers laced acrown. _

You listened for any code or clues. So far, there was none. 

_ I was a heavy heart to carry. _

_ My feet dragged across the ground. _

_ He took me to the river, _

_ Where he slowly let me drown. _

The river? She had to be talking about the one you played in as kids. 

Well, river wasn’t a good word for it. It was a little ditch in the park that would flood when there was heavy rain; You and Katsu used to race paper boats in it and imagine you were pirates.

As for the heavy heart to carry? That was her saying you were a burden. To who though? To her? To your mother? To Lin?

_ My love has concrete feet. _

An insult of the earth bending fighting style.

_ My love’s an iron born. _

A slur for a metal bender. 

She had to be talking about Lin.

_ Wrapped around your ankles,  _

_ Over the waterfall. _

Wrapping your ankles together in a battle was code for ‘I am alone’. She wanted you to go alone.

The waterfall, you think, must be referring to the part of the ditch that flowed down a hill.

_ I’m so heavy, heavy. _

_ Heavy in your arms. _

_ I’m so heavy, heavy, _

_ Heavy in your arms. _

Great, more being a burden.

_ And is it worth the wait? _

_ All this killing time? _

_ Are you strong enough to stand, _

_ Protecting both her heart and mine? _

This was a threat.

Come alone. Choose the society. Or we will go to her. She will die.

The images from your nightmares flooded your brain and your heart began to race.

_ Who is the betrayer? _

_ Whose the killer in the crowd? _

_ The one who creeps in corridors? _

_ Who doesn’t make a sound? _

They had a spy on her now. They didn’t need to come for her. They could take her out any time they wanted. 

Your breath hitched and tears welled up.

Your worst fears were about to come true. She would be dead and it would be your fault. 

Why did you leave her alone?

Why did you only kiss her goodbye?

Why did you waste all of your time with worries?

Would you never see her face again?

Would you never hear her laugh or see the way her nose crinkles with a smile?

_ My love has concrete feet. _

_ My love’s an ironborn. _

_ Wrapped around your ankles, _

_ Over the waterfall. _

_ My love has concrete feet. _

_ My love’s an ironborn. _

_ Wrapped around your ankles, _

_ Over the waterfall. _

_ I’m so heavy, heavy _

_ Heavy in your arms. _

_ I’m so heavy, heavy. _

_ I’m heavy in your arms. _

She was saying it was your fault. She wasn’t wrong.

You dragged Lin down into this. You were heavy in her arms.

_ This will be my last confession, _

Translation: The following will be your cover. 

_ I love you never felt like any blessing. _

You were to tell them you never meant the ‘I love you’s. You were to break her heart.

_ Oh, _

_ Whispering like it’s a secret, _

_ Only to condemn the one who hears it. _

_ With a heavy heart. _

This was your fault. You can only blame yourself for her hurt; For her pain.

_ Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms _

_ Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms _

_ Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms _

_ Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms _

_ I was a heavy heart to carry _

_ My beloved was weighed down _

_ My arms around his neck _

_ My fingers laced to crown _

_ I was a heavy heart to carry _

_ But he never let me down _

_ When he had me in his arms _

_ My feet never touched the ground _

Feet touching the ground was code for someone being a traitor. More confirmation of what they wanted you to do. To say. 

You never loved her. You were always society.

_ I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms. _

_ Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms. _

The music ends just as abruptly as it started, with the fading screams of tortured pain from the hostages.

You didn’t notice your own tears until you heard Su’s voice.

“Y/N, what did that mean?” She asks. “What did she say?”

You know your orders: Meet at the river, trade for Lin’s safety and the hostages, pretend to have never loved her, join us once again.

Why did they even want you?

To kill you?

No.

That spy, she bowed to you. Why? You couldn’t shake it.

Now, despite everything you’ve done, they wanted you back?

“Y/N.” Su says again, trying to get your attention.

Your knuckles went white from your grip on the steering wheel. Your head throbbed with pain. Your tears left cool streaks along your cheeks.

You can’t let them hurt her.

_ I’m so sorry, Lin.  _ You think.

Then, you begin to laugh.

“Uh, Y/N?” Mako questions.

You continue to laugh, unbuckling your seatbelt as you do so and getting out of the car.

They exchange glances and do the same.

You lean atop the roof of the car, laughing and crying, and apologizing profusely in your head.

_ I’m so fucking sorry, Lin. I love you so so much, I’m so sorry. I don’t mean it, please, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. _

“Y/N, you’re acting weird.” Asami takes a step back and not so subtly readies her electric glove. 

You didn’t want to fight; You didn’t want to hurt them.

You didn’t want the society to hurt her.

They could be bluffing, sure. But what if they weren’t? What if she died because of you?

_ I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t mean this, I swear. I hope she knows that. I hope somewhere deep in her soul she knows that I truly do love her. _

You turn to them, having replaced your shock for a psychotic smile and wipe away the tears of sorrow that you’re playing off as tears of relief.

“I’m sorry.” Your laughter fades and you wipe away a tear. “It’s just, so fucking funny.”

“What’s funny, Y/N?” Su asks hesitantly. She too, was now stepping into a position to fight.

There were woods to your back behind the road and the car. No one was around to see them fight you. 

_ I’m so sorry, Lin. Really, I am, please forgive me. She doesn’t deserve this. She deserves the world. _

You can already imagine her tears when they tell her that you turned on them. You can already see her falling to her knees. But what other choice did you have?

_ I love you, I’m sorry. _

“I went four and a half months.” You laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. “Four and a half months with that woman and it took three of those months for anyone to even question it. I mean really, how pathetic is that?” 

They didn’t respond with words or actions. Good.

_ I’m so sorry. She’s perfect. She’s beautiful. I love her. _

“That song was a message.” You state the obvious. “A message to me. It was finally my orders to stand down.” You smile wide and crazy. “I wasted four and a half torturous fucking months with that lower blood dust blower.” You scoff. “Waiting, for that message. Finally. Finally, I’m fucking free.”

_ I don’t mean it. Please know I don’t mean it. _

“I knew you were still one of them.” Su growls. She goes to bend but you’re prepared, dashing quickly behind them and one by one paralyzing them with that handy pressure point. 

You knew you had to really sell it if you wanted Lin to be safe. Any doubt, any at all, and the society would initiate the kill order. 

“It was so hard to kiss her.” You lie. 

_ I love the feel of her lips. _

“And to fuck her?” You laugh. “Oh spirits it was gross.” You make a face.

_ I love the way her body curves. I love the feeling of her fingers brushing across my bare skin as she whispers ‘I love you’ in my ear. _

“When I got called out on the age gap I thought, ‘by all that is good and burning, please let them catch on so I can just get the fuck out of here’.” You roll your eyes and laugh again. “You were all so easy to fool. So naive.” You cock your head at Su. “You didn’t belive me though, did you?”

_ I love her. I love her. I love her. _

“No.” You turn to a sudden frown to really sell the crazy. “You never did.” You smile again. “She should have listened to you.”

That should do it. Just enough to convince them without hurting her too much.Oh who the fuck were you kidding? This would break her. Again.

You crack your knuckles and sigh.

“Well anyway, I should be going.” You muse. “I have four and a half months to bleach from my brain and scrub from my skin. The pressure point will only leave you stuck temporarily. After that, I suggest leaving the city. They’re looking for you. Sorry about that.”

_ Lin I am so sorry. Please, don’t believe it when they tell you. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I want to hold you. I don’t want to hurt you. I love you. I’m sorry. _

You feel like crying still, yet you hold back your tears.

“See you soon.” You wink before heading into the woods. 

Now, as your swift feet carry you blindly towards the river, you let your tears flow again. 

You imagine her reaction. You can almost feel her pain.

“I’m sorry.” You sob quietly.

Your feet give out under you and you press the heels of your palm hard into your eyes.

“I’m so fucking sorry, Lin.” You cry harder now, louder, concealed by the thick forest around you. “I love you.” You know she’s miles away - they all are by now. Still, the words bring you comfort. “I love you.” You sob again, falling over to your side and continuing to sob. 

All you want is to reach for her hand, all you want is to take it all back. 

All you want is to have just run away together when you suggested it.

You wish you had never met her, never fallen in love; You wish you could go back to that first date and just talk to her for the first time all over again, feel those feelings for the first time all over again.

“I promised I’d never leave you.” You cry. “I promised. I’m so sorry Lin, I promised.”

You think back to earlier today when you were saying goodbye.

You realize you didn’t say a final ‘I love you’. You wish you did.

You realize you only pecked her lips, despite her wanting to make out, because you were embarrassed that the Fire Lord was there. You wished now you had let her pin you to the fucking wall.

You remember being embarrassed and focused on the mission; You remember promising to fuck her sensless when you got back.

You remember her smile. Her perfect, beautiful, smile, that you would now never get to see again.

You wish you had a better goodbye.

You wish you didn’t have to hurt her.

You take a shaky breath and dry your eyes, forcing yourself back to your feet.

The river.

Focus on the river.

You look down at your filthy hands and forearms, Toph’s voice echoing in your mind. 

“You’re an earth bender.” You mumble.

You stare at the dirt and think of Lin. You think of how hurt she will be. You think of how she won’t have anyone to remember extra blankets because they know she gets cold. You think of how she won’t have anyone to stop her from acting recklessly to save others.

You force back your tears and focus all of this raw emotion into the dirt on your hands.

It pushes away in forceful darts. 

Somehow, that doesn’t make you feel any better,

“Whose the dust blower now?” You mutter, looking ahead.

You had to be strong. You had to be. 

For her.


	22. Flashbacks SMUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a SMUT chapter. It takes place in a flashback to that first night in Zaofu.  
> *  
> It serves no changes in the plot so you can skip it easily if this is not your thing, I just wrote it because it was requested of me. :)  
> *  
> Consider it an apology for that last chapter ;)

“Y/N, what’s taking so long?” Lin comes up from behind you to wrap her arms around your waist. You smile and blush as she presses her lips against your neck. 

“Look.” You hold the blanket up. “Su brought you an extra blanket because she knows you get cold, isn’t that thoughtful?” You throw her compliment back at her. 

“Thanks.” Lin grumbles, not really wanting to. “Now go away. My wife and I are busy.” 

Lin smiles into another neck kiss, trailing her way down hungrily towards your shoulder, pushing your shirt aside so she can attack your skin.

You blush widely and laugh like crazy. 

“Stop it!” You laugh. She continues to kiss you while she lifts you off the ground. You yelp followed by more laughter. “Put me down!” You say, not really wanting her to.

She carries you away from the door, shutting it with her foot, before finally throwing you onto the bed.

“That was so rude.” You giggle. 

“Good.” She kisses your lips harshly.

*

You wrap your arms around her to pull her in closer with a gleeful smile. 

Your fingers find their way into the mess of her hair and you tug slightly. She groans and pulls her lips away from you. You whine.

“Y/N, you’re turning me on so much right now.” She confesses with a blush.

You smirk and lean into her so that you can whisper right in her ear.

“That’s the idea, my love.” You hush, biting her earlobe gently.

She shoves you back down into the mattress and you laugh.

“Oh so you think it’s fun to tease me?” She can’t hide her smile. “Is that it?”

“Oh definitely.” You bite your lip and nod. 

She kisses you harshly once more, pinning your hands above your head with one hand while she pushes your shirt up so she can touch your body with her free hand.

“You tease.” She scolds, kissing your neck. “You hot, amazing, tease.” She says a single word between each kiss. Finally, she’s back up to your lips, hovering inches away from the sweet touch you need. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that your moans will be heard all the way from here to my sister’s mansion. I want them to hear you scream my name as I make you beg into your pleasure.” 

Just her words were already making you wet. 

She leans in and kisses you more, sticking her traveling hand up under your shirt where she explored every part of your torso with gentle ease.

“Is that okay, love?” She breathes.

You nod frantically. 

“Please.” She kisses you before looking down into your ember eyes. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Lin.” You knew she loved when you used her name in bed. “It’s more than okay. I want you. I need you.” 

“You need me to what?” She teases with a soft smile. Her fingers trace circles on your stomach before dragging up to the valley between your breasts.

Oh so it was going to be like this then, huh?

“I need you to fuck me so good that I can’t hold back my screams.” You say. “I need you to just ravage me without limitation. I need you to touch me, Lin.”

Your voice saying her name is what becomes too much for her. She rips off your shirt and throws it to the side, releasing your hands so that both of her hands could grip firmly to your waist while she trailed kisses down your body to your breasts.

“Lin~” You breathe. 

Your sex was already throbbing; It seemed everytime she touched you, you became as easy as a virgin.

“Louder.” She orders, flicking her tongue against your hardening nipple.

“Lin~!” You gasp.

“I don’t think they can hear you yet.” She says, licking her forefingers and thumbs so that they’re moist when she rubs your nipples.

“Then make me scream louder.” You say back, being the brat you are.

She growls like and animal and takes one of your tits in her mouth with haste. Her tounge swirls against your hardened bud like a shark circling it’s prey before pressing into it’s very tip just hard enough that it made your neglected one object to it’s own treatment.

“Lin~!” Your voice was louder than normal now, which only made her go quicker as she flicked her tongue up and down over the sensitive spot. “Ugh! Lin~!” Your fingers bury themselves once more in her hair. You pull her closer to you, instinctively wrapping your legs around her lower half to pull her more.

She lifts from your tit but only to give the same treatment to the other side.

“Fuck, I love you.” You pant.

She clicks her tongue and squeezes the nipple that wasn’t in her mouth firmly to remind you to be louder.

“Fuck!” You nearly scream. 

You turn a bright red at the thought that they could all hear you. But, then again, that was the point. Lin wanted them all to know how lucky she was to have you. She wanted them all to know who you belonged to.

“Lin!” Your voice breaks with writhing pleasure as you grind slightly against her.

You pull her by her hair up off of your tit, melting beneath the sound of her groans which only serve to make you pull her harder up to your lips. You kiss her deep and passionate before making your request.

“Lin.” You force your voice to stay at a normal speaking volume instead of the whisper you normally had in bed. “Enough with my tits. Please. Fuck me properly.” 

She smiles and licks her lips, kissing you quickly before dragging her tongue down your sternum and stomach, her hands riding parallel down your sides, until everything met up at the waistband of your sweatpants. 

Well, actually, they were hers. You loved to wear her clothes to bed. Something about the way they smelled like her always lulled you right to sleep.

“You look so hot in my sweatpants, Y/N.” She comments, pulling them down just slightly so that she could kiss the divots of your hip bones.

“Less talking, more fucking.” You demand, pushing her head down.

“Don’t be rude.” She replies.

She takes your commanding hand and pushes it away. You try to put it back but she catches it and takes your fingers in her mouth.

“Oh, Lin.” You smile at the sight of her sucking on your fingers.

She kept her eyes locked on yours as she seductively continues to wet your fingers while she pulled down your pants, leaving you bare and vulnerable.

She removes your hand from her mouth and guides it gently to your soaking sex.

“Touch yourself for me while I strip.” She commands. 

You do as your told, getting off on the teasing way she took off her tanktop; The agonizingly slow dance to take off her uniform pants. You giggled mentally at how even in bed she always dressed ready to fight crime.

Your fingers rubbed aimlessly along your folds, spreading and squishing them while they coated with your sticky leaking fluids. Once or twice they brushed across that special bundle of nerves, but you didn’t hover there, knowing that was her job.

“You do that so well, Y/N.” She groans. She quickly wets her own fingers but instead of using them to replace yours, she begins to touch herself.

“You dirty girl.” You tease. “Do you like getting off to me?” 

“I do.” She nods, rubbing herself harder. “But you know what I like more?” She stops and grabs your hand away from your pussy so that you’re now touching hers instead. “When you do it for me.”

“Spirits, Lin, you’re already so wet.” You blush, thinking you just said that too loud in your shock, before remembering this is what she wanted. 

“You turn me on so much, Y/N.” She replies, guiding your two middle fingers to her core where she presses them inside.

She moans as she settles down into your digits, still dictating your every move.

You curl them in a beckoning way inside of her, causing her to moan even louder.

“Now whose making all the noise-” You’re cut off into a gasp followed by a moan when, without warning she sticks three of her own fingers inside you. They were the wet ones she had been touching herself with earlier and knowing this just made you want them even more. “Lin!” You scream, finally at the volume she had been requesting. 

She doesn’t move yet, giving you time to adjust.

“Ugh, Y/N!” She smirks into her volume, riding up and down on your hand that she held firmly in place.

You keep your fingers rigid and straight now, knowing that from this angle, that’s how she would like it the most. 

You’re rewarded for your efforts by a song of moans that dance from her mouth.

“Fuck, Lin, you’re so hot.” You buck your hips against her hand, telling her you were ready for her to move.

“Tell me what you want.” She commands. She moves her fingers slow, taking your free hand and putting it to her neck where you squeezed down gentle but firm on the sides of her throat.

“Harder, Lin!” You beg. You were sure they could all hear the two of you now. You didn’t care anymore. “Please! Harder!”

She quickers her pace and increase the force of each thrust of her dexterous fingers.

There was no need for her to guide you now; You knew what she wanted. So, her free hand trailed it’s way up to your moaning mouth. She hooked first two fingers in, stifling your moans, then another two, causing you to gag against her. She smiles and closes her eyes, loving the feeling of your gaging throat against her hand; Your spit dripping down her fingers.

You moan against her hand, moving your own choking hand to her slick clit where you rubbed in hard circles. She liked rough pressure and you knew it. 

“Ugh!” She moans, unable to form words. “Y/N! I-” She pants.

“Mm~” You suck on her fingers before biting down gently, your signal to remove them. 

She does as you tell her to do, moving her now soaking wet fingers to your clit and following your lead by rubbing the bundle of nerves just the way that makes you go crazy with pleasure.

“Are you gonna cum for me, Lin?” You loved that look on her face every time you said her name. She nods quickly, unable to form a cohesive thought in her ecstasy.

You were going to tease her more when he fingers brush against _that_ spot causing you to cut yourself off into a scream of pleasure followed by her name.

“Lin!” It’s all you can say. Now that she knows where to thrust against, she hits it every time.

Your legs spread wider apart and you wiggle against her.

“Y/N!” She manages to breathe.

It wasn’t often you got to cum at the same time, if only because it wasn’t often you were both being touched. You wanted to savor this.

“I’m close, Lin.” You tell her.

“Tell me when.” She says between pants, barely able to form the sentence.

Your legs shake and your stomach forms a knot.

“Lin~!” You warn.

“Y/N~!” She matches your sound and soon you’re both thrown into shaking orgasms. 

Neither of you stops until you both ride out your waves of pleasure.

You let your hand fall back to your side, your chest rising and falling in rapid bursts. 

You want to kiss her, but you should know she’s not done yet.

She doesn’t remove her hand, instead flipping you over so your face was pressed into the pillow before starting to move her talented fingers once more. She keeps her free hand pressed between your shoulder blades to hold you down.

“Lin!” You moan. Spirits did you love this woman; She never left you to cum only once.

Your hands grip the pillow tight by the sides of your face. Your own hot breath, being pushed back at you. 

You knew you were going to be sore tomorrow. You didn’t care.

Your eyes are shut tight to help you focus on the sensations around you.

There was her voice, saying something sexy that you couldn’t understand through your post-orgasmic brain fog.

Without warning, you feel her tongue circle your opening around her fingers. She pulls the digits out nice and slow, just as you were on the verge of a second orgasm. 

“Lin~” You whine.

“Trust me, my love.” She only ever really used pet names in bed. You loved it just as much as she loved you saying her name. 

She takes long lapping strokes of her tongue against your pussy to clean it, making sure to collect all of your fluids, even the ones that had been trapped inside you by her fingers before you feel something hard, chill, and thick press at your entrance.

“Think you can handle it?’ Her voice was right at your ear. 

“Yes.” You breathe. She pushes the metal teasingly forward, just barely keeping it from entering you.

“Are you sure?” She kisses your jaw. “It’s pretty big, Y/N.” 

“Fuck me senseless, Lin.” You breathe into the pillow that covers your face.

“What was that?” She muses.

You turn to face her, opening your eyes and feeling yourself become wetter just by looking at her face.

You hike your ass up higher, spread your knees apart further, and prepare yourself.

“Fuck me senseless, Lin.” You repeat. 

She kisses your lips as she metal bends the toy into you, blocking your moans.

Both of her hands were on your face, holding either side with some of her fingers brushing past her grip as they beckoned the toy in and out in a steady, slow motion.

How was she so good at this?

“Lin~” You moan weakly.

“Shh~” She hushes, rubbing her thumb across your cheek and catching a tear. “We’re almost done, Y/N. Just hold out for me a little longer, okay? I know how tired you must be.” She kiss your lips again before, without any sign of warning, quickening her pace.

You moan and turn your face away from her, now burying it once more into the pillow.

You can feel her move to behind you.

She presses down on the small of your back with her hand so that you curve it more and spreads your knees even further apart with her own. 

She always knew exactly what you needed.

Her hand goes to wrap around you and she starts to rub your clit, now fucking you even harder still with that magical toy.

She brushes some of your hair forward and kisses your spine.

Once again without so much as a touch to warn you of her plans, she does something that brings your pleasure to the next level. 

She wraps her free hand underneath you and pulls you up against her, off of the bed.

She positions the metal cock as though it were her down and thrusts it into you more, now up and down instead of back and fourth due to the change of positions.

Her one arm ays across the front of your body with a hand cupping your breast while her other wraps around you the other way with two gentle fingers circling your clit with varied degrees of pressure. Her lips were presses into your bare shoulder where she was occasionally biting down. Her breasts pressed against your back and her abs ribbled against you as well. Her smooth, thick, toy crashed harshly in and out of you in a steady rough motion. It was all too much.

“Lin~!” You scream as loud as you can through your exhausted sighs.

“Louder.” She groans.

“Lin~!” You oblige.

“Good girl.” She breathes, now starting to tire out herself. 

You moan like crazy while that familiar knot forms once again. Then, like a rubber band snapping, you cum for the second time. 

This time, after letting you ride out the wave, she pulls right out of you.

You fall forward and she flops on top of you. You’re both breathing hard.

After a moment of catching her breath she turns your chin to face her and kisses your lips once again. 

“I think they’ll stop asking us questions now.” She says with a smile.

“I love you so much, Lin.” You say back, unsure of what else you could possibly say that would have the same effect. This woman was amazing, the best thing to ever happen to you really, and you needed to make sure she knew it.

“I love you too, Y/N.” She smiles softer and kisses your forehead. “I’ll run a bath.” She gets up and heads to the connected bathroom. 

You hear the water running as your eyes flutter shut. You feel her arms lift you bridal style and let your head fall against her chest.

“You can relax all you want.” She promises, kissing the top of your head. “I’ll clean you up.”

And so she did. You barely had enough energy left to redress yourself for bed and when you were back, resting on her now re-clothed chest, laying under fresh sheets she had gotten from the room’s closet, you barely mumbled a thank you before you fell asleep.

“I know.” She strokes your hair as you doze off. “I love you too.”


	23. Trading For The Enemy

“The sun rises high today.” Your mother greets with a smile.

“Indeed it does.” You reply with half as much enthusiasm. 

You stood on the other side of the ‘river’ as your mother. It was a dry season so the dip in the earth where the rain liked to gather was bone dry. If you didn’t know it was there, you might have missed it.

Katsu stood a few steps behind your mother. You noticed her new tattoo right away; It was kinda hard to miss being a large third eye in the middle of her forehead an all. You knew what it meant and couldn’t help but wonder how long she had had this new ability. 

The prisoners sat, tied together, by your mother’s side.

Your mother’s coded greeting said all you need to know; The prisoners too, were to not know the truth.

“Chapter one.” Your mother doesn’t break her gaze from yours.

_ Translation: Family. _

You give Katsu a look, asking her to please stay. She softens her face at you but walks away, leaving you in your mother’s clutches.

“Snuff the candle’s flame.” You growl.

_ Translation: Call of your spy. _

“I didn’t light it.” Your mother smirks.

_ Translation: There wasn’t one. _

Your heart shatters and your eyes go wide. You had let her trick you. You had literally just been telling the good guys about these classic society tactics the other day and yet you still let her trick you!

“Why?” You drop the code.

“To bring forth ash.” Her smirk softens to a smile.

_ Translation: To bring you here. _

“Release my friends.” You demand. 

They weren’t really friends, you supposed. More of acquaintances. But you wanted them to know you were on their side. You wanted them to tell Lin.

“Do you recall your last confession?” She raises a formal brow.

_ Translation: Don’t forget your orders. _

The song. You had to lie or she wouldn’t release them.

“I love you never felt like any blessing.” You quote. You take a breath to calm your racing heart before continuing in code. “Spread the ashes.”

_ Translation: Release the prisoners. _

“Flames only rise from a log.” She muses.

_ Translation: I will trade. _

“Careful not to get burned.” 

_ Translation: Rethink that. _

“There is always ice for that.” She crosses her arms. “Flames only rise from a log.”

_ Translation: I rethought. I will trade. _

You started to wish you had better control over your newfound earth bending. You wished you could just shut her up with a rock straight to her sickening face. You knew you couldn’t. Not yet. You weren’t good enough.

So instead, you just glared at her and mulled it over. 

Without the target on Lin’s back, you could go back and be with her again. You could apologize and hopefully she’d understand. Or you could keep lying, but save these three innocent Earth Nation people in front of you. They would be safe and you would suffer at the merciless hands of your mother. 

You think back to all the times you were selfish. Everytime you lied to your wife while you were dating, the time you sent her into a dangerous situation to cover your own ass, the fact that you had even asked her out in the first place when you knew there was a chance it could all lead to this.

No. You had to be selfless now. 

“And embers from the flame.” You force the words.

_ Translation: I agree to the trade. _

Your mother steps aside and motions for you to release them yourself.

You keep your eyes locked onto her, ready for any move she makes as you near the three captives.

Your heart races and your spine tingles with pain when you have to turn your back to her to free their gags.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” The excitable man asks, sounding worried. “What’s with all that fire talk?” 

You look solem into his blackened eye.

“Do you recall your last confession?” Your mother reminds you.

“You’re free to go, dust blower.” You say. Your caring face snaps into one of pity as you cut him free. “Fight back, and we will win.” 

You move to the next one, the ‘one of my own’ woman, and undo her gag and binds. “Your friends have already fled the city. They too tried to fight us and they lost.” 

You finally get to the third hostage, the daughter. You realize though your ages were so similar, she was technically your niece now - your family. Chapter one being called meant you could only speak in code to family. It wouldn’t be technically breaking a rule.

You hesitate.

“Hurry up.” There was no code in your mother’s words. “I don’t want to look at these dust blowers any longer than I have to.”

You glance over your shoulder and catch the guard woman’s subtle stance change. She was going to attack.

You stay silent and continue to untie your new niece. 

“Remember what you asked me?” You mumble. “At the meeting where I told you about the society?” You could feel every beat of your heart now. 

“What are you whispering about?” Your mother steps closer. 

The man steps into a fighting stance. They were waiting for you to finish with their friend.

“Do you remember?” You rush quietly, keeping her gag in just in case she was dumb enough to answer vocally. She nods. “It’s because I’m quicker than her.” You say. “Remember that, okay?” You demand. “I need you to remember it’s because I’m quicker than her.” 

She would understand the message if the girl could relay it. It was your only chance to tell her you still loved her. She would understand. You knew she would. You hoped she would.

She nods once more, tears of fear in her eyes. Poor thing.

You finish with the ropes and duck out of the way just as the fighting starts. 

You knew they’d never win, especially not with Katsu still in the area, but there was still a part of you that hoped.

“You insolent child, what did you say to them?!” Your mother scolds as she fights with the earth bending man.

He drops to the ground in a sudden flash of blue light. 

Before you can process what just happened, the metal bender too, drops. You can almost swear you saw electricity pulsate around her. 

Your mother was pure fire and Katsu surly couldn’t have learned two rare sub specialties, right?

You scan the field, hearing the remaining Earth Nation girl scream then drop to the floor.

Neither Katsu nor your mother moved.

“What was that?” You manage. 

“You good for nothing, disobedient, little girl!” Your mother steps closer to you with each word, igniting a flame in her hand.

“I didn’t concern myself with that.” You swear, backing up until you tripped over the ditch of a river.

_ Translation: I didn’t blow cover. _

“The dust blowers are fighters.” You say, trying and failing to mask your terror. “Rock headed. You know this.”

This was it. She was going to kill you. It would all be over soon.

You squeeze your eyes shut tight and flinch when you feel your mother’s heat near you.

“I covered for you.” Your mother hisses.

Your eyes snap open when you feel her warm nails dig into your chin in that all too familiar way.

“I have been covering for you left and right ever since the day you locked poor Katsu here up in a cage so you could run off with that ironborn woman.” There was equal fury in her voice and in her fiery eyes. 

You catch her hand moving in the corner of your eye and flinch once again, shooting your own hand up to block her hit. She stops short of hitting you to grab your ring finger and twist it back so far it touches your wrist. You hear the snap before you feel the pain. You scream and let tears begin to fall.

“What in Ozai’s great name is this?” She growls, her voice low and her leer now centered on your ring. You didn’t need to answer. She already knew damn well what it was.

“Mother, I’m so-” You’re cut off by your own screams as she yanked you to your feet by your broken digit. 

You hastily assist her in taking the ring off to stop the pain. 

She holds the dainty silver band out like it’s infected with the world’s worst disease, examining the small green stone on the top of it with a disgusted look.

You hold your hand close to your chest.

“I’m so sorry, mother.” You bow, crying more against your pressed shut eyes. “I was misguided. I was wrong. I never should have married her; I should have-”

“I have worked, your entire life,” Your mother spat through her gritted teeth. “To help you fulfil your destiny. I threw away everything for you. I gave my life to helping you reach what you always deserved.”

You break your bow to meet her furious glare.

Your tears are heavy deep rivers reminiscent of what you and Katsu had always imagined the one here to be. You can’t help but think back to the electricity that had been shot at the hostages; You thought about how easily your tears would conduct the stream.

“Yera.” Katsu stutters. “Please, you know how important Y/N is.”

How important? Last time you saw your mother you were disposable. 

“The child is right.” A new voice spoke. You didn’t dare break away from your mother’s eyes to see them though. 

“She is insolent. Disobedient. She has never once believed in the society’s ways.” Your mother argues with the new woman. “She doesn’t deserve it.”

“It’s hers by birth right. You know that as much as I do.” The woman’s voice grew nearer. “It’s terrible that she decided to help out a bunch of dust blowers, yes, but I just blame that on your bad parenting skills.” You see her old wrinkled hand rest on your mother’s shoulder. Her long pointed nails were a perfectly manicured Fire Nation red. “Don’t worry. Bad parenting just runs in the family. But we can fix her. We can guide her. Together, my daughter.”

Daughter?

Your breath hitches and your heart races faster. It was going so fast now that you were unable to decipher the separate beats. 

You took the chance and in one stiff motion shot your eyes up to the new old woman’s. 

You had never met your grandmother before. Your mother had never even spoken about her. Now, here she was.

She must have been the one with the lighting earlier. 

How long had she and your mother been in contact? A month? A year? 

Your entire life?

You look back to your mother. She seemed just as afraid of this woman’s touch as you were of hers; You had never seen her scared before. She didn’t take her eyes off of you. 

“What…” You stutter, trailing off. You swallow and try to slow your breaths. “Mother, what’s going on?”

“How much do you know,” Your mother starts, swallowing hard herself before blinking herself back into the intimidating woman you were used to. “About the hundred year war?”

“All of it.” You breathe, already starting to understand where this was going. 

“And how it ended?”

“The Avatar.” You glance between the women. You wanted to hear her say it. “He defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Took away his bending.” 

“And after that?” Your mother continues.

“After that?” Your head felt light. “After that, Fire Lord Zuko took the throne. He and Avatar Aang created the United Republic on colony land because the people they were too mixed by that point to separate into Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation respectfully. He continued to journey with the avatar. He found his mother. He fought his sister who was helping with the original New Ozai society.”

“And what happened to her?”

“She lead the Kemurikage. She was never caught. You used to tell me stories about her. You said she came to abduct disobedient kids who didn’t respect their elders.”

“Yera, what kind of over dramatic stories were you feeding this girl?” The woman, your grandmother, scoffs. “You know, you complain a lot about how she turned out but I think you’re the one who could have turned out better. Not that any of that is my fault of course; I raised you perfectly.”

“Mom?” You question. Both of you were looking at the older woman now, both with a deep and utter fear. 

You didn’t even notice that you hadn’t called her ‘mother’.

The throbbing pain in your broken finger numbed. The chill air that entered your lungs felt like nothing. The almost painful beating of your heart felt as though it had halted.

Spirits did you want Lin right now. You wanted her to comfort you. To hold you. To tell you it was okay. You wanted her to save you.

“Oh don’t look so scared.” The woman smiles. 

Something about that grin just radiated evil. Her eyes unsettled you in the way that they didn’t match the emotion in the rest of her face. In fact, there was no emotion in them at all.

“Who are you?” You question, a rattle in your voice.

“Come on, don’t tell me you got all of your genes from the bad side of the family.” She releases your mother in a sudden way that causes the woman to gasp and steps closer to you. “You must have some brains.” 

She ignites a flame between you. 

A blue flame.


	24. A Month Without The Enemy

The radio news man babbles on in the background about the lower blood roundups, droning on and on about the society and honor and family. You let his voice fade further back, focusing on the birdsong just outside the window. 

Your eyes are closed; Your breath comes in thin and chill and exits deep and hot. 

You breathe in slowly from your nose, imagining the air is a steady white stream of calm. You imagine the light flowing down from your lungs into your veins. You imagine the blood pumping out the calm and bringing the dark tar of fear and anguish back to your heart then your lungs then finally, on an exhale, back out into the universe for someone else.

Eventually, the birdsong too fades. You’re alone, finally alone, in your own peaceful mind.

Everytime your thoughts start to wander, you reign them back in with another deep breath.

It had been a month and still, there was no word from any of them. You didn’t expect to hear anything of course, well, not from most of them. But after you managed to convince your mother and grandmother to leave the knocked out hostages there alone in the park, you thought that maybe at least your message to her would get sent through. Maybe, she would understand. Maybe she would come for you.

It was safer for her to stay away. You knew that. Yet still, you were hurt when staying away is all she did.

A month without her and still your heart ached as though it had just broken yesterday. 

Your mother had set you up with Kaen; She had presented you as the next ruling couple. The two of you were legally married minutes after she forced you to watch her burn your previous marriage license. She had smelted down your ring as well, wanting to memory, no proof, of your real love. She didn’t know you had saved the now strangely shaped little hunk of metal and you intended to keep it that way.

Now, as you meditated in your cell of a room, locked behind the thick steel door, you held onto that token of your past. Between that and the sweatshirt you wore every time you were allowed to be outside of your traditional attire, the one you had found still in her locker after you convinced Katsu to take you to the police station, you were surrounded by the only remaining scraps of her fading memory. 

Your mother of course didn’t know about your and Katsu’s little field trip. She didn’t know you smelled the sweatshirts sleeves at night to fall asleep. She didn’t know you kept a picture of your true lover in your pillowcase or that you would take it out after Kaen fell asleep to remind you of just how beautiful she was. Just how beautiful she is. Your mother didn’t know about how you imagined his arms around you were hers or how every time you held his boyish hands, you found yourself missing the feel of her slender calloused fingers.

Your mother knew how you felt, but she didn’t know how you dealt with it. If she did, it would only get worse. 

Already, she was replanning dinners mid meal because what she had served was what you had on your first date. Already, she was banning songs from playing on the radio, because they had lyrics about lost love. 

You had a babysitter everywhere you went, if you were allowed to go anywhere that day. For the most part, you were just locked in your room to feel numb.

The first week you had tried every way you could think of to sneak out. 

The windows were locked and the glass was strong. 

The door was heavy and had six locks of its own, though only three were done at a time so no matter how hard you worked to pick them, you were always relocking the other three. 

The large bed had but two pillows so there was no stuffing them under the covers to fake that you were asleep.

Your sleeves were checked after every meal so there was no smuggling out a knife.

You were trapped. Perfectly, utterly, hopelessly, trapped.

And she hadn’t come to save you.

A knock at your door breaks through your trance. You didn’t know why they bothered to knock; They always came in whenever they wanted.

The three locks clicked open one by one. On the final click, you opened your eyes and faced the door with a sigh. 

Like a freed dove, so went your peace.

“Princess Y/N.” Katsu greets with a bow. You roll your eyes and cross your arms.

“Don’t call me that.” You say. She doesn’t exit her bow. You groan. “Katsu please just quit treating me like I’m your mom.” 

“My mom won’t be our leader much longer, Y/N.” Katsu stands up straight and sits next to you on the bed. “You will be. You have to accept that.”

“I won’t be.” You correct. “My mother and grandmother will be through me. I will be miserable and dead inside and longing to be hit by a train.” You look at her, your face completely blank.

“Don’t talk like that.” She scolds, looking worried.

“Why even be here anymore, Katsu?” You ask. “Why even try? I hurt everyone I loved and helped the people I hated. Even if I could escape, they’d track me down and hurt her because of me. I’d rather be dead, Katsu, really, I would. I keep telling myself to stay strong but there’s only so much meditation I can do.” You look back at your hands, your spine tingling with a now familiar sensation. “I’m afraid all the time. When I step out of line or hunch my shoulders or say the wrong thing, she…” You trail off and hug yourself. “Katsu, her punishments are so much worse than my mother. They leave scars, not just bruises. No matter what I do, I can’t please her and half of the time I’m not even doing anything. It’s like she hears things and just assumes I said them.”

Tears threaten to fall now which only makes you want to cry more. How weak could you be?

“Y/N.” Katsu touches your shoulder and you jump half a mile, shaking some tears free from your eyes. Once the first tears fall, there’s no stopping the others that follow.

You give in and begin to sob, hugging your friend tight and burying your face in her shoulder. You were happy that at least you had her, after she finally decided to forgive you for tricking and capturing her.

“I hate it here, Katsu.” You cry.

“I know.” She hugs you back.

Her comfort is nothing compared to Lin’s, but she was the only one you could show emotion to.

If this month had taught you anything, it was to keep your tears hidden; Their wetness conducted electricity way too easily.

“I can’t go back to her.” You continue. 

“I know.” Katsu says again. She knew not to add ‘its okay’ or ‘I’m here’, having learned over this time what helped and what only made you feel worse.

“She probably hates me.” 

Your heart pulses with pain as you think back to the day you told her you were a spy. What would have happened if you had left that day like she wanted you to? Probably exactly what was happening now. 

She probably thought you never loved her. Afterall, that is what you said. She probably felt like an idiot, something she was most certainly was not. 

She was just as trapped as you were, only, she was trapped in walls of her own building that you had just reinforce by making her over analyze every aspect of your relationship from day one.

You often found yourself trying to view things how she did and every time it hurt worse.

What did she think was the reason you kissed her that first time if not love? To trick her, just like the criminal you were.

And what about your first date? If you were never traumatized by the society, then why did you avoid holding her hand? Because you thought she was repulsive, obviously.

Everytime you complimented her unmatchable beauty? You were really making fun of her.

That’s what she would think.

You hated that.

“I miss her so much, Katsu.” You sob. “I never should have left her. I never should have come back. But no, I had to be the good selfless person. I had to Katsu.”

“I know.” She pulls you off of her and looks in your eyes with sympathy. “Stop crying.” She rubs the sides of your shoulders. “Okay? You are tough. You are strong.”

“No I’m not.” You shake your head. “Not anymore, Katsu. She broke me. I’m weak now.” You try to lay down but she doesn’t let you. “I just want to go back to bed.”

“You can’t.” She says plainly. “We’ve already retaken much of our home land. Only the capital is left and it will fall soon. Another month at most.” she smiles softly and brushes your hair back behind your eyes. You sniff. “Then you’ll leave this city and all these memories behind. You’ll rule the way you were always destined to and soon enough you’ll forget all about her.”

“No.” 

“Yes.” She wipes your tears away and stands up. “Now come on, your grandmother sent me to get you for dinner over ten minutes ago now. The longer we stay here, the worse our punishments will get.”

You take a deep breath and nod before following her out into the hall.

***

That night, her picture and scent aren’t enough; No matter what you do you just can’t seem to fall asleep. 

You sigh and turn to Kaen. Spirits he even looked stupid in his sleep. 

He had one limp arm over you, per usual, which was annoying and creepy more than anything else. He had settled into his new role as your husband with surprising speed. No doubt he had known about this plan a lot longer than you had.

You sneak out from under his arm, setting it gently onto the bed. He stirs but remains asleep.

You exhale silently and pull the collar of the sweatshirt up over your nose as you inhale. You smile.

You drop the collar back down and head over to the potted plant on your dresser. You did as you have many times at night and wiggle out the roots before dumping the soil on the ground in front of you. Then, you put the plant back in the pot and focus solely on the dirt.

You know you must have missed some soil the first few times you cleaned up after this but Kaen really was always a terrible spy so he never seemed to notice. His ignorance is what gave you the confidence to continue practicing.

You hadn’t yet figured out who exactly in your family tree you had to thank for this hidden talent, but you did know they must have been from your father’s side. He looked pure blooded Fire Nation, true, but, then again, so did Mako.

You close your eyes and focus. You still weren’t really sure what you were doing but after you accepted that yes, there were other types of bending in the world than just fire and no, it wasn’t entirely crazy to believe that you could possess one of these other types, you had been able to find ways to bend that weren’t fueled by emotion. 

You open your eyes and make a decisive step. It works for a second, the dirt rushing out before you. Only then you lost focus because you started to think about how easily detectable moving this way was. 

Where was the stealth? The speed? The silence? How were you supposed to fight like this?

You shake out your hands and prepare to try again. 

_ What if?  _ You think.  _ I make it more familiar? Will it still work? Well, I guess there’s no one here to see me look stupid if it doesn’t. _

You take a steady breath and turn to face so that your side is at the target and your front is to the wall. 

_ You just have to force it right? That’s what I remember hearing. So what if I just treat it like leaning into heavy furniture when I don’t want to make sound? You have to fully give into that and make it give into you. Worth a shot, right? _

You let one arm hang low by your side and cross the other one in front of you. You plant your feet and imagine there’s a wardrobe beside you. 

_ Just, push into it. _

With one jolting motion, you lean hard in the direction you want it to go, imagining your hip, shoulder, and hands, all making contact.

Now it works a little too well.

Earth forces its way up from the floorboards, splitting them in half and rising in an slanted ridge. 

Your mouth drops to an open smile, failing to fade when you hear Kaen behind you.

“Y/N? What’s going on?” He sounded half awake.

“Shh.” You wave a hand at him, not taking your eyes off of what you’ve done. “You’re dreaming. Go back to bed.”

“Okay.” He yawns and you can hear the bed creak beneath him laying back down. Fucking idiot.

You gaze a moment longer before stepping back the same way and pushing down this time. Once again, your method works.

Now this? This you could use in a fight.


	25. Reuniting With The Enemy

It’s been two months since you broke your only intact promise and left her. Now, all you ever felt was numb. The hurt was gone, so was the sadness. Anytime you thought of her, you just did something to misbehave so your family could shock it out of you. 

Bruises never shadowed; Cuts never had a chance to fully close. Lightning scars wrapped around your back like sprawling fingers that always stopped just short of reaching your heart. There was never any marks to your hands or face or neck. They were careful of that.

You were beginning to think that maybe this is how it was always supposed to be. You, here and ruling an empire. Her, back east, safe and alone. Maybe, the society, your family, maybe they were right. This was your destiny. 

You stood now, dressed in your shades of red formal wear, hands on your hips, and eyes straight ahead at the mirror.

“You are a leader.” You don’t believe the words as you say them, but you say them anyway hoping that the belief will come later. “People look up to you. You are the granddaughter of a woman who would have made a shitty leader, but you won’t make the same mistake.” You add one more thing, something you definitely didn’t believe but that you desperately wanted to. “You are a good person and the society is right.”

“Hey babe.” Kaen says as he comes up behind you. 

He wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your cheek. You hold back your urge to vomit.

“I’m going out with Katsu for my birthday today.” You say, peeling his arms off of you. Everything was matter of fact with him; There was no need to trick him into thinking you liked him as long as the people of your nation believed you did.

You walk over to your bed to retrieve your jacket, not wanting even your arms uncovered in his presence. You didn’t let anyone but Katsu ever see your scars.

“Is this one new?” His voice was as soft as his fingertips as they brushed along the impact point of your latest scar. 

You stiffen at his touch before turning around and catching his hand, bending back and breaking two of his fingers with a flaming leer.

“Do not ever touch me again.” You order, emphasizing each word. He gulps and nods so you release him. “Get your hand fixed before I have to listen to you complain about it.” You spit. 

He’s on the verge of tears as he hurries out of the room. 

It’s only after he’s gone that you let out your breath and turn back to your jacket.

You knew it was unfair to hate him so much for the things he did. After all, if it was Lin doing the same things, you would have softened instead of stiffened and explained instead of resorting to physical abuse. But it wasn’t Lin. It was him. It was that disgusting man.

“Why did I just see Kaen crying in the halls?” Katsu chuckles as she enters the room from behind you.

“Because I broke two of his grimy little fingers.” You say plainly.

You pull on your jacket and start to lace the waist up as she responds.

“Y/N, you can’t keep hurting him.” Her voice grew closer. 

“I can do whatever I want.” You tell her. “I’m his ruler now, remember? I’m everybody’s ruler.” You finish with the jacket and turn, walking to your dresser just as Katsu reaches you.

“So, are you excited for today?” She continues. You didn’t need to look at her to know she was smiling into the change of subject.

“Why would I be?” You reply, pulling your hair up for your crown the way your grandmother had taught you. Not a single hair could be out of place.

“Oh come on, Y/N.” Katsu jumps up to sit on your dresser just as you’re pushing the pin into place. “We’ve been doing stuff for your birthday together since we were kids.”

“Lucky me.” You scoff, turning to head back to the mirror for your finishing touches. 

“I know you’ve been in a mood lately ever since…” She trails off.

“Ever since my mother tricked me into leaving my emotionally fragile wife and telling her family I never loved her before burning my wedding license in font of me so I could marry a man I hated to please my evil grandmother I had no idea existed?” You finish for her as you smoothed out some wrinkles. “It’s okay to say it, Katsu.” You glance over your shoulder at her before looking back in the mirror with a sigh. “I doubt anything you have planned can erase all of that. But, what are you going to do? That’s life.” You lean in to check your eyeliner quickly before finally turning to face Katsu properly. “At least you’ve dropped the formalities.” You smile slightly as you watch her swing her feet back and fourth off the edge of the dresser. “All that princess stuff was getting really annoying.”

She laughs and hops down, grabbing your hands in hers tightly.

“I know I can’t erase everything that happened during the mission.” She beams. “But I can at least try to put things back to how they were before all this. Just for a day.”

Back before Lin? Back before the rebellion? Back before your grandmother? Sounds like a perfect day.

“Careful there.” You joke. “You’re starting to actually get me excited.” 

You weren’t actually excited, at least you didn’t feel excited. Your heart was painfully numb, your breathing steady and bored. You were in all ways, empty. A void. 

Still, you did like the thought of going back to the before.

“That’s the spirit!” She squeaks, nearly jumping up and down. “We’ll start with coffee, then maybe some shopping before brunch. Nothing like some retail therapy.”

“Whatever you say.” You let out a single low belly laugh, if only at how ridiculous it all sounded.

“Maybe I can even convince Yera to let me take you out to a bar tonight.” Katsu checks over your shoulder and drops her voice. “Meet some cute girls?”

“Now that sounds like a good birthday.” You force a weak smile. 

Katsu had taken you out to meet new women a few times, but every time your mind just wandered back to her and you ended up drinking instead of flirting. No matter how drunk you got however, you never went home with any of them. Your heart was still hers even now.

“Y/N.” Your grandmother’s voice caused your smile to drop instantly.

Both you and Katsu turned to her with deep and proper bows, careful not to meet her temperamental eyes.

“I just saw that pitiful husband of yours whining about how you broke two of his fingers.” 

She didn’t sound angry, but it was always best to never assume with her. You never knew what would set her off at any given moment. 

“Do whatever you please, it’s not like I care. Just next time only break his middle knuckles that way we can splint it instead of sending him off to the half breed healers.” She pauses. “Why do you two look like you’re going out somewhere?”

“It’s Y/N’s birthday, ma’am.” Katsu responds without looking up. 

“Was I talking to you, dust blower?” Your grandmother stops. You could feel your heart now but only because it had just stopped.

“No, ma’am. I apologize, Ma’am.” Katsu manages without a stutter.

There’s a beat of silence before your grandmother speaks again and from the sound of it, she’s decided not to retaliate against Katsu’s out of turn comment.

You let out a thin sigh of relief.

“Well don’t be out too late.” She orders. “We’ve had reports of rebels in the east side lately. Apparently they’re not too happy about our plans to take back our capitol and are resisting our every move. You can’t afford to be seen with them. Not after we already had to spend time tracking down those pesky lose ends from your police department infiltration.”

You had heard about the ‘lose ends’. The poor men and women that didn’t believe your love was fake. 

Most of them weren’t the minimum percent Fire Nation required to stay in the new expanded nation anyway, but those that were? Well, they weren’t exactly treated the best. 

They were primarily your old coworkers when you were undercover. Those that had seen you visit her office in the mornings after you quit, just to say hi and bring her some tea. The people that had heard you giggle over an inside joke as the two of you would enter the building hand in hand. The people that knew the truth about the happiest time in your life. The people you had betrayed just as much as you had betrayed her.

“Yes, grandmother.” You say. 

Neither of you leave your bow until you can no longer hear her fading footsteps at all.

You dart to the door and look down both ends of the hall before turning to Katsu with a real smile.

“Want to see what I’ve been working on?” You ask.

“Why do I have a feeling the answer is no?” She looks at you worried.

“Come on.” You pout. “Please?” 

Considering this was the only true emotion you had shown all day, or even in weeks, she finally just sighed and agreed.

“Yes!” You take the nugget of metal that used to be your ring from your pocket. “But you can’t tell my mother.” You think. “Or my grandmother. Or Kaen. You know what?” You look her in the eyes. “Just don’t tell anybody. Okay?”

“I hate this already.” She crosses her arms and then nods to your hand. “Is this more earth bending shit?” She asks in a whisper.

“Better.” You hush back, your smile only growing.

“Y/N, I thought we agreed you’d stop doing that?”

“No.” You correct with the roll of your eyes. “You said I should stop doing it and I said that you were probably right.”

“That’s the same thing!”

“No it’s not.” You rush. “Anyway.” She pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs. “You have to look.” She groans and drops her hand. 

“Okay.” She says. “I’m ready to see what ever stupid thing you’re doing that I’m sure in no way will piss off your grandmother.”

“Good.” You look down at the metal and really focus. “At first, I was struggling with getting any movement at all.” You explain. “Then, I remembered something Lin had said in passing about how with metal bending, you have to focus on the pieces of earth within the metal instead of just the metal as a whole. It’s like they’re little spies, and you have to force them to do the work for you.” You curl and twist your fingers in a way that shapes the material into a smooth heart. “See?” You hold it up to a very impervious Katsu.

“Very cool.” She didn’t mean it. 

“Well I thought it was.” You grumble. You put it back in your pocket.

“Can we go now?” She uncrosses her arms. “Please?”

In a flash as quick as lightning, your moods flip flopped.

“Fine.” You sigh.

***

Despite your low expectations, you were actually having a good time out with Katsu today. 

You had already had an eventful enough day to want to go to sleep and it was only eleven fortyfive in the morning. 

You were laughing over some rice and kabobs on the patio of a restaurant when out of the corner of your eye you swear, if only for a minute, you see  _ her. _

_ It can’t be.  _ You think.  _ Not in the city. They’ve been looking for her. If she’s here they would know. _

She looked different; Her hair was a dark black and her eyes were amber like yours. But her face was still as beautiful as it had ever been.

“Earth to Y/N.” Katsu waves a hand before your unblinking eyes which brings you back to reality.

“Sorry.” You shake your head. “Just, thought I saw someone I knew.”

“Anyone I’d know?” She looks over her shoulder.

“No.” You grab her hand so that she looks back at you and offer a small smile. “Just someone from when I was undercover. It’s fine, really. Why don’t we just pay and get going?”

“Okay.” She shrugs but her eyes stay quizzical. She knew you were lying.

What else were you supposed to say? You didn’t want to ruin her mood and it wasn’t even like it was really her anyway. 

“I’ll be right back.” Katsu says.

She goes inside to pay the bill, leaving you alone with your thoughts.

_ It’s not her, Y/N.  _ You tell yourself.

Still, you can’t help but stick your hand in your pocket and run your ringers along the heart. 

_ It can’t be. Even if it was, you can’t talk to her. She hates you now. It’s better this way.  _

Something, maybe fate, makes you look up again. Your heart skips a beat when you see her across the street, looking down at some folded up papers.

_ It’s her. _

_ No. It can’t be. It’s not. _

_ It is.  _

Her hair was different yes, and so too were her eyes but you knew enough about disguises to see through it. Plus, just like you had warned her when she wanted to go with you the last time you spoke, her scars were a dead giveaway.

She stuffed the papers into the pocket of her long overcoat. She seemed to be waiting for something.

You glance at the restaurants door. No sign of Katsu.

_ Stay here, Y/N. Keep quiet. Don’t bring attention to her. _

You force yourself to stare down at your empty bowl but just can’t look at something so insignificant when the love of your life was this close.

_ Two months.  _ You think.  _ Two months, and yet my heart still beats rapid at the sight of her. Two months, and yet she still takes my breath away. _

_ She’s right there. Katsu isn’t back yet.  _

_ I could see her. I could talk to her. I could kiss her. _

You can’t help it anymore and look back up. 

At the same time, she too raises her gaze. 

You lock eyes.

_ I love you.  _ You can only think the words for saying them would bring too much attention so instead you just smile. A small sign that you knew who she was.

She doesn’t smile back. 

No, she runs.

_ Let her go. _

You look back at the restaurant. Still nothing.

_ Come on Katsu, stop me before I do something stupid. _

Katsu’s still inside. The woman you never thought you’d see again is getting away.

You stand and cross the street, almost getting hit by a car, before following in the direction you think she went.

_ Stop it, Y/N! _

You don’t run, too afraid of being caught, but you do start to jog a little in your desperation.

You follow her around a corner but by the time you turn it, she’s gone. 

_ She’s gone. _

_ I lost her. _

_ Again. _

You stop and fight back your tears.

Was it all a daydream? Was she ever really there?

Your legs feel weak beneath you, like they’re going to give out. You force them to stay strong; You force your tears to dry up. You know what your grandmother and your mother would do to you if they heard you were crying in public - if they heard you left Katsu’s side.

_You should have stayed. You shouldn’t have followed her. Just forget her for ashes sake!_ _  
_ You clutch the silver heart tightly and take slow deep breaths to keep back the tears. 

“Fuck!” You scream, slamming your fist into the stone wall beside you. It crumbles against your anger and you send a chunk of it flying far in front of you. 

A gasp alerts you to a presence in the alleyway a few feet ahead.

_ Shit. Had someone just seen that? Could I blame it on strength? No. That was obviously bending. Shit. _

You lean close to the wall and side step your way to the entrance.

“Do you think she heard that?” A man whispers. You recognize the voice. It’s the one you rescued that day you turned yourself over to the society.

“Keep quiet.” Now that voice you definitely recognized. Even in a whisper, you knew it was her.

Your zeal overpowers your spy training. You step into the middle of the open alley with a smile of disbelief and watery eyes.

“I knew it was you.” Your eyes fall right onto her, barely taking note of who was with her.

She was just as perfect now as you remembered. The one picture you had really didn’t do her justice. 

You missed the way her body curved. 

You missed the way she stood as if she was always ready for fight.

You missed the way her eyes sat back on those pronounced cheekbones.

You missed the way her lips always looked so soft.

You missed everything about her.

Even now, in her disguise, she was breathtaking.

Your smile drops and your brows lift when she sends a sharp piece of metal to the top of your throat, just beneath your chin, stopping millimeters short of hitting you. She holds it there like a threat.

“Okay.” You say slowly, raising your hands to your head. “I know you’re hurt.” You looked into her eyes softly and smiled a little again. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Not gonna work this time.” She steps forward, sending the metal closer as well and forcing you to step back. “Just let us go so we won’t have to hurt you.”

“I know I hurt you.” You continue with a gasp. “But please, I’ve thought about you every day since I left. You have to believe me that I loved you. I still do love you. I had to lie to protect you but now,” you try to step closer but she doesn’t move the makeshift blade. “Now, I don’t care about any of that anymore. Let the world come crashing down around us, all I want is to have you back.” Your every word was like another dart sent straight to her heart.

“You need to learn some new tricks. This is getting old.” She growls. 

You catch movement out of the corner of your eye and using your stealthy way of bending, you trap them in stone. You barely manage to side step from her blade as it pushes forward those last few inches.

Did she really just try to kill you? No hesitation? How fucked up had you let things get?

You had imagined this moment every night for two months and every time you did, you imagined her mad but, not like this. Never like this. It was almost like she was completely over you. 

“Will you please just listen to me?” You beg, dodging another blow from someone else and trapping them too, all without taking your eyes off of her. 

More tears begin to force their way forward but you hold them back.

“Don’t listen to her, Beifong.” You recognize Korra’s voice and realize she’s one of the people you trapped.

“Will you shut up?” You snap at her. “This doesn’t concern you.” She breaks free so you just trap her again. You trap them all, just to be safe. All, except her.

_ I shouldn’t have followed her. I should have let her go. I was finally numb and now here I am, almost crying because of the pain I’ve caused. Because of the pain I feel. _

You look back at the woman you love, searching for something, anything, to show that she still loves you back.

“You’re not getting the plans.” Asami spits.

“What plans?” You shake your head. “I don’t care or know what you’re doing here.” You step closer to Lin who steps back in response. The tears finally start to fall from your eyes as you back her into a corner. 

She doesn’t attack you and her face twists into one of hurt and unease. “I know I promised you that I would never leave. I know that’s exactly what I did. I know it’s common knowledge by now who my family is but I swear I had no idea. I know it’s common knowledge that I married Kaen but that was only because my mother forced me to. You know what they do when I go against them, Lin. I know you understand. I thought you were gone. I thought I’d never see you again. Now, here you are. Still, so perfect. I love you so much words can’t express it. I miss you so much it’s embarrassing.” 

She’s against the wall now, glaring and acting tough but obviously scared. She flinches when you place a hand on her cheek and tenses against you the way you tense against your mother. She wasn’t just scared; She was scared of you.

Your heart dropped quicker than your hand.

“I’m so so so sorry, Lin.” You cry. “I don’t deserve you. I know that, I don’t. But please believe me. Please.”

“Your grandmother is-” She starts. You cut her off and shake your head.

“I’m nothing like her. You know that.” A realization hits you. “You want proof, I understand that. I would too. You’ve already had to forgive me once and I know that was hard on you.” You take a single step back and to your relief she doesn’t attack you. “I can’t show you how I keep a picture of you in my pillowcase because looking at you helps me sleep.” You say, starting to unlace your jacket. “I can’t show you how I sleep in one of your sweatshirts because your smell brings me comfort.” You sniff and wipe away some tears. 

Your trembling fingers finish with the laces and you pull off your jacket, revealing to the world your spiderweb arms and shoulders. You didn’t care. You had completely forgotten they were even there. You wanted to show her what was wrapped around your bicep.

“It was the only thing I managed to hide from them.” You bend off the bracelet and hold it out. “It brought me good luck, just like you said it would because it brought me back to you.” You smile and notice that her eyes aren’t focused on the bracelet. They’re focused on the red lines that branched out from all over your partially revealed body. 

Your smile drops and you feel fear start to set in. She wasn’t listening. She didn’t believe you. 

“Y/N…” Lin trails off and hesitantly reaches out to touch one of your scars. 

It was nice to hear her say your name; It was nice to feel her touch. But you wished it wasn’t because of this.

“My grandmother.” You explain. It takes effort to keep your eyes off the ground now. “She has a unique way of punishing me. My mother has reverted back to her old ways too.” 

You want to make her look at you but are afraid she’ll spook so instead you let her trace your scars just as Kaen had tried too. Only, her fingers felt good gliding across your skin. 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Your tears had faded now. “I want to talk about you. How much I love you, Lin. How much I’ve missed you. Please. I know you’ve already given me a second chance but I promise, I really promise, I won’t leave this time.”

“Why did she do this to you?” Lin breathes, her words barely audible through her cracking voice. 

Was she going to cry? She did still care.

“To punish me.” You say. “The first one’s were on my back.” The memory flashes through your mind. You didn’t want to remember. You didn’t want to think about it. But it got her talking. “She would read out from the constitution and then have my mother explain to me how I broke the rule she cited. Then, I’d get a choice of lightning or flame. I was lucky then, to have a choice. I deserved the pain. I deserve the scars.” Fuck it, you needed to hold her. You put your hand on her cheek and this time after she flinches, she softens into your touch and looks into your eyes with worry. “Every single hit I took I took because I deserved it for leaving you, Lin. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Not a minute goes by that I don’t think about you. Please. Tell me you feel the same way.”

“You broke my heart, Y/N.” She scowls at you to mask the fact that she cared. “Twice.”

“I know.” It hurt to hear her say that. 

“You told Su kissing me disgusted you.” 

“I had to say that. I had to make you believe I didn’t love you. I thought you were in danger. I swear, I love the feel of your perfect lips. I love the sound of your perfect voice. I don’t deserve you, I know that, but don’t believe a word of what I told your sister.” You hesitate before adding. “Didn’t you get my message? I sent a code with Opal after I released the hostages. I hoped you’d understand it.”

“It’s because you’re quicker than me.” She realizes. “I analyzed that to death. That’s what you were trying to say?”

“I love you is all I ever want to say to you, Lin. Just one more chance. Please. I’m tired of hurting you.”

Everyone else was distant. It was only you and her. 

You stared into her eyes, missing their hidden natural green but happy to be seeing her. She stared back, unsure of what to do. 

You think back to the day you got married and how she said that no matter what fight you got into, she wanted to know that you’d still be together in the end.

You lean in and kiss her gentle and slow, melting into yourself and crying some more.

She doesn’t kiss back at first but eventually gives in, causing you to cry more in sentimental joy.

She pulls away despite you trying everything you can to get her to stay.

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” She asks.

“Wouldn’t I have hurt you by now if it was?” You kiss her again before resting your foreheads together. “I missed you so much, Lin. I promise I’ll never leave you again. I love you.” You can’t keep your hands off of her so you kiss her again and pull her in close for a tight hug, “I love you.”

She hugs you back tentatively before taking in a breath and hugging you just as tight. You can feel her hot tears drip down her chin where they drop onto your bare shoulder.

“I love you too, Y/N. I knew it couldn’t be true.”

_ Happy Birthday to me. _


	26. Battles For The Enemy Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! We only have the three part conclusion and epilogue left! I'm so so excited for this ending and hope you all are too. Thank you so much for sticking by me through this. 
> 
> I have gone so in depth with your mother's backstory down to her name meaning 'of bitter grace' because I feel it fits the society so well. Let me know if you're interested and I might just post the document I have on her past, her relationship with Himari, and everything Katsu and the others were doing while you were gone with Lin.

She hugs you back tentatively before taking in a breath and hugging you just as tight. You can feel her hot tears drip down her chin where they drop onto your bare shoulder.

“I love you too, Y/N. I knew it couldn’t be true.

_ Happy Birthday to me. _

_ *** _

“Awe.” The excitable brother coos. 

You chuckle a little and dry your eyes kissing her once more but not yet letting her go as you release them all from their earth prisons.

You could feel the looks they were giving you. Three of judgment and hesitance and one of ‘oh my gosh that was so cute I say we believe her why can’t I have love like that’.

You hear a shove followed by an exclamation of offense and false pain before the fire brother, Mako, speaks.

“Chief.” He says. She doesn’t look at him, too lost in your eyes. “Why don’t you give us the plans to hold onto?” 

Oh, so that’s what was going on? They really thought you were using her to get those papers she had earlier? Well, you guess you couldn’t blame them.

You dry away the last of her tears and plant another kiss on her lips.

“You better give them whatever they’re asking for.” You tell her. “Or else they won’t trust me.” She looks a little worried. “Don’t worry. I told you, I’m not here for that; I’m here for you. I’m never going to leave your side again.” You hold her so close you can feel her breath. 

“Won’t they search for you?” She asks.

“I don’t care.” You assure her. “They can’t hurt me anymore than I hurt being away from you.” You kiss her again, feeling her take one hand off of you to reach for the plans in her pocket.

Just before she can hand them off you hear sirens approaching. 

You pull away and, with a little too much force, cover her mouth, while you kick up a wall behind the six of you.

You looks hurt and you just give her soft eyes until the sirens are gone and you let her go.

“I’m sorry I know how that looked.” You say with one more kiss before finally you turn to the ground who all looked ready to attack. “You all are on the most wanted list right now. Any sign of you and the citizens are to report it immediately. The rewards are higher than any sum of money too. For even a false identification, lower bloods are gaining their right to stay here. You have to be careful.”

“How do we know you didn’t turn us in already and were just stalling us long enough for your friends to show up?” Korra hisses.

“I just saved you.” You motion to the wall. “Look, I know it’s going to take a minute for me to earn back all of your trust but I promise, I’m on your side.”

“The plans.” Mako demands. Lin hands them over.

“Okay, what plans do you keep talking about?” You ask. You reach behind you and take Lin’s hand, not wanting to be away from her touch for another moment.

“You know what plans.” Korra crosses her arms. 

“Guys, maybe Y/N’s telling the truth.” The other brother who, gosh darn it his name was on the tip of your tongue, offers with a smile. You notice now that he too has red contacts in. Good, they all took your advice.

“Maybe she’s not.” Mako doesn’t look at his brother as he responds, instead keeping his eyes on you.

“I’m telling you, she is.” Lin hugs you protectively from behind. “You see her scars. You know who her grandmother is. They were hurting her and that’s the only reason she worked against us. Right, Y/N?” 

You smile softly at her over your shoulder but before you can agree, Korra responds.

“Beifong, I know that’s what you want to believe, but how can we know for sure?” She offers your wife a sympathetic look. 

You feel Lin’s hold on you loosen as she thinks it over.

“Stop it.” You furrow your brows at the avatar before spinning around to face your wife. “Please, don’t let her make you overthink this.” You offer a warm smile. “I love you so much, Lin. I will do anything I can to protect you.” You kiss her and she kisses you back, seemingly calmed back into her belief by your touch.

Her eyes linger on you for a moment with a smile of her own before snapping back into a scowl at the rest of the group.

“I’m telling you, I know Y/N.” She says. There was no room to argue. “She’s on our side and that’s the end of it.”

Her hands held low and firm on your hips as she held you close to her. Spirits did you miss the way her fingers felt; You missed this protective side of her too.

It was agony to break her hold but you had to to turn back to the group. She wraps both arms around you and pulls you gently in to lean against her. 

You blush at the soft curve of her chest against your back. There was another thing you missed about her.

But that was for later.

“I know I’ve hurt you all, but now that I’m here maybe I can help.” They don’t respond as quickly as before so you push your luck. “Do you maybe want to start with what those plans you keep talking about are and why they were important enough to risk your lives for?”

“N-” Before Korra could finish the word, Asami pushes past her and starts talking.

“They’re the blueprints for your latest weapon.” She explains. 

You have to think back for a moment to determine if she too was wearing contacts or if she had always had amber eyes. You determine it to be the former because of the thin line of light green that cut between her pupil and the red iris that you can only see because of how close she has gotten.

You weren’t going to lie, she was kind of intimidating.   
You push further back against Lin to holds you tighter on response.

“We managed to interrupt a radio call to your men in the Fire Nation.” She continues. “We heard all about your plans to take Capitol City. How you would ‘lead your nation back to better times’.” Her voice was a deep growl at this point.

The others were ambivalent but she was more than that. She was near irate. This was personal. That’s when the realization hit you.

“Your father is the one we have building the machine’s, isn’t he?” You ask, keeping your voice calm.

“Don’t act like you’re just now figuring that out.” She takes another threatening step.  
“My mother and grandmother handle those things.” You shake your head and fail to meet her eyes. “I’m just a figurehead.” You force yourself to meet her gaze, your confidence boosted by your wife’s strong arms around you. “I know they captured him during a raid on the remaining equalists.” You furrow your brows into a glare. “So don’t act like he’s all innocent.”

“At least the equalists didn’t think they were superior to anybody.” She argues back. Your gaze softens again.

“I’m sorry.” You say. “That was out of line.” You hesitate.

On one hand, you want them to leave the city as soon as possible. You want Lin and everyone else to be safe. 

But on the other hand, failing to mention this next vital piece of information might forever lose you this woman’s trust. Maybe even all of their trust.

“They don’t see him as one of them. His pure blood percentage is too low. They plan on killing him after he finishes the machine.” You say it matter of fact to keep her from getting angrier, but instead it just makes it sound like you don’t care.   
She gasps and you recognize the hurt in her eyes. You had the same look in yours when you realized they planned to hurt Lin.

“I’m so sorry.” You say.

“How long?” She fights back tears. “How long does he have?”

You didn’t want to respond. They needed to leave. He was a bad guy anyway.

“How long does my father have before you people kill him?” She demands, pulling you from your wife’s arms by the collar and slamming you into the wall you had created. 

You see Lin raise an arm and just shake your head at her to stop. She growls and lowers her attack.

You look Asami in the eyes, knowing she deserves to hear this properly.

“The end of the day at most.” You tell her.

Your words hit her like an arrow to the heart. Her tears start to fall now as her face freezes with shock.

“Asami…” Korra trails off, unsure of what to say. 

She reaches out a hand but before it can find its way fully to the raventette’s shoulder, the woman is spinning around and throwing you to the ground in front of them all.

“You’re going to stop that from happening.” She demands with an icy glare that despite her tears still made you feel uneasy.

“No.” Lin protests, helping you to your feet and pulling you back against her like she were a little kid and you were the toy she brought to bed every night.

“Okay.” You tell the woman. You owed them at least this much. 

You pull yourself from Lin’s hold and turn to her with a soft smile.

“Only for the rest of the day.” You promise, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. “Just let me go for the rest of the day and then I promise I’ll never leave you again.”

“You’re not going.” She stands her ground. “I just got you back.” She looked worried.

“You also were trying to kill me ten minutes ago.” You chuckle. It just makes her feel worse. “Hey.” You touch her chin so she meets your gaze. “I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t trust that.” She says. “I’ve heard a lot of stories about your grandmother and I’ve seen your scars. I’d feel safer if you were with me.”

“Yeah.” You sigh. “Me too.” You kiss her deeply to let her think she’s won just long enough that you can step back and peel her hands off of you. “Just until the end of the day.” You promise, pulling away and taking another backwards step. She whines once you’re out of reach and crosses her arms.

“Just, don’t die on me, okay?” She was blushing and wasn’t meeting your eyes.

“I love you too.” You tease. You take in a deep breath and bend open a hole in the divider wall you had created. “Where should I meet you when I’m done?” 

You didn’t look at the group, they knew who the question was for. Besides, your eyes were focused on something else. Something they couldn’t see. Something that is they did see, they would turn against you for.

Your eyes fell on Katsu who hid perfectly in the shadows across the street, watching you.

“We’ll meet back here.” Korra responds. She was always the one making the plans. “When do you think you’ll be back?” 

_ Never.  _ You think, eyeing your friend who stood so still she could have been a statue. 

“Let’s plan for ten thirty.” You tell them. “That way we have the cover of nightfall to protect us when we flee the city.” 

You step forward, your heart pinging with pain.   
You can’t leave again without knowing the last thing you said to her.

You turn over your shoulder with a lying smile to mask your terror.

“I love you so much, Lin.” 

Then, you close the wall behind you and disappear into the daylight.


	27. Battles For The Enemy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest part I've written. In google docs, my chapters are normally 6 pages or so long, this one was 14. I really hope you enjoy as we reach the end here!

Despite the daylight, your walk home felt like it was shrouded in darkness. Katsu followed you, but neither of you spoke until you were just starting to approach the doors to the mansion your mother and grandmother had taken residence in.

You stop short of the misleading white gates and, without turning to look at her, address Katsu.

“Are you going to turn me in?” You ask. There was no need for code; Your grandmother and mother basically invented the code with Himari, so they would know what you were saying anyway.

“Are you finally going to choose?” She retorts, matching your gaze on the gates.

“I did choose, Katsu.” You reply with a flat tone. “I chose her. I will always choose her. I-” You hesitate, eyeing a gardner nearby. “You know why.” You settle on the words.

You turn to your friend, remembering all the times throughout the years you had put her in tough situations; Everytime she had chosen you.

You think about the time you had scrapped your knee playing at the river because you had climbed to the top of a nearby tree, one your mother had specifically told you not to climb, and fallen. 

Katsu had said she pushed you during a fight and that’s how your knee got hurt. Himari hadn’t let her leave the bar for a week as punishment. Looking back now, your title was probably why hurting you was always met with an extreme punishment.

Then there was the time during spy training as a teenager when you had snuck off to the showers with a girl. She was a new recruit, a half breed, late to the game. She didn’t yet know the society’s rules on being gay.

Katsu had covered for you then too, saying that you had gone to the locker room alone and that she overheard the new girl planning to follow you for a prank. They both got in trouble then. Privately, you did too because your mother knew the truth no matter how much you denied it.

But that was just sex. Not love. 

You remember talking to Katsu about Lin one of those first few nights, back when everything was simple. You remember what she had told you:  _ Don’t make me choose between you and the society, Y/N. _

You wonder now about her family and yours and about how much they’ve both changed these past few months. How would that affect her loyalty? 

All Katsu had ever wanted was to be a part of a family, now, with Himari, she was.

“What do you choose, Katsu?” You ask her. 

“I’ll always choose what’s right.” She replies, pushing past the gate as she speaks.

What was right in Katsu’s mind?

As you both enter the courtyard you’re met almost instantly with the crazed face of your grandmother. It was obvious something had already set her off for the day and you were not about to deal with her psychotic side.

You both drop hard into kneeled bows, bruising your knees in the process. You bite the inside of your lip when your one knee falls straight onto a thorn from one of the many plants around.

“Grandmother.” You greet.

“Princess Azula.” Katsu follows after you. You were a higher rank after all, thus you got to greet her first.

“Where have you two idiots been?!” Your grandmother’s voice cracked with a flurry of different emotions like her brain couldn’t decide on what to feel or rather, which voice to address. 

You had figured out by now that there were more than just the voices of the people physically around her. To her, there were more. All mocking. All laughing. All, that you would get punished for. And they all switched on and off like a light. Right now? That look in her eyes you had noticed before you feel to your knees told you they were on.

“Apologies for being late, grandmother.” You say, fighting against your rapid heart beat. You think back to Lin, to her beautiful smile, to how she held you so protectively. It brings you the confidence you need to lie to the scariest woman alive. “Katsu and I saw a gang lower blooded half breed harassing a poor true pure blooded woman and had to intervene. I’ve been trying to live more by the constitution as you and my mother both tell me to. It feels good to help a fellow pure blood.”

“Liar!” She snaps. “You’re all liars!” 

You can tell she was holding her head because that’s what she always did when she was this far gone. You knew better than to interrupt her. “You all want to leave her!” 

You knew the ‘her’ was you. She did this a lot around Katsu and Kaen. “You want to leave her just like Mai and Tylee left me!” 

You hear Katsu gasp and know she must have grabbed her for lack of the familiar smell of sizzling flesh. “You made her late because you tried to run away! Is that it?! Answer me!”

You could feel Katsu’s heavy breathing from here. 

“You’re right.” You say, redirecting your grandmother’s attention to yourself. It was easier to fight back if you agreed with her. “Katsu tried to run from me, grandmother. She tried. I caught up to her and she apologized. She apologized, unlike your friends. She saw the error in her ways.”

“I knew you were lying to me!” She hisses. 

Katsu shrieks as she’s dropped from what must have been being held over your grandmother’s head. For an old lady she was strong.

Her fingers felt fuzzy like the first sparks of lighting were already beginning to form when they grabbed your neck and pulled you up to meet her psychotic eyes.

Your heart beat faster, your lungs nearly gave out from need for air. She wasn’t choking you too bad, but between her grip and the extra oxygen your adrenalized muscles demanded, you felt like you weren’t getting enough.

You took in rapid breaths through your nose and met her flaming eyes. 

In times like this, you swear you could see the lighting already pulsating through them.

_ Think of Lin.  _ You tell yourself.  _ Just think of her. She’ll love you despite your scars. She’ll kiss away your tears. Just think of her and it will all be over soon. _

“Look at Y/N, getting punished for me.” Katsu laughs. She was a good actress but you knew her well. She was covering for you. “It almost makes it more fun to run away, knowing she’ll get punished for it.”

Your grandmother snarls and tosses you aside, now marching towards Katsu.

“You dare disrespect her? She is your Fire Lord!”

With every step she took, Katsu crawled a few inches back. You knew this time neither of you would get off easily.

You look around for a distraction, knowing you couldn’t attack her or earthbend out of fear of retaliation, but maybe, if you could redirect the focus of her rage....

Your eyes fall on the gardner. 

_ Sorry.  _

“Are you laughing at my grandmother?” you hiss, standing and dusting yourself off. You know she’s stop to take notice of the man who now looked like he was going to wet his pants. 

“No ma’am!” He stutters, holding his pruning sheers close to his chest. “I would never ma’am.”

“Grandmother, I do believe he finds this amusing.” You turn to her, watching her eyes for signs that the inner voices were backing you up. “I bet he watches all day, laughing to his buddies about the poor Fire Lord who can’t even stand up to a weak old woman. I bet he calls you that. Weak. Pathetic. Unworthy.”

“No ma’am!” His legs begin to shake. “I-” He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before a jet of blue flame engulfes him.

You back away, only half listening to your grandmother’s threats and laughter as you do so.

You find your way to katsu and help her up off the ground, neither of you looking away from the sight.

There was that familiar smell.

“Come on.” You whisper. “She’ll probably forget when she’s back lucid.” You drag Katsu by the arm inside.

It’s only once you’re back safely in your room that you let out your breath.

“You got that man killed, you know.” Katsu comments, fear still evident in her tone.

“I know.” You take a deep breath and refocus on your objective - to save Asami’s father.

You lock the door, all six locks, with metal bending before going to your pillow and taking out the photo. 

“Is that the kind of Fire Lord you want to be?” She asks.

“I’m not going to be Fire Lord at all.” You reply, running your fingers over the photo until you feel calmed enough to fold it up and stick it in your boot.

“You’re leaving.” It wasn’t a question. “For her. You got to see her for what, like fifteen minutes, and now you’re leaving?” Now it was.

“I love her.” You cross the room to your dresser and toss aside some socks to get to the false bottom of the top drawer as you continue to converse.

“How?” Katsu grabs your arm and you shove her off.

“Because when I’m with her, when I’m with any of them, I’m not just thinking about who I can get killed for my mistake.” You stop what you are doing to grip the sides of the drawer. “I never have to worry about where I’ll get electrocuted next. I don’t have to analyze every potential friend for political gain or try to figure out if someone was born the right percent of the right nation. I don’t have to lie and I don’t have to be afraid.” You take a breath and continue to remove the bottom of the drawer, now revealing a few things you wanted to take with you when you ran.

First, was a photo of your mother, father, and you. It was the only one you had.

Second, a blade you had been gifted as a child. It was the perfect type of metal for easy bending.

Third, and embarrassingly, a picture of you and Katsu as kids that you had drawn over as a tween to add cartoonish eyes and some flame.

You smile at this one before putting it in your boot next to the picture of Lin.

Katsu had been silent while you retrieved your items. It was only now, as you were closing the rearranged drawer, that she spoke.

“I chose, Y/N.” Her tone was dour.

You turn to face her, ready to fight if she had decided to act on the wrong loyalty.

“I choose you.” She looks in your eyes, dead serious and slightly afraid. “How can I help?”

***

You waited for the sun to set before acting on your plan. You already knew where he was being held so now all you needed to do was actually show up and rescue him before the moon was mid sky - that is when they would kill him.

You weren’t hesitant to leave, but you did feel pity for Kaen. After all, he had just gotten himself wrapped up into this too. He never wanted any of it. 

You decided to leave him a note. In it, you didn’t apologize, but you did explain yourself. You explained your feelings for Lin and how you and Katsu were going to make things right. You didn’t say how exactly, just in case he found it before you were outside the city and decided to turn you in.

Now, you and Katsu were pressed into walls on the opposite sides of a hallway, watching the guards with the patient eyes of well trained spies.

_ Now?  _ Katsu asked without words. This wasn’t a spy thing, no; The speaking without words was just something you and Katsu could always do because you knew each other so well.

You nod and the two of you both turn the silent corner.

_ Left.  _ You sign with your eyes.

_ Okay. _

You go for the guard to the left, she gets the one to the right, and now, you’re left in an empty hall.

Katsu takes out a lockpick for the steel door of the cell. You push her hands down and shake your head with a smile.

_ Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?  _ She asks with her face.

_ It probably is.  _ You shrug.

You close your eyes and focus before unlocking the door with metal bending. You smile and bite back a peep of joy when you hear the click.

_ It worked! _

_ Yippee.  _ There was definitely sarcasm in that.

You push open the door, a finger to your lips.

This idiot ignored your shushing finger.

“Please. I did what you asked.” He whimpers. “Please, just leave me alone.”

You silently growl and look over your shoulder. Katsu nods in understanding and turns to face the hall. You step close and begin to undo his chains.

“We’re here to free you.” You whisper. “But you need to be quiet.”

“You?” His voice drops but not enough to make you comfortable. “But you’re Princess Y/N. Aren’t you the leader here?”

Spirits, if he kept being so loud, how were you supposed to sneak him out? You might need another plan.

“I’ll explain everything later.” You promise. “For now, just know that I’m here to help.” You think of something to get him to believe you. “Your daughter sent me.”

“Asami?” He gasps. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She and her friends are safe outside the city. Just like you will be.” You finish with his binds and turn back to Katsu who gives you a thumbs up. “Just follow Katsu here and be quiet.” You say, leaving the cell with him following you.

Katsu gives you a look.

“Don’t look at me like that.” You whisper. A guard groans awake and so you stomp down on him without looking so that he’s back unconscious. “We’re running out of time. Take him back to that alley way from earlier. They’ll know you’re with me when they see him.”

“What about you?” Katsu asks, finally breaking her own silence.

“You know who else we have here, Katsu. If the others find out I knew they were here and left them? I-”

She puts up a hand.

_ Okay.  _ She smiles.

You smile back and you both nod to each other before Katsu and Hiroshi both go back down towards the way you came in.

You turn to face the other end of the hall. It would be easier to go down a few levels without stairs.

You lean into the wall and listen for the shift in your knocks along it to find the hallowed out air vent.

You bend open the wall and slip inside the vent, shutting it behind you. 

It was dark. The metal felt cool beneath you.

You close your eyes as tight as you can for thirty seconds so that when you open them they’ve adjusted to the light. 

You know this place, but barely. 

You focus on the sensations other than sight: The slight changes in the breeze, the smell of ash that lead you to the incinerator and the smell of bread that lead you to the kitchen, the warmth of the metal as you crawled over a hot room and the sharp edges that marked a turn up or down.

Eventually, you find your way to the grated vent over the room you were looking for. 

You know it’s the right room not because of the location or anything, but because of the shifting hues of orange, red, and yellow below you and the smell of….was that farts? Ew. 

You unscrew the vent with bending as opposed to just metal bending it into a crushed state because you wanted to be sure there was no trace of you having ever been here when you left.

After all the screws were done, there was still that one nagging question.

How were you going to get these people to believe that you were on their side? How were you going to keep them silent?

An idea strikes you.

You keep one hand on the vent so that it doesn’t fall and use your other hand to reach into your pocket for the metal heart that used to be your ring.

You inch the vent over and drop down the metal item, smiling when it grabs their attention and they circle around it.

You shift your fingers and get it to form the shape of a D. then an O. 

Eventually, you manage to spell out your message.

D

O

N

T

.

F

R

E

A

K

.

O

U

T

.

I

M

.

W

I

T

H

.

T

E

N

Z

I

N

.

They all smile as they realize what you’re spelling with the last word. 

“They’re with daddy?!” One of the little girls squeaks.

“Shh.” The mother puts a finger to her lips. “I think we have to be quiet.”

Good. She was smart. This would be easier than it was with Hiroshi.

You move the vent fully and they look up at you. You drop down in front of them.

“Princess Y/N?” The mother gasps slightly, still not breaking her whisper.

She stands protectively in front of her children and you shake your head and pick up the piece of metal, bending it back into its original heart shape and putting it back into your pocket.

You put a hand to signal ‘trust me’. She seems to understand.

She turns to her children with stern yet caring eyes, a look your mother never gave you.

“You three go first.” She orders. “I’ll follow behind.”

You didn’t care who went first, but you needed to go now.

Luckily, the children didn’t protest.

The youngest walks up to you first. You help him up into the vent before he uses airbending to jump up the rest of the way.

Next, came the middle child - the girl that had made a comment about your message. You help her up in much the same way.

The oldest refuses your help and just jumps up herself. You shrug and turn back to the very pregnant mother of them all.

She steps forward with a small smile.

“Thank you for coming for us.” She says. “But I don’t think I’ll be able to fit up there with the rest of you.”

Shit. You didn’t think this through. Honestly? You kind of forgot she was pregnant. 

You look up at the kids worried faces and then back at the mom, struggling to find a solution.

“Get my children out of here and back to their father.” She says, resting a hand on your shoulder. “You can always come back for me.”

You didn’t want to leave her. Especially since she was being the nicest of all of the heroes towards you. But also, selfishly, because you knew you were going to have to apologize for knowing they were being held captive and ‘I’m sorry I knew about your family but here they are’ was better than ‘I’m sorry I knew about your family but here most of them are’.

“Mom, you have to come with us.” The eldest daughter whisper shouts down from the vent.

“I’ll be fine, Jinora.” The woman smiles up at her daughter. “Take care of your siblings and do whatever Princess Y/N says.” 

She looks once more at you and you have no choice but to nod in understanding.

You could try to bust out from the inside, but that would be harder. Plus, time was running out.

The society planned to use the airbending family to get councilman Tenzin back in the city for your official coronation so they could kill all the remaining councilmembers together in a show of strength. 

Considering how soon that day was, it would most likely be tonight that they were planning on finally playing their hand. 

If you left now, she would be hurt, possibly killed, but her kids would be safe. If you took the time to try to escape a different way, they could all be recaptured then hurt or killed and worse yet, you could be captured and never see Lin again.

“I’ll come back for you.” You promise. It wasn’t a lie, but neither of you really believed it.

You earth bend up a pillar of stone beneath you so that you can reach the vent and flatten it down while you shift around the children so that you’re in the lead. 

They all look sad and worried as you close the vent on the image of their mom and re screw it into place.

“Follow me and stay silent.” You demand in a hushed tone. “No sounds, not even breathing.”

“How are we supposed to not breathe?” The boy asks, trying to whisper but still being too loud.

“Breathe in short but deep bursts. In your nose out your mouth. Raise your soft pallet in the back of your mouth so the air doesn’t brush against bone. Focus the breathing in your chest, that way it will be quieter.” You instruct. To your surprise, they don’t look confused but rather all just follow as you told them. “Thats, really good actually.”

“It’s like meditation.” The eldest smiles.

“Yeah.” You realize. “I guess a lot of spying is like air bender stuff. Okay. Place your hands and knees wide apart in the vent, not so far that they touch the side, and keep your stomach high so that fabric doesn’t rustle if you can. If you can’t, then keep it low, really low, and move slower.”

You turn away from them and start to silently move forward. It must be working because you’re not even sure they’re following you until you peak over your shoulder.

This might just work yet.

You retrace your steps back to the hall you entered from. The guards were awake now and the alarm had been sounded.

“What do you mean he escaped?” You heard your mother’s muffled voice say.

“I don’t know.” The guard stutters. “We were standing her and then all of a sudden there was this pinch on our shoulders and we were out cold. It was like a phantom.”

“Not a phantom.” Your mother growls. “A spy.” She must be talking to someone else now. “Check my daughter’s room to make sure no one got to her.”

More like, make sure it wasn’t her that did this.

“Did you want us to alert Princess Azula?” Another guard asks.

“No.” You could hear the fear in your mother’s voice. “Don’t alert her or Himari unless Y/N is confirmed to be missing. And check in on that Katsu girl too. The two of them might be out together. I repeat, do NOT bring my mother or Himari into this until you have checked every inch of this city for them.”

How long would checking every inch of the city take?

You continue along the wall until you reach a vent to the outside. This one you kick open, not caring that it falls.

You were up high, so you earthbend up a slide, crawling out just enough to check if the coast was clear before ushering the airbending children out of the vents.

The first two go down the slide without question, the third one, the eldest daughter, stops to ask you something.

“Why are you helping us?” She asks. “And since when are you an earth bender?”

“I’ll explain it all.” You assure her. “For now, just trust me.”

It was probably her mother’s final order that made her leave it at that, but you liked to think it was something about your aura.

You follow behind her and lower your slide. Now, you were on the streets of Republic City once again.

“We’ll have to be quiet.” You hush. “Even more quiet than in the vents. It’s only a matter of time before they realize you’re gone as well. Some of your father’s friends are waiting for us in an alley on the east side.”

“The east side?” The middle child frowns. “But that’s so far form here!”

“Yes.” You eye the building you just escaped from; An old prison on the northwest side, just near the borders of the city. Then, you look back at them. “But we can make it. Keep breathing the way I taught you and for your footsteps, don’t go heel toe. Instead, go outside inside, keep your weight low, and try to either have even pressure or, if we have to run, pressure on only the balls of your feet. Keep your arms spread so that the fabric of your clothes doesn’t brush together and tuck in any jewelry or other loose items.”

You scan their minimalist robes for anything that might jingle while they walk. Nothing. Good. This whole air bender thing really did fit perfectly into spy life.

“If any of you start to feel afraid, just let me know my grabbing my hand, okay?” You offer a sympathetic look. “We’ll all stop for a moment and I’ll take you three further from the danger. It’s important to me that you all feel safe. Your heart beat will echo through your footsteps if you’re scared.” It was one of the first things the society had taught you about sneaking - hide your fear.

***

They were surprisingly good at the sneaking and you only had to circle out further once when the middle child got spooked by a group of heavily armed society soldiers dragging a woman from her house and burning her alive. You weren’t sure what her crime was, but you knew it was a traumatizing sight, having remembered how you felt your first time seeing something like that.

Finally, you reach the alleyway, your makeshift wall still up but smoothed over so that it blended in more. No doubt one of the more talented earth benders did that.

You bend it open and smile when your eyes fall on her in the group. 

You usher the kids in before stepping in yourself and closing the hole. The makeshift room was still illuminated by a fire that had been set in the middle of it all.

It’s only after everyone is safe inside that you run to Lin and pull her close into a deep hungry kiss.

“I missed you so much, Lin.” You smile, hugging her close and tight,

“Thank the spirits you’re back.” She says, hugging you just as tight. “When your friend showed up without you, I got worried. She said you went back for Tenzin’s family.” She pulls away and looks at the kids. “Was Pema not with them?”

Your smile drops as you try to think about how to respond. Luckily, the kids answer for you.

“Mom stayed behind.” The eldest looks down as she speaks. “She couldn’t escape through the vents with us because she’s pregnant.” 

“Princess Y/N says we’ll go back for her though!” The middle one offers, trying to stay positive but still obviously just as solemn as the other two.

You couldn’t meet any of their eyes after that. They knew you left someone behind. They would surly hate you now.

You held yourself and leaned back away from them all.

You had let them down. Now, they would never forgive you.

“Thank you for rescuing my father.” You’re shocked by Asami’s voice but even more shocked by her hand resting on your shoulder. You look up at her, fighting back your tears. Did she really forgive you? “I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“You had every right to doubt me.” You reply. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save everyone.”

“It wasn’t your job to save everyone.” It was Korra that spoke now as she walked up to your other side with a smile and her hand on her hip. “That’s my job. You didn’t even have to save the airbenders, but we’re thankful that you did. You really proved yourself, Y/N. Thank you.”

“I’ll be honest.” Mako shrugs, now also approaching you. “I’m still a little bit on the fence about this, but I do believe that wether you’re a good person or not, you’re trying. So yeah, thanks for the help.”

“Awe!” The excitable brother smiles. “Group hug!” Before any of you can protest, you, the kids, Asami’s dad, and team avatar are all wrapped up tight in his arms. 

You can’t help but laugh a little. They really were different from the society.

“Get over here, Katsu.” He beckons for her to join and hesitantly she does. “Beifong?” He offers. Lin scoffs and crosses her arms.

“Come on.” You reach out too. “It won’t kill you.” She rolls her eyes and you’re able to pull her into the hug.

So this, was happiness?

***

You’re met with like fifteen different fighting stances when you enter the rebel’s camp on the edge of the Earth Kingdom, just outside of the United Republic.

“Woah!” Korra puts her hands out. “I know how this must look, but Y/N is on our side now.”

“Korra!” Tenzin scolds. “You were all supposed to return mid day from the city! What took you so long and why are Princess Y/N and Katsu with you?”

“Daddy!” The middle child shrieks, running up and hugging his legs.

“Ikki?” He questions. The other two join their sister. “Jinora? Meelo? What are you three doing here? Why aren’t you at South Pole?”

“Y/N rescued them from the society.” Korra explains. He looks at you, expecting more of an explanation. 

“So.” You hesitate. “We, I mean, they, the society, um.” You have to remind yourself you won’t be punished for this. Not by this group. “They’ve had your family for some time now. They’ve been faking letters and radio calls. They wanted to kill all of the Republic Councilmembers in front of the nation when they finally took over Capitol City just to prove that it was all one Fire Nation now. They were planning on using your family to lure you back so that they could kill you too. I’m sorry that I was ever a part of that.”

You search for Lin’s hand without taking your eyes off him as he thinks through his initial shock. When you find her, you’re instantly calmed by her touch. 

“Y/N wasn’t supposed to save us.” Jinora says. “She came all on her own.”

“Yeah.” Meelo adds. “And she taught us cool spy stuff! Like this!” He starts to breathe the way you had showed them which causes you to smile slightly and hold back a laugh.

“Please don’t be mad at her.” Ikki begs on your behalf. 

Tenzin looks between his children and you before finally responding.

“Where’s Pema?” Was all he said.

“I’m sorry.” You shale your head. “They still have her.”

Now you’re positive he’ll be mad. 

Lin steps in front of you.

“Y/N didn’t have to come back.” She says. “But she did. She didn’t have to save your family, but she did. I’m sorry about Pema, I really am. But before we can go back for her, we need to come up with a plan. The society is planning to take Capitol City in three days-”

“Two.” You correct. They all look at you. “They put three in the signals but in code everything is one less. One day would be today, two days would be tomorrow, and three days?” You look at them.

“It means in two days they plan to finalize their attack.” Katsu finishes for you. She walks up to Tenzin, assuming him to be the leader, and hands him a book you instantly recognize. “It’s the society’s master document of weaknesses.” She says. “Y/N and I’s mothers are both in it. It should give us an idea on how to defeat them.”

“Katsu.” You say in disbelief. “How did you get that?” 

“While you were readying to leave, I snuck into my mother’s office.” She explains. “I stole this and found out where they’re storing Hiroshi’s weapon.” 

“If I can get to it.” Hiroshi says. “I know how to destroy it. I put in a vital flaw.”

“Good.” Korra says. “Then the plan will be to distract Himari, Yera, and Azula, as long as we can while Hiroshi takes out the super weapon.”

“If I can get to the main radio,” You say. “Then I can call off all of the troops at once. I’m not declared a traitor yet; They’ll listen to me. The day of the attack I’m supposed to be crowned officially. If we wait until then, they’ll have no choice but to do what I say or risk going against the constitution.”

“Then we’ll rest up and wait.” Korra decides. “Any objections?”

No one disagrees.

***

Later, while everyone is shuffling throughout the camp to get some rest or calm their nerves, you’re stopped by Su and Toph. 

Great.

“You look angry.” You comment, biting back the urge to be a smartass. You look around for Lin, but she’s not nearby.

“Drop the act.” Su growls, crossing her arms. 

“Ugh, you’re still on that?” You roll your eyes. “Why is it so hard for you to believe that I’m in love with Lin? I literally just threw away my entire life for her. What more do you want?”

“You maybe have been able to fool Aiwei, but mom’s the best truth seer there is.” Su says. “If she believes you, I’ll let it go. But if she doesn’t, then I want you far away from my sister.”

“You know what?” You earth bend up a seat and sit down, crossing your arms. “Fine. Ask away.”

“I see you finally admitted you’re an earth bender.” Toph smiles, clearly not as on the fence about you as Su. 

“Mom!” Su scolds.

“Oh alright.” Toph sighs and waves a hand. “Go ahead and start lying.”

“Actually try to lie.” Su orders. “Like you did with Aiwei.”

“Okay.” You take a deep calming breath and look directly at the older woman. “I am six feet tall, I have brown hair and though I’m Fire Nation, I have blue eyes. I have three siblings, two brother and one sister, none of them are as annoying as Su.” You smirk at your last little hit.

“Yup.” Toph says. “Definitely a lie.” 

Wow, she really was good. No one had ever been able to catch you in a lie before. 

“Okay, now tell her how you feel about Lin.” Su demands.

You don’t need a breath for this one. You just smile.

“I love her.” You say simply. “But anyone with sense like yours already knows that. When she’s around, my heart races. I get butterflies in my stomach, even after all this time. I love her so much and I’m thankful everyday that she wakes up and chooses to stay with me despite everything I’ve done to hurt her.”

“She’s lucky to have you.” Toph smiles. “That girl needed someone to loosen her up a little.”

“That’s rude.” You laugh. “Now I know where Lin gets it from.” 

“So she’s not lying?” Su drops her arms back to her sides.

“I already told you I wasn’t.” You stand. “Now, have you seen Lin? I’ve missed her so much, I don’t want to be away from her any longer.”

It was slightly embarrassing being his honest, but hey, she wanted the truth.

Su looks between you and her mother before finally letting out a breath.

“Look, I’m sorry. It’s just-” She starts.

“If you have to start with, ‘it’s just’, or ‘but’, then you’re not really sorry.” You glare. 

You feel kind of bad because she does look like she means it this time, but then again she looked like she meant it the last three times she ‘forgave’ you. Truth was, unless forgiving you would give her savior complex a stroke and get you to bow down to her, she didn’t really forgive anybody. That was her weakness. 

“She’s in the main tent.” Toph says. “Where we do all the planning.”

You smile, knowing her she was even now working herself to death. 

_ Time for her to relax.  _ You think with a smirk. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Toph scowls. “You can do whatever you want, you are adults after all, but give me a warning first so I can put my feet up. I don’t need to be seeing that.” 

You blush brightly. How? Was she a mind reader now too? Fucking heart and breathing rates giving you away. 

***

You enter the tent like a spy, intending to sneak up on her so that you could tease her with a surprise attack of kisses.

Only, as you get closer, you notice she’s hunched over the list of weaknesses. Her back is to you, but she’s her so that doesn’t mean a thing. As soon as she sensed you, you knew you would be caught.

You inch around the edge of the room so that you can see what page she has open. It’s the one with you.

Your top weakness, you notice, is listed as her. There was a note in the margins with an arrow to your name. You aren’t able to read it before she slams the book closed.

“I know you’re in here.” She says without looking up.

You smile softly and walks towards her, pulling her into an embrace. 

“What’cha reading?” You ask with a kiss. 

She forces a smile and holds you back.

“Nothing.” She says, kissing you quickly back. “Just preparing for the attack.”

You were thankful now to be finally looking back into the green of her eyes.

“I like the hair.” You tease. “Couldn’t have just covered it with a wig?”

“I needed to go the extra step if I wanted to blend in.” She says with a blush. “To compensate for my scars.”

“I like those too.” You place a hand over her cheek and she blushes more. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too.” She kisses you deeply and you kiss back, having missed her touch so much you could barely stand it.

When you pull away it’s only for air before sending your lips crashing back together. Clearly, she’s missed you just as much.

“Mm~” She purrs, lifting you up and putting you on the desk next to the book. “Care to take this back to my tent?”

“Gotta warn your mother first.” You laugh. She raises a brow. “Just something she said after she and Su cornered me.” You hold her with your arms and legs so that she can’t back away. “Don’t worry about it.” You smile and pull her into a kiss that’s helps her forget your joke.

***

Everything was back exactly how it was supposed to be now. 

You, here, in bed, held in her strong arms.

Her, here, with you held close against her bare chest as it rose sleepily up and down.

She hadn’t said a word about the scars that snaked across your entire body, clearly hurt by the sight but not wanting to push you away. 

Now, as she was asleep beneath you, you couldn’t help but think about that damn list and what note was written in the margins. Why did Lin cover up the fact that she was looking at it? What was she planning?

You knew her. You knew whatever her plan was, it wasn’t going to take her own safety into account.

You brush aside some hair and kiss her temple, but when you go to pull away so you can sneak off, she stirs awake.

You relax back against her.

“Hey.” You mumble with a smile, kissing her soft lips.

“You were leaving?” She looks hurt despite only being half awake. You shake your head.

“Just shifting.” You shift so that you’re next to her instead of on top of her and pull her naked body closer, blushing at how her perfect skin now pressed against your own. “Go back to sleep, my love.” You kiss her once more.

“Promise you won’t leave.” She demands. “I can’t handle you leaving me again, Y/N. If I wake up, even for a second, and you’re not here, I don’t know what I’ll do. I can’t lose you, Y/N. Not again. Not ever again.” She holds you closer and looks like she’s about to cry.

“Hey now.” You hold her closer and brush your thumb back and forth on her cheek. “I promise, Lin. I won’t leave. Even if I wake up before you, I’ll stay. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“You promise that?”

“I promise.”

“You really promise?”

How much had you hurt this perfect woman?

“Yes. I love you more than everything in this world.” You tell her. “Even if the world starts to burn and the society attacks us, I will not leave this bed until you wake up.” You kiss her once more, deeper this time. 

You make out for a moment, her tired tongue submitting easily, before she snuggles up against your chest, one hand holding your lower back and one hand on your ass. You had both hands wrapped around her upper half, one across her shoulders and one laying limply against her soft hair.

She falls back asleep without another word. 

You can’t break your promise to her. Not again. Not ever again. From now on, every single word you said to her would be the truth. No more secrets; No more lies. No more broken promises or I’m sorry’s. 

Su’s apologies had lost all meaning to you and you didn’t want Lin to feel the same way about yours.

So no, no leaving tonight.

The annotation would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with deciding if Katsu should remain on the society's side or if she would switch to yours. I ultimately decided that to her, family would mean you more than it meant Himari and family is something she holds dear.


	28. Battles For The Enemy Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! 22 pages! 0-0   
> *  
> This is the final part of the three part finale, but stay tuned for the epilogue that takes place six years later. Thank you all for following me on this journey, I never expected to get this many hits you have no idea how much your views and kudos and comments mean to me.   
> *  
> This was a very fun writing exercise for me - ngl I'm kinda sad it's over. There's more Lin in my X reader oneshot collection though so don't fret, and if you want, I might do another full length one since that woman has my whole heart. Lol.  
> *  
> Also, I have a document set of the society's side of the story, it's just bulleted and sectioned off, but it goes into Himari and your mother's relationship in detail and explains a little more about what was going on that you didn't know about throughout the timeline. If you're interested in me posting it, let me know. :)

“Good, now lean into the stance.” Your wife smiles, guiding you from behind as you work your way through the bending stances she was teaching you. 

You only had another hour before you had to leave for the big battle and she wanted to make sure that you were ready.

You lean in as you’re told, focusing more on the way her hands held yours up straight than the actual rock before you, but you still get it to move the way she wants it to.

“Very good.” She praises, letting go of you.

You spin around to face her with a smile.

“I know I am.” You tease, kissing her. You had only meant for it to be a short kiss but she held you against her. 

This is how it had been; You hadn’t been able to shake her for the past two days, especially not long enough to check out that marginal note in the weaknesses master document. 

You never thought you’d complain about her touch but your lips were tired from the kisses, your body sore from well, everything else. She just couldn’t keep her hands off of you. 

That being said however, you didn’t complain. Not to her. If this was what she needed to heal, to reassure her that you weren’t going to leave again, then this is what she would get.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Korra calls as she walks over to you. You were silently grateful that she was interrupting.

“Hey.” You say back, turning to face her but still held close by Lin. “Is it time for the final meeting yet?”

_ Please say yes. I need to punch something already. _

“Yep.” She replies. “We’re meeting in fifteen minutes to go over everyone’s roles again and then we’re headed out to take the society down for good.”

“Great.” You smile. “We’ll see you there.”

She walks off to round up everyone else and as soon as she does, your wife whispers in your ear with a low growl.

“We can do a lot in fifteen minutes.” She offers. You’re not sure how to say no without saying no.

“I’m going to need my energy for the fight.” You smile back. “After it’s over, then we can spend all day in bed if you want.” 

You go to kiss her and for the first time in two days she pulls away before you can. 

She looks away from you, leaving you confused. 

“Hey, if you really want to, we can-” You start, but she cuts you off.

“It’s not that.” She shakes her head. “It’s something else.” Something else like that damn annotation? “Don’t worry about it.” Like a switch flip, she’s smiling again and pulling you into another deep kiss. 

When she finally pulls away for air she rests her forehead on yours.

“Are you okay?” You ask, holding her face with one hand and her lower back with the other. “You can talk to me you know. I’m not going to run off.”

“I know.” She looks like she’s in physical pain.

“Did something happen?” You press. You knew she was a good enough investigator to see where this was going so you just called yourself out before she could. “You’ve been acting really, unlike you, since I caught you with that list. I know you’re my top weakness, but please don’t let that scare you. If you’re worried they’ll try to separate us during the fight, just know I won’t let that happen.”

“I’m not worried about that.” She doesn’t meet your eyes, despite being so close to you and eventually closes her own against some tears.

“Lin.” You don’t have a chance to say more before she’s pulling out of your arms and walking away.

“We should get to the meeting early.” Is all she says as she wipes her watery eyes with her forearm. 

***

You’re not the only one’s there early. 

Other than you and Lin is the awkward combination of Katsu, who felt out of place here still, Zuko, who was awkward everywhere and here on the Fire Nation’s behalf while Izumi handled things on the warfront, Tenzin, who was thankful to you for bringing his family home safely but also still acted weird around you and Lin, and the other two siblings one of which who was currently trying to keep everyone’s attention on a story he was telling to no avail. 

You wished they would just listen to him but instead they all looked at the two of you.

You didn’t say a word as you crossed the room to sit next to Katsu, hoping the attention would fall back to the story telling man. It doesn’t and even he’s given up on it ever returning to him.

Lin wraps an arm around you without saying a word. Great. She was still being weird too. 

“So.” You aren’t sure what to say. “How’s everyone’s day going?”

“My day is going well, thank you.” Zuko replies with a smile, clearly not reading the room.

“Kya showed me some water bending.” Katsu chimes in after some more silence. 

“Oh really?” You cling to the story. “That’s cool. Isn’t it kind of amazing how similar it is fire?”

“Similar, yes.” Katsu nods. “But more fluid.”

“I guess that makes sense.” You say, hoping your response doesn’t drop the conversation.

“You should see the way Y/N earth bends.” Lin smiles as she talks about you. “It’s strange. Like she’s afraid of making decisive movement.”

“I’m not afraid of it.” You reply. “I just like things to be more stealthy. Why does everything with earth have to be so big and forceful?”

“Because it’s a stubborn element.” She replies simply.

“Explains a lot about all of the earth benders I’ve met.” You joke. Only a few of you laugh. “Sorry.” You blush at the group. “Was that rude? I didn’t mean it to be so generalizing.”

“I think it’s pretty accurate.” Kya smiles with crossed arms.

_ Oh thank the spirits, somebody else is talking. _

“Lin’s been stubborn since we were kids.” She continues.

“I’m not stubborn.” Lin argues. “I just know what needs to be done.”

“All the time?”

“Most of the time.”

You give Katsu a look and the two of you giggle.

“What are you two laughing about?” Your wife asks, now back to her usual straight laced self. 

“You.” You tease, giving her a quick kiss. “When we first were sent to infiltrate the RCPD, we got these packets of information on the place and on you. Your number one weakness at the time was listed as the belief that you’re always doing what’s right to the point of self sacrifice. I’d say that’s pretty accurate.”

“Well now it’s listed as you.” She half mumbles, once again looking like she’s physically hurting when she thinks of that list.

Fuck it. When this was all over that thing was going straight into a fire.

The conversation dies out after her comment and doesn’t pick back up until some other people show up.

Once everyone is there, you go over the plan once more.

You were to take the stage during Himari’s speech as they had originally planned for you to so they could crown you; You knew they wouldn’t dare make a comment about your two day disappearance in front of the public.

While you stalled for time, using the triangle of Himari’s top weakness being your mother, your mother’s being Azula, and Azula’s being her psychosis, Asami and Mako would be getting Hiroshi to the weapon on the ship off the coast of the Fire Nation so that he could neutralize it. Hopefully, they could jam that one ship’s radios while they were there so that they couldn’t warn anyone else about your betrayal or the planned attack.

After chaos inevitably broke out from your teasing of the enemies weaknesses, some of the more fit to fight people would openly attack and free the about to be sacrificed council members while some others helped evacuate the citizens. Even if they were society, they didn’t deserve to be caught up in what happened next.

Lin and Katsu would protect you and make sure you got to the society’s main radioing station that was still in the back room of your mother’s bar (some intel you got from Katsu). Once there, you would order everyone on the society’s side to stop fighting and give up, using your new title as leverage.

If all went well, the others would already have Himari, your mother, and your grandmother knocked out or in chains by then, having used the speech’s crowd to get close enough to attack them directly, so there would be no one to openly oppose you.

Then, it would all be over. 

They’d arrest who they could and spend the next few weeks weaseling out the last few society supporters. The ideas would never go away, but no one would ever turn a blind eye to their organization ever again either.

After that, it had been decided that a new form of government would take over for the Republic, though it hadn’t been fully agreed upon on which kind as of yet.

As for you? 

You’d be free and happy. Finally. 

You’d be allowed to live and love the way you wanted to. 

You and Lin hadn’t yet had a chance to talk about this far in the future; She dodged the question every time you brought it up. But whatever it held, it had to be better than this living nightmare of secrets and lies and pain.

***

You had pushed your way through the crowd with a hood to cover your face and were just about to climb the steps to the makeshift stage that had been set up outside of city hall when you feel a gentle tug at your wrist.

“Y/N.” Your wife’s voice was stern but her smile was as sincere as the worry in her eyes. “I love you.” Her voice is stifled by the crowds cheers at what Himari had just said about nation and honor.

“I love you too.” You say with a soft smile. 

She looks like she wants to say more but she lets you go, disappearing back into the crowd as you march right up to the microphone beside Himari.

“I’m sorry I’m late.” You say to the crowd, your eyes locked onto the vexed faces of the three women terrifying beside you.

You bow to Himari, just to further tick her off; You would be lying if you said you hadn’t dreamt of this before.

You exit the bow before she releases you which only adds to her poorly hidden frustration.

“Princess Y/N.” Himari grinds her teeth behind her forced smile and clasps her hands together. “We were wondering if you were going to be joining us on this very special day.”

“Why would I not?” You smile back, cocking your head slightly. “It is my crowning day after all.” 

You look past Himari at where your mother and grandmother stood beside the two captured council members and the prisoner you had left behind. All three of them were tied to posts as thick as threes with cloth gags in their mouths and varied brush by their feet. They were going to burn them alive at the stake because of course that’s how they planned to kill. How else would they show the true power of fire?

“Indeed it is.” Himari growls. She steps closer. “We were just getting to that part of the ceremony.” She puts a hand out to her side. 

Your grandmother, whose sanity seemed in tact for the time being, crosses to center stage where she meets the two of you and places a crown in Himari’s hand. 

It was more formal than the one you had been given when you first rejoined them. It was heavier, thicker, and appeared to be damaged.

“I figured,” Your grandmother grins, “That your great grandfather’s crown would be the perfect one for you. It took some time to track it down after all of this time, but then again it also took patience to get to this point.”

You forced your face to stay stoic and strong, refusing to show either of these women the fear that had just flooded your veins.

_ Of course it had to be Ozai’s. Why wouldn’t it be? The society was all about symbolism. _

“Well, Princess Y/N?” Himari’s face settled into a rested smirk as she glared at you with her eyes. “We’re all eager to see you take your place as leader.” She clearly expected you to back down but you didn’t.

No, instead, you turned back to face the crowd, scanning it for your friend’s faces. 

You find Korra and it gives you the strength to get down to your knees, keeping your back straight, and discarding your hooded cloak.

When you find Bolin, whose name you had finally learned in the past two days, you are able to force yourself to reach to your right for the first symbol of three: a sword like that of ancient days that your mother hands you. 

Seeing Tenzin makes you hesitate because his fearful gaze was focused entirely on Pema. What if he froze during the battle to come? 

Then you found Kya and were given the strength to reach to your left where your grandmother handed you the second symbol, a mirror that was just as ancient as the sword. It was gold and decorated with deep set red stones along the glass’ edge. 

Your grandmother angles your hand while you keep your eyes forward so that the mirror reflects up a beam of sunlight. 

Your eyes fall on Katsu, who is standing, surprisingly, right next to Lin, just in time for Himari to release your hair from the black hair tie you had used to tie it up that morning. 

You watch your wife step forward through the black veil of hair that had fallen before your face, only to be stopped by Katsu grabbing her sleeve. She was saying something, but you couldn’t hear what.

Himari brushes back your hair and places the third and final symbol around your neck: a necklace of lava rock beads and an obsidian pendant that had your nation’s symbol carved into it.

The crowd watched with baited breath, already ready to cheer for what they saw as a resetting of the nation as a whole. 

They all truly and ignorantly believed that as soon as power was transferred over to you, someone of what they saw as the purest bloodline, the society would emerge victorious. How wrong they were.

Himari pulls up your hair and sets the official and terrifying symbol of your reign into place with a pin that you couldn’t help but be thankful wasn’t going into your neck. 

Then, the crowd applauds.

Then, you stand, leaving the sword and the mirror on the floor of the stage next to where you had been kneeling. 

Then, you take in a deep breath, and prepare to make your first official speech as leader of the society and the nation they were trying to build. 

“Thank you, for your support.” You say.

You raise your hands then lowering them to hush the crowd. They fall into their, somewhat confused, silence if only because it’s what you demanded that they do.

“I would like to take this opportunity, on the hour of our most vital victory, to thank the three women that made today possible.” You continue, signaling through your sentence that the evacuation team should start to take their pre determined places. 

“Himari.” You address, turning to her and smiling at her confusion. “Thank you for helping my family’s better half rise from the ashes; For bringing my mother to the forefront of your every thought and tactical decision.” 

You still weren’t sure why your mother was her number one weakness, but her face said you had at least poked the right bruise.

“Mother. Grandmother.” You address, turning slightly more to see them while still speaking into the microphone. “I know this has been particularly hard for the two of you, having to be cast aside in the shadows for all these years. Abandoned, really,” You eye your grandmother when you say this, waiting for the shrinking of her pupils that marked an attack of her short circuited psyche. “By everyone. By your own nation.” You turn back to your mother. “But not by each other. Never, by each other.” You look back at Himari now. “And through the society that Himari so graciously put towards your use, you were able to rise like a phoenix from the ashes of your failed past to the point where I stand here today, happy and proud to take back what is rightfully ours.”

The crowd cheers but everyone on stage other than you looks piqued.

“Now Himari, what exactly was it about my mother that made you decide to help her? Was it just her bloodline?” You were actually curious about this one so playing it off innocently was easy. You hoped her response would help trip her up as much as your mother and grandmother now seemed to be.

“Yes.” She responds. Your mother looks for some reason hurt? “When I learned who Princess Yera was, I made a promise to myself that I would give my life to helping her retake the throne.”

“Wow.” You look at your mother. “Grandma must have been proud to hear that. Such a noble cause.” You look back to your grandmother now, half trying to suggest that your mother was more like you than you than you had originally believed and half just trying to pick at the conspiring voices in her head. “Or was it?” Now back to Himari. “No, I’m just kidding. Of course it was.” 

Now you were having fun so you eye the crowd. “I know some of you may know about my spying past and how I actually lead an undercover operation that centered around Chief of Police, Lin Beifong, but what you might not know is that Himari herself actually showed up at my apartment to tell me to take it further with her. Now, I am a very constitutionally dirven woman, but we have to admire how selfless that is of Himari. Going against the constitution for her country? Why I can’t imagine anything more honorable.”

“What are you planning, child?” Your mother snaps in front of the crowd.

“Careful there mother, you’re starting to sound like Grandmother with all those conspiracies.” 

“Yera.” Himari half scolds half looks worried as she grabs your mother’s arm to redirect her attention to the now questioning crowd.

Your mother looks mortified, Himari does too. 

While both of them try to think of a way to save their asses, your grandmother twitches against her urge to snap into a fit of insanity.

You smile. Job complete.

“You have no idea what you’ve just done.” Your mother hushes over the murmuring crowd.

“I have plenty idea what I’ve just done.” You say. “I’ve won.”

“Not yet you haven’t.”

“Yera. Not in front of the crowd.” Himari grips your mother’s arm tighter and your mother turns to shove her off.

“Not in front of the crowd, Yera!” Your mother makes no attempt to be silent now. “Not in this bar, Yera! Not right before the war, Yera!” Your mother was fighting back tears and anyone with half a brian cell could tell. “I’m tired of you always tell me when I can and can’t show my emotions, Mari!”

Mari?

You were now starting to piece together why your mother was Himari’s weakness and began to feel bad.

“Yera, contain yourself!” Your grandmother scolds.

“Or what?” your mother snaps. “You’ll give me more scars like the ones you’ve given me for years? Like the ones you gave my daughter?!” Now she was crying. “I followed everything you ever said! Down to the letter, mom. I joined the society because you said it was a good idea, I-” She’s silenced by a shot of lighting to her shoulder. 

She drops to her knees in pain and Himari hugs her close and inspects her wound before turning to your grandmother with a fire in her eyes.

“Your family is insane!” She threatens, starting a flame in her hand that earns a gaasp from the crowd. “I helped you rise from the ashes that you created because I….” She hesitates for just a moment and in that moment your grandmother lands an electrifying hit to the side of her face.

“Because you’re just a little treacherous eel that is intent on using my daughter against me! You tried to turn everyone against me! You were never going to just hand over the throne to, Y/N. You were always planning this!”

“No, mom, she wasn’t.” Your mother says calmly, cautiously standing up and pulling herself from Himari’s arms. It was obvious she had done this many times before, talking her own mother off the edge. “I’m sorry I raised my voice. Please. For the sake of the people, for the sake of our family, just fight this. You know who the real enemy is.”

You back your way down the steps, catching a creaking step just long enough for Himari to hear it and shoot around with a single word.

You didn’t hear what she said, but you felt it’s impact. 

Suddenly, your body felt heavy and numb. You couldn’t speak and breathing took a conscious effort. 

“No!” Your mother shrieks. 

Your grandmother shoves her aside and marches up to you, a blue flame flickering like her mind in her hand.

“You’re right about one thing, daughter.” She growls. Her lips were pulled into a tight smile and her pupils had shrunk to the size of pin heads. “I do know who the true enemy is. It’s your girl! I should know better than to trust family blindly these days. She was gone for two days, betraying us, and you were going to roll over and weakly let her rule? Pathetic. Both of you are pathetic. I should rule. It’s always been me. I’m the only one that ever really could.”

You try to say something but you don’t even feel the strain of your vocal chords. That’s when you realize what state you’re in.

You’re paralyzed.

You braced yourself, ready to feel the burn of her flame but instead your vision is blocked by your mother’s back. 

You watch in horror as her clothes crumble beneath the flame and melt into her flaking skin. 

You can hear your mother’s screams, you can hear your grandmother’s laugh; You can hear the crowd’s shouting and you can hear Himari’s sobs of your mother’s name.

You hear something but it feels far away as you register that you’re being dragged by the armpits off of the stage.

The further you get, the more of the scene comes into focus.

Katsu was there, battling her viciously distraught mother. 

Tenzin and his siblings were there, each releasing a hostage before helping their respective prisoners into a hole in the ground behind the stage that closed over the top of them. That must have been Toph’s part of the evacuation team.

You shut your eyes, only to be shaken by whoever was pulling you further from the stage.

Everything feels fuzzy. Your mind too goes numb.

This wasn’t paralyzed.

Your lungs become rocks in your chest and soon you can’t force them to continue to move. 

Your heart slows in your chest and your brain and every muscle screams for air, but none comes. 

You were dying and you didn’t know how.

Everytime you think to yourself to breathe, nothing happens. You just can’t.

Your heart beats quicker which only speeds up the rate of your pulsating pain.

Time seems to move both in slow motion and fast forward at the same time.

You blink once, and you’re suddenly behind a crumbling wall, propped up enough to see your wife crying in front of you.

“Y/N.” The voice sounded muffled and far off but there was no doubt it was Lin’s. “Y/N stay with me.” You felt her arms around you and her hot tears falling against your shoulder as she pulled your limp body close.

You blink again, and you’re greeted by two more faces, those of Bolin and Korra. They were arguing with Lin.

“What was that?” Korra’s questioned echoed the one that had been bouncing around the walls of your mind since Himari had said that word.

What word was it again?

“The society.” Lin explains through her trembling anxiety. “They have these words, these codes, they can make the spies choose to die.”

“That’s horrible.” Bolin remarks. “I really hate these guys.”

“If Y/N dies-” Korra is cut off.

“She won’t die.” Lin argues, shaking her head. “Katsu has been working on decoding the release to the failsafe. She just figured it out. If we just give her time-” Now it was Korra interrupting.

“Does it look like we have time?”

A flame shoots out above them as if to justify her claim and they all duck.

“I’m not leaving her.” Your wife’s stance was firm.

You blink again, this time your vision comes in with black splotches clouding the frame.

Your stone lungs dragged you into the abyss but somewhere so distant and muffled that you could barely hear it, Katsu’s voice was begging you to stay strong.

“I’m here now, Y/N.” She rushes. 

You’re shocked back to life by the pinch of two of her strong fingers in two very specific points.

Your eyes shoot open and you gasp for air, unable to hold back the sudden tears that fall from your eyes.

“What the hell was that?!” You cough, still freaking out and not letting any of them touch you.

“Y/N, calm down.” For once, your wife’s voice did nothing to clam you.

“What. The. Fuck. Was. That?!” You emphasize each word. You try to stand, forgetting for a moment about the massive battle that had broken out around you.

Katsu and Lin each grab and arm and pull you down harshly.

“Y/N, please, just take a breath.” Katsu urges.

Poor choice of words.

“One of you lose the ability to breathe and then try to tell me to calm down!” Your tears slipped into your mouth as you spoke.

“It’s a failsafe.” Katsu explains. “A special word unique to us all that the society had put in place when we were kids. When it’s said we literally choose to die.”

“What?” It was all you could say as you looked between them.

“No one knows the words.” Katsu continues. “Not until they’re needed. Your mom and mine code them out in a unique way in the margins of every spy’s weakness list.”

You shoot your eyes over to Lin who just nods because she knows what you’re thinking. You ask anyway, just to make sure.

“You knew they had uncoded my failsafe?” 

“I’m sorry, Y/N, I really hoped they wouldn’t use it.” She replies quickly. “Katsu spent the past two days working on decoding the release through this letter she found in Himari’s office and I-”

“You were saying goodbye.” You realize out loud. 

“Your mom is dead.” Korra’s words steal you attention. “I’m sorry. Your grandmother killed her before fleeing into the crowd. We couldn't catch her. We think she’s trying to get to the radio before we can. She’s going to order the society’s armies to attack; We have to get there first.”

“And Himari?” You ask. 

Katsu’s look says it all: She killed her.

You nod in understanding and turn back to your crying wife.

The air that entered your once gasping lungs no longer stung, but that look in her eyes sure did.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. I should have warned you.” She tries to choke back her sobs, obviously uncomfortable crying in front of people.

“Hey.” You try to slow your breathing but you’re still making up for lost air so the word comes out harder than you mean for it to. 

You put your hands on her cheeks and wipe away her tears with your thumbs. She clutches your hands in her own, making sure you don’t pull them away and only cries more.

“I didn’t want to scare you.” She says it like she’s trying to convince herself too. “I didn’t know if Katsu would be able to decode the release in time and even if she did there was no guarantee it would work. I spent two months without you, Y/N, and they were the worst two months of my life. I was scared, Y/N. I just wanted time - time to be with you before it all went wrong again. I should have warned you. I shouldn’t have let you walk onto that stage. I-”

You couldn’t bare to hear her blame herself any more so you lean into a kiss. She goes still for a split second before wrapping her arms around you and kissing you back like her life depended on it.

She still cried against your kiss, sending salty tears between your lips and hers. 

One of her hands gripped the back of your shirt and one was knotted into your hair. It was clear she didn’t ever want to let you go.

Another hot flame shooting over your heads is what forces you apart. Out of instinct, you shield her from the blast with your arm as you both duck.

“I know you just got each other back and all.” Bolin says. “But, could we maybe get to the radio before the crazy lady does first? Or at least move out of the way of the people here that are actively trying to kill us?” It wasn’t a funny situation but the way he phrased it made you stifle a laugh.

“Do other people know this failsafe word?” You ask Katsu. 

“Our mothers knew for sure.” She says. “But I can’t be sure about anyone else. Probably anyone with a high enough rank learned it once you left.”

“Okay.” You take in a shaky breath. “Great. So we’ll need to sneak our way through the battlefield and to the bar, still managing to get there before the literal queen of evil herself. Easy.”

“You know that side of town.” Lin says, collecting herself. “Are there any shortcuts?”

You think.

“What about?” Katsu offers.

“No. Because-” You start, putting a hand to your chin as you continue to think.

“Yeah. I forgot about that.”

“Well what if-”

“No. Remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

You all duck under yet another stream of fire, this one followed by a flying rock. 

“Can you two continue this very weird conversation a little bit quicker?” Bolin begs.

“I’ve got it.” You snap. You look at Katsu and she realizes what you’re thinking.

“Yes! It’s perfect!” She beams. Her look changes to anger and you don’t know why until she leans in and you hear an explosion behind you. “That was too close. We should move. Now.”

“Thank you!” Bolin says.

You catch a glance of Lin and she seems to have calmed back into her usual state now, though her nerves about other people possibly knowing that word were still there, hidden behind her tough exterior. 

“There’s a section of sewer over by the cross of dewey and founders that was abandoned when they updated the system.” You explain to everyone but Katsu, who already knew. “We’ve used it before to send messages across town quickly because it goes straight through the city. We used to practice moving quietly down there because the echo made it hard. It’ll be empty other than the occasional vagabond or scofflaw.” 

“Stay low and quick.” Katsu says.

You bend up a wall of earth to your side that was facing the battle. The group all crouches behind it and together you manage to make it to the intersection you were discussing previously.

You lean into a wall, eyeing the two society guards that were standing by a grate in the ground, just above the old sewer.

“Shit.” You mumble. “Of course my grandmother knows about the place.”

“Embers or ashes?” Katsu asks, using society code out of habit.

_ Translation: How many? _

“Both.” You respond.

_ Translation: Two. _

“No more coded speak.” Korra demands. 

“There’s two guards.” You fill her in. “We can take them.” You eye the skyline to make sure there’s no more hiding. None. Your grandmother must have had the two nearest society members and told them to watch out for you. “Katsu and I will sneak around and pressure point them.”

You don’t wait for permission; Time was too valuable to waste now that your grandmother had a head start. 

You sneak your way forward and, on Katsu’s signal, press into the guards shoulder sending them down into a paralyzed state. Having now known how that feels, you feel a little bad. 

You stomp on the woman’s head to knock her out and Katsu does the same to the man. 

Once they’re both unconscious, the rest of the group joins you.

“We can enter the sewer through that grate.” You nod, already heading that way.

“Wait.” Korra stops you. “What if they come to and tell someone where we went?”

You sigh and look around. Your eyes find a gated alley in the shadows.

“Katsu.” You nod towards it.

“Yep. I see it.” She drags her guy and you carry your woman over to the alley and lean them against the gate. 

Your original plan had been to metal bend the bars around them but for some baffling reason the city had decided to block this alleyway off with platinum. Probably so criminals couldn’t bend the gate closed behind them but it was still annoying.

“Handcuffs?” You ask your wife without taking your eyes off the woman you were gagging with a ripped off sleeve of her own outfit. 

“Only one pair.” She replies.

“Since when do you only have-?” You cut yourself off and just shake your head. “Give them to Katsu for that guy. I’ve got this one.”

You reach under your long shirt and take off your belt. You snake the loose end through the buckle, putting the woman’s wrist in the loop, before sending it back through the other way, forming another loop for her other hand. 

You pull the loops tight before threading the long piece around the bars and back in and out of the buckle and the other loops until it was as tight as it was going to get. 

You metal bend the buckle flat against the leather for better security then stand and turn to the group with a sigh and the crossing of your arms.

“What?” You question their varied looks of intrigue. 

“That was so cool!” Bolin enthuses. “Was that some kind of spy thing?”

You glance at your wife then bite your lip when you look back at him.

“Yeah.” You reply. “Spy stuff. Anyway…” You step past them to the grate. 

You’re going to just open it but of course your wife has to be more badass than you and not only bends it open but makes a larger hole for you all to climb down through.

“Show off.” You tease, looking over your shoulder at her with a smile. 

“You showed off first.” She smiles slightly and crosses her arms.

“Hurry.” Katsu says. “Before anyone else comes down this street.” 

They file into the sewer’s entrance until it’s only you and Lin left.

“So, spy stuff, huh?” She smirks.

“Oh fuck off.” You make a face but it’s replaced quickly by a smile you can’t hold back. “Did you want me telling them I learned it from you?”

***

You heard the conversation from below before you saw what was going on through another sewer grate.

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” Ken stutters, sounding like he’s about to piss himself. “But, Himari and Yera gave me very specific instructions to only let them-”

“Do you know who I am?!” Your grandmother barks back. You could tell from her tone she was still in a state of psychosis.

Kaen makes a small peeping noise before responding with a even more prevalent quiver in his voice.

“I - I can’t let you through.” He says.

That was it. He was dead. No way your grandmother would let him be after that.

“You will not stand in my way.” She says. You can hear her footsteps moving closer to him. “I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation! You will bow to me like the peasant you are!”

While she speaks, you’re already debating on what to do.

You look at your friends and your wife, knowing they would just want to wait until Azula dealt with Kaen. Well, all of them except for Katsu who, like you, didn’t want to see the young man hurt.

You never loved him, no, but he had been a large part of your life for years. Before all the arranged marriage stuff, he was just a quirky little boy who followed you and Katsu around, trying his hardest to be as good as the two of you at spy stuff and failing miserably. Honestly? He kind of reminded you of a society version of Bolin just without the talent.

You eye Katsu and speak without words.

_ It’s Kaen. _

_ I know. _

_ I have to go. Lin won’t like it. _

_ I’ll take care of her. Go. _

_ Thank you. _

The two of you moved in sync. You, earthbending a pillar up beneath you that pushed you to the surface past the grate, and Katsu moving for your wife to hold her back from following you while also covering her mouth with her hand. You could hear her whisper an ‘I’m sorry’ but you knew Lin and you knew that would do little to help.

Your sudden entrance snatched away Azula’s attention. Her evil eyes were now focused entirely on you.

“Look who decided to show up.” She leans into the words, her body loose like a sheet of paper waving in the wind. You had never seen her this far gone before.

“Of course I came.” You smile softly, fighting against your jackrabbit heart and taking a single slow step closer. 

You knew it would take everything you had to get close enough to her to use a pressure point; You knew sudden movements and sly comments would only set her off more.

You had to remain calm and steady.

You had to be like how your mother always was with this woman.

“I will never leave your side, grandmother.” You bow, subtly keeping your eyes up on her.

“Liar!” She snaps and when she does, just the tiniest bit of flame spills out with the huff of breath it took to say the word.

You bite your tongue to not flinch and exit the bow slowly. Everything was done slowly.

“My mother was a traitor.” You say, inching your feet ever so much closer. “You know what she was doing with Himari. How they were using you; Laughing at you. But I would never do that. I respect you, grandmother. You were right, you should rule. It’s always been you who should rule, even seventy years ago.”

“You’re a traitor too!” She steps closer. Good. More in range. “Everyone, even my own family, always betrays my trust! Mai! Tylee! I even let Zuzu back into my life only for him to leave me again for that avatar kid. You really must be related to us seeing as you did the same thing.”

“I’m not on the avatar’s side.” You say. “I was just as surprised about the attack. I’m sorry for the things I said at the enthronement ceremony; My mother is the one who told me to say them.”

“My pitiful daughter?” She laughs, a vile, maniacal, deep bellied laugh. 

“Yes.” You step closer. 

You were close now. Just one more step and you could paralyze her. Then, you could bend something over her mouth for the fire she could spit and you would be fine. This would all be over. You could use the radio and apologize, for the last time, to your wife who undoubtedly was currently plotting ways to kill Katsu right now.

You debate on just bending now, but know doing so will only set her off more.

“My pitiful mother.” You say. “She kept you in hiding when she should have let you take control. It’s because she always wanted the power for herself and not the family. I want it for the family. I want you to rule.”

You take the last step.

She’s silent, her eyes pointed down and distant. She’s thinking about what you said, arguing with the voices in her head over if your claim was reliable.

“It’s you who needs to rule.” You say, watching for any sudden movement as you slowly, slowly, reach out your hand.

It’s inches from her shoulder now. It’s just about to land where it needs to. 

That’s when in one fluid motion, she grabs your hand with claws reminiscent of your mother, pulling it down onto her shoulder and shoots her head up to look at you.

“Liar!” The word echoed out so far, birds sped away in the background. 

As she made this final remark, she leveled two fingers of her free hand at your eyes, so close they were nearly touching you.

You couldn’t flee; She had your hand.

You feel the shock in the back of your head at first, only after a few seconds of shock do you realize the electric snakes were entering through your eyes. No matter where it was coming from though, it had the same effect.

The pain was unbearable and though you tried your hardest to stiffen them, your screams echoed louder than her laughter. 

Your vision went fuzzy then black, with only blue streaks of lightning to break up the sudden darkness.

You barely register what’s going on around you and the things you do register are delayed.

You don’t know you’ve hit the ground until minutes after you feel the impact of the stone on your back.

You don’t realize Zuko has shown up until you finally realize that the earthquake you felt was his dragon landing.

You don’t realize your friends and your wife are helping him fight until the battle goes silent and you hear Korra trying to comfort him.

“Zuko, I’m sorry you had to do that.” She says.

“It’s something I should have had the courage to do a long time ago.” He responds.

That’s how you realize she’s dead.

Your vision is still dark but your reaction time is back to normal when your wife drops beside you and pulls you close. 

You feel your way up her arms and to her face, confirming it was her when your fingers find her scars, already damp with fresh tears.

“Lin?” You ask, still just wanting to make sure.

“It’s okay now, Y/N.” She holds you tighter. “I’ve got you.”

You try to make sense of the sensations around you, willing your vision to just fade back in already.

When it doesn’t, you start to panic.

Your hand leaves her face to find your own. You shudder at the raised spiderweb pattern that rippled out from both your eyes.

New scars for a new dumb idea.

You never should have left her; You never should have acted on your own.

“Just look at me.” She says, holding your face in the direction hers must be. “Okay? I’m right here. It’s all alright now. She can’t hurt you ever again.”

“Lin…” You trail off and shake your head, once again tracing your way up her arm to her face. 

“How badly did she hurt you?” She asks. You could feel that though she was crying. She was still forcing back most of her tears. “Does it still hurt? What can I do?”

“Lin.” You shake your head again and let loose some tears of your own. They sting against your fresh scars like they’re draining out the leftover lighting. “Lin, I can’t…” You choke out through a sob.

“What is it?” She had that worried tone that always broke your heart. “What hurts, Y/N? Look at me.”

“I can’t.” You move your attention to where you think her eyes are. You can’t read her face to tell if she understands. “I can’t see.” You finally manage the words.

You’re pulled closer until you feel your face pressed against the chill metal armor at her shoulder. You didn’t mind the feeling because you knew it was her beneath it.

“Don’t say that.” She tells you, her one hand gripping your back and her other one holding your head against her. “It will fade back. It will be fine.”

“No.” You shake your head and wrap your arms around her tighter. 

In your emotional state, you nearly bend her armor tighter on accident, the only thing stopping you from doing so being the lulling way she strokes your hair.

You can feel the other’s stares. It is as if the air itself had stopped around you with the battle; Like the birds had come back just to watch too.

They all watched, your friends, Kaen - who you assumed was still alive - your great uncle, the birds in the sky, the ants on the ground, the rats in the sewers. They all watched, as this broken and now blind young woman clutched to her wife for dear life and her wife, who had seen this before yet not in this hopeless way, tried to remain calm.

“We’ll get a healer.” Lin says, continuing to keep her voice as calm as she could manage. 

She didn’t want to spook you, but you could feel her heartbeat radiate through her chest and her armor as strong as though it were your own.

You don’t respond, just choking back your sobs and thinking to the future. 

Would you even have a future?

Would she even want you now? Scarred from head to toe with those ugly red rivers, and unable to take two steps without crashing into things.

Her mother was blind, but this was different. Her mother could see in a way, you couldn’t. Her mother was strong, you were weak. 

You had already put this woman through so much and now you were going to put her through this too?

“I love you.” You nearly whisper the phrase, needing to hear her say it back; Needing her to reassure you that it was true.

“I love you too.” She pulls you away and dries your tears. You think she’s smiling; She was probably smiling. “I love you so much, Y/N, you idiot. When this is all over I’m never letting you into a war again.” She half laughs. “You stupid, beautiful, amazing woman.” She kisses you and it’s all you need not to melt away into the void that was currently consuming you.

When she pulls away you try to smile, wanting to kiss her again but not trusting yourself to actually meet her lips. You knew if you tried and missed, it would only send you back into your misery.

“The radio.” You say instead.

“Yes.” The word was delayed as if she had nodded first before realizing you couldn’t see it.

Lin helps you to your feet and together you make your way through the rubble and into the bar.

Occasionally, your foot trips up on something but she steadies you so you don’t fall. 

You recognize the smell as you pass the bar; It was a scent you wouldn’t mind never smelling again. One of alcohol and sweat and mold and pain.

You make your way to the back room and your wife hands you the microphone. 

The others must have followed you inside because the signal clicks on despite both on Lin’s hands resting on your hips.

You take a deep breath and tell yourself some affirmations.

_ You are strong. _

_ You can do this. _

_ You can end this war. _

_ You are loved. _

That last one was new.  
“This is Fire Lord Y/N.” Your voice drips with a false confidence and a true authority. “Today, Himari has handed me the society. There’s been a battle. Some of you may be caught up in it. I’m here to order you to lay down your weapons and surrender. We’ve already lost Himari, my mother, and my grandmother. We cannot lose anyone more today. This is a direct order. The war, is over.”

The second you finish the sentence and the signal clicks off, you rip off that stupid crown and crush it with metal bending before letting it drop to the ground.

***

It has been four months since the battle and still, the world to you was black.

You were currently at a healing session, though you doubted this healer would be able to do anything more than the last five. 

You tried, you really did, if only for your wife’s sake, but even Katara hadn’t been able to help refuse the effects of the lightning. 

“Try to focus only on your eyes.” The healer says, her voice as still as the water she held over your eyes. 

_ This is stupid.  _ You think.  _ It won’t work. _

“You need to believe it work in order for it to.” The woman says, as though she could hear your thoughts. 

You scowl with your eyes closed.

“Y/N, this is only going to work if you try.” That was Lin speaking now. 

“Ugh!” You sit up, slapping the woman’s hand away and jumping down off the table. You shove away Lin’s attempt at helping you so you don’t fall.

“Y/N-” She starts.

“Fuck this.” You growl. “Nothing works. I’m tired of batshit healers telling me to ‘focus on my eyes’” You use a mocking tone. “I am focused on my eyes! For the last four months, all I’ve been focused on is my eyes! I’m tired of it.”

You walk towards the door, nearly tripping over something but catching yourself before Lin can.

“I’ve got it.” You say, shoving her away again and continuing towards the door.

“Where are you going?” She asks, half scolding half worried that you won’t let her help you.

“I’m going to see Toph.” You reply, pausing in the door frame. “She’s the only one who can help me see at this point.” 

***

“I was wondering when you were going to show up.” The old woman’s voice croaked.

Getting to the swamp on your own had been an ordeal on it’s own, but you were just thankful the journey had been the shorter distance of Zaofu to here when it could have easily been from Republic City.

“Where’s Lin?” She asks.

“She’s still trying to fix me.” You reply.

“What’s there to fix?” You think she’s walking away because her voice fades. “Follow me and we’ll get started.”

“Wait.” You step towards the direction you think she’s gone, only to slip and fall in some mud. 

A frog squirrel hops up onto your head and croaks, the noise as infuriating as someone’s laughter would have been.

“Did you really just fall?” The woman’s voice was near again, like she was standing right in front of you.

You glare at her as best you can.

“You said to follow you.” You growl. “How am i supposed to follow you if I can’t see you?”

“Wow.” She scoffs. “Just when I thought you were finally accepting you were an earth bender.”

“What does being an earth bender have to do with anything right now?” You say, getting up and wiping some of the mud off. The frog squirrel jumps to your shoulder.

“When you were fighting Azula,” She starts. “You could have very easily earth bent her into a prison or thrown a rock at her before she knew you were there. Yet, you chose to walk closer to the crazy woman and try to use your non bender skills to subdue her. Why is that?”

You hadn’t really thought of it like that before.

“Because she would have snapped further into her insanity if I did. A descendent of hers, earth bending? She would have killed me in seconds.” You respond, trying to swat the frog squirrel away but only getting it to leap to your other shoulder.

“Please.” Toph didn’t sound convinced. “You could have had her on the ground in binds before she saw you. Try again. Why didn’t you earth bend against her?”

“Because I wasn’t good enough at earth bending to defeat a master fire bender?” You try, your frustration with this stupif frog squirrel growing even more as yet again it leaps away from your attack, now landing on your head.

“Wrong again.” The woman says plainly.

“Ugh!” You throw your hands up in the air. “Just tell me then.” You spit. “If you’re so wise, then tell me why I didn’t earth bend against Azula.”

“I’m not going to help you if you keep using that tone with me.” 

The frog squirrel ribbits again and climbs down onto your face. You growl and go to slap it but it moves and you end up slapping yourself as it croaks away in laughter on your shoulder.

“This stupid frog squirrel!” You seethe.

“How do you know that’s a frog squirrel?” She asks.

“Because it’s jumping and croaking and we’re in a swamp.” You growl back. “And it’s very, annoying!” You turn to it.

“You just looked at it.” She points out.

“How do you know?” You turn back to where you think she is. “You can’t even see.”

“Neither can you.” She didn’t mean it as a jab but it sure as hell came off as one. “How is it that you turned to the frog squirrel and knew that’s what it was, if you can’t see it?”

“Because I can feel it.” You try, expecting her to say you’re wrong. 

“Exactly.” She agrees, sounding proud more of herself than you. “Now why is it that this entire time you think you’ve been looking at me, you’ve actually been looking the opposite direction?”

You inhale sharply and blush, turning around. 

“Try again.” She mocks. 

You focus on her voice and turn once more.

“Nope.” She sounded like she was having fun. 

You grumble in frustration and cross your arms.

“That’s it, you have to be moving!” You declare.

“I am.” She says, amused.

“Well then it’s not fair.” You respond, annoyed. 

“Why is it not?” She asks. “Can’t you feel where I am, just like the frog squirrel?”

“The frog squirrel is touching me.” You slap at it for emphasis and once again it leaps away onto your opposite shoulder. You growl. 

“So am I, through the earth.” She says. You know she probably was pointing or stomping or something but you couldn’t even tell where she was. 

Maybe coming here was a bad idea.

“I’m not like you.” You say, taking a deep breath but still unable to calm yourself. “I’m not a master earth bender.”

“I am the best, that’s true.” 

Fucking cocky bitch.

“How can I see like you do if I’ve only known I’m an earth bender for a little less than a year?” You ask, once again trying to face her voice.

“Well for one thing, I don’t see with my ears.” She mocks. “You need to stop relying on your hearing and start feeling where things are.”

“And how do I do that?” You humor her.

“Well those shoes aren’t helping.”

“You want me to take my shoes off?” You half laugh. “Do you know what kind of bugs and germs could be living in this mud?”

“Do you want to see or not?”

You sigh and take off your shoes, your annoying little animal friend trying to help before climbing back up your leg with a chirp.

“Okay. Now what?” You ask.

“What do you feel?” She asks back.

“Mud.” You cross your arms again. “Lot’s of mud. And some bugs crawling over my feet so thanks for that.”

“You’re useless.” Her voice quiets again. “Come back when you actually want to learn.”

“Wait.” You step towards where her voice is going. “I do want to learn.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say.”

“No really.” 

No matter what you do she just seems further away. You don’t know where you are, how would you get out without her help?  
You think back to what she said.

_ What do you feel? _

You take a breath and close your eyes, as if that would do anything. 

You focus on the noises around you and push them back until it’s just you, alone, in the dark silence.

You remember when you were first learning to metal bend, how you had to find the earth within it to make it bend. 

What did those particles feel like?

You remember now, if only because you’re feeling the same thing in the earth around you.

You step into a wider stance and you can feel it now; The pressure from your step reverberates out and up every slight curve.

There was a bunch of vines, snaking along the ground like your scars did on your skin. Some were thin and some were bigger than trees. There were animals here and there, and there was her. Walking away to your right.

You step towards her, each step sending out a new wave through which you got a better view of what surrounds you.

You step over vines and beside some leeches until finally, you’re right behind her. You reach out and grab her arm.

“I feel it now.” You say.

“Nice job, clutz.” She muses. She yanks her arm away. “But don’t ever touch me again.” She scolds.

“Yes ma’am.”

You spend the next few days here, learning to see and through doing so, becoming a better earth bender.

About halfway through the fourth day, you’re sparring with the older woman when you hear your wife’s voice from behind you.

“So this is where you’ve been?” She asks in a teasing way.

“Lin!” You smile and turn to her. She steps closer but you just smile more and shake your head. “Let me come to you.” You demand. 

She stays where she is and you go to her, first at a walk but then at a full blown sprint. When you reach her your hands fly around her out of instinct and you pull her into a deep, probably dirt tasting, kiss. 

She doesn’t seem to mind, kissing you back just as passionately. 

You can feel Toph making faces behind you so you pull away from your wife and roll your eyes.

“How have you been?” Lin asks. “I was worried sick when you left but I knew you needed space.” 

“I’ve been great.” You smile, not letting her go. “Better than great, amazing, actually. Your mother has been teaching me so much. I feel like me again, Lin.”

You’re getting so good at feeling what’s around you that you know she’s lifted her head to look over your shoulder.

“Thanks mom.” She says.

“Yeah, yeah.” Toph waves a hand. “I’m just glad you’re here to get her out of my swamp.” 

***

You only had time to shower and change after sleeping in the whole day before your wife and you were expected for dinner with the other heroes of the war.

You spin her around from where she faces the vanity’s mirror and kiss her half glossed lips.

“Hey, chief.” You purr, feeling her blush against the hand that cupped her cheek. “What do you say, we skip dinner and find something more fun to do?” You kiss her again, pushing her back so she has no choice but to sit on the vanity.

“Mm~” She smiles into the kiss before pushing you gently away. “We can’t skip it. They’re all expecting us. Besides, we have a lot to discuss regarding the Republic’s new government and what’s going on with the Fire Nation.”

“That sounds boring.” You complain. This was the third of these monthly dinners since you had returned from the swamp and they had started the month after the battle. That made seven total and you were just done with them at this point. “Can’t we just get the cliffnotes later?” 

Your hands travel up from her hips to her breasts that were only thinly veiled by the loose cotton of her jumpsuit. 

“That wouldn’t be very mature of us.” She says, amused. 

She takes your hands and, despite your whimper, removes them from her breasts. She kisses you gently. 

“Promise me you won’t embarrass me at dinner?” She asks.

“And how would I do that?” You tease.

“Oh, I don’t know.” She teases back. “Maybe by pinning me against a wall and grabbing my ass?”

“Hey, I see by feeling now. I can’t be blamed.” You joke.

“Yes, but that’s not appropriate in large groups.” She chuckles slightly at the memory. “Tenzin was mortified.”

“Maybe that was the point.” You argue. “To get them to stop inviting us to these every month.” 

“Come on, you don’t honestly hate it that much. You even got to choose the place this time.”

You had chosen the restaurant in little Fire Nation you had first taken her to.

“Fine. I’ll be good.” You kiss her again. “For you.” You let her stand and finish her makeup as you walk to the door.

“But I can’t be blamed for what I do the minute dinner ends if you’re going to force me into restraining myself.” You wink and she laughs.

***

Your large group took up the entire tiny building. From the feel of it, you and Lin had been the last to arrive.

“Y/N! Lin!” A few people cheer your names in greeting. 

You have to remind yourself that you promised your wife you’d behave to keep from making a scene already as you made your way to your seats.

Not everyone from the battle was here. Only team avatar, Tenzin, the new president from the Republic and Zuko, Izumi, and Katsu from the Fire Nation; Katsu had been helping with rounding up society supporters and restoring balance to the chaos it had left behind. She had even joined the army.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” You ask, taking the kabob you were handed by whoever was to your left. 

“Kaen made it safely to the new prison up north.” Katsu starts the conversation. 

“That’s good.” You respond. “Is he still trying to escape?”

“No.” Katsu says, hesitating before adding. “But he is still requesting to see you.”

“Hm.” You roll your blind eyes and take a bite of food. Steak. Yum. “Too bad that’s never gonna happen.”

“Maybe we should revisit that.” Katsu suggests. “Y/N, I know you aren’t a fan of his, but he could have some useful information regarding the society fringe groups my task force has been hunting down.” 

“Oo, you’re officially a task force now?” You smile, taking another bite and completely missing the point on purpose.

“Y/N.” You could tell even without seeing her what Katsu was trying to say.

“That’s not my problem, Katsu.” You shrug. “I’m sorry, but it’s not. Kaen can ask for me all he wants, but I still refuse to go. Everytime I’m around that man I just remember the sickening feeling of him pretending we were in some happy marriage while he turned a blind eye to what my mother and grandmother were doing to me.” You take your wife’s hand for comfort.

She wraps her arm around you and kisses the top of your head.

“Maybe Katsu has a point.” She says, close to your ear. 

Nice manipulation. Wasn’t going to work.

You unwrap her arm from your shoulders and inch away, letting go of her hand.

“Not gonna happen. Next order of business please.” 

You sulk and munch on your kabob while the other Fire Nation representatives speak about all the spies they’ve found and how there were more supporters than they had originally believed. 

You only tune back in when they start talking about you.

“Soon, the political climate should be stable enough that Y/N can assume the throne.” Izumi says.

“About that.” You lean back in to towards the table and hesitantly speak. “I’ve been thinking, a lot actually, about that initial plan. I think we shouldn’t rush it. The society just took over not to long ago, maybe changing leadership right now is a bad idea.”

“Just last month you seemed on board with the idea.” She points out.

“I know.” You respond. “But, to be honest, though I was silent I still wasn’t fully on board. I know you both think it’s the right timing for the nation with this new era and all that, but…” You trail off, deciding to just say your real reasoning. You sigh and continue. “Look, just barely less than a year ago, I came crashing into the life of a content woman with all of my drama and bullshit. She had everything together and I ruined it. She was happy, here, in this city. I’ve asked so much of her already, how can I ask her to pick up her life and move halfway across the world for me?”

“Y/N, I didn’t know you were worried about that.” Lin sounds concerned herself now, something you were trying to avoid.

“You love your city.” You turn to her, taking both her hands in your own. “You love your job and your friends. Your family is only a day trip away. I can’t do that to you. You’ve already sacrifice so much for me. I love you, Lin, and I refuse to give you an ultimatum.” 

She doesn’t respond, but she doesn’t need to. 

You turn back to your family, the only family you really had left who had just a few months ago been strangers.

“I’m not saying never.” You insist. “Just, not yet. I’m sorry.”

There’s a beat of silence before Zuko responds and to your surprise and relief he doesn’t sound angry.

“We understand.” He says. “We shouldn’t have assumed what you would want. Take as much time as you and your wife need.”

“Thank you.” You bow your head. 

It was strange to hear someone else call her your wife. Especially someone who was Fire Nation. You liked it though; It made you feel warm inside. Happy.

Another round of drinks came just in time and the political talk continued with the focus shifting to the United Republic.

Eventually, the updates died out all together and was replaced with the uproarious laughter of old friends and inside jokes.

It was a good night, one you never thought you’d ever have.


	29. Six Years With The Enemy - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for following my story this far. I know I did a thank you on the last chapter but I just wanted to reiterate how much all of your kudos and comments mean to me. When I started this, I didn't think I'd get any views but now it's gotten so big! I swear I feel like one of those TikTok fics rn lol.   
> *  
> Some cute fluff to show you how it all ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yan = Chinese for Fire  
> Daichi = Japanese for Earth  
> *  
> Earth Kingdom = China  
> Fire Nation = Japan  
> *  
> That will make sense later^

_ I miss her. _

_ The thought was the only one you could manage as you walked down the chill city street, holding your husbands hand. _

_ “What are you thinking about?” He asks. _

_ You turn and you can see him grinning in that way he thought was cute but that you hated.  _

_ “You know what I’m thinking about.” You spit.  _

_ You try to yank your hand away from him but he just grips you tighter. You look at your hand and it’s now held by a different hand, one that sends blue surges of lightning up your arm. _

_ You bite against the pain and force your eyes up to hers. It was her afterall now, your grandmother, not Kaen. _

_ “Don’t ever talk about her again.” She scolds, her eyes small and black. Her grin, wide and sinister. “We killed her, remember? We killed them all. You didn’t really think you could ever truly escape your family did you, girl? Remember where you come from.” _

_ She laughs and it’s this laughter that pulls you through the pain rushing up your arm, through your neck, and to your eyes. Your sight goes black but you still hear that echoing laughter.  _

_ You scream, but you hear nothing. _

When you gasp awake, you aren’t sure where you are. 

You forget for a moment that your eyes are in fact open they just don’t work.

You shove away from the warm body you were resting on, only to be held tightly by the arms to prevent you from leaving. 

From escaping.

“Get off of me!” You shriek.

“Y/N, it’s okay.” Your wife’s voice was calm and steady. I

The tone of her voice helped you realize who she was. Where you were. 

“Lin.” You sigh, stopping your struggle and laying back down on her chest where you had fallen asleep.

“Another nightmare?” She asks.

You nod and hold her tighter, needing to feel safe right now.

“Kaen or Azula?” She questions.

“Both.” You reply.

The nightmares had started the day after the battle. Healer’s said it was because your brain refused to accept that it was all over; Refused to accept that you were safe. 

You had gotten a handle on them for a few years but, months ago, you had finally given in and spoken to Kaen on Katsu’s request.

Something about seeing him again had triggered them to start again.

“They can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here.”

You let out a breath while she runs her fingers through your hair.

“You know, I kind of miss the ones where I was hurting you.” You chuckle. Her fingers freeze. “Not like that.” You laugh a little more and she continues to stroke your hair. “I just mean, in my dreams, I can still see. And in the ones that you were in, that meant I at least got to see your face.” 

Your hand reaches up to find her cheek and you smile at the familiar feeling. 

Her skin was slightly chill from the autumn breeze in the park but it was warmed by what must have been a blush.

You prop yourself up on one elbow so that you can ‘look’ down on her. She goes warmer yet so you know she’s blushing more. You giggle and bite your lip.

“Do I have you blushing right now, chief?” You tease.

“Shut up, Y/N.” She says back.

She grabs your face and pulls you down into a warm, deep kiss. 

Your face lingers near hers when you pull away with a relaxed smile. 

“So you turn thirty this week.” She points out.

“I do.” You run your thumb along her bottom lip, wanting her to just hurry up and get to the point so you could kiss her again.

“What do you want?” She asks.

“You.” You lean the last few inches to kiss her again but she keeps you back with a hand on your chest. You pout.

“What do you really want?” She asks, amused.

“I’m serious.” You tell her, smiling again. “As long as I still have you, my whole year is made already. Nothing can ever top the year I got you back.” 

You lean into her hand and she lets you push it down far enough that you once again meet her lips.

She kisses you back for a beat before pushing you gently back once again.

You groan in protest.

“I tracked down your father’s family.” She says it very matter of fact.

Your heart stops and you can’t contain your shock.

“Where are they?” You manage. “Are they in the city? Do they want to see me? I…” You trail off and just shake your head. “How did you…?”

She holds you to keep you close as she sits up, bringing you with her.

“They’re in the Fire Nation.” She informs you. “I went to see them and they seem like nice people.” 

You didn’t question her going to see them. You knew she only wanted to spare you from disappointment if they ended up being human garbage like your mother’s side.

No, there’s only one question in your mind now.

“When do I get to meet them?” Your voice couldn’t decide between portraying your nerves or your excitement so you managed a bit of both. 

“Whenever we’re done packing.” 

“Packing?” 

Your nerves over took your excitement because you knew what she was going to say next.

“It’s time, Y/N.”

You pull away from her but keep your eyes pointed towards where she is.

“Are you sure?” You ask. “Because you don’t have to be.” Your voice was rushed as you ran a hand through your hair nervously. “I know we never talked about a timeline, but, I don’t want you to feel rushed. It’s only been six years, that’s not enough time. Is it? I-”

You’re cut off by her hands gripping firmly on your shoulders as she laughs a deep laugh.

“Y/N.” She chuckles. “Take a breath. 

“Are you really sure?” You ask, trying your best to look her dead in the eyes but not quite sure where her eyes exactly were.

“Well, let’s see.” She sighs. “In the past six years I have fought a secret society, rounded up their leftover spies, taken down quite a few gangs and a political group of benders that wanted to take the avatar. Then there was the time a dictator in the Earth Kingdom tried pushing into my city with her super weapon. Then more gang stuff and things pretty much went back to normal before that uprising with the second wave of the society and now? Well, now crime rates are lower than they have been since I started.”

“You’re very impressive, I know.” You smile slightly at how proud she is. 

“And if you’re nervous about you?” She moves one of her hands to your cheek. You lean into her touch, softening more into your smile. “You’re exactly what your nation needs right now. You’re not pure blooded and you’re someone they’ve seen stand up for both sides of the society’s war. I believe in you, Y/N, and so does your family.”

She meant your mom’s side. The side that knew you. Sure, it had only been six years, but they did truly know you.

There’s a moment of silence as you just hold her, unsure of how you got so lucky before finally, you just smile and let your nerves temporarily melt away.

“I love you so much, Lin.” You pull her into a sudden kiss, taking her off guard.

She kisses you back and you can feel her grin against you.

The wind blows by gently, just enough to pick up your hair and blow it towards your face, shielding the two of you from any onlookers.

Any onlookers, that is, except for the two that decide to speak. 

“Ma!” Your little girl, Yan, shrieks.

Your wife growls and you giggle as you pull away from her to catch the girl in your arms.

“What happened, little one?” You ask, brushing back her hair behind her ear. 

“Daichi was chasing me with a spider snake!” She whines, shoving away your hand. 

You feel a breeze and know she’s fixed the loose pieces herself like the independent girl she was.

You had never planned on becoming parents, in fact, when asked one time before you adopted the kids if she had ever thought about having kids before, your wife had replied with ‘thinking about having kids is what ended my last relationship’. You had dropped the matter.

You had dropped it, that was, until a pair of one year old twins at an orphanage in the Northern Water Tribe started sending themselves into the air when they sneezed after Harmonic Convergence. 

At first, they had just gone to air temple island like all of the others but two toddlers on top of all of the fully grown new airbenders was just too much for Tenzin and his family to handle. 

You had convinced Lin to let you offer to take care of them until they found a home in the city so that they could stay close.

You thought Tenzin was surprised then, but it was nothing compared to his reaction when you said you two had adopted them.

“Guess it just had to be the right person.” You remember your wife saying, smug.

Now, you just focus on biting back a laugh as you respond to your girl’s worries.

“And where was Aunt Katsu while this was happening?” You ask. 

Katsu, as well as some others, had been visiting this week for your birthday and you had given her the task of distracting the kids so you and Lin could enjoy your picnic in peace.

“She was helping him chase me!” Yan holds out each word like it was obvious. 

Now you really have to try hard not to laugh.

“And Aunt Kya?” Lin asks.

“They all are!” Yan huffs.

You turn to face your wife with a smile and a slight laugh.

“So what I’m hearing is, they don’t babysit again?” You giggle.

“It’s not funny!” Yan protests. She yanks on your hair and you’re cut off from your laughter with an exclamation of pain.

“Ow!” You pull her little hand off. “We don’t pull hair.” You scold.

You hear Daichi and his merry band of idiots laughing as they grow closer so you hand Yan off to your wife and rise to meet them with crossed arms.

“Oh no.” Your idiot gasps, stopping in her tracks. 

“Shoot, it’s the cops!” Your wife’s idiot also stops. “I mean parents. Sorry, used to the other one.”

Why was she-? You know what? Different conversation for a different time.

You only feel the two of them.

“And where’s Daichi?” You ask, tapping your foot.

“He’s not here.” He responds. The sound comes from Katsu.

“Oh, so he’s not hiding on Aunt Katsu’s shoulders with a spider snake then?” You turn to where he must be based on Katsu’s height. 

“Nope.” You hear a hiss as he replies.

“Put the poor thing down.” You sigh.

You feel him when he hits the ground, knowing he cushioned his landing in such a typical air bender way and just shake your head when you feel the spider snake slither crawl away.

“Goodbye, friend.” He sounds sad.

“Kya!” Lin scolds. “Stop making faces at Y/N!”

“Why’d you have to point it out?” Her friend complains.

“I swear on my mother’s ashes.” You growl, pinching the bridge of your nose with two fingers. “If I have to discipline three children when I only have two, I’m going to lose it.”

“I didn’t do anything!” Yan protests from behind you. “It was all Daichi!”

“I was referring to your aunts, little one.” You smile back at her before glaring as best you could back at them. 

“Sorry, Y/N.” They both say it but neither seems to mean it.

You sigh and pick up Daichi with a smile.

“What am I going to do with you?” You tickle his stomach and he laughs.

“Stop, Ma!” He giggles.

You do. You never pushed your children’s boundaries like your mother pushed yours. 

You also hardly ever had the heart to punish them, leaving that burden to fall almost entirely on your wife.

“You’re grounded.” Your wife growls. 

“Mom!” He complains.

“For two weeks.” She adds.

“Mom.” He was less shocked and more annoyed.

“Wanna make it three?”

He doesn’t respond.

You set him down and rejoin your wife on the picnic blanket, kissing her deeply.

“You sound so cute when you order people around.” You tease, kissing her more.

“I’ll make a note of that for later.” She teases back.

“Ew!” Your kids and your friends all say. 

You feel their posture shift meaning they were making faces and so you just stick a middle finger up at the two older women without breaking the kiss.

After having been apart form her for so long, nothing was worth ever missing even a moment with your wife.

You pull away with a smile and kiss her once more before turning around to face your kids and your friends.

“So.” You start. “Kids. What do you think about possibly visiting the Fire Nation?” 

“Oh, so you finally told her?” Katsu was obviously speaking to Lin. 

You shoot your wife a look.

“She knew?” You ask, brows furrowed and mouth dropped open.

“They all knew.” She replies.

“You’re going to love grandpa.” Daichi muses.

Of course they went with her.

You roll your eyes and kiss her cheek.

“Thank you.” You smile, feeling her blush rise against your hand on her cheek.

“For what?” She asks.

“For everything.” 

The rest of the world disappears and for now it’s just you and her, alone.

“I love you. So much. Not a day goes by that I’m thankful that stuck by me through it all. Everything I put you through? You had ever right to leave. But you stayed. So thank you. I owe my happiness to you, Lin. I love you.”

She was blushing hard so you were satisfied enough to kiss her again.

“Cut that out!” Yan demands, pushing your faces apart and breaking your solitary little bubble.

You and your wife both laugh this time your kiss is interrupted.

“Come here you little monster.” She says. 

You hear Yan shriek before falling into a fit of laughter. Daichi runs up.

“Hey, get off of my sister!” He shouts.

They’re all in a pile on the blanket now, laughing away as they play wrestle.

You just listen and feel, content as you think you’ll ever be, with your two childish friends watching on nearby.

This.

This was the life you had always wanted.


End file.
